Eternal Love 2: Returning Spirits
by LadyPhoenix99
Summary: AU: With Atem's spirit sealed it was only a matter of time before he would be released. Now Aurora and her family help Yugi and his friends along their destined path as they aide the Pharaoh's spirit.
1. The Games Begin Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is alsopart 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Since this is a part 2 to Eternal Love I have a couple of reviews I can comment on that came after the last chapter went up.**

**To the Mailbox: **

**Atemu Fangurl: Thank you for reading and I am sorry I made you cry. (sniffles) I cried too as I wrote that. Thank you for the compliment and I hope you are just as impressed with the next part as you were with the first one.**

**DDC Freak: I was happy to learn that even though it was a very emotional chapter you still liked the last one. I hope that as the chapters get going in this next part that they still reach the same limits as were set by part 1.**

**Now - On to part 2 of Eternal Love: Returning Spirits

* * *

**

**The Games Begins Again**

Three thousand years had gone by since the Pharaoh became imprisoned within his Millennium Puzzle. Lady Aurora Phoenix and her three children, along with her friends kept watch over the tomb. Eventually, there would come a day when a chosen man would come into the tomb and lay claim to the puzzle. They knew this day would come. They had no idea just when it would come however. A crew of archeologists arrived on the hot sands of Egypt, anxious to see just what they would uncover. The years had buried everything, save for a few temples that were purposely built under the ground.

New priests and families were chosen to either wield Millennium items or guard them until a chosen one came to them. Aurora had grown fond of the children of the Ishtar family who were chosen to carry the secret of the Pharaoh until the time came for him to remember all. Ishizu looked so much like Isis that Aurora had caught herself on many occasions as she mixed the two names up. Odion was an adopted son of the Ishtar family and Aurora felt a stab of grim respect for the boy. She had caught a glimpse of his future one day when she caught his arm as he stumbled. Madam Ishtar was expecting the son that would bear the Pharaoh's memories on his back when he reached the tender age of thirteen. The Senior Ishtar who proudly wore the carvings for now was a man Aurora and her children avoided. He was a cruel man. Aurora did not fear the man, though. She knew his cruelty would be the death of him. But it would also be the birth of a greater evil later. She sighed softly.

Her visions. Aurora sadly shook her head. There were days she wished they would go away. But she knew they were important. They were needed now more than ever she was certain. Just now a new vision had come to her and she made her way to the Pharaoh's tomb. Someone of great importance was in danger. Carefully, she made her way around the traps that had been sprung by the careless researchers. The site of the twisted and torn bodies around her did nothing to her anymore. It was a sight she had grown accustomed to over the years. So many wars and battles turned the future of this planet. Each one growing worse than the last. High Priest Set had been able to maintain peace in Egypt as the Pharaoh when her husband was sealed away. But peace never lasts forever. No matter how badly one wishes it.

A cry for help caught her attention and she found two men in the room in which a familiar sarcophagus lay resting in its place. A golden box seemed to carry on its own glow. A monster of darkness had grabbed one of the men and had begun to drag him down into the deep abyss. The other man precariously hung from the small wooden bridge that crossed the abyss. A look of confusion crossed her face as she caught a better glance at the man's face.

_Shimon?_ She asked herself. Indeed the man looked like the old advisor and friend of the Pharaoh. He was near the same size and his features were exactly the same. He cried out for help again and was answered by a bright golden light. The light made Aurora gasp. A figure stepped from that light and stood proudly before the old man. His features were fierce and threatening. His Egyptian garments gave away that he was a royal. Not just any royal. Aurora choked back a sob as she stared at the cat-like, crimson eyes that were intently watching the man on the bridge. Suddenly the fierce look faded and was replaced by one of sincerity and kindness. He knelt down on the bridge and offered his ghostly hand.

"I have been waiting for you, Shimon," his deeply sensual voice said softly. The man looked at the spirit in question but took the hand that was offered to him. The Spirit led him off the bridge and guided him to the pedestal that held the golden box. "Many have died attempting to claim this. But you are the one who is to have this treasure." The spirit looked up and glanced over at the entranceway. His eyes met Aurora's just briefly. He tilted his head as if trying to remember her, but then just settled for knowing she could be trusted. Her presence had been one he felt in his tomb for centuries now. "You have a guide to help you out of here. Treasure this box and keep it protected. What is inside will be needed one day soon." With those words, he faded from sight. The researcher turned to see who was to guide him back out and was shocked at her appearance.

Aurora held her head up high. Her long white gown partially hidden underneath her long white cloak. Her eyes were the deepest shade of blue he had ever seen. Just now, she was staring back at him silently. He felt as though she had been sizing him up. As if trying to decide if he was truly worthy of the treasure in his hands. Finally she nodded and walked across the bridge to meet him.

"Who are you?" he asked her. She breathed deeply as she gazed at the sarcophagus behind him. Looking closer he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

"My name is of little importance, sir. All you need to know is that I am a guardian of this tomb and its treasure. Come now. I will see you safely outside." Not saying another word, she turned and brought her arms up and then swept them out to her sides. The researcher saw a faint blue glow over the abyss and then looked up at her sharply. "It is safe for you to cross at this time. But hurry as the barrier will not last long." Together thy moved across the bridge and safely to the other side. He bowed his head at every body they passed. She remained silent until they reached the opening. He squinted in the bright sunlight. He turned to look at his guide who was still standing behind him.

"Did you see him?" he asked her. Knowing he was speaking of the spirit, she nodded her head silently. "He called me Shimon. Why is that? Who is this Shimon?" It was a moment before she spoke. Finally she looked at him with her sad expression.

"You remind him of a very good friend he had when he was alive. You look exactly like him. What is your name?" Without thinking about the fact that she had refused to give him her own name, he did not hesitate to answer.

"Motou, my lady. Solomon Motou." She offered a slight bow to him.

"Tread cautiously, Mr. Motou. For you have something others will want. Keep it safe. We will meet again one day." Without another word, she turned and walked away, leaving Solomon to watch her go before returning his attention to the box in his hands. The hieroglyphics gave him a dark feeling. All he wanted to do was put it up and out of the way. This was one artifact he was not sure he even wanted to keep.

* * *

"Mother, where have you been?" Aurora sighed as she entered the darkened doorway to what had become their home for so long. She was tired of the dark. Tired of hiding. With the puzzle now out of the tomb she had no real reason to stay. She looked up at her oldest daughter and bit back her tears again.

"I was at the tomb again, Sanura. A researcher had fallen into trouble. He was the sole survivor of his team." Sanura had her father's cat-like, crimson eyes. They were eyes that could penetrate into a person's soul and drive fear into their hearts. She could be cold and calculating like her mother in battle and yet all she wanted was peace like her father. She cared not for riches. Preferring the simpler life they had grown accustomed to after all these years.

"Do you think it is time?" She asked her mother cautiously.

"I do," Aurora answered as her second daughter entered the room. "This man will bring the puzzle to the one who will put it together and release your father's spirit from his prison." It had been hard to explain to the children what exactly had happened to their father, but when she felt they were old enough to know and understand, Aurora sat them done and told them everything. The battles, their father's vision of how he wanted Egypt to be, the betrayal amongst his priests, their enemy, both from Egypt and from Aurora's own planet, Eudora, which had been destroyed forcing her and her friends to Earth. Everything she had promised him she would tell them, she did. For the sake of fate and its choice for Atem, she held back on telling his name. All they knew was that he was a strong, powerful, brave, and honorable Pharaoh, who had given his spirit to save them all.

"You mean, father will finally be able to join us again?" the second daughter asked, tucking her long red-gold hair back under the head wrap she wore as a custom for woman in Egypt. A small jewel in the middle of her forehead sparkled in the candle light and brought attention to her lapis blue eyes. Looking at her was like Aurora looking into a mirror. They were identical.

"Not exactly, Zahara. He still has a destiny to fulfill. Once he has completed all he must, then we can bring him back to us. But it will still be a long while before this happens." Aurora looked around. "Where is your brother? He should have come back from Japan by now."

"Adais sent a messenger. Seems he was held up at the airport. He will be home later this evening," Zahara explained softly. Aurora sighed. Adais had the same hair style as his father, and basic personality. His round, violet eyes gave an illusion of innocence. However, he had been her wild child. He seemed to love the idea that he was immortal. He had taken several partners throughout the years, but never for very long. Finally, he came across one who had been finally able to tame him. A mortal woman who made his realize that it was not a bad thing to settle down and be with only one. He did settle with her, though they kept their own names when they married for her sake. Together they had a son they named Yugi. Because of his connections to Egypt, however, Adais was unable to stay with them for long periods of time. He was in charge of the artifacts that were recovered from the ruins they had for so long called home. He hated not being there to see his son grow. He missed his wife and made as many attempts as he possibly could to get back and visit often. She knew from the start about his job though and never fought with him as he kept them well taken care of. She and their son lived with her father over top the game shop he owned, so she had help in raising little Yugi. Aurora's eyes widened in shock as realization dawned on her.

"What is it, Mother?" Sanura asked her.

"The man who took the box with the pieces to the puzzle today; I knew his name sounded familiar."

"Who was it?" Zahara tilted her head, confused by the tone in her mother's voice.

"Adais' father in law, Solomon Motou. Adais' son is the one we have been waiting for all this time." Sanura and Zahara gasped and looked at each other.

"But he isn't that old, how could he be the one?" Zahara asked.

"He will be. We have only a few more years to wait. In the mean time, it is time for us to come out of hiding. We must protect the Motou family. We cannot do so from here." Her daughters nodded in agreement but their words were cut off by a shout from outside. They all raced out of the temple to find a woman the children had grown to know as their aunt, on the ground holding a slip of paper and screaming.

"Sapphira!" Aurora shouted as she ran to her friend and pulling her into her arms. "What is wrong, my friend? Please tell me." Sanura had taken the paper from the distraught woman's hand and her breath hissed in as she read it.

"No, not Amon," she whispered shaking her head in disbelief. She looked up at her mother. "He's dead." The words made Sapphira scream out again. Amon was her son with the High Priest, turned Pharaoh, Set. He was their only child and she had treasured him above anything she had ever had in her life. He was the only real connection she had to Set. He had never truly accepted the fact that he was an immortal because of the blood that ran in Sapphira's veins. He had spent most of his life on his own. Taking the last name of Keitaro and eventually finding solace in the heart of a woman named Kira. They had two sons between them, Seto and Mokuba. Their marriage had been short-lived, however, as she passed on after giving birth to their second son. He never really got over her death, essentially leaving a very young Seto to protect and care for his younger brother.

"How? I didn't think he could die. He is one of us," Zahara said softly. Aurora had been through this with her children before, but sometimes they had a tendency to forget the special regulations to their condition.

"We can die, if we are killed in one form or another. Did they say how he died?"

"Car accident," Sanura answered, reading it from the paper. Aurora nodded.

"Oh, Sapphira, I am so sorry. What will happen to Seto and Mokuba now?"

"It says here they were sent to live with family members. Must have been their mother's side of the family. We would have known this sooner if they sent the boys here." Aurora looked up at her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Sanura pointed to the paper.

"It is dated three weeks ago." Aurora hugged her dear friend tighter to her and let Sapphira's screams of grief bury themselves in her shoulder. Another woman, along with two men arrived at the temple and hurried to them with concern in their eyes. Sanura passed along the paper as an explanation. When her tears subsided, Sapphira pulled away from Aurora.

"I have to go. I have to look after my grandsons. Make sure they are alright." Aurora nodded.

"Seems we will all be making a trip to Japan in our own time and for our own reasons."

"What do you mean?" the other woman asked.

"The puzzle was taken today by Adais' father in law. One day the right person will find it and put it together. I have to be there when that happens, Natara." There was a nod of understanding from the violet eyed friend as a man dressed in blue stepped forward.

"That wasn't the only thing taken today. Shadi has been busy." He was referring to a man, who guarded the other Millennium Items. He used the powers of the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales to appear only to a chosen few; and usually only to bestow an Item to it's chosen owner.

"What Item was given by him, Dorian?" Aurora asked.

"The Millennium Eye, to a man named Maxemillion Pegasus." Aurora grew thoughtful for a moment.

"I know that name. His family is well known. Very wealthy."

"I recognize the name, too." Natara added. "His wife died shortly after their marriage by some strange illness. He used to be an artist, but after her death he sort of gave up and closed off the world." Aurora knew that feeling all to well. She had done the same when Atem had been taken from her by the Puzzle. She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the image of the Millennium Eye. The vision she had confused her at first. She saw him as the head of a multi-million dollar company. She saw him painting again. The paintings, however, were what concerned her. She knew the monsters on the canvases. He was about to bring the dark monsters to the world again. Yes, the time would be coming closer for the clash of the items to once again occur in the world.

"There's more," the other guy commented. "I was walking through the market place, looking for signs of Lord Theron, and I saw a guy selling the Millennium Ring to some tourist." Lord Theron had been their enemy from their own planet. He and his group of dark warriors had crashed to Earth as well. He had been searching for a weapon he had lost in the years before Aurora and her friends had even been born. So caught up was he in his search, he had called off all attacks on Aurora's group which had been cause for concern. However, the selling of the Ring was even more of a concern to them right now.

"Are you sure, Bryant?" He nodded and Aurora sighed.

"Then the key Items are in play. We must get ourselves ready. The next few years will be all we have to ready ourselves for the clash to come." She looked down at her friend.

"Go and watch over your grandsons. You cannot interfere with the path they must take, but you can at least be near to them until we are able to make ourselves known. As for Adais, he will have to remain here when he returns. Isis will need his help as she gets older. You girls will come with me. We have to make a trip to America."

"We will be around to help whenever and however we can," Natara promised. "You guys do what you have to do." Everyone nodded. Aurora stood and looked back over her shoulder to where the tomb was located.

_Yes, the time is drawing near, my Pharaoh. You will finally be released and then the true test will begin.

* * *

_

Ten years passed quickly and Aurora and her friends had remained busy. Adais had returned and taken it upon himself to keep watch over the Ishtar household as Aurora made her journey to America. San Francisco, to be more specific. She had a meeting with a certain owner of Industrial Illusions. It was a meeting she had been looking forward to for a long time. Ever since she learned he had the Millennium Eye, and especially when she realized just how he was using it. It was time for him to know that not everyone was vulnerable to its power. And she was just the one to teach him that very lesson.

* * *

"I have several papers to go over in my office and I do not wish to be disturbed for the remainder of the day," Pegasus told his secretary as he unlocked his office door and entered the room. The lights had been dimmed which had caught him off guard. "I could have sworn I left these lights on," he murmured.

"You did, but I wanted to be sure I caught your attention," a female voice said to him from his desk. He noticed then, that his chair was facing the picture windows that looked out over the city. "Such a lovely view. No wonder you like this office."

"Who are you? How did you get passed security?"

"What security?" He could hear the grin in her voice. "The pathetic excuse of a guard on the main floor? It was too easy of a task to get by him. At least for someone like me, it was too easy."

"Who are you?" he asked again. The chair swung around and he was face to face with a woman with long red-gold hair and deep lapis blue eyes. Her slender legs were crossed under a simple white skirt, and her tanned skin seemed to glow around the sleeveless, high necked, white shirt. The white, heart-shaped stone which was surrounded by smaller pink ones on a simple silver band on her right hand sparkled in the light that filtered through the window. She was shuffling a deck of cards while she sat in the chair. Not just any cards, Pegasus realized with a start. Cards that belonged to a game he made popular around the world. Duel Monsters cards.

"I am here to keep an eye on you, Pegasus. People are concerned over your use of your Millennium Eye. I am here to ensure you are not abusing that Power."

"And just how do you think you will manage that?" He stood up straighter and gave her a look that typically would have shaken a person to their very core.

"Why, by being a part of your company, Mr. Pegasus."

"You expect to work for me? And what if I refuse to hire you?"

"You still do not understand. See, I wouldn't be just some secretary in your company. I have lived far too long for that. I plan to be in a position far greater than that."

"Like that will ever happen," Pegasus laughed as he reached for his security alarm. She startled him with a quick laugh and he jumped away from the alarm as a crystal rose flew passed him and short-circuited the button. She uncrossed her legs and stood tall in front of him for a moment before moving to walk around his desk. She continued to shuffle the deck in her hands.

"I thought you would say that. So why don't we play a game? We each draw three cards from this deck. The one whose cards' attack points combined equal the greater amount of points, will be the winner."

"The stakes?" Pegasus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You win, I leave, never to see you again. However you would lose in that aspect as well, for you see," she placed her deck on his desk and carefully moved closer to him, like a tiger stalking its prey. She leaned up to his ear as if to tell him a secret. "I have information regarding the Millennium Items and Egypt you may find very helpful to your research." She began to walk back toward the deck. Pegasus stood still a moment, letting her words sink in. "Should I leave, I take that information with me. However, if I win, not only do I get that position of power, I come and go as I please, and I would be willing to share my information with you. It is a situation upon either we both win, or we both lose. You need me, and I need you."

Pegasus thought long and hard about the stakes. He could not understand just how she knew of his research. He finally thought that by agreeing to the game, he would have an opportunity to use is Eye to look into her mind and see just who she was.

"All right, then. I will play your game." She smiled slyly.

"Good, then." She slid the deck toward him as he walked to stand behind his desk. "Wish to cut the deck?" He shook his head slightly.

"No, I am sure it is fine as is." She chuckled softly.

"Very well, then. Why don't you go first?" Pegasus reached for the deck and took the top card. He flipped it over to show her he had drawn the Hyozanryu, a dragon type monster with 2100 attack points. She nodded. "Good card." She reached forward to take her turn and that was when she felt the gentle prodding of his Eye in her mind. She grinned again and set up her mental defenses. She would teach him to try to use his powers against her. "See anything of interest, Pegasus?" His one good eye widened in shock at her question.

_How did she know?_ He thought.

"I know a great deal about you. I also know you wish to learn just who I am to have the information you seek." She flipped her card over. Black Luster Soldier at 3000 attack points. "Hope your next draw is a good one." He growled and drew his next card. Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, 1500 attack points which gave Pegasus a total so far of 3600 points. A bead of sweat slipped down the side of his face as he attempted again to use his Eye to look into her mind. Again she met his mental attack with a strong mental wall. Her turn, she flipped her next card over, revealing Summoned Skull at 2500 attack points. The score was: Pegasus 3600 to the woman's 5500. "Last card, Pegasus. Last chance." He drew one last time and flipped the card over to show Feral Imp with 1300. He knew he had lost no matter what card she drew this turn. She drew anyway and showed the Spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. But Pegasus was not done with her yet. Gathering all his strength he sent one more probe into her mind.

He watched as she smiled again. This time she allowed a vision to filter through to his Eye. A shadow of a woman in a long gown. Her cloak flapped wildly in the fierce wind as a fiery Phoenix rose up out of the Egyptian sands behind her. The shock of the vision sent him back a couple of steps and he stared hard at her.

"Seems I have won," she told him lightly.

"You planned this all along."

"The game? Yes. Winning was merely by chance. Now about that job…" Pegasus tried to back up farther but ended up in his chair. He slowly nodded.

"Whatever you wish."

"Good, there is a dance club you were in the process of putting in over in Japan. Domino City to be exact. Not only do I want that club, but I want to be involved in every aspect of your company here as well. Give me those requests, and my information will be yours."

"Fine, then. The requests are yours." He looked up at her again as she began to pick up the cards on his desk. "What are you? No one could block my Millennium Eye like that before."

"I am someone who can choose what gets into my mind. I choose what people see and what they do not when they make an attempt to enter my memories there. I am a greater force than you have ever come across before. I am older than anyone you have ever met. I am someone you should fear should you abuse your powers again."

"Who are you?" She turned and walked back towards the door.

"I was once known as the wife of a Pharaoh. My name then was Lady Aurora Phoenix. Now however, I am simply known as Aurora Hart. Don't forget our deal, Pegasus. I sure won't." With that, she was gone, leaving Pegasus alone in his office trying to figure out what had just happened. How his Powers had failed him for the first time since he had gotten them. He spun his desk chair around and gazed out over the city. He had a bad feeling, she would bring him trouble in his future plans.

* * *

**Ok I know this is an odd start. Had to do a little bit of a refresher as well as add some small pieces of information that will become relevant later in the series. You will see as the story progresses. And trust me… There was a very good reason, Aurora made that deal with Pegasus… that will be brought out later as well…**

**Hope you liked this first chapter. Might have been a bit blah but it is just the intro after all. It gets better. Please review on your way out and thanks for reading. **


	2. Life Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in on way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**To the mailbox:**

**DDCfreak: Glad you liked how I was able to tie my characters in with the new ones. I was hoping they fit in there as smoothly as I could put them. This next chapter has a little more of them being slowly brought into the life of the YGO crew…**

**Atemu Fangurl: Your wish is my command. Here is the chapter you have been waiting for- well not exactly, but you know (smiles)…**

**Dragoon-Hard Metal System 2: Thanks for reading. It is nice to see a few new names coming up in the review box lol. I did read chapter one as well as all the others in your fic. My question is will the wish ever end? Like in Liar, Liar with Jim Carrey, there was a time limit for the wish. Is there a point where the wish finally ends and things go back to normal?**

**Now that is taken care of- onward to Chapter 2!

* * *

**

**Life Changes**

Sanura sighed softly as she hurried from her desk with a folder her boss had sent her for. She found it odd that she would be working for a fifteen-year-old CEO, but she knew she had to. She had promised her "Aunt" Sapphira she would do her best to keep a closer eye on the young boy. This was the only way she felt she could do so without giving away just who she was. They were not truly related in any way. Sapphira and Aurora were just so close that it was common for Sanura and her siblings to call her their aunt. She gently knocked on the large door leading to the immense office the CEO could almost always be found when he was not out strategizing his next big play in the Duel Monsters Tournaments he had become a champion of. When she was given permission to enter, she opened the door and cautiously made her way inside.

"Here is the file you requested, Mr. Kaiba, sir." He glared up at her with his cerulean blue eyes, but nodded to a spot on his desk.

"Just lay it there." She marveled at the gruffness in the boy's voice. So much he had gone through had made him mature a lot faster than many boys his age. Of course, he had no choice. Sanura had remembered Sapphira breaking down in tears when she recounted the times she had witnessed the abuse at young Kaiba's step-father's hands.

"Afternoon, Ms. Hart," another little voice called out. He was attempting to be friendly, but she was not fooled for a moment. This was the youngest Kaiba. Mokuba. He had been known to be almost as ruthless as his brother when he found something he was after. He was also the champion of a game called Capsule Chess Monsters. The two boys had learned to be tough if they were going to survive in the cruel world around them. But sadly, Sanura had realized they had taken that toughness to a level that should never have been touched.

"Good afternoon, young master Kaiba." She nodded her greeting and then turned to leave the room. She knew better than to stay longer than necessary. Seto had a temper and he was not afraid to show it if needed. And sometimes, just because he wanted to. "And Mr. Kaiba, the limo is out front to take the both of you to school." Seto grunted in response but he looked up at her retreating back as he stood.

"Ms. Hart, I have seen the work you have done for this company the past few months and it seems you have a general knowledge of what we are doing. Your files have been impressive." Sanura turned back to face her boss.

"Thank you, sir." She stood there as he stepped away from his desk and approached her. He was tall for his age and almost met her eye to eye.

"My secretary was a fool and set up an important meeting during school hours. I unfortunately will be unable to attend if I am to remain in school. I would like you to go in my place." She gave him a curious look and he handed her a large folder. "Everything you will need is in here. I am trusting you to do this right and not screw it up. If you can make this meeting a success I will toy with the idea of making you my personal assistant." She bowed in respect as she took the folder from the young man.

"Yes, sir, as you wish." She gave an inward sigh and left the room, the Kaiba brothers following right along behind her until she reached her desk. She immediately opened the folder and went through the pages of notes inside. It was his new idea for improving the way to play Duel Monsters. Her job was to get the idea across to the manufacturers so it could be under way to completion. With a sigh she watched the Kaiba brothers enter the elevator and start their way to the ground level.

"You have become dark, Seto," she whispered. "Willing to do anything you have to do to get what you want. One day, you will be taught a lesson. That day will be coming soon." Going back to the notes in her hands, she was hoping her sister had better luck in her task at infiltrating the school.

* * *

Zahara settled the backpack on her shoulder as she made her way through the crowded halls. Kids were playing and shouting all around her and her head was beginning to hurt. She now was grateful she was taught with special tutors as she was growing up. She never would have made it through school at this rate. Quickly, she dodged a book falling out of a nearby locker, then dashed to the room she needed, trying desperately to get out of the suffocating hall. However, the room she walked into had even more chaos inside as the kids ran around the room waiting for the bell to ring that signaled the start of class. Cautiously, she stepped around several people to hand a slip of paper to the teacher. The teacher read over the paper then nodded to a desk beside her own. Silently, Zahara made her way to that desk and sat down, already wishing she could be back in bed, sound asleep. Instead, she looked around at the students standing and goofing around. One person in particular stood out among all the others. Sitting in the middle of the room with his face to his desk as he fussed over some cards he had spread over his desk, was a boy who was short in stature. His spiky hair was colored in red and black with blonde bangs that fell over his eyes from time to time. His eyes; yes, she knew those eyes. The wide, round, violet eyes bore the picture of innocence. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the son of her brother Adais. She had found Yugi Motou. 

She watched as he continued to work at the game of cards he had laid out in front of him on the desk. One girl walked up to him. Her brunette hair was cut shoulder length, and she moved with the grace of a dancer. Zahara watched as Yugi blushed when the girl spoke to him. It made her smile to see that her little nephew seemed to have fallen in love with this girl. Her attention was distracted however, when the classroom door opened and the class grew quiet. A tall boy with brown hair, cold, cerulean, blue eyes, and a briefcase entered the room and strode purposely over to his desk. He sat perfectly erect in his seat as he removed his laptop from his briefcase to ready himself for class.

_So much discipline,_ she thought as the bell rang and everyone took their seats.

"Class, I would like to announce our new student advisor," the teacher said as she stood to command their attention to the front of the room. "Her name is Zahara Hart and she comes to us from Egypt." Zahara stood when she heard her name and bowed her head slightly. "She will help me to assist you all till the end of the year. She is well versed in history and grammar as well as other talents that will help us all in here…" The teacher droned on and Zahara resisted the urge to sigh aloud, especially at the sight of a brown-eyed blonde boy in the back of the room making kissy faces at her. She sat down again, closing her eyes to hide the fact that she was rolling them in frustration and annoyance.

_This is going to be a very long day,_ she thought dully.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and students scattered. Zahara was hard at work with some notes the teacher had given her to get her up to speed on where the class was at in their lessons. She had thought she was all alone in the room when a few kids filtered back in. She heard a small clicking sound and looked up. Yugi was also sitting in the room still. He had an odd little game on his desk. It looked like a barrel with several little swords coming out of the sides. There was a cork-like piece slowly rising from the top. She watched as it was about to fly out of the top of the barrel. A boy walked toward Yugi with a basketball in his hand tossing it around. 

"Come on, let's play some basketball!" one kid shouted at the one with the ball.

"Yeah, and we can let the girls play, too!" Another boy added. Zahara rolled her eyes.

_Immature creeps_, she sighed. The one with the ball reached Yugi's desk.

"Hey, Yugi, quite playing those games by yourself and come play basketball with us," he invited with a grin. Yugi looked up, startled.

"That's ok," he answered. "My team would just lose anyway."

_Obviously didn't get any of Adais' confidence,_ she thought with a small and very soft chuckle as she remembered all the trouble her brother tended to get into because he acted first and thought later. He cared not what others thought. Just went with the flow and tried everything he could.

"Suit yourself," the boy with the ball said dismissively as he and his friends headed outside to play. Zahara watched the boys go and realized that Yugi must have forgotten she was there as he had begun to speak to himself.

"I wish I could play my kind of games with someone. I always have so many with me." His sad eyes brightened as he remembered something. She watched as he reached into his bag and removed a gold box from it to place on his desk. Zahara tried to conceal her gasp of shock as she realized just what it was Yugi was holding. It was not just any gold box. The hieroglyphics on the sides told her that. It was indeed the box that held the many pieces to the greatest puzzle of all. The puzzle that was her father's. The one that held his spirit. The one she had been looking for ever since her mother had dragged them to Domino City to keep an eye on the Motou family.

"I know!" Yugi was saying as he opened the box. Zahara tried to hear more but she realized he had gone into his thoughts. An innocent smile on his cherubic face.

_At least he seems happy,_ she thought as he opened the box lid. Her eyes narrowed in anger when a hand came down, snapping the lid closed. Yugi's head whipped around as the hand snatched the box from his desk. Zahara wanted badly to jump in and help him, but her mother had specifically told her not to interfere. She was merely there to observe. _Curse you mother, he needs help and you made me promise not to get involved. You and honor… This is insane! _She yelled silently.

"Tristan! Give it back!" Yugi shouted as he leapt up form his desk to chase after the taller boy. Zahara gave an inward groan when she saw the brown-eyed blonde that had been making the kissy faces at her earlier leaning against the door.

"Hey Joey! Catch!" Honda threw the box into the air making Zahara's heart stop in her chest. Yugi leapt up to reach it but Joey caught it first.

"You know, Yugi, only a girl would care so much about a box." Zahara arched an eyebrow but remained silent. They still had not realized they had an audience. "You know what, I am going to take it upon myself to make you a man!" Yugi gave him an odd look before attempting to reach for the box again. "You want this box, then give me all you got!" Joey smacked himself in the chest to show Yugi his target." Yugi's face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"You know I hate fighting!" he shouted. Joey rolled his eyes.

"No guts," he muttered.

"Please give it back," Yugi pleaded.

"No," Tristan said with a smug grin.

"What's in 'ere anyway?" Joey opened the box and Yugi shouted again.

"Just don't lose anything inside it please! It is really important to me!" Joey looked inside and sighed in frustration.

"How dumb. Here, Tristan you take it." He carelessly tossed it back to his friend but another hand reached in and grabbed the box before Tristan could even open his hand for it.

"If it is that dumb, then give it back already," the brunette Zahara had seen talking to Yugi before told the two other boys. They saw her and took off out of the room. Yugi sighed a breath of relief.

"Nice catch, Téa. Thank you."

"Yugi, you have to be stronger ever once in a while. Knock them down a peg or two or else they will always pick on you." Yugi did not want to hear the lecture.

"I thought you were playing basketball with the others."

"I was," Téa replied as she rested her chin in her hand. "Until I figured out the guys were looking up the girls skirts when they made their shots. So I quit and came inside." She looked at the box she had placed on Yugi's desk. "So what is this anyway?"

"It's a puzzle. I haven't been able to figure it out yet so I don't know what it looks like, but I think it will be amazing."

_You have no idea just how amazing it will be, Yugi_, Zahara thought as she made a small attempt to clean up her desk without drawing too much attention to herself as he explained to Téa the importance of this puzzle. He pointed out the markings on the side of the box and mentioned that they were hieroglyphics. Zahara has to stifle her laugh when she heard his version of what the markings meant.

"'Whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish', You know what I mean?" Téa had actually begun to laugh which brought a deep shade of red to Yugi's face. They turned serious as he continued to talk about the golden box he had found on a shelf in his grandfather's shop covered in dust. Zarah's eyes widened when he commented that he had been trying to put it together for the past eight years.

"You have your whole heart in that puzzle, Yugi. You will get it together soon enough," Téa was saying to him, trying to get him to be a little more optimistic.

"You're right, Téa. I will get it soon. I will just continue to give it my best shot." He stared down at the pieces in the box.

"So what is it?" Téa asked.

"What's what?"

"Your wish?" Yugi shook his head with a sheepish smile.

"Uh-uh, that is my most treasured secret yet. I won't tell that to anyone." They both laughed and packed up their things as some of the students began to filter back into class. Zahara sighed and turned her gaze out to the window. Not only was the day beginning to be an interesting one as well as a long one, but this entire year was going to be very interesting if things kept going the way they were. It was only a matter of time before Yugi figured out the puzzle. Then everything in his life would change forever.

* * *

**I hope this one was ok...I am still trying to work a few things out as I go. As you can see I am using theAmerican Dub names in this one. I just happen to prefer those names that's all... You will also see that I have given Seto his brown hair not the green hair he had in series 0 . I liked his brown hair better lol. Anyway- that is chapter 2 now I am off to start chapter 3...**


	3. Zahara Steps In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in on way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**To the mailbox:**

**DDCfreak: Yes it is becoming a challenge trying to mix the new characters in with the ones from the canon. But it kind of helps too. There are changes here and there that really make a difference. I can play in the grey areas and begin to make it my own. I just hope I can keep it going…**

**And now on to Chapter 3

* * *

**

**Zahara Steps In**

Zahara stayed a fair distance away as Yugi made his way from school and headed for home. She paused only when he was stopped by the hall monitor, Ushio. Yugi looked up at the large boy in fear. She did not blame him. Looking at the tall man towering over her nephew, Zahara realized with a gulp that she would have feared him as well.

"So, Yugi, I hear tell you are being bullied by some students in your class," Ushio commented in an amused voice.

"N-nothing l-like t-that is h-happening to me," Yugi stammered. Ushio laughed.

"Victims always tend to defend their attackers," he countered. "Fortunately for you I have been looking into the matter and you have nothing to worry about." Ushio stepped toward Yugi and patted his back.

"I-I don't?"

"No, you don't. I will appoint myself to be your personal bodyguard." Yugi took a few steps away from him.

"Really, t-there is nothing going on. I-I don't need a bodyguard," he said quickly as he started to hurry on his way. Zahara narrowed her eyes as Ushio began to chuckle after him. She heard him as he made his plans against Yugi.

_And here Mother thought he was going to need protection from the supernatural enemies after the puzzle,_ she thought grimly. _Who knew he was the class punching bag? _She sighed and hurried on her way after him. She was not sure where the Kame Game Shop was, she only knew that she would need to eventually. She pulled back when she heard Téa calling for Yugi to wait just outside the door to the shop. _Nothing more I can do now,_ she sighed as they entered the shop. _At least I know where the shop is. Mother will have to find a way in from there.

* * *

_

Aurora went through a pile of papers on the desk of the new office she had claimed in the Midnight Magic Dance club that was nearing completion in Domino City. It was what she wanted from Pegasus. It was what she needed to keep her grounded to the town while she and her daughters did what they needed to do. Sanura had called earlier to tell her she had impressed Seto Kaiba with her abilities in the conference room as she sealed the deal with the company he had sent her to talk to. She had been promoted as he promised to his personal assistant. She now went everywhere he did and handled things he was not able to on certain occasions. It was tiring, but Sanura did not seem to mind.

Zahara had returned to the home Pegasus was letting them use while they stayed in Domino City with word that Yugi was indeed attempting to put the puzzle together. She warned Aurora that he could be in trouble but not by the people she was worried about. Aurora had no idea the dangers Yugi faced just within his own school. She took note of the address her daughter provided her and decided to see the game shop for herself. Even if all she did was stand outside to get a feel for what was going on within. It was all she could do until the time came.

She stood a fair distance away and could see the light on in the boy's room. He was hunched over his desk desperately trying to make the pieces fit. Slowly, his eyes drooped and his head rested on his desk. A small spark of mother's instinct took over her and she crept forward. It was times like these her powers came in handy for her. Stealthily, she leapt up to a tree and then landed neatly and noiselessly on the ledge of the roof nearest to Yugi's room. A gentle raise of her hand saw the window slowly moving upward, allowing her entrance. A subtle touch of her mind to his, nudged him in his dreaming state to stand and climb into his bed. She took the edge of a blanket and pulled it over him as his head rested on his pillow.

"Good night, mom," he murmured, making Aurora stop and look down at him. She was surprised at how closely he resembled Adais. She was hit with the memories of tucking him into bed at night. It saddened her and made her long for the past again.

_Zahara was right about him,_ she thought with a small smile as she gently brushed a strand of his blonde bangs away from his eyes. She sighed and turned to face his desk where the puzzle lay half finished. She ran her fingers along the hieroglyphics along the outside of the box.

"_The one who solves me shall gain the Powers and Knowledge of Darkness." _She sighed softly as she read those words. Her eyes misted with tears. _That isn't all that will be gained,_ she thought. _Soon, my Pharaoh. The time is almost here._ She carefully lifted the puzzle and placed it back into the box with the rest of the pieces. She moved it to be concealed in his school bag which was propped up on the floor beside his desk. Certain that he would be fine for the night, she quietly made her way to the window again and slipped outside.

* * *

Zahara raced down the sidewalk, silently yelling at herself as she went. Somehow, she had managed to over sleep. She knew she would be lucky if she managed to get there before the bell to mark the end of lunch rang.

"You idiot," she grumbled. "How could you let yourself do this?" _Because your mind has been so preoccupied with what you are supposed to be doing, you can't think straight enough to go to sleep at night, _she thought angrily, rolling her eyes at herself. She had nearly reached the front doors to the building when a shout caught her attention, bringing her to a sudden stop.

"Stop! I can't do that to my friends!" Zahara blinked.

_What in the world?_ She cautiously made her way around the corner and headed toward and alley.

"These are the guys who pick on you everyday. Yet you call them your friends? You are a strange one, Yugi."

_That voice… Ushio! _Zahara gasped and chanced a peek around the corner of the alley. She saw Yugi standing between Ushio and the two boys she had seen tossing the gold box around the day before. _Joey and Tristan_, she remembered. They were badly beaten and just sat there against the wall, barely able to move.

"They were not picking on me," Yugi was saying as he tried to defend them. "They were trying to make me stronger, make me more of a man." She raised an eyebrow at that remark. It was what Joey had told him the day before.

"Whatever, runt. You still owe the bodyguard fee of two hundred thousand yen," Ushio laughed. Zahara's mouth dropped open in shock.

_There is no way he could have that much,_ she thought. _He is only fifteen!_

"For two hundred thousand yen, you can hit these guys all you like. Take your daily troubles out on these two. Seems like a fair deal." Yugi hung his head sadly. "What? Not satisfied unless I hurt them more for you?" Ushio took a step forward to hit Joey and Tristan again, but Yugi took a breath and stepped between them again.

"I won't let you hurt them again! If you want to hurt someone then hurt me!"

_No!_ Zahara closed her eyes to avoid seeing the beating she could hear going on in front of her. She wanted so badly to step in, but she knew she would be causing more trouble if she did.

"Bring the money tomorrow, or else you will get much worse for your punishment." Ushio laughed and walked away leaving Yugi coughing and wheezing in pain on the ground. Joey was staring at him with wide eyes. Tristan was still slumped over against the wall.

_I can't leave them there. I have to help them. Darn it mother! Why can't we step in on things like this!_ Zahara shouted silently as she ran over to Yugi and knelt down beside him.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked softly. He looked up at her with his sad violet eyes. Tears from his pain and embarrassment filled his eyes and he turned his face away. She wished she could hear his thoughts right about then. "Come on, let's get those two and take you to the nurse's office. Or I can call my mom and have her come get us and take you all home." Yugi looked up at her.

"You would do that?" She offered a gentle smile.

"No one deserves what has happened to you guys." She looked up at Joey who was nudging Tristan's shoulder to wake him. "No one." Yugi nodded. She could almost see the relief in his eyes as she helped him to stand. "I will be sure to get the homework assignments for you. Right now I think you need to get home and get some rest." He did not fight her and she reached into her purse to pull out a small cell phone. He walked over to Joey to help wake Tristan. A few minutes later, a white convertible pulled up to the school. Yugi knew by the make that the car was American.

"Thought you came from Egypt," Joey commented dryly.

"We did. My mother works for some hot shot over in San Francisco, California in the States. He made sure the car she had bought before leaving was transported over here when he sent her to an office over here in Domino City." He nodded as he stared at the woman climbing out of the car. He was amazed at how identical the women looked.

"So who do we drop off first?" Zahara asked. Yugi kept his gaze on the ground. Tristan had managed to regain some of his strength. Joey looked as if something was really bothering him.

"Are you alright?" Zahara's mother asked him, reaching a gentle hand out to get a better look at his face. He looked away and she dropped her hand.

"I'm fine," he snapped. The women sighed. "Just get Yugi home. Tristan and I will take care of ourselves." Zahara's mother nodded.

"Suit yourself," she said as she helped Zahara get Yugi into the car. Zahara climbed in the back seat. "Don't get too comfortable back there. I have to get back to work. You are taking the car and taking your friend to his home."

"Yes, mother." Yugi slouched in his seat as they arrived at the new building that was going up in town. The sign out front said, "Midnight Magic Dance Club: grand opening in two days." Yugi looked at the sign with an odd expression as Zahara and her mother got out and switched spots.

"Just come back at eight to pick me up, ok?"

"Ok, mom. Thanks." Her mom nodded.

"No problem. I am glad you called." She glanced over at Yugi. "Take care of yourself, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Aurora. My name is Aurora." Yugi looked up at her as she smiled before turning and heading inside the club.

* * *

The drive to the Kame Game shop was a quiet one. Yugi noticed how busy it seemed out front. He was surprised and asked her to pull around the back. He undid his seatbelt and started out of the car when a stab of pain tore through his chest. Zahara gasped and yanked her seatbelt off so she could get out and run to help him.

"Please let me bring you inside. It looks busy out front. You need help. I can help you." Yugi looked up at her oddly again, but allowed her to take his book bag and help him inside. "Where do you keep the first aide kit?" she asked once she had him seated at a small kitchen table. He pointed to a room across from them.

"There is one in the bathroom under the sink." Zahara nodded and went to get the box under the sink. Opening it she found a bottle of Peroxide and several bandages of different sizes. He watched her as she worked, still not sure just what was going on.

"This may sting a little," she warned. She poured some peroxide onto a piece of cotton and applied it to a few cuts on his face. He flinched at first but did not fight her. "You were brave standing up against that guy. I don't know many who would have gone up against someone like him."

"He was hurting my friends. I couldn't let him hurt them anymore." He lightly touched the bandage on his cheek and winced.

"It will be tender for a few days. You will have a few bruises, but you will be ok at least." He nodded silently, his mind miles away. _He is worried about the money that guy wants,_ she realized. "Somehow, things will work out. I am not sure how much comfort that brings you, but it will work out."

"Thanks." Zahara sighed and packed away the first aide items. After returning them to where she found them, she said good bye and went out to the car. She looked back just once before coming to a decision and getting inside. She was going to help him this time. She had the means to and she was not going to let anyone stop her.

* * *

School had long since let out and Zahara was leaving the bank when she saw a very wet Joey walking her way, though he was not paying attention. She glanced down at the envelope in her hands. She needed to get back to the game shop. But she also did not really want to stay too long. Something told her Joey had a lot on his mind as well. It showed when he nearly walked out into the middle of the street and into oncoming traffic.

"Joey!" she shouted as she sprinted forward and grabbed his arm to yank him back. "Hey, be careful. You almost got hit." He looked up at her, dazed. It did not seem to register what had just happened to him. "Do you need a ride somewhere? I was on my way to Yugi's to take him the notes from class today. I can give you a ride home if you wanted."

"Actually, I was headed to Yugi's, too. I have something that belongs to him." She was amazed at the softness in his voice. He just seemed so lost. She wondered if the fight from earlier had knocked some sense into him.

"Come on, I will give you ride." He said nothing, but he did follow her back to her car. The sky was growing dark by the time they reached the game shop. Yugi's grandfather was outside sweeping the entry way as they approached.

"Can I help you two?" he asked, pausing in his work. "I am afraid the shop is closed for tonight."

"We are not here to purchase anything, Mr. Motou," Zahara said. Joey was still looking at the ground. "My name is Zahara Hart. I am a student aide in your grandson's class. I only dropped by with the notes from class today so he had them." Mr. Motou eyed Joey's wet outfit.

"Come inside and get a towel at least before you catch a cold," he told Joey. The boy shook his head.

"Thank you, but no. I came to give Yugi something, too." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a puzzle piece. Zahara tried not to gasp when she saw it. It _was_ a puzzle piece. The main puzzle piece of her father's puzzle. The piece that bore the symbol of the Sennen Eye.

_But how did Joey get that piece?_ It struck her then that he had to have taken it that first day she had seen him tossing the box around with Tristan. She watched as he handed the piece to a shocked Mr. Motou. He just stood there staring at the piece in his hand.

"Yugi is a good kid. He…" Joey looked away as he took a deep breath to continue. "I admit I was never very nice to him. I picked on him. But he took a beating today because he stood up for Tristan an' me."

"I saw how bad he looked. He never told me how he got home."

"I brought him home, sir. I also helped to tend to his wounds," Zahara explained. Mr. Motou nodded.

"Who did that to him?"

"A guy named Ushio," Joey responded. "It is worse. He is expecting Yugi to pay him two hundred thousand yen tomorrow. If he doesn't Ushio is threatening to do somethin' worse to him." Mr. Motou's eyes grew wide.

"Why didn't he tell me? How was he planning on getting that kind of money?" Zahara reached into her pocket.

"I may be able to help there, Mr. Motou. I knew he would have trouble with that. I was there after everything happened and I wish I could have done more for him." She glanced up at Joey who had been looking down at her. "For all of them." She sighed and handed Yugi's grandfather the envelope. "I can offer this at least. Give it to him, but don't let him see you. Don't tell him we came by. What is in that envelope is more than enough to pay off this Ushio guy."

"But why? We can't accept this," Mr. Motou said trying to hand it back.

"If you don't take it Yugi will be hurt even more than he was today. You have a business to run. You need your money to do this. My family is well off. I will not miss this. Please, for your grandson's sake. Take it." He stared at her a little while longer. Finally he accepted the envelope and said his thanks to them. Silently, they turned and walked away. Zahara took one last look up at a lighted window on the second story of the shop. She saw Yugi's head as he lost himself in something he was working on. He seemed to be distressed. She did not have time to worry about it though. She had to get Joey home and pick her mother up from the club.

* * *

They never saw the flash of golden light in his window that came some time after they left. They never saw the window open as a taller version of Yugi slipped outside and into the night. Zahara had a strange sensation, but had been unable to understand it. Her mother was standing outside staring up at the stars when Zahara arrived. She expected a lecture about being late. But her mother surprised her by saying nothing. Carefully, she approached her mother.

"Mother? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is falling into place," Aurora told her with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?" Her mother's next words had been enough to send Zahara flying into a world of shock.

"He has completed the puzzle. Your father is free."

* * *

**Hope you liked this one... You will see that the original characters that are mine stay in the background story. It is done like that purposely so I do not disrupt the actuly storyline everyone knows. My characters tell the behind the scenes stories that were never covered in the anime or the manga... That is all I can really say. Anyway- hope you liked and please read/review. Chapter 4 is coming up next...**


	4. A Little History

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in on way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**What's in the Mailbox?**

**There weren't many this time as when the site went down I posted the last chapter to another site and no one had been able to post comments on it then ( you can now as I adjusted the settings (grins)- I have this extra site just for purposes like this)… anyway…**

**Ishizu-san: Glad you have liked what you have read so far! **

**AFG and DDCfreak- Here is the next one for you and the chapter you are waiting for should be the next one- and you can hurt me later… Yes I left another cliffhanger even though I hate them myself… This was just too tempting lol**

**Thanks to every one who has followed the series so far with me- I know it has been long but it is great to know I have a faithful group of followers who are enjoying my works… hugs to all of you! **

**  
And now on to chapter 4 lol!

* * *

**

**A Little History **

Zahara stifled a yawn as she made her way to the school the next morning. Her mother's words still rang in her head.

"_He has completed the puzzle. Your father is free."_

"If only it was so easy," she muttered, kicking a stray stone on the sidewalk. She wanted so badly to see her father's face. She could barely remember it. His leaving when she was only three years old had been hard on her. Even worse for Adais. He took the news with a mixture of angst and joy when she called him to tell him the news. He was so quiet she wanted to reach out to him. Of all her siblings, Adais had been the closest to their father. She always felt that was why he acted out so much as he got older. Her mother had a hard time looking at him as he grew. There were so many things about him that resembled the Pharaoh. And in Sanura as well. Their mother always said Sanura had his eyes. Zahara felt a little left out. She knew she was an exact replica of her mother. But that also had worked to her advantage in most cases. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a crowd of students gathered by a large tree in front of the school.

"What's with him?"

"What's he doing?"

"Weird…" A curious frown crossed her face as she slipped closer to the crowd. Slowly kids started backing away and Zahara stopped and stood straight in shock. Ushio was rolling in a pile of leaves and garbage.

"It's all mine, no one can have it. I won't let anyone have my money!" Zahara blinked rapidly as she watched the boy.

"He thinks the leaves are money?" a kid beside her was asking. A girl on the other side of her gagged.

"That's not just leaves in there. There is garbage, too."

"But he looks happy to be in all that," Another said in amazement as Zahara shook her head and started back toward the building. She noticed Yugi walking not far from her and he was yawning as well. His face was still scratched and bruised. His eyes showed signs of lack of sleep.

_Wonder what he did last night to make him so tired? _She wondered as she continued walking. She would have stopped to talk to him, but she needed to be in the classroom early to help the teacher prepare. It did not take her long to go through the papers the teacher had sat on her desk and get the right notes up on the chalk board. Her only distraction was when the door burst open and Joey came charging in. Yugi was right behind him waving his show.

"Joey! You lost your shoe!" It was all she could do to keep from laughing aloud. She merely shook her head with a smile and went back to writing.

"Seems he has found a friend after all in some strange way," she whispered as she cast one more glance over her shoulder to see the two of them laughing in the back. It was then it struck her.

She whipped back around and stared hard at the smaller boy. There around his neck, the gold glinting in the light from the windows. She could not mask her shock this time. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the puzzle around his neck. Her mother had been right. He did complete the puzzle. Suddenly, she felt very shaky and she put the chalk back on the ledge of the board so she could slide into her seat. He turned then to see her drop behind her desk and concern flashed in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked, running up to her. All she could do was look at him. She was searching for signs of any change in that innocent face. Their eyes locked for just a moment before she felt herself pull back.

"Y-yes, I am. I was just surprised to see… To see…" Not able to say anything more, she merely pointed at the puzzle.

"Yeah, isn't it great! I finally finished it last night!" he held the puzzle possessively and looked down at it. She knew then that he still had absolutely no idea what he had released by completing it. "Wait, how do you know about this?"

"I was still in the room when you showed it to Téa after she got it back from Joey and Honda for you," she answered softly.

"And you know what it is?" She nodded. "But how?"

"I came from Egypt, remember? It is an artifact from where I was from. I know of it. From the stories I was told." She had started to reach out to touch it when the warning bell for the start of class went off. Yugi looked up and smiled. "Guess I better get to my seat. You sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I am. At least I will be," she added softly as he turned and all but skipped back to his desk. "Oh Yugi… If you only knew…"

* * *

Sanura sighed and placed her tired feet in a small tub of water with scented salts to rest her aching feet. Aurora had been going over some paperwork at the table. She looked up at her daughter with an amused look. 

"You walked everywhere you went for almost three thousand years. Until we were able to come out and get a car that is. Now you come home from a day at the office and soak your feet? You are too pampered, Sanura." Her daughter raised a carefully tweezed eyebrow.

"Honestly, Mother, it wouldn't hurt for you to try it sometime. It is very relaxing." The grinned at each other and Sanura leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Aurora went back to her paperwork. "What are you working on over there anyway?"

"In order to bring more interest to the club we bought out the karaoke building beside us. We just finished eliminating the wall that separated that building from the club and basically turned it into an addition. It can be closed off and the only true entrance to it is now through the club."

"Why? It seems like a lot of work."

"This coming from the woman who works for a fifteen year old CEO." Sanura looked up from her place again and arched her eyebrow again. "Sometimes you have to bring people in by adding things they like and enhancing them. Now they can dance and enjoy a band and a few drinks, strictly non-alcoholic of course as we tend to teens, or they can go in and have a private room to sing for their friends. It opens tomorrow so we should see how it works out."

"Good luck with that." Sanura closed her eyes again and leaned back. Her peace disrupted yet again when Zahara came bursting through the door.

"Mother! Where are you!" Aurora looked up again, only this time she stood as well when she heard the urgency in her daughter's voice.

"Over here, what is wrong?" Zahara tossed her bag which made Sanura yelp in shock.

"Hey! Watch it!" Zahara looked over at her sister who was tossing the bag onto the floor.

"Sorry, Sanura, I didn't see you."

"Obviously," she growled in response.

"Never mind all that," Aurora interrupted. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is really wrong…" Zahara took a breath. "You were right. He did complete the puzzle." At this even Sanura stopped scowling and sat up in the chair, for getting about her aching feet. "I saw it. He was wearing it today at school." Aurora frowned in thought.

"Did anything seem strange about him today?" Zahara thought a moment and then remember Ushio rolling in the leaves. She shook her head.

"Not with him. He seemed tired but that was all. However, there was an incident this morning."

"What type of incident?"

"The hall monitor that used him for a punching bag yesterday. He was… well..." She caused, not sure how to explain what she had seen.

"Zahara," Aurora prodded gently.

"He was acting crazy. He was rolling in a pile of leaves and garbage saying it was money and he wasn't going to let anyone take it from him." Aurora's eyes snapped open wider and she actually took a step back. Her daughters watched as she looked down at the table and seemed to mutter something.

"What is it, Mother?" Sanura asked as she wiped her feet with a small towel and stood.

"The shadow games have begun. I should have sensed it last night. My head has been so wrapped up in the opening of the club I failed to leave my mind open."

"'The Shadow Games?'" Zahara gave her mother a curious look. "But you said they were played with monsters."

"They were, but the people who held the Millennium Items each had other abilities. Including a way to create punishment games on those who dared to cross them." She shook her head, frustrated in herself. "Is there anyone else you have noticed, bothering Yugi lately?" Zahara shook her head.

"There were two boys the other day before he finished the puzzle, but I know he has managed to become friends with at least one of them since then."

"I see." Aurora stretched and tried to stifle a yawn. "There is nothing that can be done for now. With your father's spirit released, Yugi will be safe for the most part. He won't let anyone harm him without punishment. The club is opening tomorrow night so I have to be ready. Have either of you seen Dorian or Bryant lately?

"Dorian called the office earlier," Sanura answered. "He said they would be there tomorrow so not to worry."

"I wonder why he called you at Kaiba Corp." Aurora shrugged. "Oh well. Thanks for letting me know." Sanura nodded and sat back down. Aurora piled her papers into one spot on the table and headed to her room. She had a feeling it was not going to be a very restful night.

* * *

_The sheets were twisted around the two lovers as they lay peaceful on the large bed. He stroked her hair as she closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness between them. She knew he was thinking she was asleep. She could tell by how silent he was being as his fingers continued to gently comb the silky strands on her head. She heard his heart beating slower as he relaxed after their night of passion. Then she heard him take a breath as he prepared to say something he was sure she could not hear. _

"_No matter what happens in the days to come, Aurora; should something happen to me, I will do everything I can to come back to you. I love you, my Queen. Not even Destiny will keep us apart."

* * *

_

Aurora tossed and turned as more memories flashed through her head as she tried desperately to get some sleep. Her tears slipped through her closed eyes. She never heard her bedroom door open or the foot steps that lightly slipped over her carpet and stopped at the edge of her bed. She never sensed the other presence at all. Gently the figure knelt down and placed a hand over her mouth before lightly shaking her awake. She tried to sit up and shout out when her eyes opened to see who was stopping her. The hand pulled away when she stopped struggling and her eyes open wide in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Bet you guys can't guess who it was (smug grin)… The answer to be revealed next… lol**


	5. Intrigued Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in on way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**What's in the Mailbox?**

**DDCfreak- Yes I am very mean lol…. But at least the answer is here now (grins). And thank you for reminding me that I did have another enemy hiding out there. I got so caught up in the new task of Aurora and her daughters that I admit I had kind of forgotten about Lord Theron. I guess you can call this a filler chapter to help "fill in" some of the blanks concerning him- he won't really be coming back into play for quite awhile yet as you may see by the hints I throw out here in this chapter.**

**And now back to the next chapter

* * *

**

**Intrigued Heart **

_"What are you doing here?" she whispered_.

"Hush child and come with me." Quickly, Aurora rose from her bed and followed the tall man in front of her. He wore a white Egyptian robe and a turban on his head. His eyes were blank and they stared straight ahead as he moved quickly and silently through the darkened home.

"Shadi, what are you doing here?" she asked him again. He never even looked back as they kept walking until they reached the dining room. She gasped as she saw a wounded body sitting in a chair. "Adais!" She swiftly moved to be beside her son. "What happened?"

"There has been a problem back in Egypt," Shadi answered. Aurora glared at him.

"I can see that, Spirit. What happened?" Adais groaned at her touch.

"Marik," he struggled to say. "Something went wrong today. He claimed the Millennium Rod and then killed his father."

"He did what?" Aurora had given up on waiting for details. She placed a hand on Adais' shoulder again and closed her eyes, allowing herself to see the events as they unfolded for herself.

* * *

She saw herself in the darkened passage ways of the underground home of the tomb keepers. She saw Odion, badly beaten. The senior Ishtar had a sinister look on his face. Marik and Ishizu came in the room. Ishizu had been stunned into silence while Marik, still angered by receiving the ritual of the Pharaoh's secrets on his back cried out in shock and horror at the fate of Odion. She learned that he knew he was at fault for Odion's beating. She watched in the background of her son's mind as Adais had entered the room in time to see Marik suddenly change. His evil laughter echoed around the room and he retrieved the Millennium Rod. A twisted smile curved his lips as he pulled the hidden dagger from the handle. There was a slashing sound and then the room was filled with the dying cry of the senior Ishtar. Ishizu backed away in fear. Adais rushed forward in an attempt to take the Rod away and met only the harsh defense form the younger boy. His anger taking over him and making him stronger than the son of his Pharaoh. The only thing that saved him was a gentle hand on Marik's shoulder. Odion had revived and tried to stop his "brother" from taking yet another life. Almost instantly the evil had been replaced with relief and Marik hugged the older boy. He sensed Odion's tension and pulled away to find him looking at the floor. Marik seemed to have no recollection over what had just happened. 

Ishizu regained control of her body and moved to help Adais. That was when Shadi arrived. He told them to make ready that the Pharaoh would be returning soon. Marik had convinced himself the Pharaoh had taken his father's life and vowed revenge. He knew he had the Pharaoh's secrets on his back. He knew what he would need to take the Pharaoh's power for himself. Taking the Millennium Rod, he quietly left the room. Shadi had glanced down at the wounded Adais and agreed to take him from the Tomb Keeper's home to see Aurora.

* * *

"So Marik has taken possession on the Millennium Rod," she whispered. 

"Ishizu was given the Millennium Necklace. At least we know that item will be safe," Adais told her lightly. She raised an eyebrow as a new sense came over her.

"Maybe for now. But he won't be done. When he is stronger he will be coming here. Part of him wants the Pharaoh's powers. He knows where the puzzle went to. It will only be a mater of time now." She looked up at Shadi who was standing quietly, watching them. "Thank you for bringing him to me. I will see to it he gets back when he is better." Shadi nodded and disappeared into a swirling hole in the floor. Aurora turned back to Adais and had pushed himself away from the table so he could lean back.

"I saw Bryant today. Before the Marik incident happened anyway," he told her through half closed eyes.

"What did he have to say?"

"He said that he learned why Lord Theron had pulled his men back. It has something to do with your ancestors and some great beast they thought they had destroyed. Bryant says that is seems the creature had been sent here to Earth somehow.Lord Theronwants to find that beast and reclaim it."

"Why do I get a really bad feeling about all this?" Aurora sighed and shook her head. "Ok then, I guess we will just have to be on the look out for this beast. I will ask Bryant more about it when he comes out to the club tonight." Adais looked over at his mother.

"How is Yugi?" She lowered her head.

"Zahara says he is wearing the completed puzzle around his neck, just like I saw he would."

"So she was telling the truth when she told me he had it then," Adais sighed. "I would know more if it weren't for my job back home." Aurora touched his arm.

"I know, Adais. Once your father has done what he needs to do, you will be free of your charge and will be able to spend more time with Yugi. I promise. You realize Sanura could have stayed. You volunteered it."

"I know. Guess I am just missing out on so much and just now realizing it. Seeing Marik lash out like he did today made me open my eyes to so mant things..."

"There is nothing you can do for him now anyway. Your father's spirit will watch over him and keep him safe. Especially now that he is free."

"I hope you are right."

"I know I am."

* * *

The club's opening had been a huge success. Aurora traveled among the several teens who had turned out to see the newest place in town. Zahara had taken a break from the work the teacher had assigned to help her mother out for the night behind the counter handing out drink after drink to the thirsty teens. The music was loud and always changing for a little of all styles to please everyone. At times there were slower songs played so couples could enjoy some floor time alone, and other songs had a huge mass of teens jumping up and down like the ocean waves. Sanura had even stopped by and was amazed to see that the karaoke add-on had been just as popular for everyone. A list had even been started for people to rent rooms in that part of the building for private karaoke parties. A small fee was applied for access to the rooms like that, but no one seemed to mind for the chance to be able to sing for their friends and just have a great time. Sanura had to admit, her mother had done a great job in making this a popular place for the kids to hang out and stay out of trouble. She wondered if there was a chance it would out do Seto and his games. Then she shook her head. 

_No, nothing would ever outdo the great Seto Kaiba, _she thought with a smile. He was a champion at everything he tried and he would not let some dance club change that on him.

"Sanura!" She turned to see a familiar dark haired head making its way toward her.

"Natara! You came!" The other woman smiled and came up closer so she could be heard over the music.

"Of course, I had to." Her smile dimmed after a moment and she turned serious. "Have you seen your mother yet?" Sanura sighed and looked over by the stage.

"She just finished up there. She might be in her office or with Zahara over at the counter. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. At least, not yet anyway." Natara smiled again. "Don't worry about it. I will find her and see what she thinks." Sanura nodded and watched her disappear in the crowd again. Her cell phone vibrated at her belt and she checked the ID. Seeing Seto's office number on the screen, she repressed another sigh and flipped open the phone.

"This is Sanura, can I help you?" She listened with a bored expression as he said what he had to say and then hung her head. She was needed back at the office. It was going to be a long night for her.

* * *

"Hey! Aren't you the student aide in our class?" Zahara lifted her face to see Téa Gardner standing at the counter. She smiled. 

"Yes, I am."

"What are you doing behind the counter? We aren't allowed to have jobs while in school."

"No, _you_ are not allowed to have jobs while in school. I am an aide, not a student. Besides, my mom owns the place." She nodded over at Aurora who had climbed down off the stage and was going over some paperwork an employee had presented her.

"Wow, she's your mother? Cool! Does that mean I get free drinks because I know you?" Zahara laughed and placed a glass in front of the other girl.

"The first one is on me. The others however will not be." Téa laughed with her, took the drink, and walked away.

"I see you are making friends." Zahara jumped at the deeper voice behind her. She spun around and threw her arms around the man.

"Uncle Dorian!" He grinned and hugged her back. He knew he was not really her uncle, but it made him feel good to hear her call him such. He was the closest thing to a father figure she had after the Pharaoh was sealed in his puzzle. He was there to help Aurora every step of the way in raising the children. He was happy to have had a hand in their upbringing. Even if that was all he had done.

"I am glad to see you, too. It has been along time."

"Did you find who you were looking for?" Dorian, Natara, and Bryant had been gone for a while in search of their enemy, a man Aurora had called Lord Theron. She never told Zahara just why this man was their enemy. At least the complete story anyway. But she knew to be aware and be on her guard.

"Not exactly, but I do need to see your mother." Zahara frowned slightly, but she understood. She nodded in her mother's direction again. This time Aurora had noticed them and was on her way over. A serious expression on her face. Dorian hugged Zahara again and then disappeared with Aurora in the direction of her office. As she watched, Natara and Bryant caught up with them. Shaking her head, she went back to the counter. She gasped at the sight of a white haired boy standing there. His brown eyes stared at her as if recognizing her from somewhere.

"Can I help you?" she asked him. He shook his head, like he was clearing his mind of too many thoughts and when he looked back at her, his brown eyes had softened, becoming almost innocent looking. "Do I know you?" she asked him. He offered a shy smile.

"No, I just moved here. I was just taking a break from unpacking and decided to see what was in this town." She gave him a gentle smile. Something in his eyes called out to her. She was not sure what it was, but it intrigued her to no end.

"Guess we have something in common then," she responded. "I am still fairly new here myself." He flashed a grin at her and they continued to chat through out the night.

* * *

"Adais gave me your message," Aurora said as she sat down behind her desk. "So do we know anything more about this beast Theron is looking for?" 

"Not much," Natara answered. "Sapphira had some information but was still looking into it in between checking in on her grandsons."

"This beast must be something for him to force all his men back from us to search for it." Dorian commented. Aurora nodded. Natara looked at him.

"From what Sapphira told me, it is. Apparently he had access to this beast long before we were born and was attempting to use it to wipe out our planet long ago. He wanted to clean it out and basically start over. In a sense making it completely his. Our clan faced off against him and this beast but they were unable to destroy it. They thought by just getting it off Eudora it would be destroyed out in space. Apparently, it landed here."

"When did all this happen?" Aurora asked her.

"That was about the only thing she didn't know."

"I do," Bryant said softly. "Ten thousand years ago."

"How do you know this?" Bryant looked away.

"I remember Reno's mother talking about it." Aurora gasped. Reno had been the prince of their planet and the two had been married only one day before the battle that killed him, destroyed their planet and sent the last of her clan here to Earth. "She said that many people had lost their lives in that battle. It nearly succeeded in its task to destroy everything. Your clan came in the battle as the last chance we had."

"I see." She looked down for a moment. "And Theron is looking to find the beast here?"

"From what Panther hinted at in a battle we had a while back, Theron believes the beast landed here. If he can locate it, he can resurrect it and begin another take overattempt here," Natara replied. Aurora stood.

"Then I guess we just have to make sure he never finds it now don't we?" Everyone nodded. "As long as Theron isn't attacking we can go ahead and live somewhat normal lives at least. There are things I still have to do here…"

"We don't really have anywhere to go." Natara looked up cautiously at Aurora. "Did you hear about Adais and Marik?" Aurora sighed.

"Yes, Shadi brought him to me last night. He refused to stay though. He said Ishizu would need his help more now that Marik has given into the darker part of his heart."

"Bryant and I will go back to Egypt then and help them. Dorian can stay here and help you if you need it." Everyone nodded and eventually the meeting broke up and everyone went their separate ways. Aurora stepped out into the crowded dance room again to look around. She went up to the stage and barrowed the microphone long enough to announce last call. She had a lot on her mind and was ready to call it a night. The turn out was better than she had hoped for. It was what she needed to keep her steady here. But she knew she was not always going to be here. First thing in the morning she had to place a call to Pegasus and find out what he next plans were. She was no fool to know he was up to something the last time she had seen him.

* * *

Zahara groaned as she flopped on the couch and turned on the TV after helping her mother clean up and lock the club. Sanura had still not returned from her Kaiba Corp. office and Aurora had already headed off to bed. A show had caught her eye, but not in the sense of something interesting enough to watch. It was called "Survival Morning." There had been so many violent scenes that seemed to be taken off the street that she finally gave up and turned it back off. Her mind wandering to the brown-eyed boy with snow white hair. She was amazed by him. So innocent at one point and yet very dashing. She found herself drawn to him in a way she had never experienced in her life. She watched Adais as he fell in love, but she never felt comfortable enough to allow herself to fall. There had always been so many other things she had to do. So many secrets she had to protect. She sighed and stood to pace the living room floor. 

"What is it about this guy?" she wondered softly. It was then she realized that though they had spent the entire night talking, she never did catch his name. The rest of the night flew by and she found herself still wide awake as the time neared for her to get ready for school. She gathered her things and headed out the door. She pulled up straight when she realized she had not been alone outside her home. Looking up, she was trapped in the warmth of the same brown eyes that had kept her awake all night.

"Good morning," he said softly. His voice a little shaky and uncertain. She gave him an odd look.

"Following me already?" she asked him finally as she gave him a light, and teasing smile. He laughed then and looked back over his shoulder.

"Actually, I just live down the road that way a couple blocks. I was on my way to school when I saw you come outside. I thought I would see if you would like an escort to school." He sounded confident enough, but his eyes betrayed his uneasiness. He was not used to coming out and asking people about things like this. This shy side to him seemed different from the personality she had seen the night before. Zahara had to admit that again,she was intrigued.

"You do realize I am not a student at the school, right?" He looked down at his white sneakers, which stood out agianst the deep blue of his school uniform,and nodded. She felt a pang in her chest and she felt sorry for her choice of words. She had meant them to be playful, but she realized her mistake. He was taking a chance. Something he obviously did not do often. And she had just appeared to shoot him down. Instinct made her reach out to him and lightly touch his arm. "Of course I would love an escort," she said lightly. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that, I guess. I have special rules I have to abide by." He looked up at her again.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to get you into any trouble." His eyes suddenly changed to a look of concern. "I won't be getting you into trouble would I?" She shook her head with a soft laugh.

"No, you wouldn't be. Walking with someone isn't enough to get me into trouble. Besides, who knows. I might be just willing to take that risk anyway." _What did I just say!_ Zahara could not believe the words had just slipped out of her mouth. She was usually so cautious about her words. Always watching what she said and did in order to protect her ancient secrets. Yet, here she was, practically admitting she was interested in a boy she had just met. A boy who's name she did not even know. "By the way," she added. "My name is Zahara. I don't believe I ever got your name last night." She missed the weird look that filtered over the boy's eyes. They twitched as if trying to look harder at her. As if truly recognizing her from somewhere. Finally the boy nodded slightly. He took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"Bakura," he told her with an amused smile. "Ryou Bakura."

* * *

**Ahh, yes- the plot thickens doesn't it lol...**

**I know I promised this chapter would be something completely different, but I actually needed this one to be here before the promised meeting of Aurora and her Pharaoh. That is coming I promise... **

**Now we all know Zahara has heard the stories of her father and his enemy. How will she react to hearing the name of his ancient rival again after all these years? Tune in next update to see... (grins)**


	6. Game of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**What's in the Mailbox?**

**DDCfreak- Glad you liked the filler chapter. I was also glad to hear it helped fill in the gaps without taking too much away from the actual story itself. **

**Atemu Fangurl- Yes I am dragging out the meeting for one more chapter lol… I just had to as this one got to be too long lol. I promise the next one is the one you are waiting for though. I already have started writing it actually. (grins)**

**And now to the next chapter

* * *

**

**Game of Death**

Zahara reeled in shock and all but snatched her hand away from the gentle boy in front of her. _That name! Bakura! _She shook her head and looked down, her face going crimson in fear and embarrassment. _No, it can't be him. _She looked up again and stared deep into his eyes. Ryou had been giving her an odd look.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. His English accent suddenly becoming more evident in his voice.

_Wait! English! _She took a breath to steady her still rapidly beating heart. _Bakura was Egyptian. Not English. Though he is more than three thousand years old as well, he could have adapted…_ Again, she studied the flawless face just inches from hers. She knew that her mother had told her Bakura had a scar on his face and had been trapped by the Millennium Ring. She also knew the ring had been sold to some unknown tourist. Surly this white skinned boy had never set foot on the sands of Egypt. Finally she managed a weak smile.

"I am fine, really. Your name..." She made a couple of attempts to explain but her words failed her.

"What about my name? You look as if it scares you." _If only you knew how badly it scared me, _she thought as she sighed.

"It is nothing really. Just reminded me of someone from my past, that's all." _Or rather, my mother's past, _she added to herself. She glanced at her watch and gasped. "If we are to get there on time we had better get going. It is times like these I remember why I wanted a car." She sighed as they began walking. "Guess that will be something I make an attempt to get this weekend."

"You can just go out and buy one whenever you wish?" Zahara giggled nervously.

"Something like that. I have had a long time to save. It is time for me to do something with that savings anyway." They chatted along the way and she found that even with the unsettling feeling she had at his name, she enjoyed his company. He seemed gentle to her. Almost innocent.

She never saw the red glint that flashed in his eyes at one point when he had dropped back behind her. She never saw when his innocent features twisted into an evil sneer. She had no idea she had found herself in the presence of evil. And when she looked back to see if he was still with her, he gazed back at her with his curiously innocent eyes again.

* * *

A van caught her attention as they neared the school. There was a satellite attached to the top of it. The title of a television company was plastered on the side and a reporter stood off to the side of it. She was smiling brightly as she pointed up to the school. Zahara narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out why the reporter looked so familiar. It bothered her as they headed inside. 

Ryou had stayed near her desk as they waited for the teacher to arrive so he could give her his paperwork. She still felt odd around him, but she was most certainly enjoying the attention. They looked up as the door opened and saw Joey and Yugi walking inside. Joey was rambling excitedly about a star being somewhere inside the school. Yugi was grinning up at his taller friend. He smiled and waved as they past her desk and made their way to their seats near the back. Seto had long since arrived and was eyeing the two friends over the edge of the book he was reading.

"I haven't heard anything about a star," Téa commented lightly, confusion filling her eyes as Joey told her about his idea.

"Moron, they are coming to school in disguise so no one can tell. But I am going to find them."

"There is no star in this school!" Téa shouted at him.

"You wanna make a bet!" Joey shouted back, shaking his fist. Yugi had hung back a little, trying not to pay attention. He seemed to be lost in his own little world. Zahara wondered just what he was thinking. Her attention was once again distracted by the opening of the door as the teacher walked in. She handed Ryou's papers to the teacher and the white haired boy turned to face the class as his arrival was announced. Quietly, he made his way to an empty desk a short distance away from where Yugi sat. Zahara looked down at her desk, trying to mask a yawn. The lack of sleep had finally managed to catch up with her. She suddenly wished she was still in her bed, fast asleep.

* * *

Class had begun to feel like it would never end. Zahara had done everything she could to keep herself distracted. She noticed during free period that Ryou and Yugi seemed to get along pretty well. Joey joined them eventually and they all joked around. Ryou still kept himself at a distance. He knew he was still the newcomer to the group and had wanted to remain cautious. She admired the group though. Every one of them was so different from each other. Yet, they all seemed to get along fairly well. Still she was slightly disappointed when Ryou walked out with them after class. So she resigned herself to her notes as she prepared to clean up and head back home. She had just finished cleaning off the board, her desk, and picked up her bag to leave when the door opened and Ryou came bursting in. 

"Ryou? What is it? Is something wrong?" She met him at the door as he gasped for breath.

"A fight, behind the gym. I was headed home when I heard shouts." Forgetting her disappointment, adrenaline surged through her veins and they took off down the halls.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" they head Joey shout as they neared the gym. They rounded the corner and stopped suddenly as Joey grabbed a much taller man by the front of his shirt. "Are you asking to die!" Everything happened so fast, Zahara had no idea what was going on. One minute, Joey was standing and looking fierce. The next minute, he was on the ground and Yugi was kneeling beside him.

"I can make you the laughingstock of the world!" the man boasted as he walked away. His cameraman scurrying to catch up with him. It hit her then why the van had bothered her. The name of the show was on the man's shirt. "Survival Morning."

"Joey!" Her attention was brought back to Yugi. Tears slipping down his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. It was clear he had not even noticed the arrival of Zahara and Ryou. She gasped as she felt the ground beneath her seem to rumble with the force of Power. She looked on wide-eyed as the puzzle around Yugi's neck began to glow. He seemed to grow taller. When his eyes opened, they had lost the violet, round, innocent look. They had turned cat-like and crimson. His blonde bangs were no longer drooping in his face but a few strands standing perfectly in place with the rest of his hair. Her heart seemed to stop when she noticed the Sennen Eye on his forehead. She may not have had any clear memory of her father's face, but she was fairly certain she was looking at him. It was all she could do to not call out to him as he stood and looked on after the man and his lackey, plotting his next game.

"Joey, come on," Ryou called softly as he gently shook the blonde on the ground. Yugi turned to see them, his crimson eyes flashing. He glanced over at her and they stared for a long time at each other. The only sound she could hear was the thundering beating of her heart in her ears. She wanted to go to him. To hug him. To finally talk to the one she was certain was her father. She blinked to clear the tears stinging her eyes. When she opened them again, the boy in front of her had regained his innocent violet eyes and shorter stature. She sighed and turned her attention to Joey.

"How come every time we run into each other, you are getting beat up?" she commented softly, trying to distract her mind.

"Just lucky I guess," he groaned as his eyes opened.

"Come on, let's all get out of here. I am exhausted, and even a little hungry. Anyone want a burger? My treat." The thought of food brought Joey to his feet and a smile on Yugi's face. They were all in agreement and together, they walked into town.

* * *

Standing outside the new restaurant in town, Joey's stomach growled causing laughter all around. The doors opened and they gasped in shock as Téa greeted them in her work uniform. She had begun her greeting, but her eyes widened and she stopped short as she saw Yugi and Joey. 

"What you guys doing here?" Her voice was filled with fear. They all knew why. Students were not allowed to get jobs just yet. They could get expelled from the school if they were found with one. Whatever Téa was up to, she was desperate for the money to take such a chance.

"We just came to get something to eat, Téa," Yugi said lightly. He was looking at her with admiration n his eyes. Zahara raised her eyebrow. _He may be chosen to wield the Millennium Puzzle but he was still a boy after all, _she thought as she tried to suppress a smile. Muttering under her breath, Téa ushered them in and showed them to a booth by a large picture window. She took their order and then disappeared, leaving them to chat amongst themselves.

"How are you guys feeling?" Zahara asked Joey and Yugi. They looked down for a moment before answering. When Joey looked up, he had a smile on his face.

"Couldn't be better. I've had worse than dat before. Dat's nuttin'." He paused a moment. "Course the idea of food makes things feel even better," he added with a grin. Yugi laughed as he fiddled with the puzzle around his neck.

"I guess I am just too used to it to feel much of it anymore," he answered. His violet eyes showing faint signs of sadness. For a moment anyway. Then it was as if something in him had lit a fire in his soul. He looked up with grim determination. "One of these days I will be stronger than them. I will show them that I won't be pushed around anymore." Zahara and Ryou nodded.

"That's the spirit Yugi!" Zahara cheered. Her smile faded quickly as Téa arrived with a tray of food and a scowl on her face. The tray slammed on the table, nearly causing the drinks to spill over and the table grew quiet.

"You guys better not tell anyone that I am working here, or else," Téa threatened as she squirted ketchup all over their food. Zahara's stomach grew sick at the sight of so much ketchup and suddenly did not feel very hungry. She also learned it was not a good idea to tick Téa off.

"Hey! Cool it Téa," Joey called out as the ketchup began to splatter on everyone.

"Yeah, we won't say anything," Yugi added trying to calm her.

"All we wanted was something to eat. This was the first place we came across, and Zahara was buying, so we came here," Joey continued. Téa looked over at Zahara who's face had gone green with the sight of the ketchup and she had closed her mouth to prevent anything further adding to their food. Téa stopped squeezing the ketchup bottle. She turned her back to the table.

"Well, now that you already know I work here, I guess I have nothing more to hide," she said. "I might as well tell you why I took this chance. I am saving money to go study dance in New York. It has always been my dream, and I will be going to America when I graduate." She spun around at glared at them. "Don't you dare laugh at my dream either."

"Why would we do that?" Yugi asked her.

"Yes, why?" Ryou added.

"I think it is a wonderful dream," Zahara chimed in. "And America can be such a beautiful place. I have seen New York and though it is busy, there is almost always something exciting going on."

"Yeah, Téa, we won't tell, promise. In fact, I will eat a thousand of these burgers if I tell." Téa smiled at them. Grateful for their alliance. Joey looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Though I have ta ask; does this place actually make you pay for burgers drowning in ketchup? That's nasty," he added. Téa flipped her hair and turned to head back to her spot at the counter.

"Don't worry, these will be on me," she said with a grin. Zahara watched as the guys dug into the food, her stomach growling, but still unable to touch her ketchup covered food. Ryou had noticed this and offered a few pieces from his plate that had somehow managed to be left untouched by the condiment. She gave him a grateful smile and snacked a little, thinking she would just get something else when she got home.

* * *

The group laughed and joked around as they all got to know each other a little more. They also decided that Téa was not all bad and thought to give her more of a chance at friendship. They even called her over a few times just to chat with her when she was not busy. They had finished their meal and stood to leave when a cry interrupted their fun and made them stop in their tracks. 

"Help!"

"That's Téa!" Yugi exclaimed, fear in his voice. Zahara looked up to see the brunette being held roughly against a taller man with a gruff look to him. He held a gun and began making demands.

"Nobody move or she gets it!" he hollered out. He forced Téa to use her hair ribbon as a blind fold so she could not see what was happening. He kept telling her that if she made a sound or attempted to run, he would kill her. She whimpered in fear but did as she was told, included taking a seat beside him as he waited for some food. He looked around and saw Zahara and her group near their table. He pointed his gun at Yugi. "You! Yeah, you, the wussy looking one. You will take my order. Everyone else on the ground. Anyone move and she dies."

_Téa, Yugi…_ Zahara watched in fear as Yugi stepped forward. _Father, if there was ever a time Yugi needed you, now is that time,_ she thought desperately. Yugi made his way carefully and slowly to the man who held Téa. Zahara could tell his mind had become filled with thoughts of attempting to rescue her. When he disappeared around the corner closest to the man's table she cursed silently and attempted to crawl closer to see. A hand stopped her. Looking back, she saw a pleading look in Ryou's eyes and she sighed, stopping her movements.

"First off, I want some booze and smokes," the man demanded. There was a moment of silence as Yugi gathered the items the man demanded. Suddenly Zahara gasped as she heard Téa's voice.

"No, Yugi, don't do this! Stay back! It is too dangerous!" Zahara cringed when she heard the smack that followed her outburst. She heard Joey growl behind her and even Ryou's breath hissed in beside her. She realized he must have moved to stay beside her in order to make sure she stood in one spot.

"Téa!" Yugi cried out. Zahara felt a rush flow over her, much like the surge of power she had felt back at the school. She knew her father's spirit had come to face the challenge Yugi was being dealt.

"How dare you lay a hand on my friend! You made a grave error in choosing me to be your lackey." Zahara closed her eyes, trying to imagine her father's face to go with the voice she was hearing. She heard a tray slamming down on a table.

"Hey, who said you could sit down?" the man shouted at him. Yugi's new voice laughed.

"I brought you what you asked for. Now I thought I would help you pass the time. How about a game, that is, if you think you have the guts to play." She could almost hear the smirk she was sure to be on Yugi's face.

"A game?" the man's voice was thoughtful. "All right then, we can play a game. This could be interesting."

"There is a catch. The one to lose this game will die." Zahara's heart froze at those words. _Die! No! Surely, Father wasn't that cruel of a man!_ She thought as she desperately made another attempt to move and see what was happening. Ryou's arms snaked around her, forcing her back down.

"Don't," he whispered. "Let him do this." She looked over at Ryou with a pleading look only to see his eyes seemed to have changed. His voice was darker. It caught her off guard and decided it was better to listen to him than fight with him. She sighed and resigned herself to just listening to the events as they unfolded in the aisle beside them.

"This game has but one rule," The darker voice of Yugi's was saying to the criminal in front of him.

"Let's hear it."

"As long as we sit at this table facing each other, we may move only one of our ten fingers. And once the game starts, that finger cannot change. However we may choose which ever finger we like." There was a brief pause as the criminal thought this over. A small bead of sweat slid over Zahara's temple as she listening intently to the game rules. "So what finger do you choose?" Yugi asked. The criminal laughed.

"I choose my index finger, of course. It is the only finger I need to pull the trigger of this gun and get rid of you." She heard the sound of his drink being poured into a glass.

"Very well, then. I choose, my thumb." _What!_ Zahara shrieked in her head. _He is supposed to be protecting Yugi, not getting him killed! _"We are free to do anything after the signal to start this game. You can even pull the trigger."

"Then let's go!"

"Game start!" Yugi said gravely. Zahara could still hear the glass being filled with the man's drink. The seconds that passed seemed like an eternity and Ryou had to hold her even tighter to keep her down.

"This game is over!" The criminal laughed. He stopped as the sound of a Zippo lighter lid being flipped open was heard. The man growled. "I can't believe I forgot to ask for a lighter. All right, the last thing you can do with your thumb is light my smoke, then I'll kill you."

_No!_ She began to fight harder against Ryou. She was surprised at how strong he was, but she was not about to let him stop her from saving Yugi herself if she had to. Though she had not yet worked out how she planned to do so. She heard the click as the lighter was lit and heard the criminal groan iwith pleasure as he inhaled that first puff. She could almost see the grin on his face. Then there was silence. She heard the drink falling to the floor as if it had been spilled.

"You can keep the lighter," Yugi had said darkly. "Take it with you to Hell!" The criminal gasped.

"I-I can't move! If I move the lighter will fall and catch the vodka on fire!"

"And if you fire your gun, the recoil will cause the lighter to fall for sure. By the way, that is Russian Vodka. One hundred and eighty proof. That is ninety percent alcohol." Zahara heard the sound of feet running. "Come on Téa! Let's go!"

"B-b-but, my l-luck!" the criminal was stuttering. Then all she heard were the sounds of his screams. The smell of smoke made her gag and she curled up to stop herself from retching. Ryou held her tightly for a moment before helping her to stand. Joey pushed passed them and lunged toward Yugi. Zahara looked over at him and realized he had his round innocent eyes. That meant that she had once again missed the opportunity to see her father's face on the boy. Smoke was burning her eyes and the smell was getting to be too much for her. She finallybroke away from Ryou and rushed outside, just off the pathway to the restaurant to rid her stomach of the little food she had eaten. A light hand touched her back as she trembled slightly.

"Are you going to be ok?" the gentle voice of Ryou was asking her. She looked up and he handed her a napkin for her mouth.

"Thank you, I will be yes. Now," she added with a soft laugh. She stood straighter and noticed the others had joined them as paramedics and cops were arriving to the scene. "I think we had better be going. That guy isn't going to be pressing charges that is for sure." Everyone nodded and said their good byes as they walked their separate directions toward their homes. Ryou kept glancing over at Zahara. She was lost in thought. First with the idea of her father's spirit actually possibly causing the death of a man while in Yugi's body- even if the man deserved it. Thenwith the thought that she knew shehad seena difference in Ryou. She just did not understand it. _How could he have changed?_ He blushed slightly when she looked up over at him.

_Is there something about him that I should know? _she wondered.

* * *

Several months passed with Zahara learning more and more about Yugi and his friends every day. They had become a tight group. Even Ryou had been equally accepted which had seemed to make him very happy. She did not see him as often anymore as a result, which she chalked up to being a good thing. At night, her mother's club had really taken off and it kept her busy. Every night, Zahara helped her mother by working the counter. Dorian was there as well. He had basically claimed security detail. The karaoke building that had been added on was a huge success and they had several regulars there. One guy in particular was there at least once a month. Though he rarely had anyone to listen to him. Zahara cringed at the memory she wished she could forget as she walked in on one of his shows one night. He was dressed as Elvis and his voice was horribly off-key. She did not think she could escape the room fast enough. 

She shuddered again as she entered the now familiar classroom. So many things had happened there. A fake psychic and then a school fair. Yugi's other side made a few appearances but she still had yet to really find out more about that side of him. The side she knew was the spirit of the puzzle. She noticed Yugi sitting quietly at his desk. He seemed upset about something, but when Joey tried to get him to talk about it, he merely shrugged saying t was nothing. She cast an odd look at him, but remained seated. This was something she could not help him with, she was sure. Besides, if he was in danger, it was not as if he was not already being protected. All she could do was watch now.

She turned her gaze over to Téa. Ever since that day at the restaurant, she had been walking around in a daze. She constantly talked about a guy in her life with a mysteriously dark voice. The guy who had saved her from the criminal. She spoke even more about it after the kid who claimed to be a psychic had been found unconscious in the classroom, under the apparent influence of chloroform. She was smitten by the man with the voice. Yugi had noticed as well and had become disheartened by the idea of Téa liking another other than him. Zahara felt for him, but knew it was events such as these in life that could make or break a person's character. She only hoped Yugi would be ok. As for Téa…

Zahara grinned as Téa stared starry eyed straight ahead at basically nothing. She knew the young teen was daydreaming again.

_If only she knew he belonged to another,_ she thought slyly.

* * *

The club was busy as usual when Zahara entered the doors and made her way to the counter. Aurora looked up at her with a grateful smile. She looked around. 

"Where's Sanura? Wasn't she supposed to be here to help tonight?"

"Kaiba called her a little while ago. She had to go." Aurora handed a glass to teen while preparing another drink. "I have to get onstage here for the next set."

"Go then, I got this," Zahara told her as she nodded toward the stage. She took the glasses from her mother and began to immediately fill and pass them out. She saw the doors open and Yugi walked in, looking around at the crowded room. He seemed nervous. _Wonder what he is doing here?_ she thought. She watched him in between getting drinks as he headed for the karaoke room. It hit her then as she glanced up at the calendar. _Oh, no, poor guy. He got taken in by the no talent jerk._ She only hoped he made it though the evening in one piece.

* * *

**Ok an A/N here:**

**You may recall I mentioned somewhere about the possibility of song fics being scattered throughout this series. Well, the next chapter technically has two of them that will be found on the website mentioned in my home page. There is one fro Yugi's entrance to the club and one near the end of the chapter. I won't give out more details about them now for that would be revealing too much. The first song fic won't give away too many details so by not reading it- you wouldn't be missing anything. However- a small catfight is started in thenext chpater and the second songfic is the lead in to that- so you may want to read that one just to see who the catfight is between and why (grins) aren't I just too mean lol... **

**They are not up yet- I will announce them being up when I post the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! And please remember to Read and Review...**


	7. A New Adversary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**What's in the Mailbox?**

**DDCfreak- I am glad you liked the last chapter. Hope this one is just as good…**

**Ishizusan- I am glad to see you are still reading! And very happy to see you liked it. Yes I very much agree that the guy deserved what he got- though I admit, I would have no doubt had Zahara's reaction to the whole smell thing afterward…**

**A/N- just one more note in here before I get into the chapter. There are technically 2 chapters before this one that are not published here on FFN. They are on my blogger account which the URL can be found on my profile here. They are song fics. The first one doesn't really have any bearing, but the 2nd one leads more into this chapter. So if you haven't read them yet, please go back and at least check out the 2nd song fic. **

**Otherwise… on to the next chapter… enjoy!

* * *

**

**A New Adversary**

Zahara watched in awe as her mother moved with grace and ease across the dance floor with her partner. Her eyes widened when she realized who that partner was. He was taller and the blonde bangs no longer drooped in his eyes, but fit perfectly up against the rest of his hair. His eyes were no longer round and violet, but cat-like and crimson. Yugi was no longer little. He was the taller, more confident spirit. As she watched, Yugi's taller self matched her mother step for step around the floor, holding her close, then spinning her around. Zahara shivered at the passion in the air. Even after all those years, there was still something burning there, even if he did not quite understand why.

The end of the song had found them off the dance floor and near a wall in the hall way leading to Aurora's office. Aurora had her back pressed up against the wall. Zahara watched, confused, as it almost seemed as though her mother did not want to be there. Her eyes were pleading with the spirit. Then suddenly her face changed. She reached a hand to his cheek and lightly touched it. Zahara cursed silently as a patron called for a drink. By the time she had turned back to see her mother again, she gasped as it seemed a small fight had begun. Téa stood just behind Yugi's taller body, her kind face marred by the scowl she wore. She had slipped into the club earlier that night, pausing to chat with Zahara for a short period of time before Yugi had arrived asking for help with Hanasaki, who had found himself on the bad side of the karaoke master they had been unfortunate enough to have to listen to. Aurora's lips turned into a sly smirk. She seemed very amused by what Téa was saying to her. Zahara cursed silently again for being too far away to hear what was said. Téa started forward with a raised hand. Aurora's eyebrow arched skeptically.

_Uh-oh,_ Zahara thought as Téa continued forward. Aurora rolled her eyes and dodged the strike that Téa had aimed at her. _That's it!_ Zahara threw down her towel and called Dorian over to watch the counter so she could hear what was going on.

"Be forewarned, I do not take kindly to those who attack me. I can be your friend, or your worst enemy, whichever you choose," Aurora was saying in a dark voice. Zahara blinked. She had never heard her mother speak so harshly to anyone other than her enemies. "I do not, and will not hurt you."

"I am not worried about you hurting me," Téa growled back. Zahara had to give her credit. No mortal had ever really stood up to her mother before. She was amazed by the courage in Téa. Even if there was nothing but fear in the younger girl's eyes. "I won't stand by and let you toy with my friend, though." Aurora chuckled softly.

"Who said I was toying?" She glanced up at the boy standing beside them. He was watching them in silence. Looking back and forth as if trying to decide who he should be helping. With a sigh, Aurora let her attacker go. "I am not out for him. Though, it is true, if I wanted I could have him at any time I wished, he came to me." Aurora shrugged. "It does not matter anyway. It is not my time." She started to head toward her office, brushing past Yugi as she went. "I am only to look after him."

"What do you mean?" Yugi's darker voice finally spoke up. Téa looked over at him sharply, recognizing the voice as the one that belonged to her mystery guy.

"I mean we will meet again. Good night, Yami," she replied simply. She cast one more look over at Yugi's direction and sighed. Shaking her head sadly, she slipped inside her office and shut the door behind her. Zahara watched as Yugi made an attempt to go to the door. Téa stopped him.

"Just leave her. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Hang on, I will be right back. I have to check on someone first." He separated from her and somehow managed to lose her in the crowd. A frustrated look on her face, Téa stormed off to find a place to sit down.

"The nerve of that woman, who does she think she is anyway. Must be old enough to be Yugi's mother," she was muttering as she passed Zahara. Zahara suppressed a giggle.

_Actually even older than that,_ she thought with an amused grin. She turned to head back to the counter only to find her head bumping into someone's chest. Her cheeks turned red as she looked up into crimson eyes.

"The boy I left with you, will he be alright?" his dark voice asked. She nodded.

"Y-yes, he will be. Someone has already come to take him home." She blinked as he continued to stare down at her. He took a breath and blinked his eyes, as if trying to clear his mind.

"You are, Zahara?" he asked her. She nodded, not sure what to say. He looked up in the direction of Aurora's office. "She is your mother?" She nodded again.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked him after a few moments of silence. He shook his head.

"Not now, by helping Hanasaki, you have helped enough tonight. Thank you," he said as he turned away. Zahara went back to the counter feeling confused. She was face to face with her father's spirit, but she said nothing she had wanted to. She even found herself almost afraid to touch him. She counted on that being a good thing considering her mother's warnings.

_Yet she can go out and dance with him in front of the whole town, and even almost kiss him! All I want to do is hug the man who is my father! _She scowled as she filled a drink for yet another teen. Closing just did not seem to be coming fast enough. When it did finally come, she looked up to see that Téa was rambling on about her run in with Aurora to a very tired looking, very confused looking violet-eyed Yugi.

* * *

"Long night?" 

Zahara jumped in her seat and looked up. Warm brown eyes filled her gaze and she could not help herself but to smile. She nodded and felt her cheeks begin to burn. A few weeks had passed since that night at the club. Aurora had been so shaken afterward, she left the club in the hands of Dorian and Zahara and flew back to America to help Pegasus with some details concerning a tournament he was planning. Since she left, Zahara had been swamped with notes from the teacher as well as the club work at night.

"Oh, Ryou!" She shook her head slightly. "You could say that. My mom had to fly to San Francisco to help her boss. I have had to be at the club every night this week."

"Must be tough. How do you do it?"

"Good question." They chatted softly for a few moments while students began trickling in. Yugi and his friends had already arrived by the time she had gotten to class. She noticed that Tristan kept casting glances over at a desk on the far side of the room. A girl had just arrived and took that seat. She remembered the girl's name as Miho. Thinking back, she realized Tristan had been staring at the girl quite often lately. In between running all kinds of errands for her. She wondered what was going on to make the three boys so excited. The bell rang and everyone took their seats as the teacher made her way in. Zahara found herself shrinking back a little at the look in the teacher's eye. She was not in a good mood and Zahara could sense that things were not going to be good for the students today.

"All right, attention everyone! Before we open our text books, I would like everyone to empty the contents of their desks and bags. It is inspection time!" There were groans and gasps among the students. "Come on, hurry up now. Let's see what you have." The teacher walked up and down through each aisle glancing at each desk with an amused grin. She stopped at Miho's desk as the frightened girl stared at a gift wrapped package she had found in her desk. Zahara immediately turned to see Tristan, Joey, and Yugi looking horrified in their desks.

_Now what is going on? s_he wondered.

"Well, what is this, Miss. Nosaka?" Miho's face had begun to turn a bright shade of red. She hung her head.

"I-I don't know, Ms. Chono. I-I found it in my desk." Zahara gasped as Ms. Chono ripped off the gift wrap to reveal a box. Taking it to her desk she opened the lid to reveal several puzzle pieces.

"A jigsaw puzzle! This will be fun. You put the pieces together and a message appears."

_A message in a puzzle?_ Zahara turned her attention back at Yugi. A puzzle would be something she would picture him coming up with. But she was surprised to see that Tristan's face was the reddest one of the group. He was staring at Miho. She looked at the poor girl and saw a tear drip from her eye. _That poor girl! No one deserves this!_ She tried to think of something to stop the teacher from her cruel form of punishment.

"What's this? 'My beloved Ribbon… You look perfect in your yellow ribbon…' What a silly message!" Ms. Chono cackled. She was enjoying the torment she was giving to Miho. She stood beside her desk and looked around the class with a grin even the Cheshire cat would be proud of. "Underage dating is against the rules here, you all know that. This puzzle is a date waiting to happen. So who gave this to her?" The room went silent. Ms. Chono's smile grew larger. "Come now, if the sender would stand I _may_ forgive you."

Zahara turned her gaze back to the class. Tristan was struggling with something before finally pushing his chair back and standing. But he wasn't alone.

"It was me! I wrote it!" _Yugi?_ Zahara gasped.

"No, I put it in her desk, Teach!" _Joey?_ They both stood, not seeming to care the trouble they were in.

"Thanks, guys, but that's enough. It is my message in that puzzle!" Tristan finally said from his spot by his desk.

"You idiot!" Joey shouted raising a fist in warning.

Ms. Chono rolled her beautifully made up eyes and laughed. "Only one of you is the guilty one. Someone is lying!" She looked back at the unfinished puzzle on her desk. "No matter, all I have to do is finish the puzzle and I will know the truth. And when I figure out who lied to me, he will be expelled!" Zahara's eyes widened and she looked back at the three friends in fear. "One…two…"

"Good bye everyone. Joey, Yugi, I'm glad you were my friends. Thank you," Tristan said softly. Yugi looked back at him, anger flashing in his eyes. Zahara felt the soft rumbling of power and saw the puzzle around his neck begin to glow. Within moments, time seemed to stand still. No one moved. Zahara could not understand what was happening. Or why it had not happened to her. She was still able to move. Able to see what was going on as Yugi faced the teacher. No, not Yugi. Yami.

"Ms. Chono!" Zahara cringed at the darkness in Yami's voice. He was definitely angry, and ready to do something about it. "How dare you torment Tristan and Miho! Everyone has secrets locked within their hearts. Secrets they only wish to show one special person." The puzzle began to glow again and Zahara watched as the puzzle on Ms. Chono's desk shook slightly. _What has he done?_ She wondered. She looked at him and realized he was still staring hard at the teacher as whatever spell had been placed on the classroom faded and students began to move again.

"I have a name!" Ms. Chono exclaimed with glee. "The person being expelled is…" She opened her mouth to announce the name when the class gasped and shouted. They were all pointing and making remarks about her face. Zahara could not believe the face she was looking at. She looked back at Yami and realized he had to have used his powers to bring out her true face. Not the pretty made up one, but the one that reflected what was in her very soul. Ms. Chono pulled out a mirror and screamed.

"This class never happened!" she shouted. "This can't be happening to me! I will be back!" She vowed as she tore out of the room. Zahara stood and made it to Ms. Chono's desk. She glanced down at the puzzle before swiftly swiping the pieces off their backing and dumping them in the box it had come in. She looked up at Tristan who was cringing at the memory of his teacher's face. _Your secret will remain safe,_ she promised silently.

"Did you see her face?" Tristan asked Joey and Yugi. Joey seemed unphased by the teacher and was more focused on the fact they just barely escaped getting into trouble.

"Yeah, that was too close though," he said. Yugi blinked his violet eyes. He looked around a little confused.

"Is class over?" he asked them. They looked down at him and gave him an odd look. _Does he not know what happens when Yami takes control?_ Zahara thought. _After that night in the club, that is probably a good thing._ She added as she packed up her things. There obviously was no reason for her to stick around today and she had to get ready to get to the club that night. The weekends were always the most active and she had to make sure she had everything prepared and ready.

* * *

Aurora sat behind the desk in her office at Industrial Illusions. Pegasus had found himself busy with preparing for his Duelist Kingdom Tournament, so she had to come back to headquarters and managed his paperwork while he was overseeing the construction going on at his private island in which the tournament would take place. She had not really wanted to leave Domino City, but she felt at the moment she had no other choice. That night at the club had been too close a call for her. She had to keep her distance if the spirit was to complete his task. Still… 

Visions of the dance they shared filled her head and the sensations she felt as he drew near for a kiss overcame her within moments. There were so many mixed emotions in those crimson eyes that night. Confusion and lust. A battle for what he should and should not do. In then end his advance was stopped by the friend of his charge. Aurora's lips curled in a small smile at the thought of the smaller brunette as she took a swing at the experienced warrior. She had no idea who she was attempting to hit, but she learned quickly not to try again.Sighing, Aurora's mind slid back to the feel of being in his arms again. This time her thoughts were jarred away from her by the annoying ring of the telephone on her desk. Pegasus had all the phone ring tones changed to some toon-type ring tone and it made her want to toss the phone across the room. She glanced at the phone with an arched eyebrow and an agitated sigh.

"Industrial Illusions, Aurora speaking, may I help you?"

"Maxemillion Pegasus, please." She gave the phone a suspicious look.

"He is not available at this time, may I take down a message for him?"

"Yes, this is Nezbit over at Kaiba Corp. I need to schedule a conference with Mr. Pegasus." _What on Earth does Kaiba Corp. want with Pegasus?_ She wondered as she grabbed a pen to make the note not only for Pegasus but to remind herself to talk to Sanura later that night to see if she knew what was going on.

"I have made a note of your request and will be sure to pass the message along," she told Nezbit in a business-like tone.

"Thank you." There was a click on the other end and she replaced the receiver on the cradle. She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs with a look of concentration on her face. This was a twist she had not counted on. She had to figure out what Kaiba Corp. was up to. Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind to open so a vision could come to her if there was one to be had.

"I see," she whispered. "Well, now, we can't be having that…"

* * *

"Sanura!" She looked up sharply, slightly startled by the angry tone in her boss' voice. She was use to his harsh tone typically, but there was an edge to it this time that concerned her. 

"Yes, Master Kaiba," she answered, standing and bowing slightly in respect. He stopped a moment and stared at her before the scowl coming back on his face.

"See to it I am not disturbed. I have some calls and arrangements to make. And be prepared for another late night. I need you to be at the High Rise Duel Arena tonight. There will be a special event taking place. As my personal assistant, I think it is time to see more about what Kaiba Corp. is all about."

"Yes, sir," she answered softly, stifling a sigh as she returned to her seat. Cringing only briefly at the sound of his office door slamming behind her.

* * *

_(Earlier that day)_

"Hey Joey! Earth to Joey! Hey, are you in there? It's your turn." Zahara looked up from her paperwork again to see a small crowd gathered around Yugi's desk. Even Ryou was glued to the scene. Silently, she stood and made her way to stand just outside of the crowd. Joey was staring at the cards in his hand, trying to plan out his next move. Tristan shoved passed her to grab Joey around the neck.

"Isn't he cute when he's thinking?" he teased. A few giggles were heard around the desk.

"Hey Tristan, Yugi is teaching me how to play Duel Monsters," Joey announced proudly. Tristan gave him a blank look.

"Drooling Monsters?"

"_Duel _Monsters, you idiot!" Joey corrected, shoving his friend away. Tristan backed up and Téa smiled at him.

"They've been at it for hours," she exaggerated. It was only during their lunch period. Zahara looked up at the clock. The bell would be ringing shortly and their substitute teacher would arrive any moment. "Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi's like an expert."

"How does it work?" a voice asked from behind them. Téa explained the attack and defense numbers on the cards and how they worked in the game play. Zahara found herself vaguely interested and wanting to learn more. She looked over at Ryou and realized he was watching the match intently as well. Though she noticed a darker look in those brown eyes again. Joey sat back after laying down his next card.

"Pretty good move, huh, Yugi?" he said smugly.

"Yup, pretty good move, but not good enough," Yugi grinned back as he laid a card with higher attack points on the playing mat. Joey groaned in disappointment.

'Thanks a lot, a card that powerful totally wipes me out!" He sat back in his chair with a boyish pout on his face. Zahara shook her head with a light chuckle. Tristan tossed an insult at Joey and Yugi quickly defended him.

"He did fine. I just have better cards. With my grandfather owning a game shop, I can get all the best cards from him," Yugi explained simply. Joey jumped up.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's go and see what he has!" Yugi laughed.

"All right, and maybe I can get him to show us his super rare card, too!" A slight movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head slightly and noticed Seto Kaiba lowering his book and peering over at the group as Yugi and his friend made plans to go after school to the Kame Game shop. The look in his eye concerned her, but she could not figure it out.

"Hey," a soft voice called out to her. She jumped slightly and turned to face Ryou who had moved toward her from his spot by Yugi's desk. "You have any plans after class?" She gave him a searching look.

"Not really, why?" He shrugged and looked down for a moment.

"I know you have been busy with your mom's club lately, but I was wondering if you would like to go with me for a drink after class. My treat," he added with a shy smile. The smile was infectious and she found herself smiling back.

"Why not," she replied with a shrug of her own. "I don't have anything better to do anyway." She nodded as the bell rang and the students took their seats. Little did she know what she would be witness to later on that day...

* * *

Ryou and Zahara laughed back and forth as they walked along the sidewalk headed toward their homes. Their path took them past the Kame Game shop and they stopped at the sight of a limousine out front. The letters "KC" were on the front plate of the vehicle. An attendant stood outside, waiting for the owner. 

_I wonder if Sanura is inside,_ Zahara wondered as they crept closer. They stopped short as the door flew open and Seto stormed out of the building.

"Senile old fool!" he snarled, his cerulean blue eyes flashing with his anger. "I will have that card, no matter what I have to do to get it."

"What was that about," Ryou wondered aloud as the limousine sped away. Zahara shrugged.

"Not sure, but it didn't look good." Ryou nodded and they began to walk again.

"Hey guys!" They turned back to see Yugi waving at them. Téa was trying and failing to mask her scowl as she looked at Zahara. Ryou looked back and forth between the two women. Zahara offered an innocent smile, but her eyes told Ryou she was far from innocent. Something was definitely not right between the two and he was not sure exactly what it was.

"Hey Yugi!" Ryou turned and smiled at him while waving in return. Zahara nodded toward the taillights of Seto's limousine.

"See you had an important customer," she commented. Yugi looked after the limo.

"Something like that. So what re you two up to?"

"Just heading home. We live not far from each other. I have to get back soon anyway to see if my help is needed at the club tonight." She raised an eyebrow as she caught Téa muttering under her breath but chose to ignore it. Instead she turned and looked in the direction of her home. It seemed so empty since her mother left. Dorian was running the club's affairs while Aurora was gone and the others were scattered in different parts of Egypt and Japan. She was not looking forward to going home alone.

"Really? You guys live near each other?" Yugi asked.

"I always wondered why you two came to school together so often." Tristan grinned at them. Joey laughed as if hiding a secret. Zahara and Ryou looked at each other and smiled.

"Nothing like that at all," she replied.

"Can't have her getting into trouble," Ryou added. They all laughed for a moment, then Ryou turned to Yugi and his friends again. "Where are you all off to?"

"Not sure. Just out I guess," Yugi said with a shrug. Zahara swallowed hard.

"You can all come over to my home for a little while?" she offered. "It's just me right now there anyway. My sister is at work and my mom is not even in Japan. It gets a little too quiet there." She missed the amused flash in Ryou's eyes as he glanced over at her. Yugi looked back at his friends and they all nodded. Soon they were all headed over to her place to hang out. Joey and Yugi played a few more games of Duel Monsters before they looked at the clock and decided they had better get back. Zahara grabbed the keys to her mother's car and had everyone jump in to get them back to the game shop faster. Ryou opted to just walk back to his place as they all left.

* * *

The game shop was dark when they arrived. Yugi gave the shop a confused look before they all climbed out of the car. Zahara had a strange feeling herself and stayed just a little while longer. It did not surprise her when the group came charging out of the shop with worried expressions on their faces. 

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's my Grandpa." Yugi answered, very visibly shaken. "Seto Kaiba has him."

* * *

**Ok now is where the story line gets pretty familiar for everyone- just remember- I have added a few twists to make it fit my own plots... It is no longer just about the game, Pegasus, and Kaiba... There is always so much more to something then what it appears to be...**


	8. Witness the Power of Exodia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**I would like to thank the following people for being my loyal readers and reviewers:**

**DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, and Ishizusan. I know there are other readers out there so thank you too for continuing to follow along this series. It means a lot to me… Just please remember to review when you read if you would be so kind. Thanks!**

**And now…

* * *

**

_**Witness the Power of Exodia**_

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Zahara asked as they reappeared by her car._

"_It's my Grandpa." Yugi answered, very visibly shaken. "Seto Kaiba has him."

* * *

_

"Can you take me to Kaiba Corp.?" Yugi asked in a shaky voice. His violet eyes shining with tears of concern. She did not hesitate to open the door for him again and let him slid into the front seat while the others climbed over the door and into the back of the convertible.

"No problem, it won't take us long." She gunned the engine and squealed away from the shop. The white car was nothing but a blur on the streets as she sped her way to the tallest building in Domino City. Like some sort of race car driver, Zahara made her way through the parking lot, passed her sister's car, and up to the front doors. They all leapt out and ran inside.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried out as he saw his grandfather fall to the floor. Zahara gasped and looked up as the sound of almost evil laughter filled the room. She saw Seto Kaiba standing in front of a doorway with an amused grin on his face.

_I knew he would be up to no good, but this?_ Zahara thought angrily. A light flickered out of the corner of her eye and she looked up to see her sister, Sanura standing at the edge of a balcony area looking down with a mixture of horror and shock on her face. _At least I know she didn't want this to happen, but why? Why did it happen?_

"How's the old man feeling, hmm?" Scowls of anger and disgust met the cold eyes of the young CEO.

"Kaiba? You jerk! What have you done to him?" Joey shouted raising a fist as a warning.

"We had a duel that's all; each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize," Seto explained. He chuckled. "But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool." Téa growled and pointed at him angrily.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

_To say the least, _Zahara added to herself as she stared down at Yugi and his grandfather.

"It was fair," Seto was saying with a shrug. "And just look at my new prize." They all gasped as Seto pulled out a Blue Eyes White Dragon card and tore it in half, letting the two pieces float to the floor. Zahara was not certain what had been so special about the card. She had been looking up information on Duel Monsters and her mother had been adding to that knowledge with information she had gained from Pegasus. All she knew was the rarity of that card. Taking another look down at Yugi's grandfather, she saw the crushed look in his eyes. Yugi's voice was barely a whisper when he spoke.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!" _So that explains it. But all of this just over a card? Is he insane?_ Zahara could not help but wonder.

"Yes, it is a rare and powerful card, and this one," Seto paused and grinned at them. "Will never be used against me." Suddenly, Zahara understood. He was assuring himself a future victory by seeing that such a card could never be played again. She added her own icy glare at him.

"My treasure!" Solomon gasped out, reaching a shaky hand toward the CEO before losing his strength and dropping it again.

"Just hold on!" Yugi pleaded trying to ease his grandfather's discomfort. Tears in the corner of his eyes, he looked up at Seto and gave him the hardest look he could muster. "How could you do this Kaiba?"

"Here, Yugi," Solomon reached in his pocket and produced a deck of cards. I built this deck and put my soul in these cards. I taught you everything I know about the game. Everything there is to know. Now, I want you to use them now. Use them to teach that boy a lesson he will never forget about respect for the Heart of the Cards." Yugi took the deck but shook his head.

"Grandpa, you need help. I've got to get you to a doctor!" Zahara flipped open her cell phone and dialed the emergency number for an ambulance. Seto stepped closer to them with a sly smirk on his face.

"Sounds like an excuse. Your friends are perfectly capable of caring for the old man while you and I duel," he stated in a taunting voice. Yugi Scowled at Seto's next remark. "Unless you are afraid."

"You can take him, Yugi!" Joey encouraged. A startled look crossed the boy's innocent face and he turned to look up at his friends.

"What?"

"The ambulance is already on its way," Zahara told him softly as she closed her phone.

"Yeah, we will take care of your grandfather, Yugi." Joey promised. "You just teach that spoiled brat what a _real_ duelist is all about."

"I don't know if I can," Yugi admitted.

"You're the best duelist I've ever seen and you've got that Millennium Puzzle," Joey told him.

"Something you will always have to remember of your grandfather during the duel," Zahara added lightly. Joey looked at her for a moment and nodded before turning back to Yugi.

"I know you can do this."

"We all do," Téa added. Zahara heard the sirens of the ambulance outside and left the room to show the paramedics the way to Yugi's grandfather. When she returned, the others met them and help to lay Solomon on the stretcher. She noticed black markings on their hands but said nothing. She turned back to the building and saw Sanura standing at a window, looking sad and exhausted. Silently, Zahara left the group and went back inside to find her.

"It is far from over," Sanura said sadly. "I swear I had no idea what he would do." Zahara reached a hand out to her.

"It isn't like you could have stopped him if you wanted to. There is only so much we can do in their lives. The events have to play out as they come. Mother said as much."

"I know, but Yugi's grandfather…" She stopped short as a new voice caught her attention.

"Now Kaiba, prepare yourself, 'cause it's time to duel!" Sanura gasped and Zahara grinned.

"He has come," she said to her sister. Sanura ran to the balcony to peer down at the stadium. She stared in shock at the taller form of Yugi as he stood opposite of Seto in the arena. His crimson eyes flashing with anger.

"Is it… Zahara, is that…?" Sanura's voice shook faintly as she blinked her eyes as if thinking she was dreaming. Up until that moment, she had been the only one of the three women to not have seen the Spirit.

"It is. That is our father. Mother calls him Yami now."

"Darkness," Sanura whispered. The duel began and Yami took an early lead. A smaller child shoved passed Sanura and Zahara to stand at the ledge andlookdown at the duel.

"Big brother!"

"Mokuba?" Sanura whispered. She had not realized he was still in the building. Seto had given her the impression that everyone had been sent home. She realized she should not have been surprised, however. Mokuba never went far without Seto near by. Not of his own choice anyway.

The duel went on as the two traded blows back and forth. Joey arrived back in the room and was shocked at the sight of the holographic monsters standing there. Seto fired insult after insult at Yami and yet the spirit remained calm and in control. Standing strong in the belief of the Heart of the Cards and defending Yugi's grandfather at every insult. Just when he got the upper hand again, though, Seto grinned.

"I call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"No!" Zahara gasped. Sanura looked away as if shamed somehow by the card. Joey's eyes opened wide.

"That's impossible! We all watched you destroy that card!"

"I see you are surprised," Seto said smugly. "Did you honestly think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" There was a blinding white and blue light as the Blue Eyes attacked Yami's Fierce Knight and destroyed it. Seto began his speech of how Yugi would fall before his powerful monsters no matter what he believed in. He explained his own philosophy on how the game was about Power, not heart. The scowl on Yami's face revealed more of his anger and frustration when Seto called upon a second Blue Eyes. Zahara and Sanura watched as he grew silent, lost in his thoughts. Both wondering what his next move would be.

"I won't give up," he finally said. "Grandpa's counting on me." Sanura looked at Zahara.

"He actually thinks that Yugi's grandfather is his own?" Zahara shook her head.

"No, remember, he has no memories of his own. All he knows is what is in Yugi's head. He understands he is fighting for Yugi's grandfather, but he is playing as Yugi, himself. Until he figures out the difference between himself and Yugi, he just basically assumes Yugi's life as his own when he makes his appearances." Sanura nodded, but the confusion was still evident in her eyes. They watched as he drew another card, trying to read his face to see if the card was a good thing or not.

"Swords of Revealing Light!"he shouted. Several white swords cascaded from the "sky" over the arena and surrounded the dragons. Yami explained that the card would stop Seto's monsters for three turns. They knew this would give him at least three turns to come up with some kind of plan to get passed the power of those dragons.

"Pathetic," Seto taunted again. "What good could a three turn delay possibly do for you?" Yami stared hard at his cards. His eyes closed and Seto grew impatient. "Quit your stalling or you forfeit the match, Yugi!"

"I never forfeit!" Yami drew again and his eyes opened wider in shock.

"Please be a good thing," Zahara whispered as she watched the duel continue. Seto drew a card he was able to play outside of the Swords of Revealing Light and he attacked a face down card Yami had played earlier. Yami drew again but his face masked whatever emotion he may have felt about the card. His next play was calling the Dark Magician to the field. Sanura gasped.

"It can't be!"

"What?"

"Don't you remember what mother told us? About the Dark Magician?" Zahara thought back to the stories their mother had told them about the past. She recalled the name of the monster, but not the reason why.

"I remember the monster, but I guess I forgot the story of him. Why?"

"The Dark Magician is his most loyal monster. In the end before he was sealed away, the Dark Magician would only come to Father in order to protect him. It was said one of his priests merged his soulwith the monsterin order tobetter serve Father."

"Mahado," Zahara breathed as she remembered the story. "Do you think…?" Sanura shook her head slowly as she watched the Dark Magician attack.

"I don't know. These are cards. A game. I have no idea if the real Dark Magician is still able to be called upon to serve him. But it would seem possible since by releasing Father's spirit the rest of the Shadow powers and games were also released." Their memories were interrupted when Seto called forth his third Blue Eyes to the field and attacked the Dark Magician, destroying him.

"He had all three in his deck?" Zahara asked. Sanura nodded, her face grim. The younger sister sighed and gripped the edge of the balcony. "Come on, you can still win," she said softly.

"You know, it is actually quite ironic that these two would be adversaries."

"Why is that?" Zahara asked.

"Seto, the son of Priest Set's son. Priest Set was Father's greatest opponent back in their time. And now, three thousand years later, it is descendent verses descendent. In a matter of speaking of, course."

"Oh," Zahara replied lightly, as if she had been half listening as Seto continued to rant on about his certain victory.

"The next turn will release my other two Dragons and then you won't stand a chance against me. Face it, Yugi, I have beaten you no matter what move you make now."

"Don't listen to him, Yugi!" Joey shouted from down below. Yami stared hard at the cards in his hand. Zahara and Sanura knew it had come down to this one play. If Yami did not draw a card that would help, the duel would be over. His hand paused over the deck for a brief moment. His eyes were wide. Zahara sensed a mixture of emotions running from down below her on the field.

"Come, Yugi, and draw your last pathetic card!"

"My grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba! But it does have," he drew a card and turned it to show Seto with a grin of success. "The Unstoppable Exodia!"

"What? No!" Seto shouted.

"I have all five pieces of the puzzle and assembled them all!"

"Impossible! No one has _ever_ been able to call _him_!" Seto began to take a few steps back in fear as a great monster appeared on the field. Zahara and Sanura remained frozen in their place, as Yami called the monster to attack. There was a flash of bright golden light and Seto's dragons disappeared from the field, bringing his life points down to zero. Seto stood, hunched over his place in the arena, still trying to figure out what had happened. Mokuba stepped back in shock.

"This can't be! My brother never loses!" The sisters looked down at the boy. Joey cheered from down below.

"All right! You did it, Yuge!" he shouted, punching the air above him. But Yami was not listening to the cheering. He was staring hard at Seto and Zahara could feel the power emanating from the puzzle. It made her take a step back.

"What is he going to do now?" she whispered as she recalled all the other times she had witnessed his "games."

"You play only for Power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you were to put your _heart_ into the game, there is nothing you can't do." Seto was still murmuring in his spot, shocked and uncertain as to how he lost to Yugi. "If you truly wish to know, Kaiba, then... Open Your Mind!" Yami raised a hand and aimed it at Seto with his shout and a flash of energy surged through the room causing the sisters to gasp and grib the ledge even harder. Seto's eyes opened wide as Yami stripped his mind of the darkness he saw in his eyes. Weakened, he fell to his knees behind his podium. "There Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see more clearly."

"What just happened?" Sanura asked her sister. Zahara shrugged.

"He tapped into his Millennium Puzzle's powers, I guess. I have seen him do it before. But not quite like this." She turned to face her sister. "I have to go back down to the arena. He is going to want to get to the hospital and see his grandfather." Sanura nodded and Zahara turned to meet Yami and Joey. By the time she got down to their level, Yugi was able to turn and face her.

"You stayed, too?" He asked her.

"Yes, I did. I knew you would need a ride to get back to your grandfather faster after the duel," she told him with a smile. His eyes shone with tears, but they were tears of joy this time. "Come on, I know he will be happy to see you. And he is going to want to hear how the duel went, too."

"Right," Joey added as they headed outside and to the car. Mokuba ran over to his brother, Sanura not far behind him.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked him. He stared up at her, as if not knowing who she was.

"Seto?" Mokuba shook him gently. "Big brother? Come on, snap out of it, please!" Sanura sighed and called for Seto's personal medical team to take him home. Mokuba rode with her and offered her a place to stay for the night at their mansion. She accepted only on the grounds that she was too tired to drive the distance back to the place she was sharing with her sister and mother.

"I am sure he will be all right in a little while, Mokuba, sir," she assured the younger boy. Mokuba looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"He better be. Yugi will pay for it if he isn't." Sanura looked down at the floor, avoiding the angry gaze of the younger Kaiba. She knew it was not a good idea to trifle with them. She wondered just what Mokuba would be scheming as payback for her nephew.

_Just be careful, Yugi. There is no telling what will happen now because of this,_ she thought sadly.

* * *

Aurora was seated opposite Pegasus at his desk going over the paperwork he needed to sign in order to get the tournament underway. He had arrived earlier that day to check on things at the office. He glanced at the message from Kaiba Corp. with little interest as he had Croquet bring him a Red Wine Spritzer. Aurora turned down an offer for a drink of her own. She had other things on her mind. Pegasus began to outline his plan for the tournament which had actually seemed vaguely interesting to her. He showed her the dueling glove and star chips each duelist would receive. They poured over the lists of different duelists to choose the ones best suited for the event and settled on a few hundred names. The regional championships were ready to be decided in Japan and Pegasus had already asked her to accompany him to the show. She sighed and accepted.

"Good, then. We will leave in my private jet in the morning. I will send the limo to your hotel to pick you up. Just be ready."

"I will, Pegasus, don't worry," she answered, glancing over the list again. "I see you have Seto Kaiba's name on the list," she commented idly.

"Yes, he is the favorite to win this tournament. I have yet to see any duelist who can match his caliber." She nodded and they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes, what is it now?" Pegasus asked in an annoyed tone.

"Mr. Pegasus, sir, It is about Seto Kaiba. Our uncontested Champion has been defeated in a duel sir." Aurora looked up sharply at the man who was speaking. "He was defeated by a boy named, Yugi Motou." She held in the gasp of surprise she was feeling.

_So it has begun,_ she thought, wide eyed. Glancing over at Pegasus, she saw that he was wearing an amusedgrin. A sneaky sort of grin that sent shivers down her spine. There was a small flash of golden light from his Millennium Eye. She knew this meant trouble. She was certain now more than ever that she was going to have to keep an eye on him. She just hoped she would be able to when they returned to Japan.

* * *

**As you can tell I am doing my best to change up a few things... I have to or else there could be problems... I am not straying away form the storyline, but I am tring to still make it my own for the most part... Difficult, but still very do-able. Now on to Pegasus' meeting at Kaiba Corp... This should be interesting to write...**


	9. Clash Between Aurora and Pegasus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**I would like to thank the following people for being my loyal readers and reviewers:**

**DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, and Ishizusan. I know there are other readers out there so thank you too for continuing to follow along this series. It means a lot to me… Just please remember to review when you read if you would be so kind. Thanks!**

**And now…

* * *

**

**Clash between Aurora and Pegasus**

Aurora remained silent as they made the flight to Domino City in Pegasus' private jet. She watched as he continuously sipped on his wine spritzers and grinned to himself. She wished she could see what was going on in his mind, but that would mean getting close enough to touch him. She could not risk that. His limo was waiting for them when they arrived. One of his attendants helped her down the short flight of stairs leading to the ground. He then took her small carry-on and retrieved her suitcase and placed them in the trunk of the limo.

"First order of business, Kaiba Corp." She gave Pegasus a curious look. _What is he planning?_ She wondered. She took a chance to accidentally bump into him which got her the touch she needed to spark a specific vision.

She saw Pegasus in a dark conference room with five men in suits. They were talking to him, but she could not hear what they were saying. Pegasus sat back in his chair with a satisfied smirk. Whatever was about to happen, he was obviously not sure about, but he was certain it would make him a very happy man. The vision ended and she went back to staring straight ahead. The limo arrived at Kaiba Corp and the doors opened for them to get out. Aurora stood and squinted in the light. She recognized Sanura's car in the parking lot. Wanting to know more about the duel between Seto and Yugi, she knew she would be separating herself from Pegasus in this meeting. She would have to just seek out the answers to the meeting at a later time.

"Coming?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"There is someone else here I need to see. I will meet you after your meeting."

"Very well." Pegasus turned and headed inside, Aurora followed for a short while but exiting the elevator before he reached the floor for his meeting.

"You are still working?" she asked her daughter as she approached the desk. Sanura looked up, her crimson eyes showing signs of exhaustion. She sighed and looked down again.

"I haven't had much of a choice. Mr. Kaiba disappeared. He took the defeat Yugi handed him pretty hard. So I have been taking care of Mokuba as well as the company. Though I have a bad feeling about some of Mr. Kaiba's top executives though," Sanura explained.

"How so?"

"They have been creeping around. Secret meetings going on almost everyday. I have gotten strange looks and requests. It's been utter madness." Sanura sighed. When he comes back hope he at least appreciates what I have had to put up with around here. And Mokuba…" She rolled her eyes. "Don't even get me started on him." Aurora tried to suppress a grin.

"Is he really that hard to keep an eye on?"

"You have no idea. He decided he didn't have to go to school anymore. So I have had to ride with him everyday and escort him to his class just to make sure he goes." Sanura shook her head. "Remind me never to have kids, please?" she begged. Aurora could not hide her smile anymore. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"You," Aurora answered with a laugh. "You will change your mind one day." Sanura checked a monitor by her desk.

"That's odd," she commented softly as she opened an appointment book on her desk. "There are no appointments save for Pegasus."

"What is it?"

"Another limo pulled up." Aurora came around the desk to look at the monitor.

"It is another of Pegasus'. But there shouldn't be a second one. That doesn't make any sense." _What is he up to?_ She added silently.

"Are you ready, Ms. Hart?" She jumped and turned at the arrogant voice behind them. The two women never saw the struggle on the monitor as Mokuba was hustled into the extra limo and it sped away. She nodded and gave him a cold look. He seemed shaken by the look at first, but recovered just as quickly. She turned back for just a moment to say good bye to Sanura and then they parted ways as she headed out of the building and into the limo.

"Just what are you scheming, Pegasus?" Aurora questioned once they were seated and the limo was on its way back to her place.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She was tempted to reach forward and grab him right then and there for the answer when he stopped her by having one of his men pull a gun on her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned.

"You think that outdated piece of junk is a threat to me? I have faced worse than that in my life time." Her features twisted from an amused grin to a scowl.

"Is that so? Perhaps you would care to enlighten me. You do still need to make good on your half of the deal we made some time ago after that game you forced me into. I fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now you."

"Depends on what you need to know. My information already helped you create more cards for your game. I helped you to translate many a documents coming from the ancient lands of Egypt. You wouldn't know _half_ of what you now know if it weren't for the information I gave you." Aurora's voice became dangerously dark as she leaned closer to him, her eyes flashing white. "Don't you _dare_ tell me I did not keep my end of the deal. Now tell me what you are up to," she demanded. Pegasus blinked at the tone in her voice and then with a smile, his eye flashed gold.

"I have a magic you can only dream of, Ms. Hart. Threaten me and I will show you what my magic can do."

"Threats of yours mean nothing to me. Your kind of magic has been used on me and it does not work unless I allow it to. I am older and more knowledgeable than you will _ever_ be. More than you will _ever_ know. And my magic is by far the more superior magic in this vehicle at this time. So go ahead, and make all the threats you want. I _will_ learn of what you are up to Pegasus. And I will be there when you fall. Believe me, you will fall hard." The limo pulled up to her home and she climbed out. Turning to give him one last cold look. "This conversation is not over Pegasus. Remember my words." With that, she slammed the door and walked into her home.

"Mother!" Zahara exclaimed, jumping up from her seat at the sound of the door slamming. Ryou raised an eyebrow but stayed silent as Aurora made her way into the home. She stopped short and stared hard at him. He seemed innocent enough to her, but something in his eyes told her there was a cause to be concerned with the boy in her home. Zahara stepped over to Ryou and urged him to stand. He dropped the pen he was holding onto his History book and took a deep breath. "Mother, this is Ryou. He is in Yugi's class at the school." Ryou nodded in respect as did Aurora, before calling her daughter off to the side.

"What did you say his family name was?" she asked softly. Zahara lowered her eyes.

"I never did." There was a pause and Aurora glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye again.

"Well?" Zahara turned away. She had been dreading this moment.

"B-Bakura." Aurora's face paled. She looked up at him again. He had returned to his seat and began working on his homework again. "Mother, he isn't who you are thinking. He is too kind to be. I mean look at him. He is an innocent who just happens to have the same name as Father's nemesis. He doesn't even have the ring. Look at his skin. So white- there is no way he could have been to Egypt to retrieve the Ring." Aurora sighed.

"I am sorry, Zahara. I have had a long flight and an even longer night. I guess I am a little on edge tonight." Aurora thought it better not to push the Ryou thing any farther.

"The meeting did not go well tonight?"

"You can say that. Just don't stay up too late, ok honey?" Aurora dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I am going to head up to bed. Just…" she sighed and glanced up at Ryou again. "Just be careful, all right?"

"I will, Mother. Good night." Zahara watched her mother go up the stairs with concern. Her mother was definitely not okay about something. She just could not be sure if it had something to do with Ryou or something else.

"Perhaps I should be leaving," Ryou said, standing. "That way you get some rest for tomorrow." Zahara sighed.

"Only if that is what you truly wish. It makes no difference to me, either way." Ryou gave her an odd look.

"Are you all right?" She gave him a sad smile.

"I am. Or at least I will be anyway. As soon as the madness in my life slows down."

"What do you mean?" She turned to face the picture window over looking the city. Did she really want to explain anything to this boy? She wondered. She wanted so badly to talk to someone. To tell all the secrets she was holding. She had opened the door to the story now. The question was how far would she go into the story. "Zahara?" She jumped at his light touch.

"It's a long story, Ryou. One I hope to tell one day. The short side to it is that I have been searching for my father. He was taken from me several years ago. All the clues I could find led me here to Domino City."

"Have you had any luck?" She shook her head.

"I think I might have seen him once or twice. But it was so long ago since I saw him, I don't know."

"How long has it been?"

"I was only three years old when he disappeared. I haven't seen him since. Though I have heard so many stories." Her voice trailed off and she returned to the window.

"You don't have to tell me anymore, if you don't want to," Ryou assured her. "I can see how hard it is on you." She faced him, her eyes shining with her tears.

"Thank you, Ryou. I appreciate your concern. I really do." She lightly touched his cheek. Confusion filled his brown eyes. "You are a good friend. No matter what happens, I will always remember that." He flashed her a grin.

"You speak as if you are leaving. Are you?" She shook her head again and smiled.

"Not that I am aware of just yet."

"Good, I have never had many friends. I wouldn't want to lose one of the first ones I have gained since coming here." She hugged him for a brief moment.

"Don't worry then. I won't be going anywhere anytime too soon." His head on her shoulder, an evil smirk passed over Ryou's face. There were reasons why he did not have many friends. Reasons he had yet to understand. However, the one holding Zahara just then understood very well why. He had been searching for Lady Phoenix and her family for far too long. It was just his luck the innocent boy his spirit inhabited had befriended one of the daughters he had been seeking. Now he had seen Lady Aurora Phoenix herself. He sensed her concern and refrained from making an appearance. But he knew the time would come soon and he would let her know of his return. For now, however, he would settle for keeping near Zahara. It would help his plans more that way.

* * *

The sky had grown dark as Aurora and Pegasus took separate limousines to the Regional Championships for Duel Monsters. She still was not sure why she was going, but at his request, she dressed accordingly and met her ride. Her thoughts were on several things. What Pegasus had done at Kaiba Corp. and the boy Zahara had brought home. She could tell her daughter seemed to care for the boy and that was what concerned her. She could sense the dark presence in the boy and she wondered if it truly was the spirit that had been trapped in the Ring for so long. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the car phone. The partition window rolled down and the driver passed a phone back to her.

"Urgent call from Egypt," he told her. She took the phone with narrowed eyes.

"This is Aurora," she said into the mouth piece.

"Mother, there is a problem." She sat up straighter in her seat.

"What is it Adais?"

"I just got word from a group of archeologists that Anubis' Tomb has been found." She frowned at her sons words.

"This is not good."

"I know and it gets worse. Apparently they found it back around the time I was told the Millennium Puzzle was pieced together. The group that found the tomb had been trapped inside a secret room that had the Pyramid of Light."

"Was the Pyramid recovered?"

"Yes, but only after the team was found. Both the sarcophagus and the Pyramid are being held here in the Egyptian Museum until it is decided what to do with them."

Aurora sat back, but remained on edge. She feared the day would come when Anubis would be able to return as he had promised. She swallowed hard. "Adais, was a dagger found in that sarcophagus?"

"Yes, a blue one, why?"

"Make sure it stays with that mummy. Should he somehow reawaken, it will be the only thing to stop him, just like last time."

"This guy is bad news then right?" Aurora arched an eyebrow. She had never really told her children the full story behind the battle with Anubis. She felt it better they never knew.

"That is an understatement, Adais." The limo made its stop in front of the building and the driver got out to get her door. "I have to get going right now, but I will call you about this later, okay?"

"All right. Talk to you later."

"And Adais?"

"Yes?" Aurora sighed for a moment and closed her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Mother." There was a click on the other end and with a sigh, Aurora handed the phone to the driver as she stepped out of the limo in a shimmering white gown. A long and sheer cloak trailed out behind her as she moved. Normally Pegasus would have offered his arm as they walked, but knowing the danger to her learning his secrets, he kept his distance as they entered the tournament building and made their way to the VIP room that overlooked the arena. Only the final round would be televised that evening as the tournament had been taking place all day. Pegasus was to hand over the trophy to the winner. Aurora's only task was to hold the pillow the trophy rested on until they reached the winner.

* * *

"Good evening, duel fans, and our ten million viewers at home!" the announcer called out over the speaker system. "Welcome to the Duel Monsters Duel Dome where tonight the winner of the Regional Championship will be decided. Two hundred duelists competed in this tournament, but only two competitors remain for the final round!" Two podiums began to appear at the side of the arena as the speaker made the announcements. "Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, the Bug Brawer, and his opponent, the number one ranked Rex Raptor, Dyno Duelist!"

Aurora's attention was distracted as one of Pegasus' men appeared beside him. Pegasus handed him a package and whispered a few directions to him. The man nodded and hurried away. She narrowed her eyes at the white haired man but said nothing. A scowl threatened to take over her face when he gave her a chilling, yet childish grin.

_I will figure out what you are up to Pegasus. Somehow, I will figure it out,_ she thought as she returned her attention to the match. She knew that Pegasus had been disappointed at first when Seto Kaiba sent him a message stated he was dropping out of the tournament. But after that night at Kaiba Corp. he seemed to have a happy spring to his step. As if something better had come along. It concerned her to no end, yet her visions could tell her nothing. At least not about Pegasus and Kaiba. He visions had been showing her Ryou's face as of late. When he had arrived to walk with Zahara to class, she merely told her daughter once again to be careful. Until she knew more, there was not much else she could do.

"Care to take a little trip, Ms. Hart." Pegasus had turned to face her, interrupting her thoughts yet again.

"Depends on where you want me," she responded coldly.

"You and your daughters have been so busy since setting up your home here in Domino City. I was merely going to extend an invitation for you and your family aboard the ship taking the duelists to my private island."

"Meaning you want me to oversee things once again, correct?"

"If that is how you wish to put it, then yes. So what do you say?" His smile chilled her.

"Sanura will not be able to make it, of that I am sure. But Zahara could probably use a weekend away."

"Fine then, it is settled. I will see to it that you have all the needed information on when and where to meet the ship." She nodded and returned her attention to the match below her.

"And Raptor plays the strongest card in his deck, the Terrible Two Headed King Rex!" the announcer exclaimed. "This match could be over right here, right now!" Aurora watched as Weevil laughed wickedly. He placed a card face up and a hologram of a Basic Insect appeared on the field. "Weevil counters with a Basic Insect Card!" Aurora watched only mildly interested until Pegasus made the motion to stand and follow him. They made their way to the moving platform they would be brought to the stage on. Aurora accepted the velvet pillow with the trophy on it, with a deep breath and waited for the platform to move. She oddly wished she could return to her seat to watch the rest of the duel. It would have been something to take her mind off the thoughts in her head.

"And now a very special honor for our new champion," the announcer started after Weevil was named the victor. "Here to present the Duel Monsters Regional Championship Trophy. The Creator of Duel Monsters and the President of Industrial Illusions; Ladies and gentleman and fellow duelists, I give you, Mr. Maxemillion Pegasus!" She started for only a moment when the platform began to rise. She blinked in the lights as they appeared in the middle of the arena. She stepped forward with Pegasus and lifted the velvet pillow so he could retrieve the trophy from it when they neared the scrawny boy with round glasses that had a bug in between the eyes on the frames. Pegasus slowly moved toward the boy with a grin on his face. Weevil stared up at him in awe as Pegasus knelt down to his level.

"Congratulations," he told Weevil.

"Uh, thank you!" Weevil smiled as he took the trophy from him.

"And as Regional Champion, I invite you to compete in a bold new tournament at Duelist Kingdom!" Weevil's eyes widened in shock as he bowed to Pegasus and said thanks again. Pegasus then turned and left with Aurora to go back to the limousines out front. She cast an uneasy look in his direction as he raised a glass of Wine to her and rode away.

She rode in her limo in silence for the longest time, lost in thought. Her thoughts scattered by a vision of danger. Closing her eyes, she let the vision come to her again so she may see it clearer. She saw Pegasus in a duel with Yugi, no wait… Yami. She watched as Pegasus explained the history of the Millennium items. She gasped in shock as time ran out and Pegasus snatched Yugi's grandfather's soul as his reward for winning the duel and to lure Yugi to Duelist Kingdom. Her eyes flew open and she lowered the window partition.

"Yes, Ms. Hart?" The driver asked.

"Change in plans. Take me to where Pegasus is staying. Now!" The driver nodded and the limo picked up in speed. She did not wait for him to open the door for her. Like a lioness stalking her prey, she climbed out and headed into the hotel. Without question, she took the elevator to the penthouse and pounded on the door. Croquet opened the door in an attempt to hold her back. She sneered at him and shoved him out of the way with all her strength, causing him to crash against the wall. Pegasus stood, his amused grin replaced by a look of annoyed anger.

"How dare you barge in my room!"

"How dare _you_ go after Yugi's grandfather," she snarled, pointing at him. "I know about the duel you just had with him in the shadow realm. You chose not to heed my warnings, Pegasus. Now you have set your own fate!"

"Oh please, like there is anything you can do to change these recent events." She growled again with her anger. She knew he spoke the truth. As great as her power was, she could not undo what he had done.

"I will not have to," she chose to say instead. "This tournament will be the last evil deed you ever do Pegasus. You will not have to worry about me. There are others who will make you suffer for this injustice and gross abuse of your powers. You evil snake, you will pay." Spinning on her heel, she stormed from the room and headed back to the limo. He head filled with thoughts of what she wished she could do to him for his evil ways. "You're time is near, Pegasus. All the tricks you have ever played will not save you from this fate," she whispered, staring up at the full moon in the sky. "That is a promise."

* * *

**Ok so she went a bit psycho on him... (shrugs) My personal opinion was he deserved more than her angry words... but that is not what she is there to do lol... So I guess we are off to the cruise to Duelist Kingdom... This will be fun...**


	10. Duelist Kingdom Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**To the Mailbox for a brief moment…**

**Atemu Fangurl: Glad you are enjoying it! So you liked Aurora's darker side there huh? Lol. I had a lot o fun writing those scenes between her and Pegasus. And more scenes yet to come… Like in this chapter for existence (grins)**

**Again- thanks to DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, and Ishizusan for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me that you are enjoying it this much to continue reading it after all this time. **

**Now I won't keep you any longer…**

**Chapter 10 awaits…

* * *

**

**Duelist Kingdom Begins**

Zahara made here way through town after checking in on the club for her mother. She could not explain it, but she had been experiencing feelings of great sadness. It overwhelmed her suddenly and she needed to get away. It was on her way home, when she passed the school and saw Yugi walking alone on the walkway headed toward the roof. The grief on his face struck her hard and she realized then, that he had to be the reason she was feeling the sadness. Curious and concerned, she maneuvered her mother's car into a parking lot and climbed out. She saw the top of his spiky hair rustling in the breeze that was flowing over the city. His hand clung to the chain-link fence on the roof top. She struggled with the decision to stay by her car and wait or meet him. A grief that strong usually followed with the feeling of wanting to be alone. She finally settled on remaining by her car and waiting. Several minutes passed before he rounded the corner of the school building. His filled with grim determination. He paused a moment upon seeing her standing there. Her long silver trench coat flowing lightly behind her. A solemn look was what he found when their eyes met.

"How long have you been here? I would have thought you would be at the club tonight," he said softly.

"I was," she returned, equally as soft. "Something told me I had to leave. That I was needed elsewhere." She paused and looked hard at him. Trying to see what was in his mind, by looking into his violet eyes. The eyes that had once seemed so innocent, now filled with worry, and fear. "Are you all right, Yugi?" He looked at her startled. He hesitated to answer for a moment before taking a breath.

"Not really," he finally answered. "Something terrible happened tonight. I am not sure how to explain it without it sounding crazy." Zahara uncrossed her arms and leaned against the car.

"Try me," she told him. "With everything I have been told in my life, I believe I have heard it all. It would take a lot to surprise me." A light smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he looked away, growing serious again.

"I had a duel with a man named Maxemillion Pegasus tonight. I am still uncertain as to what happened during that duel. I know I was playing, but it didn't feel like I was. He took us to a place he called the Shadow Realm." As Yugi explained the duel to her, Zahara felt her body tense in anger, and shame. She wondered how her mother could work for that man. She was livid when Yugi told her the worst. "I still don't know how he did it; he claims it is the magic of his Millennium Eye, but somehow he stole my grandfather's soul. I have to go to Duelist Kingdom and beat him in another duel in order to save my Grandpa now." He hung his head, waiting for the laughter he was sure to come. Zahara reached out and touched his shoulder.

"I know you can this. I know you will save your grandfather. I believe you have all you need to o this." She pointed at his puzzle. "This will help you if you allow it. You have power of your own, Yugi. Just believe in it. You will bring him home, and Pegasus will get what he deserves, I promise you." Yugi marveled at her soft voice. Calm and yet full of hidden knowledge.

"You really think so?" She nodded.

"I do. Come on, I can take you home if you would like." He nodded. Zahara understood she was taking a risk getting involved in the situation like this. A part of her no longer cared though.

"Zahara? Can I ask you a question?" he asked as she drove. She felt her hands grip the steering wheel. Part of her feared what he would ask. Yet, once again she felt herself wanting to tell all again. She instead bit her tongue.

"Of course. What is it you wish to know?"

"How come you didn't laugh at my story back there?"

"Because it was nothing to laugh at."

"You really believed me?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that…" Yugi ran a hand through his hair, nervously. "I find it hard to believe myself and I experienced it first hand. How can you be so accepting?"

_If you only knew, Yugi,_ she thought sadly.

"And how do you know so much about my puzzle?" That was one of the questions she had been dreading to hear. She took a deep breath and began to recite the story she had made herself remember.

"My family has long and strong roots in Egypt, Yugi. I know a lot about its history. Its treasures. Including the one you wear. My brother runs a museum there in Cairo with another curator. He is training the curator's daughter to be his partner in the museum. So he has taught me plenty. And besides. I read the markings on the box that carried the pieces to that puzzle, Yugi. It spoke of magic and power."

"I see." Yugi looked down at the puzzle and Zahara sighed. She wanted to tell Yugi that his father was her brother, but she could not bring herself to. She knew that would be going too far at this time.

_Darn the rules I must live by,_ she thought angrily. They said nothing more as she approached the darkened game shop. Yugi gave the shop a curious look as he got out of the car. Zahara looked ahead and saw something sticking out of the edge of the door. He ran up to the door and pulled out a white envelope. She watched as he pulled out a card from the envelope.

"Is everything ok, Yugi?"

"I think so. It is from Pegasus. An invitation to his tournament that is all."

"If you are sure. Here," she pulled out a pen and paper and jotted some notes on it. "Here is my number. If you need anything, like a ride to the hospital or something, just let me know ok? I will be glad to do what I can to help."

"Thank you," he said with a sad smile as he took the paper from her. She saw he was still staring after her when she peered up at the rearview mirror as she drove away.

"You will win, Yugi," she whispered. "I know you will."

* * *

"How can you continue to work for that man after what he has done?" Zahara all but shouted when she got home that night. Aurora gave her a look that said, "Don't start with me," but she stood and faced her daughter.

"I don't agree with what happened. I didn't know until it was too late to stop him. But because of this I have to continue to work with him. I need to make sure he doesn't do anything to jeopardize Yugi getting his grandfather's soul back. There is a way you can help me if you want to." Zahara arched her eyebrow, looking dangerously close to her mother at that very moment.

"Just how am I supposed to help you with that?"

"We have been invited to be on the ship headed to Duelist Kingdom. I have to remain at the castle to keep an eye on Pegasus, but if Yugi decides to go, and you go as well, you would be able to make sure he is safe while he makes his way to face Pegasus."

"He has decided to go. I am certain of it. He will be there. And so will I."

* * *

The sun had set and the sky had turned dark by the time the limo had pulled up to the docking area of the ship. The driver opened the door to allow Aurora and Zahara to exit. They stood for a moment staring up at the immense ship before them. The driver retrieved their luggage and loaded it on the luggage dock as they boarded the ship. Aurora had gone immediately to the Captain's quarters to discuss the trip to the island while Zahara found her room and sat down on her bed to look out at the line of duelists awaiting passage onto the ship. She faintly saw the outline of Yugi's hair as he stood talking to a couple of Pegasus' henchmen. Watching him, she recalled earlier that day just before everyone had left school for the weekend.

* * *

(flashback)

"I wish there was something I could do to help him," Ryou had commented softly as he and Zahara watched Yugi talking seriously with his friends.

"There really isn't anything anyone can do right now. IT is up to him to face this task."

"Do you know what happened?" Ryou turned to face her.

"I do, but I am not able to discuss it right now. Not unless Yugi says it is okay."

"I understand." There was silence for a moment between the two as they watched Yugi and Tristan discuss the prize money being awarded at the tournament. "So what are your plans this weekend?" Zahara hung her head.

"I have to be on the ship headed for Duelist Kingdom."

"Really? Why?" She shrugged. She had not thought up a story to cover her real intentions for this trip yet. She was at a loss for words.

"My mother needs help I guess."

"Your mother? I thought she owned the club here in town."

"She runs it. Pegasus owns it. He has done some things she does not agree with and she feels she needs to keep an eye on him. He needs a few people to watch over the duels for the tournament."

"I see." She never caught the glint in his eye as he watched her fiddle with her pen. A cruel smile tempted his lips, forcing him to look away, just in case she was to look up at him again. This event could not have been timed more perfectly. He would be able to not only get Yugi's Puzzle, but Pegasus' Eye and a chance at Lady Phoenix all at the same time.

* * *

"Just be careful, Yugi," Zahara whispered as she watched him board along with Joey. "You never know just what you will find out here on that island. Not if what Mother says is true. He has it out for you. And he won't stop until he has you. Or your Puzzle."

* * *

It had not taken long for the empty ship to soon become crowed with duelists of every size, shape and age. Zahara chanced opening her door and peering around, pulling her head back just in time as two kids went running passed her. She sighed and stepped out into the hall. Carefully sidestepping the eager kids around her, she made her way out of the hall on onto a deck to stand near the railing to gaze out at the ocean. A part of her felt dead inside. But she knew what she had to do. A motion out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned to see what it was.

"Ryou!" she gasped as he shut a door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Late invitation?" he offered. She could tell by the look on his face it was an obvious lie. She could not help but smile at him.

"So they gave you the closet to sleep in?" He shrugged and they turned to face the ocean again.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"It is. If only I could be here to really enjoy it." He looked at her with an odd look in his eyes. When she saw he was about to speak again, she interrupted him. "Would you like a better place to rest on this trip? There is a couch in my room that I noticed opens up into a bed. It would be a lot more comfortable than that closet." They both shared a laugh and he turned to walk with her back to her room.

* * *

When morning came, the cruise was nearing its docking port at Duelist Kingdom. Aurora had met up with her daughter to check in on her. Ryou had disappeared for a little while so she was still unaware that he was aboard. Something in Zahara told her it would be better not to say anything to her mother about him either.

"So what do we do when we arrive?" she asked her mother.

"Keep your distance, but keep an eye on Yugi. I will take care of Pegasus. Just be careful, okay?" Zahara nodded and her mother left the room. Zahara met up with Ryou later and they were one of the first few to exit the ship. They made their way up the path headed toward the castle. Zahara stood beside a large tree and stared up at the large building in the middle of the island.

_So that is where the soul of Yugi's grandfather is being held,_ she thought. Ryou caught her attention again when he suddenly pulled back behind another tree.

"Hiding from someone?" she asked him lightly. He shrugged.

"Not really, just not sure about letting anyone else know I am here just yet. I know you know I am not supposed to be here. I can't let myself get caught."

"True," she agreed with a nod and a sigh. The crowd grew silent as Pegasus appeared near the top of his castle to address them.

"Greetings Duelists! I am Maxemillion Pegasus. It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me the world's greats duelists, but come the tournament's end, only one shall be crowned King of Games! So assemble your duel decks carefully, for this competition will test your skills like never before!" Pegasus held up a red glove with a silver cuff. "You have each been given a dueling glove to track your progress in the tournament. You have also been given to precious star chips. You must wager these star chips in each duel you compete in. Once you have ten star chips, you may gain entry into my castle to advance to the final level of the tournament and a chance at the three million dollar prize. And you will be able to face me in one final duel!" Pegasus rambled on about the set up of the island for the purposes of the tournament. He never saw Aurora as she silently made her way behind him, standing just out of view. "When the skies light up with fireworks, then the duels will begin!" The crowd erupted with shouts and applause as Pegasus turned to head back inside the castle. A smug grin on his face. He faltered in his step, midway down the long hallway when he heard a soft chuckle. His Millennium Eye flashed and his grin turned to a scowl as Aurora stepped into the light and faced him, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You really think you will win this one, don't you Pegasus?" she chided him.

"I will, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She closed her eyes and shook her head chuckling softly again.

"I won't have to. I told you that. Your fall will be at the hands of another. But I will be there to see it happen. Then you will know I was right all along, and that you should have heeded my earlier warnings." Her grin faded and her eyes darkened. "It is never a good thing to toy with the souls of others, Pegasus. No matter what your intentions are. But," she added with a shrug. "I guess you will just have to learn the hard way."

"You will do better to learn how not to act around me, my dear," Pegasus warned her. "I have heard just about enough of your cryptic speeches."

"Get used to them, Hon," she returned flashing an evil looking smile at him. "For as I have always said; your threats mean nothing to me." She gave him one last glare before turning and leaving Pegasus alone in the hallway lost in his thoughts and concerns.

Along her way to get settled in her room, she passed one of his servants pushing a cart along the hall with a dinner tray on it. She followed silently behind the servant, curious to know who was getting the fine treatment since she knew the tray was not going to where Pegasus had planned on spending his time during the tournament. When the servant opened the door and she peered inside, her blood ran cold. White fire flamed in her eyes. She now understood why the second limousine had appeared at Kaiba Corp. that evening. Inside, curled up on the neatly made bed and staring out the window was the dark haired head of her friend's grandson, Mokuba Kaiba. She let out the fury of her anger by screaming Pegasus' name with her mental voice, but the sheer force of the power behind it shook the castle and sent birds soaring into the sky. He had absolutely no idea what trouble he had brought on himself.

Just outside, the fireworks sounded, signaling the start of the tournament.

* * *

The rumbling under her feet made Zahara jumped suddenly. Ryou turned to look back at her.

"You feel that?"

"I think the whole island felt that," she answered, looking around. She had the distinct feeling her mother was furious with someone. She would not have been surprised to learn that the focus of her mother's rage was on Pegasus. _Good,_ she thought, with a grin._ Maybe he will finally get what he deserves._

"Did you hear me?" Zahara blinked her eyes and looked over at Ryou who was waving a hand in front of her face.

"I'm sorry. Lost in thought, what did you say?"

"I said there is a duel up ahead. Looks like Yugi verses Weevil." Zahara raised an eyebrow and followed the direction Ryou was pointing in. Sure enough Weevil was standing in an arena and facing who he thought to be Yugi. She lowered her eyes though, knowing full well who it really was. "This should be interesting to see how it turns out."

"Yes, it should," she agreed as she leaned herself against a tree. _This is going to be a long weekend. Furious mom, determined teen, tons of people running all over the place, and I have to keep to the shadows…_ she sighed softly, trying not to draw attention to herself. _Yup, my perfect idea of a weekend get away._ She looked over at Ryou for a brief moment and had a slight change of heart. _At least it's not all bad. I do get to hide in the shadows with him…

* * *

_

**hehe... yes she can still dream can't she... Imagine her surprise when his secret is revealed... (mischievious grin and a wink)... R/R on your way out please? (anime eyes)**


	11. Watch Out Pegasus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, and Ishizusan, thank you all!**

**And now chapter 11

* * *

**

**Watch Out Pegasus**

"Yeah! Popped it open like a _zit!_" Zahara rolled her eyes at the analogy and found herself blocking images in her mind that were compliments of Joey as he cheered for Yami's little victory over Weevil's Cocoon of Evolution. She had been silently watching the entire duel, not wanting to miss a detail, yet not really interested in the duel itself. She tuned to see what Ryou had been thinking and realized he had slipped away without her noticing.

"Wonder where he went off to," she said softly, turning her eyes back onto the field. "Doesn't matter, I am sure we will meet up again sometime." Her attention was brought back to the field when the cheering stopped and sounds of concern could be heard.

"It must have evolved enough to survive!" Joey said in disbelief.

"I told you Weevil was good," a woman standing beside them said. Zahara heard Téa call the woman Mai while growling at her. She could not help but grin at the petite girl trying to stand her ground against the tall voluptuous woman beside her.

"You may have pierced through the Cocoon, but it was not before my greatest monster could be born. Welcome the Great Moth!" Weevil's laughter rang out around them. Yami gave an amused groan and his lips turned up in a sly smile.

"You may have found a way to get your moth onto the field But I will still find a way to squash that oversized bug," he said evenly.

"You will pay for the stinging jab with your life points!" Weevil vowed.

"Just duel!" Yami shouted back.

"Great Moth, take flight!"

"So be it, we will settle this in the skies!" The duel monsters rose into the air where the duel did begin to take its turn. Zahara looked around again for Ryou, debating on going after him. By the time she had decided against it and turned back to the duel, the field was drenched by a mist that Yami had called to the field and he had called forth a monster that gave Weevil cause for alarm. A monster he called Summoned Skull. Yami had begun to laugh a chilling laugh. He lectured Weevil about cheating to win. Telling him that he dueling with honor which was why Weevil would lose that duel. He explained how his Skull would be able to take out Weevil's Moth with its electric attack. As Zahara watched, Yami's monster did just that. He rode the platform to the ground and stepped down to face Weevil on the ground. Weevil cowered on the ground trying to figure out how he, a champion, could have lost. Standing over him like a father about to scold a child who had done something wrong, he delivered one final lesson to the boy.

"You call yourself a champion, Weevil, but you only won your battles by lying and cheating. True champions," he continued as he gently tossed his prize of star chips in his palm, "battle with honor. They play fair." Joey interrupted his speech and took Weevil's dueling glove from him as the boy still sat on the ground. They all walked away still chattering on about the victory. Zahara watched as Yami stared up at the castle looming just beyond the trees. She could see the thoughtful look in his eyes. She jumped behind a tree when he had turned to face the direction she was in. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the sound of Yugi's voice calling after his friends to wait up for him.

"Well, his first duel is won. Let's hope he is able to continue on and make it al the way," she said softly before turning to look up at the castle herself. "I wonder how mother is dealing with having to be in there with Pegasus."

* * *

Aurora glared across the table at Pegasus as he laughed. She wanted to reach out and smack that smug smile right off his arrogant face and she was beginning to find it hard to control her anger and frustration at not being able to do so. She still had no idea why he wanted her to join him for the meal he was eating. Looking down at her plate, she nudged it away from her. She had no appetite to even make an attempt at choking down the meal after everything she had learned. Knowing she could not do anything for the moment, she listened to Pegasus boasting about how everything was going according to his plan and soon everything would be set. Finally she could take no more of his words. She gently scraped back her chair and stood. He looked up at her, amused.

"Not hungry, Ms. Hart?"

"To say the least," she growled as she turned to leave. Half-way down the hall, she heard the ring tone of her cell phone. "Hello? This is Aurora."

"Mother! We have a problem!"

"Sanura? What is it?" Her eyes snapped open at the tone in her daughter's voice.

"It's Seto. He is gone."

"What do you mean he is gone?"

"I mean he is gone! There was as security breach at his private home, where he had gone after his duel with Yugi. By the time security got there, there were signs of a struggle and he was gone. It gets worse," Sanura added in a barely calm voice. "There were bullet holes in the walls according to the report." Aurora narrowed her eyes for a moment before closing them completely allowing her mind to search out for the presence of the eldest Kaiba . She skimmed past the younger one whose presence was closer for her to catch. After a moment, she found what she was looking for.

"Mother? Are you there?"

"Yes, I am still here. Don't worry about him. He will be ok. In fact he will be contacting you shortly. Then he will be on his way here. So be ready. I have something else to attend to," she added as she stood just outside Mokuba's room. She kept silent as she watched the boy tying sheets together in an attempt to flee the room Pegasus had given him. The sound of a meal cart caught her attention. "Listen, Sanura, I have to go but I will be in touch." Turning she met the servant head on.

"Excuse me, miss," he said with a nod. She shook he head and motioned to her phone.

"No, excuse me. Master Pegasus just informed me he needs you back in the kitchen for a moment." He hesitated a moment before turning to leave. Aurora looked back into the room to see Mokuba slipping over the edge. "Good luck, little one. I wish I could do more to help you. But your brother will be here soon enough," she whispered.

* * *

Zahara had a hard time catching up to Yugi and his friends as they moved around the paths of the island. She remained hidden beside the paths, trying desperately to remain silent as she moved. She had stopped for only a moment when Joey took off looking for food. She had to admit that she had been impressed by his duel against Mai in which he had taken her down a few pegs. She certainly was not gloating as she had been during Yami's duel against Weevil. She marveled at the surge of power she had felt when Yami had appeared to help guide Joey and give him the encouragement he needed to win. Then she recalled Yami's next duel against Mako the ocean duelist. He never ceased to amaze her when even as he faced certain failure, he could turn the game around. This time by destroying his Moon magic card to lower the waters, which revealed Mako's monsters and weakened them considerably. The duel ended honorably, each duelist going their separate ways.

Joey and Tristan jabbed each other back and forth with idle insults that brought laughter to the group. Laughter that was short lived when the cries of someone needing help reached them from not far away. Zahara groaned inwardly as she stood and chased after them again. They met up with a kid being taken away by larger security-type guy. Tristan raced forward to hit the guard. He was surprised when the guard turned back and returned the attack sending Tristan to the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Yugi shouted at him.

"This kid lost his star chips and according to the rules, he must be removed from the island." The kid kicked and squirmed in the guard's grip.

"But I didn't lose my star chips they were stolen!" he cried out.

"No star chips, no more dueling, my orders from Master Pegasus," The guard said as they walked away. Well, he walked away while carrying the boy. Something told Zahara to stay put when Yugi and his friends chased after the guard. Sure enough, moments later, they returned talking about waiting for some kid with a bandana over his face.

"So what's your brilliant mind telling you now?" Tristan was saying to Joey. Joey rubbed his head.

"Beats me. The only thing my mind is doing is giving me a brilliant headache." Zahara had to do her best to muffle her laughter as she watched the group. They all sat down on the ground, teasing Joey as they waited. Suddenly, from out of the bushes came a blur of motion as a kid appeared and stood in front of Yugi.

"I've found you at last, Yugi!" the kid called out. Yugi and his friends stood again, but were unsure as to what they should be expecting. Tristan and Joey fired off warnings and threats, but Yugi stopped them.

"I think he wants to duel," he said calmly. He turned to face the kid again. "That's what you want, right? You want to duel me?"

"You better believe it," the kid responded with a nod. Shortly, they found themselves in the arena and ready to duel. A flash of gold light turned Yugi to Yami and he stared hard at the kid before him.

"How many star chips will you wager?" Yami asked him.

"To wipe you out, five!" The kid told him angrily.

"Then five it is," Yami agreed as he pulled the chips from their place on his glove and set them down in the holding spot on the podium. "But only because I think I know why you are doing this."

"I don't care what you think, Yugi," the boy snarled back. Yami's eyes narrowed and Zahara gasped as a golden eye appeared on his forehead. They played their first cards. The kid acted tough, but Yami's monster defeated his monster. Yami tried to get through to him about how the cards he was playing with would not suit him as they were taken from another. The kid returned that he did not believe in the same ideals Yugi and his friends all talked about. The Heart of the cards. At this comment, Yami closed his eyes and the golden eye appeared again.

"Yes, I thought I sensed a connection to Kaiba. You're his brother, Mokuba!" Zahara was rocked still by the announcement and the boy pulled the bandana away from his face. She recognized him from the arena the first time she watched Yami duel against Seto. Only instead of scared innocence in his eyes like there was then, she saw nothing but cold cruelty. The duel continued only briefly before Mokuba made a mad dash to Yami's side of the arena, snatching the star chips and taking off again. Yami called after him.

"Mokuba! This is not the way to help your brother, and you know this! Trust in me and I will help you get him back," he promised the young Kaiba. Mokuba turned and stared at him for a moment before dropping his head and agreeing to return the cards and star chips he had taken. Silently, Zahara once again watched them leave as she slowly sat down on the ground. She suddenly wished Ryou had been near by as she felt a cold breeze begin to stir. She did not understand why, but she felt very uneasy in that spot and wanted with all of her being to run. But as she stood to go, she looked over at the duel arena and stopped cold. A man was standing there staring straight ahead. As if waiting for some command. But he was not just any man. He was Seto Kaiba. She looked harder at the man and blinked. He looked odd to her. Dead almost. She ducked back down when the sounds of rustling leaves sounded and a guard came back, holding Mokuba captive. She heard Yami and the others not far away.

"So much for getting out of here and taking a break," she muttered, positioning herself to be able to watch what looked like the start of another duel.

* * *

Again, Aurora was called back to the dining room to face Pegasus. She sighed angrily and clenched her fists.

_Hasn't he realized it would be safer for him if I was not in the same room with him?_ She wondered as she made her way back. "Yes, Pegasus?"

"So cold, Ms. Hart. Come now, there is no need for that."

"More than you really belief," she muttered. "Why do you wish me to be here?"

"Thought you might find some interest in the next duel," he said as he gave her a chilling smile. He got her attention fairly easily with that comment. A screen came down from the ceiling and with a click of the remote, Pegasus had turned on the video feed to the current duel. At first she saw a darker version of Seto Kaiba. She remembered what her daughter had told her about Seto going missing. Looking closer, she realized that was not exactly the Kaiba she had been seeking earlier. Just a part of him that had conveniently been brought back, it seemed, for Pegasus' enjoyment. Her eyes widened and she let a small gasp passed her lips when she saw who he was facing.

"Pegasus, what are you up to?" she whispered.

"Friend of yours, I take it?" she looked away as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"What are you up to?" she asked again, refusing to give up.

"If you must know, I am making sure I will be able to gain control over Kaiba Corp." he told her simply.

"You need a Kaiba heir in order to have that company," she replied.

"Oh, I will, I am not worried about that."

"But Seto Kaiba, what have you done to him?" Pegasus smiled again as he swirled his drink in the wine glass.

"I have done nothing to dear Kaiba-boy. That you are seeing is what is left of him after his last duel against Yugi Motou."

_What? No! It can't be! _She thought in shock as she spun around to look at the screen again. Sure enough the opponent to face this dark looking Kaiba arrived. But it was not Yugi. She knew those eyes. She ran from those eyes after the night at the club. _Yami!_ She choked back the gasp of breath that fought to get out. She could not let Pegasus know what the sight of Yami had done to her. The duel began and Aurora slid silently into a nearby chair.

"Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed while Mokuba shouted to be released.

"That's right Yugi, and this time you don't stand a ghost of a chance against me."

_He isn't dead,_ Aurora told herself as she remembered her conversation with Sanura earlier. _He is very much alive and he will be on his way here. _She added to herself as she heard the evil laugher of the false Kaiba on the screen. The duel was heated and intense. The Kaiba Yami faced was merciless and dangerously close to winning. Aurora growled when Pegasus broke out in fits of laughter behind her.

"This is extremely entertaining, don't you agree?" He laughed some more as Aurora stayed silent, watching the duel play out. She could not believe she was watching her friend's grandson like this. She was only glad Sapphira was not here to see this. Aurora was certain her friend would not be able to take it.

* * *

Sanura looked over at the phone when the private light lit up. She blinked a moment before recovering and lifting the receiver.

"Kaiba Corp., Sanura Hart speaking, can I help you?"

"Have my chopper ready and waiting at the private heliport; tell no one I have called." The phone clicked and she stared straight ahead for the longest time. Then in seconds her hands flew over the numbers on the phone and readied a chopper. It would not take her long to reach the port and have everything ready for him. She did not know what was going on and she had learned not to ask questions. She merely proceeded as told and sat waiting.

* * *

Aurora stared transfixed at the screen, her hands shaking as they gripped the chair. She almost missed it when a man in a suit came to tell Pegasus there was a breech in their security and that they had been hacked. Instantly Pegasus barked a few orders. Aurora paid him no mind as she watched the Blue Eyes White Dragon that had been called onto the field make ready for its attack. She saw the shock that came over Yami's face as the dragon held back its attack and seemed to melt on the field..

"How did Yugi do that?" Pegasus' right hand man asked him. Pegasus gave him a smirk.

"It wasn't Yugi, you fool. It seems that the real Kaiba is very much alive." Aurora's shoulder's shook with her muffled laughter. She heard Pegasus scowl behind her but she worried not about him. She knew there was nothing he could do to her, or even have done to her. Her attention returned to the duel. "No matter," Pegasus continued as if unphased by the recent terms of effect. "Two can play at this game." He sent orders to his computer room and within moments he had confirmation that they had successfully hacked into the Kaiba Corp. computers to stop Seto from his task. But not only did they stop him, they knew exactly where he was and men were dispatched to take him out. Aurora glared at Pegasus from the corner of her eye.

_If you think I am going to let you hurt him in anyway, you are sadly mistaken,_ she thought angrily. She closed her eyes to get a general feel for where Seto was hiding out and gently used her mind to nudge the thought of escape into his head. However she was surprised at what else she felt when she did this. The duel had continued and the Dragon was launching its attack. Aurora's eyes snapped open with a start when she felt the tremendous strength coming from him as Seto called out for Yugi. She saw Yami's eyes widen in shock again and heard the disbelief in his voice when he said Kaiba's name. In a flash of white light, the dragon destroyed itself, leaving the false Kaiba standing and staring at the field, trying to figure out what had happened.

"I-it stopped. The Dragon…" Yami murmured, blinking his eyes as if uncertain if it was real or had just been a dream.

"This can't be!" The false Kaiba exclaimed, eyes wide. Yugi's friends were equally just as shocked as they stared at the field in awe and wonder. "Why, why me!" He screamed out, grabbing his head.

"Why? Because Kaiba is still alive. He stopped you!" Yami answered. Aurora gave an unnoticeable nod of her head as she realized what she felt. Those dragons were Seto's. His heart and soul were in those cards. If he so wished it, he could call off an attack and they would obey.

_Just like his grandfather all those years ago,_ she thought._ He, too, processes and controls the Blue Eyes White Dragons. Even if he isn't entirely ready to admit to it. _She continued to watch the screen as the false Kaiba threw a fit at his podium.

"Silence! I _am_ Kaiba!"

"_Enough_!" Yami shouted back. She could hear the anger in his voice. "Your charade is _over!"_ Mokuba jumped up and down in excitement and joy.

"My brother is alive!" Téa looked around, confused.

"What's going on?" Mokuba, finally realizing the truth of what Yami had done for Seto in their last duel, explained to Téa about how the Heart of the Cards worked on the Dragon only because his brother was still alive and well. He gave Yami a huge smile of thanks while the others gasped in surprise.

"Imposter!" Yami shouted at the false Kaiba who was still holding his head. "The _real_ Seto Kaiba destroyed that monster. I know because I sensed him calling out to me when it happened." Aurora paused for a moment when he said this. _Could it be they are still connected together through Seto after all these years?_ She wondered as he continued on. "Now, enough of your lies, we know you're not Kaiba! It's time for you to show us who you really are!" The false Kaiba began to laugh wickedly, the laugh growing in volumes until it almost hurt Aurora's ears.

"I told you, I _am_ Kaiba," he proclaimed. "Or at least I am part of him," he added as his body began to change form. Aurora cringed inwardly at the huge monstrosity that had once looked like Seto. "The darkest part. I am the part of him you sent to the Shadow Realm after our last duel!" Yami took a step back as he stared hard into the face of his opponent. Aurora leaned forward slightly, her eyes narrowed. She had not realized he was using the shadow powers on people since his return. She mentally kicked herself for not knowing. Then realized he had done this to Seto on purpose. There was a reason. She vaguely remembered Zahara coming home late one evening, saying she had given Yugi a ride to the hospital for his grandfather. That there had been a duel at Kaiba Corp. and he had been hurt. But she never gave the details of what happened during, or even after the duel. Aurora shook her head. She had been so caught up in what was going on with Pegasus and this tournament, she had not seen the signs. Zahara had seen and even knew more than what she was telling her mother. She was merely trying to make sense of it in her own mind before going forward with that information.

"Now, I am back, thanks to Pegasus!" She could not hold herself back this time, she spun in her seat to face him and he gave her one of his uncaring, yet amused smiles as he shrugged. She heard the growl coming from her throat, wishing she could reach over and tear him limb from limb. But she could not. Not if Yugi was to get his grandfather's soul back from this snake of a man. Her gaze fell away from Pegasus as Joey could be heard speaking again. He was pointing at the figure that had once resembled Kaiba.

"I always figured dis duel would turn ugly, but I never thought _dat_ ugly!" He hollered out. Téa cringed beside him; sickened by the creature. Pegasus let out a low growl of anger behind her and she focused her hearing on what his men were up to.

"It seems he got away again, Master Pegasus."

"Hmmm, it appears the Yugi's nemesis, the _real_ Seto Kaiba has come to his rescue. I must admit that this little development is one twist that even _I_ did not foresee." A smirk curled Aurora's lips. _Good, _she thought. _Maybe now you will finally realize that even you cannot see everything._ "That's two escapes now, Croquet. Must I lock you away, _again?_ Get me Kemo on the radio."

"Yes, sir." The servant beside Pegasus turned a dial on his walkie-talkie and managed to connect Kemo to their frequency again. Aurora watched the screen but kept her ears trained in on Pegasus.

"Pegasus to Kemo. Seto Kaiba has gotten away. Do not lose the little Kaiba no matter what, you understand." She saw the man holding Mokuba nod and her blood began to boil again. "And Ms. Hart," she turned to face him, her cold lapis eyes meeting his dark brown ones, head on. "Don't think I don't know who helped the young Kaiba to escape the first time. This time even you will not be able to find him to set him free." The tension in the room rose to the point that one could almost see the streaks of electricity flowing between the two partners. Her lips turned to a sneer. She figured he would have learned eventually of what she had done. She counted on his anger. Now she had to see to it that no matter what he did, Mokuba remained safe. She once again spun around to watch the rest of the duel.

"I guess I just don't know what to call you," Yami was telling his opponent. Sarcasm dripping in his voice. "I was thinking about monster, but I didn't want to _insult_ the _cards. _It's your move. You've got a whole deck to go through and only one Blue Eyes White Dragon left." Yami grew silent as he watched the man play his next card. A fierce look on his face. Determination shining in his eyes. Aurora sighed softly. She had always admired that look on his face. Almost as much as the tender looks he always gave her, no matter how difficult and hopeless their situation was. She closed her eyes briefly. Wishing she could do more. Wishing she had not fled. Wishing he had really kissed her that night at the club. All the while knowing that could not happen. In time it could be so again. But not now.

Yami took his turn, drawing a card. He stared down at it for a moment before placing one card face down and playing his Celtic Guardian in attack mode. The Guardian made its attack, destroying the other monster. But the loss did not phase his opponent. He, too, played one card face down and one monster on the field. Yami matched him card for card with his next turn by placing one card face down and playing his Mystical Elf in attack mode, strengthening the monster with the Book of Mystical Arts card. The Elf appeared and began to chant its spell. He ended his turn, still standing strong. But Aurora could see the small bead of sweat beginning to form on his brow as he concentrated. Trying desperately to figure out a new plan to defeat the man he faced. Joey glared up at the arena.

"I am finding it hard ta believe, but I am liking the look on dat guy's face even more," he commented. Even Aurora had to agree with him. The smirk she wanted to show stilled on her lips so no one could see it.

"Wipe that smile off his face Yugi!" Téa shouted up to her friend. "We know you can do it!"

"Loser! Make your move!" Mokuba added to the cheering. He regretted it soon after however, when the next card was drawn, revealing the third Blue Eyes White Dragon that had been hidden in his deck. Yami scowled and leaned in, ready for the attack he was certain to come.

"Yugi!" Joey shouted.

"Don't worry, Yugi!" Mokuba chimed in again. "My brother will help you again just like last time!" His smile wavered when Kemo laughed.

"Dream on. You're luck's about to run out. Just see for yourself," he told them as they turned their eyes back to the field. "Unlike the last Blue Eyes, this one is at full power and your brother is in now position to do anything about it. 'Cause we found out where his hiding place was and now he is on the run! So don't expect a miracle 'cause this duel's about to end!" Mokuba hung his head, tears filling his eyes as he began to lose hope.

_Don't give up little Mokuba,_ Aurora pleaded silently. _It will work out I promise you. Somehow…_

"Go White Lightning attack! This duel is over, Yugi!" Aurora watched the fierce look in Yami's eyes return as he flipped over a card he had placed face down.

"This duel is not over yet! I activate Mirror Force,_ now_!" The Blue Eyes' attack stopped just before hitting Yami's Mystical Elf and fired back at his opponent. "The Mirror Force, reflects your attack right back at you!"

"I am ready with one of my own," the man replied with an evil grin. "I use Negate Attack!" Yami's eyes widened as he watched the attack become absorbed just before it could strike down the Blue Eyes. The opponent explained that Negate Attack neutralizes any attack thrown at him, even if it was one of his own.

"Yugi!" Téa shouted up. Mokuba's face began to crumble and Aurora's hands clenched tightly to the chair, fighting her urge to step in. She relaxed slightly when she heard Yami begin to laugh.

"It's time to finish this duel," he said, his tone filled with amusement. He held up a new card. "With Reborn the Monster!" His opponent began to squirm as he saw just what Yami's strategy was. "Guess which card I want?" Yami asked him. Not waiting for an answer, he called out the monster he had chosen. "Be reborn, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Holographic lights sparkled on the field and the cry of the dragon could be heard through out the skies.

"Fat lot of good that move's gonna do you, Yugi. Both of these monsters are evenly matched!" His opponent crowed.

"Their powers are not the same," Yami corrected with another grin. "You forgot about my Mystical Elf." He explained that the Elf had been chanting a spell since he placed her on the field. A spell that would allow her to transfer all her attack power to any other monster he chose. "This move was inspired by Seto Kaiba himself," Yami continued, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He explained that Kaiba's idea of lowering the Dragon's attack points was what had inspired him, except that this time he was increasing the Dragon's powers instead.

"This can't be happening!" The man screamed. Fire leapt in Yami's eyes, Fire that Aurora had not seen since he was sealed away. It made her wonder if he even knew about the other powers he still had within him. But the thought quickly left her as Yami began to speak again.

"Consider this a message from the _real_ Seto Kaiba," he began. "_You Lose! _Now, Blue Eyes, _Obliterate!"_ Her mental senses shook violently as he ordered the attack. Her whole body feeling to surge of his wrath. The opponent's Dragon was destroyed in blinding white and gold light, making everyone turn away and shield their eyes. Aurora continued to stare into the light, not caring as she saw the golden eye appear on his forehead as he tapped into the dark Shadow Magic within him. "Pegasus may have saved you the first time, but it won't happen again. _Never Again!"_ He threw his hand forward, allowing the shadow powers to surround and conceal his opponent as he screamed for mercy. Aurora's eyes closed tightly and she resisted the urge to grab her head as his voice rang through her mind again. She felt her body shake and tremble with his fury and of everything she had ever faced, she realized this power scared her. A blaze of fire appeared before them, a shadow outline of Yami could be seen. Pegasus stared down at the glass in his hand, still half full of his favorite wine.

"_Pegasus!_ I can sense you are watching this. Consider this a warning, nothing you send against me will stop me," Yami vowed as the light in the room grew more intense. Aurora watched as the wine in Pegasus' glass began to swirl with the force of the magic being produced but the spirit. "And when we finally duel, believe me, victory will be _mine_. I'll win back my grandfather's soul, and you will _pay_ for all the people you have hurt in the name of your sick little game." She arched an eyebrow at that remark, knowing full well she had said the same thing to him and he paid it no mind. His next words shook her again as he unknowingly spoke with his mental voice as well as his physical one. "_I'm coming for you Pegasus!"_ The glass shattered in Pegasus' hand yet, he continued to smile. Aurora swallowed hard as the screen flicked and went dark. Yami was no longer to be seen. At least not by her. She hoped Zahara was still near by. She had not seen her daughter during the duel. Pegasus' laughter caught her attention.

"Well, Yugi, I see you have developed your Shadow Powers quite well, and in such a short time, too. But when we finally meet believe _me_, your Millennium Puzzle will be mine," Pegasus promised. Aurora growled again and stood back with enough force to throw her chair backward. "Strike a nerve, did I?" he purred. If looks could kill, at that very moment when she spun to face him, he would have fallen on to the floor.

"That Puzzle will _never_ be yours Pegasus. Not now, not ever. You laugh at the warnings you should be heeding. You will regret this." Her voice was deadly quiet.

"Again with the promise of regret. Funny I have yet to see you do anything about it, and you know everything about my plans."

"Not everything, not yet. But I don't need to in order to see your downfall, Pegasus." She reached forward and grabbed the front of his shirt, his security stepping forward until with a wave of her hand she forced them back against a wall. "You underestimate my strength. My reason for being here. I have not acted only because I cannot at this time. Your sick twisted game must play out. That is the only way for you to learn. Shadi was a _fool_ to allow you that Eye. You are not _worthy_ of its Powers." She threw him back into his seat and spun on her heal to leave. His security beginning to stand and come near her again. She turned white eyes in their direction, forcing them back again. "No need to worry about me, gentlemen." She gave a very shaken Pegasus one last glare before exiting the room. "You will not see much of me after this. I have more important matters to tend to." With that she was gone.

* * *

Zahara was still shaking from the force of Yami's powers. She found herself ducking behind a large tree with her eyes closed, praying for the surge of power to go away. Finally it ceased and she dared a peek out. Yami had come down from the arena and gone to the other side to retrieve Seto's deck so that he might give it to him when they met again. When he turned back, they realized Mokuba was gone. Yami shouted for the younger Kaiba a couple of times, receiving no answer. With a discouraged sigh, he climbed down from the arena again and joined his friends on the ground. Zahara looked around, hoping to see Mokuba for herself, but realized had she not been hiding, she would have seen them get away. Perhaps even made some sort of an attempt to save him. She slumped against the tree and sighed. She felt like she had let her mother down. Her mother had been a great warrior in her time. There was no way she would have let that guy get away with Mokuba. She would have seen them leaving. She would have stopped them.

_I'm sorry, Mother. I let you down. I didn't see them go. I let Mokuba be taken again, because of my fears. _She looked up at the sky. _What if my fears hold me back again, at a time I am really needed?_ She wondered sadly. She heard Yugi's voice calling for Mokuba and decided to follow them again. She may have lost one, but she was bound and determined not to lose the others.

* * *

Sanura stifled a yawn as she continued to wait on her boss. She had done everything he had asked of her, and not told a soul. Not even her own mother.

"What are you waiting for? Get in there," a cold voice ordered her. Her head snapped up and she found herself staring into cerulean blue eyes. She said nothing, only nodding her response as she climbed inside and took a seat behind the pilot's seat where he took over control. "Pegasus thinks he can take me out and use my deck for his own pleasure. Well I have news for him," the teen said through clenched teeth as he raised the chopper into the sky. "I am back."

* * *

**Ok, I know it took me a little longer to update this fic. I am sorry. Have some personal things going on that are taking up some of my time, but I am still trying to keep up and at a decent pace. Well... guess it is on to chapter 12- hopefully it doesn't take me as long to update this time...**


	12. Rival Spirits Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, and Ishizusan, thank you all!

* * *

**

**Rival Spirits Meet Again**

"Have him attack Rex! He is just fine, he can still attack!" Zahara stared wide eyed at the black dragon that had been turned to stone. Mai was still demanding that Rex Raptor finish his attack on Joey. The head to the dragon slipped off the shoulders of it and crashed to the ground, the rest of the beast following, crumbling to dust. Joey jumped up and down in excitement as he captured not only the victory but the card of the dragon he had just defeated. Zahara had to smile. He was an interesting person to hang out with. If she could hang out with him that was. She still had to remain in the shadows for now. She was unsure how the group would take to her being so near them. She had no real excuse. No story to tell them. She was certain," I was sent to watch over you," was not going to work as an excuse for them. She sighed and moved away from her perch by the tree. A flash of white hair caught her attention and she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Now what is he up to?" She wondered softly. Carefully, silently, she began to follow after him. This time she was certain to catch up with him and find out what he was doing. The sky was quickly growing dark and Zahara involuntarily shivered as she looked around trying to figure out how she missed him again. "Where did he go now?"

"Looking for someone?" She jumped at the voice behind her. Her breath froze and her heart stopped in her chest. She swallowed hard as she began to turn, stopping only when something fell around her shoulders. She looked down to see the deep blue color of the school uniform. Quickly she looked up at the one who had given it to her.

"Ryou?"

"Yes, are you going to be alright? I would have thought you would have brought a jacket of some kind with you," he chided her softly.

"I didn't realize it would get so cold."

"Cold always lurks in the darkness… No matter where you are." Zahara was struck by the odd sound in Ryou's voice, but she said nothing as the noise of Yugi and his friends caught their attention.

"Hey, my meal ticket!"

"Joey!" three voices chorused out as Tristan grabbed Joey's jacket to stop him from eating a mushroom.

"Wild mushrooms are poisonous Joey!" Yugi called out.

"Only certain kinds," Zahara muttered under her breath. Ryou gave her the odd look as he tried to figure out what she said. She glanced over at him and shrugged as Mai's voice called out to them, telling them to let him eat it. Zahara rolled her eyes and tried to stand a little straighter so she could be more comfortable. But her actions failed in that respect as she found herself pressed against Ryou. They both froze for a moment, not moving, barely breathing. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her balance and she cast a sideways glance up at him to find light crimson coloring his cheeks. She bit her lower lip and detached herself from him to turn back to Yugi's group as Mai stepped forward so they could see her as she snacked on a piece of beef jerky. Joey broke away fro Tristan to face her.

"That's it, you can duel me an' insult me, but you ain't eatin' in front of me!"

"You're that hungry are you?" she cooed. "Okay then, give my your star chips and I'll give you some food." Zahara missed Joey's reaction as she became acutely aware of Ryou standing near her again. She closed her eyes trying to regain her composure and slow her heart from its rapid pace. When she opened them again, the guys had gone in search of fire wood and water while Mai went about setting up a makeshift shower not far from where they were hiding. By instinct, Zahara pulled away from the bushes and found herself backing up against the side of Ryou's body causing her to lose her footing again. He caught her before she fell and placed a gentle hand over her mouth to stop the cry of surprise she fought to keep back in her throat as he pulled her back up and kept her near. She closed her eyes again and just listened to his own heart beating, noting the fast pace it was going as well.

The sound of falling water caught their attention and they made an attempt to back away. As Ryou inched back away from her, his hair caught on a button on the jacket he had placed around her to keep her warm. They struggled as quietly as they could to get it off the button, accidentally disturbing the bushes in their task. They heard Téa shriek and Ryou forced Zahara onto the ground, placing a hand over her mouth again as he lowered his head to her neck in an effort to try and cover themselves a little more in the brush. Mai pushed through the makeshift shower looking around. Upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she closed the flimsy door on it and they waited, barely breathing until they heard the girls' voices along the fire with the guys. Zahara had closed her eyes when they landed on the ground. She did not dare look to see what was going on above her. She was consciously aware of his breath at her neck which was making her dizzy. The smell of his hair reminded her of sandalwood for some odd reason. It was all she could do to keep herself from deeply breathing the scent in. Though she was aware of her feelings, she had no idea the struggle that was going on within Ryou. A struggle of emotions raging from his position as well as the darkness stirring inside him thanks to his Millennium Ring. Which at the moment he shifted his body dug into her chest from underneath his shirt. He felt her intake of breath and felt her cringe under his hand. Chancing a look at her face, he saw confusion in her eyes. Swallowing, he pulled back and sat back on his heels, offering her a hand.

_What is he wearing that dug into me like that?_ She wondered as she rubbed the tender spot, avoiding his gaze. She felt him lean closer and the world seemed to stop around her when his quiet voice filled her ear.

"Sorry about that." She could not speak. She nodded and gave a shy smile to show she was all right. Her mind was still filled with questions about what he had under his shirt. The smell of food filtered around them but they cared not as they stood to face each other. She was not sure what had prompted her to reach out, but her hand lightly went to his chest, trying to feel the object hidden there. He stopped her hand before it made contact and stepped back away from her causing her to replace wonder with curiosity. There next problem was thathis stepping back also stirred more bushes. This time, there was no escaping being caught.

"Come on out, Mai!" Joey shouted as he, Tristan, and Yugi ran forward in an effort to protect Téa just in case it was not Mai after all. Ryou sighed and shook his head. Still holding Zahara's wrist, he led her out of the bushes and into the light of the fire.

"Zahara?" Joey gave her a curious look.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked quietly.

"See? I told you I wasn't crazy. I knew I saw Bakura," Téa commented to Tristan. He only nodded his response to her.

"What are you two doin' way out 'ere, Bakura?" Joey asked, stepping forward again. Ryou shrugged, keeping a calm disposition as he faced the other on edge teen.

"Same as you I guess," he answered evenly. Zahara looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You gave us a scare there hiding in the bushes like that," Tristan told him.

"Yeah, for a moment we thought we actually had something to worry about," Joey added, standing up straighter and calming down. Zahara gasped softly when Ryou's fingers tightened around her wrist. "Pretty silly, huh?"

"Yes, pretty silly," was all Ryou said. Yugi looked around Joey to see Zahara. She wondered why he was giving her such a concerned look. Then she remembered their tumble in the bushes and realized what she must look like.

"Are you all right, Zahara?" he asked her gently, eyeing Ryou for a brief moment.

"I-I am fine. Thank you." Zahara swallowed hard. Ryou glanced over at her and decided on a quick story to explain her presence. Something inside him felt he had to. Though he did not quite understand why.

"I found her a little while ago. She said Pegasus had her here with her mother." Zahara looked down at the ground, blinking in surprise. Ryou had just given her a way out. She wondered just how he would have known she needed one.

"Pegasus had taken the both of you?" Tristan asked.

"He still has your mother?" Yugi added softly, sadly. Following Yugi's question, Zahara knew she could answer without actually lying to them.

"Yes, she is still with him. Up in the castle." She stopped speaking as her body shivered briefly. Ryou gently tugged her a little closer so she was nearer to the firelight, hoping the warmth would hit her. Yugi saw this and stepped forward to offer them a place by the fire and what was left of the meal Joey had made. Zahara's stomach growled. She had not realized just how hungry she was until a plate had been handed to her. She waited for more questions that were sure to come as the silence fell over the group. She kept her eyes downcast. Unsure of what to do or say.

"So how did Pegasus find the both of you?" Téa asked her. _And so it begins,_ Zahara thought. She swallowed hard again.

"The club my mother runs is owned by Pegasus. She worked for him until she learned what he was doing to others. She stood up against him. The next thing I knew we were on the ship here. My mother and I were separated when we reached land." _Not exactly a lie,_ she added to herself. Yugi sighed and looked down before reaching over to lightly touch her arm.

"I wish I had known. I am sorry it happened. We will help you get her back." His innocence made her smile.

"She will be fine. He won't hurt her. She knows too much about his company now. He actually needs to keep her around. Her soul intact." Joey raised an eyebrow at her, trying to figure out how she knew about Pegasus' habit of stealing souls. Yugi understood though and nodded.

"Still, stick with us. We can look out for each other. That way you can get back to your mother."

"Thank you, Yugi."

The topic of conversation shifted away from her, much to her relief, as they began to talk about Duel Monsters. No one had known that Ryou was a duelist. Even Zahara had been surprised when she learned. He pulled out his deck and took a card from the top, looking down at it. Not long after, the others had pulled out cards as well. Zahara shifted to stay back away from the fire a bit, feeling out of place. _And you should,_ she chided herself. _You do not belong here with them. _She sighed and faded out of the conversation. They compared Duel Monsters to themselves. Sharing which card they related to. Joey claimed the Flamed Swordsman, Tristan, the Cyber Commander, Téa, the Magician of Faith, Yugi, the Dark Magician, and Ryou showed them his card; the Change of Heart. Seeing the picture on that card made Zahara do a double take at the white haired boy. The picture of one person, split in the middle; one side an angel, one side a demon.

"This one is my favorite," he told them.

"Isn't that the Change of Heart card?" Yugi asked him.

"Kind of a weird lookin' picture don't ya think?" Joey added.

"Hmm, if you want to see how it works, we can have a duel right now. Not for star chips, just for a little fun." The suggestion sparked smiles around the fire. Zahara felt an odd feeling in her heart. As if something about the suggestion was not quite right. Again, she shifted to be a little apart from the group. Ryou half turned to her. "Please stay, Zahara. I think you would be interested in this as well." Now she knew something was not right. There was a strangeness in his eyes that made her blood run cold. She also had a feeling he would not let her leave if she tried so she nodded and settled back in her place again, keeping silent as Yugi pulled out the playing mat used for the game and they set up around a large tree stump, perfect size for the duel. They had agreed to put their favorite cards in Yugi's deck so they could feel like they were all playing in the duel. They promised to take it easy on their friend as they set the cards on the mat, shuffled and ready. The dark feeling Zahara was fearing grew stronger and made her shudder involuntarily.

_What is causing this? Is it really Ryou that is making me feel this way?_ She wondered as she looked over at him again. The strangeness in Ryou's eyes turned to darkness and a cruel sneer curved those precious lips that had tempted her earlier. _No! It can't be! He can't be…_

"Before we get started," he began as he raised his hands to his chest. "There is something I would like to share with you guys. Especially with you, Yugi."

"What's that?" Joey asked him.

"You'll see," was all Ryou told them as a humming sound began around them. Yugi sat wide eyed, staring at Ryou as a golden glow began in between his hands.

"This is getting' freaky," Joey stated as a golden necklace appeared around Ryou's neck. Zahara's breath halted and she swallowed hard again.

_The Millennium Ring! He has it! That means…_ her eyes flew to his face again, dread filling her being as she closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. _No, not sweet Ryou! He can't be! The evil spirit has been released after all._ She choked back a sob and resisted the urge to run. She knew she had to stay now. She had to do what she could to protect Yugi and his friends from the evil they were facing. She was not sure what she could do to help them, or even if she could. The only one besides the Pharaoh she knew to ever face the evil spirit was her mother. _Mother! What am I supposed to do? How can I save them from him?_

"What? It can't be!" Yugi gasped. "A Millennium Item!"

"Yes," Ryou told him. Only it was not the sweet, soft, gentle voice of Ryou speaking. The voice was cold and cruel. Just like his eyes. "And the magic of my item will take us to the shadow realm!"

"Why are you doing this, Bakura?" Yugi asked him in shock.

"Because you've something I want, little Yugi. And I aim to take it!" The group gasped and cried out as their souls were pulled from their bodies. Zahara watched as the lights of the souls disappeared into Yugi's deck. She braced herself, waiting for hers to be pulled from her body as well. She was surprised when nothing happened. She looked around at the fallen forms of Yugi and his friends. Ryou stood and looked over at her.

"So, like your mother, the Millennium Items can't touch you, can they?"

"You know my mother? You remember…" Zahara struggled for words, the heat of his gaze distracting her mind.

"Yes, of course I remember the only woman to have ever defeated my monster the first time. You have grown. You were what? Three years old when I last saw you?" She pulled back as he neared her with every word. She did not remember ever seeing him. Only the stories her mother and the others had told her. "I could not believe my luck in finding you. I knew that after all those years being trapped in that retched ring that my time there would have been time well spent. Finding you meant I found the Pharaoh's wife as well. I can now take his Puzzle and get rid of her." Zahara felt a surge of adrenaline pass through her body and her fear turned to anger at the thought of this man going after her mother.

"Good luck."

"What was that?"

"I said good luck. Time has not eased her sense of you. She knows you exist. She is ready for you."

"Ah yes, the night you introduced Ryou to her. I could tell she sensed me. You do not seem to have her powers. Or else you would have sensed me as well."

_I did sense you,_ she thought angrily. _I didn't want to believe that such a cruel spirit lived within such a pure soul._

"Yes, he is such a sweet boy isn't he? No way a heartless spirit could share his body." His laughed chilled her. She had not known he could sense her thoughts. Suddenly, he turned away from her and stalked up to Yugi's fallen body. The Puzzle was vulnerable to his taking. Zahara thought hard to find a way to stop him. Quickly she rushed at him, intending to shove him away. He anticipated her actions, however, and caught her arm, wrenching it painfully behind her as he spun her around. She cried out and he shoved her forward to the ground, then he turned back to Yugi. "And now after waiting countless centuries, the Millennium Puzzle shall be mine at last!" He started forward to grab the Puzzle as Zahara helplessly watched. He was stoppedshort when the Puzzle began toglow and dance around Yugi's neck. Zahara's eyes lit up with hope as she sensed the familiar presence of the spirit of the puzzle as he stood to face Ryou.

"No, it can't be!" the darker spirit growled as Yami gazed hard at him.

"You want my Millennium Puzzle? Then you are going to have to _duel_ me for it." He challenged the dark spirit. "But if I win, you will release my friends and send us all _back_!" he demanded. Ryou laughed wickedly.

"I agree to your ridiculous terms, Yugi. But I promise you, there is more at stake here then you comprehend. This is one shadow game you _cannot_ win!" Yami crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at his new opponent. Ryou glanced down at Zahara with his cruel smile and she turned away. Yami followed Ryou's gaze and cautiously stepped away from the dark spirit as he went to kneel beside her.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" She kept her gaze lowered as he helped her to sit up. She held her arm which had been sore from when Ryou had twisted it before shoving her forward. "You are hurt, aren't you?" She nodded slightly.

"I will be all right. They need your help more," she told him softly as she glance over at Yugi's friends.

"How is it you were not affected by his magic?" _Great, how do I answer that one?_ She thought with a sigh.

"Long story, no time. They need you now." He nodded and stood to face Ryou again. She knew the conversation was not finished. He would return to speak with her again. But at least she had bought herself time. As long as the evil spirit he faced did not decided to spill the truth first.

* * *


	13. Soul Cards

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, and Ishizusan, thank you all!

* * *

**

**Soul Cards**

Zahara sat a short distance from the two rivals as they sat down at their respective sides of the duel mat. She heard the confusion in Yami's voice as he asked Ryou why he had taken them to the Shadow realm. Ryou's face smirked back at him, but the cruel voice answered. The answer was so chilling Zahara gasped.

"Bakura… Bakura is no longer here," the darker spirit replied.

"If you're not Bakura, then who are you?" Yami demanded. Zahara's heart sank. _So it is true. The spirit really does have Ryou trapped within his own body. _Tears filled her eyes.

"I am a thief and a stealer of souls," the spirit told him.

"You monster," Zahara choked out. He glanced over at her, amused by her response to his answer.

"Perhaps, but I had you fooled now, didn't I?" Zahara looked away as Yami watched the two carefully. He was still trying to piece everything together. With his memories lost to him, he could not be sure what the connection was between this girl and the thief. "You know very well I have done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items. I am certain your mother has warned you about me. Warned you about the lengths I would strive to make the Items mine. No matter the cost. You do remember the legends don't you?" He asked suddenly, turning from Zahara to Yami. Yami's eyes widened as the Millennium Ring flashed. "He who holds all seven Millennium Items shall possess Power unimaginable. And before I am done with you, your Millennium Puzzle will be mine!" he vowed. Yami gripped his puzzle with possessive determination.

"That's _not_ going to happen," he told the spirit.

"Then let the shadow game begin." Zahara watched her father's face as he studied the playing field and mentally prepared himself for this match. It was not his most important match, but it was very close to it. She knew he could not lose the puzzle to the spirit of the Ring. She prayed to whatever gods happened to be listening that Ra was looking down on her father, helping him.

_You have to win, Father. You just have to. _She saw him glance over at her again and wondered if he too had access to her thoughts. If he did, she just realized the hole she had dug herself into. _I have got to be more careful,_ she sighed.

Yami played first, bringing out the Cyber Commander. Both he and Zahara gasped when Tristan appeared on the field dressed as the card he claimed was his favorite. Tristan looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It was then that Yami realized what the Spirit had done to his friends.

"Bakura used his powers to trap their souls within their favorite cards!" Ryou chuckled in amusement again.

"Who's your little friend, Yugi?" he asked, toying with him. "He looks pretty tough, but can he deal with _this_!" He threw down his first card, the White Magical Hat. He ordered the monster to attack Tristan and as Yami and Zahara watched, Tristan cried out and vanished from the field. Ryou laughed again. "Looks like that card was defeated. And your friend's soul was trapped within it."

"Where is he?" Yami growled at the spirit.

"You're friend is gone. On his way to the discard pile, or the _graveyard_ as we call it in Duel Monsters." Ryou explained.

"No!" Zahara gasped, new tears in her eyes. She stood and moved to Tristan's body, gently shaking it.

"It's no use, child," The spirit told her coldly. "He can't hear your cries."

"It can't be," Yami said in disbelief. "He can't be… Gone."

"Wake up Tristan, come on. You have to wake up," Zahara pleaded with the soulless body in her arms. "Please wake up." She cringed as the cold laughter reached her. Ryou had his head lowered, his shoulders shaking as he enjoyed the scene playing out in front of him.

"How pathetic, just like your mother."

"Leave my mother out of this, Bakura!" She snarled back. "You know very well you would not be getting away with this if she were here."

"Unlikely; times have changed. I have grown stronger while she has succumbed to the daily life of the average mortal."

"You have no idea what she has done, or has been doing since your capture in the Ring!" Again, Yami found himself watching the two as they battled their words against each other. The spirit he sensed in Zahara reminded him of someone, but he was not sure whom. He knew her mother was the woman he had met at the club the night Yugi had to go to that dreaded karaoke session. He sensed power in her. He felt like he knew her, but he could not figure out why, or where he knew her from.

Ryou tired of fighting with the girl and turned his attention back to the duel and Yami. "You made a sloppy move and your friend paid dearly for it. Now which of your friends will you sacrifice next?" Yami pulled a card from his hand.

"Joey's favorite card; The Flamed Swordsman!" Zahara watched as Joey appeared on the field like Tristan had, only dressed as the Flamed Swordsman. Joey looked around.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked as he looked down at the sword in his hand. He turned to face is friend and got the shock of his life. "Hey Yugi, AHHH!" He paused a moment, taking in the fact that his friend stood several feet above him. "Oh man, I finally cracked," he sighed.

"Joey, listen to me," Yami pleaded with him. "Your soul has been sealed inside your favorite card. You have become the Flame Swordsman."

"I'm the _who_?" Joey shouted.

"I have to win this duel in order to return you to normal," Yami explained to his friend. "But if you are defeated in this battle, you will be carried off to the card graveyard just like Tristan was." Joey flipped for a moment before Yami continued. "If I am to win this duel, and return your souls to your bodies, and get us out of the Shadow Realm, I am going to need your help." A look of pride came over Joey's face.

"You want my help, you got my help!" he told his friend. Yami blinked.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Okay? I figure I lost my mind, but I'm gonna go wit it." Zahara felt a small smile tug at her lips despite the situation they were in. Leave it to Joey to find a way to make a joke out of his predicament. "Now, who wants a beatin', eh?" He turned around and faced the other side of the field to receive yet another shock as Ryou looked down at him. He screamed out again. "Giant Bakura? Now I _know_ I'm nuts!" He looked back at Yami. "You mean to tell me I'm fightin' my friend?" Yami looked over at the smirking face across from him as he explained.

"That's not really Bakura, Joey. There was an evil spirit in his Millennium Ring who has taken him over." Joey was still obviously confused, but he readied his sword anyway. He raced forward and sliced the magician opposing him.

"Say good bye to the Cat in the Hat," he announced proudly as he stood. Zahara watched as the sneer on Ryou's face turned to a scowl.

"Not as easy as you thought it would be, is it Bakura," she hissed at him.

"Quiet, child!" he warned. She glared back her response and Joey turned to see who Ryou was talking to.

"Zahara? You're a giant, too?"

"I suppose to anyone merely six inches tall and thrown in the middle of a Duel Monsters game would think I was a giant, wouldn't they?" she responded, keeping her eyes trained on Ryou. Joey stood even more confused but he was not given time to ask any more questions as Ryou made his next play. He placed a card in face down defense position, surprising Yami. Joey readied for another attack.

"Hang on, Joey, don't attack just yet, it could be a trap," Yami tried to warn him. But Joey wasn't listening. He plunged ahead, springing the face down card. A Morphing Jar.

"What a dolt," Ryou sneered again. He knew Joey would go in for the kill. He banked on it and won. Yami growled in frustration. Joey cringed and turned around.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" he asked meekly. Yami explained that the effect of the morphing jar forced all the cards in each player's hands to be sent to the graveyard. He was only glad the Téa's soul card had not been in his hand at the time. Joey fell to his knees on the field.

"Whoa, sorry, Yug," he said softly. Yami said nothing as he discarded his hand and picked up five more cards. Zahara caught the shocked look that appeared in Yami's eyes as he looked hard at his hand. An unsettling feeling returned to her stomach and she replaced Tristan's body gently on the ground so she could move to better see the game. Ryou's evil laughter caught her attention again and she watched him make his play.

"A new hand equals a bold new perspective, doesn't it, Yugi?" he asked mildly, not expecting any real answer as he laid one card face down and a monster card in face down defense mode. "The game, ever shifting, new dangers surround every turn." The voice sent shivers down Zahara's spine. She was only glad Yami was dueling and not her. His look alone would have been enough to throw her off her game. His words would have frozen her in place. Yami laid down his next card.

"The Dark Magician!" There was a flash of colored lights and Zahara's eyes snapped wide open as the small form of Yugi appeared on the field in the outfit of the master magician her mother praised often in her tales of the past. Yugi looked around, confused for a moment as Yami played yet another card. The card, Reborn the Monster. Using it, he called Tristan's card back from the graveyard, assembling the friends back together on the field. Tristan took in his surroundings again, realizing he had made his way back to the field. He saw Joey and Yugi and asked them if they were having the same dream.

"This ain't no dream, Tristan," Joey told him with a shrug. "This is just me goin' insane." Yugi frowned slightly, still trying to figure something out. With his next words, Zahara understood why he was so much more confused.

"But just one second ago I was up there."

"Yeah?" Tristan asked. He turned to face Yami. "If you're down here, then who's that up there?" Zahara looked up at her father again. He stared hard at Yugi from where he sat near the field.

"I don't know," Yugi said softly.

"Don't you?" Yami asked him. Yugi explained then that sometimes when he dueled he felt like someone was guiding him through his plays. Yami nodded with a smile down at his Hikari. Yugi added that sometimes he heard a voice calling out to him from his Millennium Puzzle. A voice he could only describe as ancient and powerful. Yugi sighed and looked up at Yami.

"I'm not sure yet what it is all about, but I am pretty sure we can trust him, whoever he is" he told the others." Joey and Tristan nodded.

"If the big guy is ok with you , then he is ok by me," Joey told him with a smile of his own. Tristan nodded in agreement. The next agreement was ending the duel before Téa's soul card was picked up. Joey lifted his sword again. "I'm gonna bash me some Bakura," he informed them. Yugi raised his arm.

"Wait, Joey, I was just played so I have to move." Yugi raised his staff and called out his Dark Magic Attack on Ryou's face down card. He gasped at the realization that it was yet again, another Morphing Jar. Ryou laughed.

"And we send our hands to the graveyard again," he said smugly. Yugi turned and apologized to Yami and the others. Joey told him not to worry and that he had done the same thing. Yami was concentrating on his new hand and said nothing. But when he drew for his turn, he couldn't help the shock that went through him.

"No! The Magician of Faith!"

"Hmm… Isn't that Téa's favorite card," Ryou grinned, the darkness flashing in his eyes as he watched Yami struggle with his options. "You don't suppose her mortal soul would be trapped within it now, would it? I wonder… Maybe you should play it and find out," the spirit tempted. "But then again," he added as he placed a new card face down on the field. "You don't know what I am putting here. And while you decide, I'll just activate this trap card." He flipped over a different card he had placed on the field. A ghost like hand drifted from the card and grabbed Yami around his face causing him to growl as he fought the pain. Ryou explained the card took five hundred life points away from Yami for every monster he had on the field. Zahara did the math in her head. Yami lost fifteen hundred Life Points. He was still cringing near the dueling matt as he recovered from the attack.

"Big Yugi! Are you okay?" Tristan called up to him.

"Yes," Yami managed to get out as his body shook from the pain. "But one more attack like that… and it's over!" Zahara made a feeble attempt to step forward but stopped, unsure if she should. This was not her duel. But it was her father who was hurting. Ryou laughed suddenly, sensing her thoughts.

"Heart breaking isn't it, child," he sneered at her. "You want to save him, help him, yet you can do nothing while this duel is in progress. Dare to interfere and he forfeits leaving the Puzzle to me!" His laughter grew louder and Zahara glared at him.

"I would never do anything to put that Puzzle in your hands. Otherwise, I would have interceded a long time ago. My family has worked too hard to protect that Puzzle as well as other Millennium Items. I'll not allow you to take the Puzzle from the chosen one now!"

"Chosen one, bah!"

"Only one person was to be chosen to put that Puzzle together after three thousand years. The Puzzle chose Yugi. The Puzzle stays with Yugi. I will not help you take it from him." Ryou sneered at her again.

"Foolish child, family honor only runs so deep. Eventually one always turns on another."

"Not my family, now return to the duel at hand, spirit."

"I am not finished with you. You will suffer for your insolence!" Her gaze never wavered as he spoke his vow. The silence on the field told her they had all been listening. The time that passed as they fought gave Yami time to recover enough to play which was all she truly wanted to do for him. Yami scowled and pulled a card from his hand laying it on the field in face down defense mode. There was a brief flash of light under the card and Zahara watched as the card began to lift. The others noticed it as well and jumped to cover Téa as she peeked her head out from under it. She tried to call out to them and they shushed her.

"Bakura and Yugi are big fighting giants and are fighting for our souls," Joey explained quickly.

"But Yugi's right here," Téa said in confusion. Yugi made an attempt to explain the difference but only succeeded in making her confusion worse.

"I know it's complicated, but it has something to do with the Millennium items, Bakura and I have," Yugi tried to explain again. "It's some kind of magic."

"Magic? So I'm _not_ crazy."

"Not unless we're all going crazy," he agreed with a smile. Joey smirked back at her as well.

"Just think of it dis way, Téa, there's two Yugi's; the cool one up there and the puny one down here." Zahara breathed in sharply as Yugi reacted violently to the remark. She groaned as she watched him decide to step forward to show them how _not_ puny he really was. Yami shouted for Yugi to stop, but it was too late. Yugi called his Dark Magic Attack on Ryou's face down card. The card was destroyed, but the shock effect left Yugi on his knees and crying out in pain. Zahara whimpered and turned away, unable to watch her nephew undergo such pain. Yami felt the same and decided to hurry on with his next move. He placed one card face down and ended his turn. Joey and Tristan turned to try and bury Téa back under her card. This brought another amused laugh from Ryou's lips.

"Don't even bother, fools, I can see her perfectly well. Now I have all four of you right where I want you. Helpless on the field and easy prey for my Man-Eater Bug!" He laid his card down.

"What does that card do?" Joey asked.

"It can destroy one card on the field as soon as it is flipped up," Yugi explained through his pain.

"I _really_ don't wanna go back to the graveyard, guys," Tristan told them, hanging his head. Joey tried to calm his friend by saying they would attack before the spirit could play it but Yugi stopped him.

"It activates as soon as an attack is made," he told them.

"You mean one of us goes, no matter what?" Joey asked. Yugi could only think of one way out of their situation, but when he looked up at Yami, he knew the downside to using the last card that had been played by his counterpart.

"We have a shot, but the card requires a sacrifice in order to work," he sighed. Tristan stepped forward.

"Okay, then. I will go. I have already been there. I will go back," he started forward when he felt the handle of Joey's sword ram him in the stomach. "I am guessing you disagree," he groaned as he fell to his knees on the field, clutching his stomach.

"You just got back from the graveyard, if anyone goes, it will be me," Joey told him as he stood and turned a grim face at the face down monster. Yugi and Téa called out to him, but it was too late. Joey raced forward and began to bring his sword down on the card. The Man-Eater Bug appeared and Joey latched on its back, fighting it as he called out to Yami to sacrifice him. Yami hesitated a moment out of fear for his friend before doing as he was asked and sacrificed Joey to call up his trap.

"I activate The Horn of Heaven!" Yami called out as Joey faded from the field. The Horn took out the Man-Eater Bug and tears filled the eyes of Joey's friends.

"Don't worry," Ryou consoled them. "You will soon be joining him in the graveyard. Then you can spend an eternity together." Zahara turned away again, Yami growled again in frustration. Téa lowered her head in silent prayer, her tears falling from her eyes and landing at her feet. A bright light caught the attention of everyone as the card beneath Téa began to glow. Yami smiled.

"The effect of the Magician of Faith allows me bring one magic card back from my graveyard and into may hand. And the card I choose is Reborn the Monster, which I play now!" Another flash of light found Joey cowering on the ground. He looked up when he realized he was no longer in the graveyard and everyone cheered his return. The dark spirit scoffed at Yami.

"You waste your time and your turns reviving these foolish mortals."

"My friends are _never_ a waste of time," Yami informed him angrily. "Make your move."

"Oh, I'll move, and you will lose." He drew his next card. "This is the play that will win me the match and your Millennium Puzzle." He placed a card in attack mode. "First, I will place the Lady of Faith in attack mode, and then the card that will turn your friends against each other." Everyone stared at Ryou in confusion. No one could figure out how they could be turned against each other. He flipped a card from his hand around to show them all. "The Change of Heart!" Yugi gasped.

"Wait," Zahara started.

"Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, and a very magical card it is as well," the spirit told them. "With this card the very friends you sought to protect, you will now destroy!" Yugi stood strong.

"No, I refuse!"

"You won't have a choice," Ryou returned with that same cruel grin. "The change of Heart allows me to control any opposing monster. And I choose you, Yugi!"

"Leave the young one out of this!" Yami commanded in a dark voice.

"Why should I?" the spirit shot back. "By simply destroying him, I destroy you as well." The spirit reared back as he prepared to play his final move. "You're here to guide and protect him… Protect him from _this!_" Yugi cringed and shielded himself from the light, hoping against hope to avoid being controlled by the spirit. Hearing the gasps of his friends, he peered out from under his arm.

"It's Bakura!" Téa exclaimed.

"The _real_ Bakura!" Tristan added.

"Ryou," Zahara whispered as she looked upon the sad face of the boy she had grown familiar with. _Those eyes._ She knew those eyes. Filled with warmth and kindness. The purity that was Ryou Bakura. Ryou blinked as he began to realize what was going on. He took a breath and darted forward, veering off sharply and combining himself with the spirit's Lady of Faith monster.

"I want to help, but we must act quickly, Yugi!" Ryou called out to him. The spirit growled in anger as he glared down at the boy whose body he possessed. "I'll control her while you attack me! You can win against the evil Bakura!"

"I can't!" Yugi protested. "I'd be destroying you, sending you to the graveyard!"

"I don't care!" Ryou returned forcefully. "Anything is better than being controlled by an evil spirit!" Zahara saw the thin stream of tears in his eyes as he glanced up at her for what he thought was to be the last time. "DO IT!" He commanded. The spirit could not hold back his fury.

"_Be quiet!"_ he shouted. The golden eye blinked open on Yami's forehead.

"I have a better idea!" he interceded. The Millennium Puzzle became ablaze with power, and Yami opened himself up to it. "If the power of the Ring can pull souls _from_ people, maybe my Millennium Puzzle can put them _back_ !" The spirit groaned, his eyes closed as he attempted to fight off Yami's powers. When the eyes opened again, Yugi and his friends cheered as Zahara breathed a sigh of relief. It was all she could do to stop herself from running and hugging him. There was a cry on the field as the spirit fought against the robes of the Lady of Faith his Change of Heart card had taken over. Yami ordered Yugi's attack and Yugi did not hesitate this time. The spirit's screams echoed in the forest as the Dark Magic Attack sent him flying into the graveyard, ending the game, and breaking the spell for the Shadow Realm. Yami merged again with the puzzle letting Yugi take over again. Zahara looked down at Tristan and Joey, who looked as though they were sleeping, before carefully walking over to join Yugi and Ryou.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked him. Ryou breathed deeply and gave a grateful smile.

"I am now, thanks to you." Ryou turned and noticed Zahara rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry he hurt you. I tried to stop him." He hung his head and she shrugged it off.

"I will be fine. I am sure I will face much worse before this is all over with." Yugi looked at her.

"A lot of things were said between you and the spirit during that duel. As if you new each other. What was that about, Zahara?" She hung her head this time. "Just who are you?" She bit her lip and a small whimper escaped her throat. "Do you have a Millennium Item as well? Is that why you said your family protected them?" Ryou stopped Yugi's questions with a brief wave of his hand as she watched Zahara's reaction to them.

"It's ok, Zahara. Take your time." She looked up at him. A small part of her could see understanding in his eyes. He knew her secret. With the spirit a part of him, he knew everything the spirit did. The spirit remembered everything where as Yami did not. She understood then, why Ryou had covered for her earlier.

"I-I don't own a Millennium Item. I…" she sighed before continuing. "I only know of the story behind them." _Okay, girl, think. How are you going to get yourself out of this one… _

"You made it sound as if your mother knew the spirit." Yugi could not help but be concerned about her after what he had just been through.

"In all the years my family protected the tomb of the Pharaoh and all the treasures and Millennium Items, my mother has come across the spirit a few times as he tried to gain the Items. He always had a new host. She was able to retrieve it at one point from him, but then it was stolen from us. The last we had heard about it, the Ring had been sold by some trader to a tourist in Egypt. We had no idea who had it. Or where it would be taken. If I had known, Ryou, I swear I would have said something. I am so sorry this happened to all of you."

"Don't worry, Zahara-san," Yugi said softly, a small smile on his lips. She looked up at him in surprise that he would use that term with her. It meant she had officially joined his ranks as a friend. She had become a part of his group.

"Yes," Ryou added. "It wasn't like there was much you yourself could have done against that spirit. Even I couldn't control him." She sighed again, this time with a smile on her face. That went over better than she had thought. Ryou squeezed her shoulder lightly. She knew he knew more than he let on, but was grateful to him for keeping silent. She had not been untruthful in the least in her story. She had just omitted a few details, such as the fact she was three thousand years old and Yugi's aunt.

"Where did you get the Ring, Bakura?" Yugi decided to turn to Ryou in hopes of some more answers to his questions.

"My father found it on one of his trips. I am thinking he is the man you heard about who had purchased the Ring, Zahara. He told me it was from ancient Egypt. He said he was shopping in a merchant bazaar when the Millennium Ring caught his Eye. The man he bought it from said it had something to do with Duel Monsters. But that never made any sense to me as the game is so new and the Ring is clearly ancient."

"Is there a connection?" Yugi asked Zahara. She nodded.

"My mother knows the legends behind them better than I do. My brother is even studying them still in Egypt. She said it had something to do with dark magic and shadow monsters that priests used in games of power. The monsters of that time resemble the ones on the cards. She said Pegasus had his inspiration for the game from the stories of legend that my family has passed down for years," she explained softly. She found herself carefully choosing her words. She looked back up at Ryou waiting for him to finish telling his story.

"Anyway, when my father got back, he gave it to me. He said he felt I was destined to have it." Groaning and yawning caught their attention as Tristan, Joey, and Téa began to stir.

"I just dreamt Bakura went completely mental," Tristan said as he rubbed his eyes. Ryou walked over to them with a smirk on his face.

"Same here," Joey agreed. "Last time I snooze with dueling cards under my pillow." Téa looked around, confused, but said nothing. Ryou leaned over to them.

"Sleep well, guys?" He gave them his most innocent smile. Tristan and Joey shouted Ryou's name and grabbed each other for a moment before realizing what they had done. Téa had thrown herself out of the way and stood to join Yugi and Zahara who had begun to laugh when the two pushed each other way causing them to fall back onto the ground. Téa grew quiet for a moment and looked thoughtful.

"I dreamt that we were all dressed as duel monsters," she told them. "And that there were two Yugi's." Ryou, Yugi, and Zahara looked at each other nervously, not sure what to say. They were saved from explanation, however, when a piercing scream rang through the forest. Joey stood up quickly, looking in the main direction of the scream.

"That sounded like Mai," he told them.

"Come on, let's go!" Yugi said as he turned to run down the path. Everyone followed, not sure what they would find, but glad they were able to face it together.

* * *


	14. Shedding Light on the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, Ishizusan, Pastelblue, and mugen thank you all!**

**Pastelblue- Yes he was very cute in that episode as the Change of Heart, I will definitely agree with you there, lol. I am glad you are liking the story so far! Thank you for reading! (hugs)**

**Ishizu-san – I am glad you liked my little twist on that duel. I actually had fun writing it. When writing from a different point of view it can give an interesting angle to what we all have seen and know…**

**Mugen- I am glad you are finding the fic so entertaining. I am enjoying being able to write it. I keep pushing myself to keep going because I want a different ending than what the show had lol… Hope you are able to continue to enjoy it as much as you seem to have already Thanks again for reading!**

**And now on to chapter 14**

**Shedding Light on the Truth**

Aurora quietly made her way through the halls of the castle, trying to get a sense of where Pegasus had taken Mokuba. She had paused only briefly when the odd sensation of Shadow Powers had reached her senses instead. She wondered if it was Pegasus' doing or if Yami had decided to punish someone somewhere along the way. Sighing, she continued her way again. Passing by the paintings lining the walls of a blonde woman. She lightly reached out to touch on of the paintings.

_Cecilia._

The name came to her as well as a brief vision of the beautiful woman standing beside Pegasus. She realized this was the woman he had lost all those years ago. The one that started him on his journey that took him to Egypt. _So this is his reason for his actions,_ she thought. A part of her feeling sorry for him. For a moment anyway. That pity was replaced by her anger as she returned to her search for Mokuba, taking note of her path so she could find her way back out when she was through with her search. _Too many have suffered in your quest, Pegasus_. _This has got to end. _

Sanura stared out over the water as Seto flew the helicopter from Domino City to the Duelist Kingdom island. She watched him as he took control. So young and yet so sure of his actions. She knew he only had looking for his brother on his mind. She knew he was worried about what his brother may be going through. She had to admit that she was concerned as well. Her mother had been vague on the phone the last time they had spoken. The silence was beginning to get at Sanura and she wanted desperately to speak, but she knew she could not. He was her boss. He was on a rescue mission and he was not one for idle chit chat. So she settled back and resigned herself to the scenery they flew passed, part of her wondering if her life could ever be normal.

"Mai!" Yugi and his friends reached a duel arena that had been hidden in the forest just as Mai came down from her spot. Weakened, shaken, and defeated. Her eyes remained lowered to the ground as they approached.

"Mai? Are you okay?" Yugi shouted out to her. Mai looked up at the group approaching her and shook her head.

"You're too late," she told them with little emotion in her voice. The group looked at her in confusion, unsure of just what she was talking about. "Panik is one of the island's eliminators. He is paid to knock duelists out of the tournament by destroying them and taking their star chips," She explained to them. Eyes widened in shock all around. "If you don't get out of here now, he is going to do to you what he did to me." She cried out as Panik came up behind her, grabbing her wrist for all to see her duelist glove had no star chips being held within it. She hung her head in shame as the facts sank into their minds, making them realize that Mai had been disqualified as she had lost all her star chips to him.

"You're out, Mai?" Yugi asked her. She looked up at him.

"I am," she answered. "It all happened so fast. The way Panik duels…" She hung her head again. "I –I just lost it." Panik laughed and threw Mai forward causing her to stumble.

"She was one of my _easiest_ victims yet!" He boasted happily. Joey started forward, only to be held back by Tristan and Ryou.

"Outta my way! There's no excuse for pushing a girl!" Ryou struggled against Joey's demands as he grabbed his shoulders.

"I know how you feel Joey, but that guy is more than twice your size!" he told him, trying to reason with him.

"I can take him," Joey returned. He had nearly broken free of Ryou and Tristan's grip when Yugi's soft voice stopped him.

"No, Joey. Fighting him just isn't the answer." Zahara looked over at him to see his head hanging low; his eyes to the ground. A grim resolve seemed to hang on his shoulders. Everyone turned to look at him then. Surprise clearly evident on their faces. "I have faced a lot of bullies in my life and I am afraid there is only one way to deal with them." Zahara swallowed hard. Ryou and Tristan eased their grip on Joey's arms and shoulders. They all watched as Yugi stepped forward, walking purposely up to face Panik.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked him. Yugi's eyes still faced the ground until he was closer to Panik. Then he looked up with a cold look in those normally innocent violet eyes.

"You have to stand up to them," he answered as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow and dance around his neck again. Zahara blinked in the sudden bright light. She was seeing a lot of her father this night. She remembered his questions from his duel with Bakura and felt it best if she backed out of sight for a little while. Ryou reached out and stopped her. Gasping, she turned to face him. He shook his head,

"Don't run from him, Zahara. He needs your presence as well as the others," he told her.

"But, Ryou…" Her words were cut off by his fingers against her lips. She lowered her gaze and silently stood beside him, turning to see Yami glaring hard at Panik.

"Now, let's see you try your tactics against me. I don't' scare easily, especially when I am standing up for my friends!" Yami told him. Mai stood staring at him in shock.

"But Yugi?" He did not move to acknowledge she had spoken. He kept his cold gaze trained on his next challenge. Panik agreed to the match and each took their places. Zahara did not trust the evil look in Panik's eyes. She looked back and fort between the two duelists. Hoping for the best outcome. Yami stood at his place with his arms crossed. Mai continue dot plead for him to change his mind and he still paid her no mind. He was there for a reason. He was determined to do right by his friends. Joey hollered up to Yami with nothing but words of encouragement, while Mai stood broken near by them. Zahra took pity on the woman and moved to stand beside her, just in case the weakness grew to a point she would not be able to stand. Ryou watched her as if expecting her to run again, but she sighed and kept her place.

"Playtime is over, Panik," Yami informed his opponent. "Let's duel!"

"So you are the famous Yugi Motou, eh? Pegasus has offered a generous bounty to the eliminator who can take you out of this tournament. I will gladly take this chance to do just that."

"Heh, you better start thinking of other ways to make money, Panik, because by the time I am through with you, not only will you be out some star chips, but you'll be out of a job," Yami promised him. Panik did not falter. His grin still in place on his face. Yami still maintained his cool. The more Zahara watched, the more royal he seemed to act. Taking control, and so much strength. His entire presence screamed, "Respect me or else."

"Get ready, Yugi. I am about to take you into a world of hurt!"

"I won't be _bullied_ by the likes of you," Yami returned, a growl beginning in his throat. His anger clearly evident in his eyes. Mai broke his concentration briefly when she shouted up at him.

"Panik's ruthless, Yugi! He had me totally terrified!" Yami looked down at her with his eyes narrowed as he absorbed her words. Panik's laughter resonated around the field.

"That's right and she's not the first either," he proudly told them. "You see when you are as good as I am, you learn to appreciate the hunt as well as the duel." The scowl returned to Yami's face. He let a small chuckle escape his lips as well.

"I see how you work, Panik. Sneaking up on unsuspecting duelists because you haven't the courage to face them yourself!" Panik grew anger by his remark.

"Watch your mouth, you insolent cur!" Yami went on to tell him about how a true duelist would go about winning their match which only served to anger Panik farther. Yami offered all his star chips to win back Mai's and Panik agreed. With a laugh he informed Yami that he was putting much more on the line besides star chips. Yami gasped as cuffs appeared and shackled him to his spot in the arena. Little rods turn and aimed their direction at him. Zahara started forward, but with a look from Ryou, stopped in her tracks.

_Have faith,_ she told herself. _He can do this. He will be fine._ As many times as she told herself that, she still was not believing it. She gasped as flames flared up from the rods and soared straight at his head. He brought an arm up to shield his face as he looked around at the flames. A part of him, though concerned, seemed to feel at one with the flames. They barely phased him. He turned his hard gaze back toward Panik.

"We gotta get 'im outta there!" Joey shouted. He had started forward but stopped, unsure how to release his friend.

"Nervous, Yugi? Get used to it because now you are strapped in for the long haul." Zahara felt the anger raise in her spirit. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Joey yelled at Panik to turn off the flames and Mai told him it was Panik's way of dueling. That he had used those on her as well. Ryou sensed Zahara's tension and felt for her. He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he stared up at Yami.

"Stay strong, Yugi. You can do this," he said softly. Her hand tingled at his touch. Her heart swelled at the concern he was showing for Yami. Though a part of her wondered if he really cared or if it was for her sake. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Ryou had never taken his eyes off the arena. _So maybe he really does care_, she thought, turning her gaze back as well. Yami growled through the heat and flames stopping only when he had realized they were gone. Panik laughed , announcing he could see the fear in his eyes. Zahara saw no such thing. Fiery rage, yes. Fear, definitely not.

Zahara watched him silently as Joey and Tristan tried again to talk Yami down from the arena. He was not listening to them. He had made a decision and was going to see it through to the end. She had to admire him for that. She also saw more and more why her mother had been drawn to him.

"Are you finished blowing smoke, Panik?" Gasped could be heard all over the area. But Zahara was certain that no one was more shocked than Panik, himself. "It will take much more that that to make me lose _my_ cool." She closed her eyes and sighed. Panik laughed at him, greatly amused by the challenge Yami was giving him. But Yami stood tall. Showing no fear. Not giving his opponent an edge. It was his only real way to get through this.

The duel began then. Panik's first move was to cloud his side of the field with darkness. He tried his hardest to get inside Yami's mind and each attempt failed. Yami looked at the field and his hand. Zahara could see him trying his hardest to come up with a strategy. Just when it seemed the darkness would claim him, a grin slid upon his lips.

"I can see right through you, Panik," Yami told him with a small chuckle. "You may scare others into being afraid of the dark, until they realize the dark is nothing to be afraid of. Like you." Zahara could not help but smile when Panik's grin slipped from his face. His eyes wide in shock. Apparently no one had been able to turn his own tactics against him before. That is, until now. "Once a person learns they have nothing to fear, the darkness loses the only weapon it ever had."

"You wish it was that simple, but," Panik began. Yami cut him off.

"But it _is_ that simple, Panik! And I have the card to prove it."

"Not possible," Panik growled. Yami pulled a card from his hand, holding it so Panik could not see what it was.

"This card will expose you and lift that veil of shadows you hide behind. A card that will teach you a little lesson in broad daylight." Téa stood confused, trying to figure out why her friend would tell Panik his strategy. Zahara watched him closely. Mai told Téa that she had done much the same thing in her duel with the man. She said she had managed to hang in there up until about this long before feeling herself start to slip.

"It was right about here I started making amateur mistakes."

"I don't know, Mai," Zahara finally spoke up. Ryou nodded in agreement.

"It does not seem to me that he is panicking in the least." Panik laughed, trying to pass off his nervousness. He did not believe that Yami held the card he was hinting at.

"Let's see you give me this tough lesson," he tempted. Yami laughed again.

"And just why should I show you my card?" He shrugged. "Why not? Not all duelists are liars like you. And to prove it I will show you." He turned the card over to reveal the Swords of Revealing Light. He explained to Panik that the card would not only stop his monsters from attacking for three turns, but would lift the darkness as well, leaving him completely exposed. "Soon your monsters will have no where to hide." Panik grew concerned when Yami opted not to play the card just then. Instead, placing it back in his hand and finishing his turn by playing a monster and one other card face down on the field. Allowing Panik to wonder if he truly played the Swords of Revealing light or not. Yami promised him the duel would be over in just five turns. The tables had turned. And from the look on Panik's face, he was not happy about that change. "Your tactic has been used for centuries, Panik. Believe me I know. You have not, nor will you ever, have me cowering in fear."

Panik laughed as he felt certain Yami had left his winning card wide open for an attack. He called out his Reaper of the Cards to attack the magic card, Yami had played. But Yami was ready for this attack. The card had been the Spellbinding Circle. Panik reeled at the shock and Yami laughed. He knew Panik would make an attempt on the magic card. He had been expecting it. Within the next turn the Reaper was destroyed. They played their turns back and forth. Panik beginning to slip as Yami matched him in his mental game. In a flash of fury, Panik hit the button near his hand that turned on the flames again. Yami was ready and welcomed the warmth like a second skin. He laughed at Panik's attempt to take control of the mental battle again.

"Is that supposed to frighten me, Panik? Or are you the one who is running scared?" Panik scowled as Yami continued to berate him. "Your mental tactics have been used for centuries to throw others off their game. Believe me I know. Your tricks have not, nor will they _ever_ frighten me." Panik twitched, his anger boiling. " And now, Panik, It is time to bring all your monsters into the light!" Yami flipped over his Swords of Revealing Light and a bright light exploded onto the field. Mai and Téa cringed. Zahara threw up her arm to shield her face. Ryou had spun slightly to save his sight as well when he moved to block her even more from the light. Joey and Tristan squinted, but continued to gaze hard into light so they could see what was going on. Zahara blinked rapidly, trying to get focused again. Gently she nudged Ryou's shoulder to let him know she was ok and they, too, turned to face the arena again. Several swords had appeared under Panik's Castle of Dark Illusion. Panik was still shouting. Obviously, the light was not his friend. "Now your monsters have no where to hide," Yami chided him.

"Ha! No one keeps Yugi in the dark!" Tristan cheered.

"Three turns left," Yami informed Panik as he still cringed from the light bathing the field. "Three turns and this duel is over." Yami stared at Panik with a cold fire in his crimson eyes. He stood strong in the light, unmoving, his arms crossed over his chest once again. His face a picture of seriousness. A closer look in his eyes told Zahara he was becoming impatient with Panik. "Quit stalling and make your move!"

Panik did just that, all the while keeping silent as he looked over his hand. Zahara could tell it un-nerved him that Yami was not falling prey to his fear tactics as the others he was used to facing. The look in his eyes worried her, but looking back at the confident look on Yami's face, she felt certain everything was going to be all right. A smile curved Panik's face. A smile that made her rethink her certainty. His next turn combined a chaos shield with his Castle of Dark Illusions shielding his monsters from any attack Yami could throw at him.

"What does this mean?" Téa asked no one in particular.

"It means Panik is untouchable while Yugi is a sitting duck!" Mai answered. Zahara sighed.

"You underestimate him," she said simply, earning curious glances from the others while she stared straight ahead. She had seen him duel enough times to know he could easily change things. She could see by the look in his eyes that though faced with a stronger challenge, his strategy was far from beaten.

"So do you think you can still defeat me in three turns?" Panik challenged Yami. Zahara sighed again as Mai told everyone that their friend did not stand a chance at beating Panik now. That breaking duelists was what he did. Ryou heard the sigh and squeezed her hand again in reassurance.

"Mai, you have become so cynical about Duel Monsters. And you don't understand Yugi at all," he told her lightly. Zahara looked at him while he spoke, wondering just how much he truly knew about Yami. Just how many of the evil spirit's memories Ryou had maintained. "There's much more to him than meets the eye." She cocked her head to the side with a look that warned him about his choice of words. He simply nodded and closed his mouth again. The point had been made. Tristan ran over to Joey who was standing in edge.

"Yugi can win this, right?" Joey flung his arm away in frustration. He, like Zahara was getting tired of the others talking Yugi down as if he could not handle his own against this opponent. But he had to admit, he was uncertain.

"I wish I could tell ya, Tristan," was all he said.

"Give up!" Panik was shouting. "Admit defeat!" Yami chuckled again. He was easily amused by the man he faced. He was actually enjoying toying with him in his own game. But he was ready for this to be over as well.

"You would like that wouldn't you, Panik? You think you can win through intimidation and not by skill."

"You mock my skill?" Panik questioned him. "My skill is what is defeating you!"

"Don't be so sure," Yami warned him. "You only _think_ you are winning. That your tactics were taking me by surprise. But your kind does not surprise me. Your kind is always hiding behind something."

"Shut up!" Panik shouted. His voice was beginning to lose its edge. "I hide behind nothing!"

"Your whole strategy was nothing _but_ hiding, coward." Panik growled and Zahara watched him touch a few buttons on his panel. The flame throwers changing their position again. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"No one talks to me that way!" He slammed his fist on the button to light the fire again. As she watched, Yami seemed to know just were the fiery blasts were going to be heading and he dodged them with ease. She could almost see the flames leaping in his eyes as his anger became evident as he maintained his control.

"Are you _finished_? Or are you going to continue to hide behind your cheap tricks? The truth hurts, doesn't it, Panik? Facing your true self is more than most bullies can bear. So they hide."

"You will insult me no longer!" Panik yelled. Téa stepped forward.

"He's dangerous, Yugi. Please, stop stirring him up!" Zahara stepped beside her, releasing Ryou's hand. She finally understood completely.

"Don't interfere, Téa. Trust me on this." Téa turned to face her.

"What do you mean, 'don't interfere'? Yugi will get hurt if he keeps this up." The glare in her eyes told Zahara that this was much more than her concern for Yugi. She was still having hard feelings from the night in the club when she caught Zahara's mother with Yami. Zahara ignored the anger and nodded forward.

"He is only using Panik's own tactics against him. Mind against mind. A test of wills." Mai thought for a moment, taking in Zahara's words.

"You mean, like, psych out war-fair?" Zahara nodded.

"Exactly." Everyone turned back to the duel where Panik was promising to destroy Yami again as Yami, yet again, called him a coward. He told Panik to stop hiding and play the game with honor. He again informed Panik that he only had two more turns left before his promise to crush Panik came to pass.

"Can you last just two turns?" he asked him. "Do you have the courage?" Panik growled at him in response. Yugi's friends all agreed that he had really shaken Panik with his taunting. They only hoped he did not pay for it in the end. Yami made his next play, calling Gaia the Fierce Knight to the field. Panik laughed until Yami revealed another face down card which had been his Polymerization card. He combined Gaia with his Cursive Dragon to create Gaia, the Dragon Champion. He ended his turn, but not before taking one last jab at Panik.

"My turn is over, but so are you." Panik grew still a moment trying to figure out what Yami had meant by that. Finally he played a Metal Guardian to further protect his creatures. Yami shook his head. "Figures, you're cowering again." Insults flew back between the two duelists.

"Silence! Your next turn your swords will disappear leaving you wide open for my monsters to attack!"

"It is already too late, for I have already led you deep into my trap." Panik stood shocked a moment before recovering.

"You're nothing but talk!"

"The time for talking is over," Yami told him. "That was your last turn." He drew his next card and pulled the ones from his hand he needed to end the duel. He summoned Catapult Turtle to use with his Dragon Champion to break down Panik's defenses. The Dragon Champion was launched at the castle shattering its floatation ring and sending the pieces to the ground. Panik thought the attack had failed as his monsters still stood and the castle still hung in the air. Zahara saw the plan then. The swords were the only thing holding the Castle up over the monsters. Panik's chaos shield holding the monsters in place. Yami ended his urn and Panik stared in shock as his monsters were crushed under the castle bringing his life points down to zero. Yami was once again the victor. But Panik was far from letting that defeat stop him from destroying Yami.

"I may not have defeated you, Yugi! But I can still eliminate you!" His fist slammed through the panel with his flame button on it causing fire to swell around surround the arena. Yami felt an odd sensation on his right shoulder and he blinked a moment as it burned him. His puzzle began to glow and the golden eye blinked open on his forehead. There had been so much power surrounding him, even he was surprised. He raised a hand almost by instinct and a small barrier formed just before a surge of flames struck him full force in the front of him. Zahara grabbed Téa and Ryou as more flames flew around and nearly struck them.

"Get down!" She shouted.

"What's going on?" Joey hollered out.

"Yugi!" Téa called, her voice cracking in fear.

"He will be all right, Téa, just get down!" Zahara told her, forcing the girl back down and bracing herself from the heat. She could feel the rumbling on the ground but was not sure if it was Yami's power or the fire before them. She glanced up to see the flames had risen to form what could only be described as a tornado of fire. She could hear Panik's shocked voice when he realized that Yami was still standing.

"My powers protect my friends and me from your assault," Yami told him, the fire making his crimson eyes look almost onyx. "But nothing will protect you from _Oblivion!_" He raised his hand and the power of the puzzle flowed freely, shattering the darkness in Panik and sending him to the Shadow Realm. The flames died and Yami was released. Zahara sat back on her heels and allowed Ryou to help her and Téa stand as Yami met them back on the ground.

"You were incredible!" Téa exclaimed. He stood straight in front of her, acknowledging her words but staring hard at Zahara and Ryou. Ryou stood strong, considering the fear she felt emanating from him. Zahara lowered her gaze, prepared for whatever he would ask of her. After a moment of silence, he nodded to her and turned to face Mai. She was not sure what to make of his actions. She wondered if, like Ryou had with the evil spirit, Yami shared certain memories with Yugi. If he did, then he heard her story. In the end, she figured that Yami had been sizing her up. Trying to decide if there was enough truth in her story to trust her. His not saying anything concerned her, but his nod made her settle a little.

"Yugi, I don't know what to say," Mai started to tell him. He stopped her, raising his arm and opening is hand to reveal the star chips resting there.

"Here, these are yours." Mai stared down at his outstretched hand as everyone looked on. "They're yours, Mai. Go ahead, take them."

"I-I'm sorry but I can't accept them." Yami nodded again. Joey rushed forward, catching him off guard as he snatched the star chips form his friend.

"If she doesn't want 'em, then I'll take 'em!" he claimed. Mai growled, her spirit returning.

"You think my losing my star chips is funny, Joey Wheeler?" He grinned at her which caused her temper to soar as she came at him, her hand raised. His hand met hers up in the air, passing the chips back onto her.

"I'm just kiddin' wit cha, Mai. They're yours, take 'em." Mai stared down at her hand in shock. "Come on, Mai. Can't you let your shield down, just this one time?" Yami nodded at her. She looked down thoughtfully as an uncomfortable silence fell over the group. Joey grinned. "I'm such a sensitive guy," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, when you're not being a pain," Tristan grinned as they began to walk away.

"Which is most of the time," Téa added with a smile. Ryou slipped an arm around Zahara's waist as everyone laughed. She felt Yami's eyes on them but willed herself not to turn to face him. Yami was indeed watching them. A strange sensation filling his heart. As if he had to watch over her. Guide her, protect her if she needed protection. Knock Ryou senseless if his hand so much as dared to slip below her waist. He did not understand the feelings as of yet, and he had little time to think about it when Mai's voice called out to him. Well, called out to his other self anyway.

"Yugi, wait!" He stopped and turned to face her, as did the others. "I will never forget what you did here for me today. You won these so as far as I am concerned I still owe you. More than I have ever owed anyone." She looked down at the star chips in her hand with a wistful look in her eyes. "And when we do finally face each other in the arena, I promise you an honorably fought duel. No tricks, no lies." Yami nodded with a grin.

"Yes, an honorable duel," he agreed. "That's a duel I look forward to, Mai." Without another word, he rejoined the others as they made their way along the path again, this time hoping for a place where they could rest and get some much needed sleep. Though, Zahara found it very hard to sleep that night.

Eventually she gave up and stood to walk a little ways to a small cliff over looking the ocean. She paused a moment near Yugi as he stirred in his sleep. Yami had remained in control of his body until he lay down. Yugi looked around for a moment, trying to get his bearings, before sleep over took him. Rubbing those innocent eyes of his, Zahara had watched as they drifted shut. She sighed and lightly swept his blonde bangs away from his face, kneeling to gently place an airy kiss on his forehead. He seemed so peaceful. She did not wish to disturb him, so she continued on her way to the cliff. One there, she sat down and stared out at the water. So many emotions in her mind and heart. So many things she wanted to do and say. So many fears of what she was truly doing there. Her mind kept drifting back to Ryou. He had helped her out in several tight spots already. She found herself not minding the attention as well. She knew if the school found out, she would lose her place, but a part of her no longer cared.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered, placing her chin on her arms which were resting on her knees. "How do I really feel? Is this real? Is this just a phase? And what if Bakura returns? Mother could never accept that. She barely accepted him before. But if she was to learn that Ryou had the Ring, and that Bakura was here…" She swallowed hard as she imagined the fury in her mother's eyes. "I can't let her know. Not if I want to be with him." She paused a moment, closing her eyes. "Do I really want to be with him? How do I _really_ feel about him?" She opened her eyes again when she realized there was an even more important question she should be asking herself. _Did he really care for me, or was that the spirit trying to get close to Mother by going through me?_ She chocked back a sob, her breath catching as tears filled her eyes.

"I don't understand why I feel this way. I have never felt this way. But is it real?" Her heart stilled when a soft voice sounded just a short distance behind her.

"Is what real?" She swallowed hard and could not bring herself to say anything as Ryou dew nearer to her. "Zahara? Are you all right?"

"Do you really care?" She quickly regretted her words the instant she said them. The pained expression on his face told her the answer she had known all along.

"I-I…" Ryou struggled with his words, flustered and uncertain what to say. She gave a silent sob and turned her head away from him and burying her face in her arms. She felt him hesitantly place a hand on her shoulder as he took a spot beside her on the ground so he, too, could stare out at the water. "Why do you ask that? Has it not been obvious?" She lifted her face again but, but left her chin on her arms as she stared straight ahead. She could smell his scent on the jacket she was still wearing from when he had given it to her.

"I was… was not sure. I –I was afraid that… that…"

"That the spirit was using me, to get to you, to get to your mother," he finished for her in a sad tone. Startled, she sat up and looked at him.

"It scares me that you know so much about me, Ryou. No one has ever known as much about me as you have. To be honest, I almost feel you know me better than I know myself at this point."

"Somehow, I doubt that very much," he said softly. "Zahara, I understand your fears because of that spirit. I honestly don't blame you. I haven't sensed him since Yugi banished him from my body during that duel. I am taking that as a good sign." He paused again. There was no real tension between them as they spoke, or even as they sat in silence. Just an uncomfortable feeling that passed between them every now and then. They wanted to hold each other, yet were afraid to.

"Just how much _do_ you know about me?" she finally asked him. He looked down. Not much, but enough to piece a few things together. Like you are a lot older than you let everyone believe." She bit her lower lip. So he did know.

"Anything else?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"That you were the daughter of a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt and that is why you know so much about the Millennium Items."

"Not exactly. I mean yes, I was the daughter of a Pharaoh. But I only know what my mother has told me through out the years about the Items. I was too young to remember anything of that time, including my father's name."

"You don't know his name?" She shook her head, still staring out at the ocean. Tears slowly filled her eyes again.

"My mother would not tell me. Said it was better I did not know at this time."

"You said you were looking for him, and that you thought you had found him. How can that be when you do not know his name?" Carefully she turned but did not look at his face, instead she looked down at his Millennium Ring. He caught her gaze and frowned. "My Ring have something to do with this?"

"Might, I am not exactly sure. My mother made us protect the puzzle of all the Items. She herself guarded the Pharaoh's tomb. She talked often about a powerful spirit within the puzzle that would one day be released. That when that day came, and the spirit fulfilled his destiny, he could return home. She said that spirit was my father." Ryou grew thoughtful.

"So the spirit that fought mine, was your father?" She nodded briefly. It felt good to finally be open about everything. To at least let everything out that she had kept hidden for so long.

"I am certain of it. He looks like my brother." That was where she stopped. She felt like she had gone too far with that revelation.

"Yugi is your brother?"

"No," she replied quickly. "He is not my brother. My brother is still in Egypt."

"So how can the spirit look like your brother? I am afraid I don't understand that one. I thought he just looked like an older version of Yugi." She sighed. It was too late now. She had to tell him. _Mother, please forgive me,_ she thought before proceeding.

"That is because Yugi is a blood relative of mine. My brother is his father. The spirit… The spirit is Yugi's grandfather. That is why they look alike. Because, they are one. Bound by blood." Ryou looked shocked a moment, but quickly recovered. She turned away from him as he digested the information.

"You have never told anyone this have you?"

"No," she answered. "And you mustn't either. My mother would kill me if she knew I told you this much."

"I won't say anything, I promise."

"Thank you." They grew silent again. He shifted beside her as she nibbled on her lower lip again. He looked closely at her face, studying her. Trying to decide what to say next.

"Was that the only thing you feared? The spirit of my Ring?" She closed her eyes a moment, shaking her head. "Then what else?"

"Myself." The simplest answer she could give.

"Yourself?" She sighed.

"I have never felt… felt like this before. It is new, and frightening. And with you of all people. You who harbored the spirit of the man my father fought until his spirit was taken within that puzzle. There are so many dangers in my being with you. If my mother ever learns of your having the Ring, if the spirit should return, should the school ever find out…? I am supposed to be there to protect Yugi. And… and…" She looked up at him, her lapis blue orbs filled with her unshed tears. "Ryou, I…" He placed two fingers on her lips to hush her before taking her into his arms.

"It's okay, really. I understand. It is your choice in the end."

"All I have ever wanted was to find someone like my brother had. Someone who knew about him, who he was, what he was, and accepted and loved him anyway. With all my responsibilities I never thought that would be possible. And even so, the one I love will grow old and wither away while I stay young. I don't think I can handle that. But I am still as close to human as anyone else here. I still have a heart that needs to be loved. If I actually allow it…" Her words softened to a point he almost did not hear her. He pulled back and cupped her chin drawing her face up to look into her eyes again. Warm brown eyes gazed deep into her own blue ones and she no longer saw the traces of the evil that had been there with the spirit.

"Zahara, I know you now. I know almost all there is to know about you, where you are from, your connection to the spirits and the Items. I know all this and I am still here. What does that tell you?" She stared at him, unsure what to say. Too scared to utter a sound, though her lips moved to speak. No sound could be heard. "It should tell you that I accept you. I always cared about you, even before the spirit made his presence known to me. That never changed. It never will. But the choice is yours to make." The closer she was to him, the more his scent seemed to hypnotize her. It drew her in like a moth to a flame. She felt her lips part slightly and her eyes flutter closed as he moved closer toward her.

"Choice… is… mine…" She breathed as his lips met hers in a light and chaste kiss. Her heart nearly exploded in her chest as the stored emotions surged forward. It amazed her how such an innocent kiss could stir up so many emotions. Her body began to tremble and she pulled up closer against him, felling his arms wrap around her before he broke the kiss. Her head fell to his shoulder. _What does this mean? _She asked herself. She did not know the complete answer, but she knew things had most definitely changed. She moaned softly when he shifted to stand, helping her up along the way.

"Come on, let's get back to the fire. There are still some hot coals there that can help take the edge off the chill here." She said nothing but allowed him to lead her back to camp. They stared into the flames for a little while before sleep took them both. Ryou was pleasantly surprised when she cuddle up close to him, using his jacket as a makeshift blanket. He rolled to his side so he could watch her sleep. He draped an arm over her and closed his eyes, actually falling into a peaceful sleep for once in his life.

The newly formed couple rested unaware of a set of crimson eyes watching them. Yami had sensed Zahara's presence near Yugi not long before she disappeared to head toward the cliff. He had been about to take control of the boy's body to go after her for a few answers when he noticed Ryou quietly making his way toward her instead. So he remained near his charge. Keeping alert and ready in case she showed the slightest form of distress. The spirit within the boy may have been banished, but Yami was still uneasy about him. He did nothing about this as Yugi had seemed to value the boy's friendship. But that did not stop him from having his concern. Seeing that Ryou was indeed finally asleep and of no real risk, Yami settled back within his puzzle for a rest of his own. Determination to help Yugi and his friends, as well as seek out the answers he was sure Zahara held that could help him figure out just who he was and why he was here in this strange period of time, the last thing on his mind.

* * *

**OK, I had to add an A/N here as I had to correct something that my loyal reader DDCFreak was kind enough to catch. Zahara was of course talking to Ryou, so she would have been looking at his Millennium Ring and not the Millennium Puzzle as I had so foolishly typed in before (sheepish grin). Thanks for catching that, my friend, and alerting me to it. I am glad it was something little so I could fix it without re-doing anything major that may have messed up chapter 15 which is up already. (smiles and gives a Seto Kaiba Plushie to go with the others in her collection)**


	15. Para and Dox Meet Their Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, Ishizusan, Pastelblue, and mugen thank you all!**

**Pastelblue- Yeah- something along the way of a father's sixth sense about things like this… Even if he doesn't remember that he is a father (grins). Zahara says she is glad to finally get it out as well. And don't worry Ryou… There will be more of you and Zahara a little later. Of course- you are going to have to fight with Bakura for her in the end. (covers mouth) oops! Did I just say that out loud? (grins) Don't worry though, you all know how I hate sad endings. Must be nice to have both Blue and Zahara in your life lol. Both are great women (smiles)!**

**Ishizu-san – I have to admit I liked that one as well. Of course the insults were great, but it also gave a chance to make light of the powers he had been given before he was sealed away. I had to bring them in somewhere- they become essential to the end result. **

**Anyway- on to the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Para and Dox Meet Their Match**

Seto Kaiba maneuvered the helicopter into the only open space he could find on the island. He had not realized until he heard shouts that anyone was even near by. He glanced back at the sleeping woman who he had been able to trust with his life. He needed the briefcase that rested beside her, but he did not wish to disturb her from her rest either. There was an extra jacket folded neatly in the back of the chopper that he reached for and opened. Carefully he draped it over her she could rest in the little comfort that could be had in the flight craft. She moaned softly and snuggled into the jacket He watched her only a moment longer before grasping his briefcase and preparing to leave so he could find his brother.

"At least you have a better chance at being safe here," he said softly. "I will return shortly and then we will get you home." A part of him had actually felt bad at forcing her to life at a moment's notice at his beckon call. She never complained when he pulled her from whatever activity she had been involved with in order to cater to one of his own projects. She served him faithfully and loyally. He was beginning to think that aside from his brother, she was the only one he could trust when it came to his company, and perhaps with more. He took a breath and leapt down to the ground, ready to face anyone who stood in his way of getting to his little brother.

* * *

Sanura groaned and shifted in her seat as her eyes blinked open. She had not intended to go to sleep. She meant to stay alert in case she was needed. Looking around, she realized they had landed and that was when she noticed the trench coat draped over her. She frowned a moment. _Seto would not have done this, at least not the Seto I have gotten to know,_ she thought curiously. The scent of his cologne wafted up from the coat and she breathed it in. Moments later she pushed it off. _No!_ she shouted angry with herself. _I won't, not him. I can't. _She chuckled at her stupidity. _Baka,_ she called herself._ He is my boss. A cold one at that. There is no way the feeling could ever be returned._ She glanced over at the coat on the floor of the helicopter. The fact that he had taken the time to place it over her still stuck in her head. Sighing, she leaned back and settled in and waited for his return.

* * *

Aurora gave up on her search for a moment long enough to rest her mind. She had received a shock when she sensed the Flaming Wrath fire shield being used. She had never expected to feel that power. At least not at this time. The fact that it had been used brought enough concern to postpone her search and go to the dining area where Pegasus had abandoned his viewing screen. Luckily, he had retired for the evening after a meeting with the executives of Kaiba Corp. so the room was empty. She flipped on the screen in time to see Yami and the others walking away from an arena. A shocked older woman she recognized from the duelist files as Mai Valentine watching them go. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Ryou's arm around Zahara. 

"Well, this could be interesting. I know I sensed an evil in that boy the first time I met him. I could not have been imagining it, could I? I have never been far off my mark before." She stopped her thoughts as she realized it had been his name that had made her become so apprehensive of him. "She does see him more than I do with her position at the school. Maybe she knows something I do not. Maybe he truly is as pure as she would like me to believe." She shook her head and brought her mind back to the task at hand as she tried to figure out what had brought on the sense of the shield's power. She looked up.

"Computer, rewind to show the events of the last duel for Yugi Motou," She commanded. The screen went blank as it back tracked over the duel. Her eyes widened in shock at the end of the duel when Yami had been consumed by the fire. She saw the shield go up long before he had even acknowledged it. She would not have, had she not already knew what to look for. "So he really does still have access to those powers. That will help later." She sighed again as she watched Ryou leading Zahara away to follow Yugi's friends. "Zahara, I do hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

* * *

_What did I get myself into?_ Zahara shouted to herself as she and the others tried to shove a boulder away from the only opening to the cave they had just then found themselves trapped in. She hung her head and leaned against one wall of the cave, thinking over the events leading them there. 

There had been a duel between Joey and Seto Kaiba. A duel in which Joey suffered a tremendous lose not only in the duel but in his heart as well. He had thought he was improving and becoming a better duelist, but his rush to crush Seto had been what destroyed him. She could not help the scowl that crossed her face when she remembered Seto's parting words to him. Then again, Yugi had not let him off so easily when it came to those words either. In the end, they all calmed Joey and tried to get back to sleep. She had noticed Yugi watching her and Ryou with questions in his eyes. She could not help but wonder what he had been thinking. When the sun had risen, so had Joey. He was ready to try his hand again, to prove he was not about to roll over and play the part of some sad puppy as Seto had told him to. This had concerned everyone. Even more so when Joey disappeared later that morning. By the time they had gone through the gauntlet that lead to where Joey was at, they found him already deep into a duel with a character who called himself Bones. They later learned he had just been a puppet for a man named Bandit Keith. Joey did manage in the end to defeat bones and issue a challenge to Bandit Keith, but not long after Keith and his puppets left, Zahara and the others found themselves sealed inside.

She looked up as Téa began whining about never getting out. _Does she ever shut up,_ she asked herself, stifling the urge to roll her eyes. Her attention was drawn away however by a golden light out of the corner of her eye. Ryou had stepped away from them and when she turned to face him, he was staring down at the Millennium Ring, holding it in his hands. One of the tines on it was pointed ahead of him. Something inside her screamed that this was a bad thing, but she kicked that part of her down as well.

"What is it, Ryou?" she asked him softly, catching the attention of the others. Ryou looked up at the direction his Ring was pointed. When he did not answer at first she stood and dusted the dirt off her faded blue jeans. She noted the small tear in Ryou's jacket that had come as they had made their way through the gauntlet of traps set up inside the cave on their way to Joey. Hoping to spare it more damage, she removed it and tied the arms around her waist, revealing her silver, high necked shirt in which the sleeves stopped at her shoulders. Typically she would have called it a tank top, but it really was not with the high neck. She shrugged to herself and looked up to see several eyes on her.

"What? Something wrong?" she asked, looking around at everyone. Téa smacked Tristan who fell into Joey, making them break their vision of her. Yugi blushed lightly as he laughed at his friends and Ryou's eyes held something different in them. Not the lust she saw in Joey and Tristan, but nothing short of a hunger either. The Ring seemed to tug at him and his attention was drawn away.

"Hey, Bakura! What gives?" Joey called out to him as he turned and walked a short distance from them. He said nothing at first. He stopped when his Ring aimed a tine toward one tunnel not far from where they had been standing.

"My Ring seems to be tugging me in this direction," he explained softly. A feeling of dread filled Zahara as she walked up beside him. He looked at her and she searched his face for signs of the evil spirit. The same warm brown eyes peered at her, but this time with sadness. As if he knew what she was feeling. She looked away and swallowed hard.

"Why?" Téa asked him as the rest of the group approached.

"Yugi and I believe that my Ring can pinpoint the location of other Millennium Items. That it is honing in on Pegasus' Eye. By following the paths it chooses, it should lead us to an alternate opening to the castle."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tristan asked. Suddenly the Ring jerked Ryou forward, causing him to stumble slightly as he began to run down the paths.

"Hey! Can you tell dat thing ta slow down a little?" Joey shouted as they chased after him. Zahara was glad she had worn her sneakers instead of her typical, fashionable boots. It made all her running easier since being on this island. The speed and skill graced to her from her mother's powers and immortality had aided her as well. This was one of the few times she did not curse her heritage. She took full advantage of it and was able to maintain the same pace as Ryou, keeping just behind him.

* * *

Aurora was passing the dining hall when she heard the viewing screen going and Pegasus' laughter. She narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow as she neared the room. Nudging the door open she saw why he was laughing. She watched as Ryou led the group through the various tunnels under the castle with the guidance of his Millennium Ring. 

_Wait!_ She looked again and felt her face go white as she saw the Ring in the boy's hands. _So I wasn't wrong. He does have it._ She shook her head, turning to lean against the wall just beside the door. She sighed and raised her head to the ceiling. _Ra, what is going on? Why did it have to be him of all people she chose to fall for? I fear for her. Ra, please help her. Protect her. Keep her safe. There is no telling what that spirit will have in mind for her if he learns just who Zahara is. _There was a whisper of a presence in her mind. A presence that startled her and forced her to stand upright. Her eyes wide in disbelief.

_I hear you. I don't know how, but I do. I have been watching them. I will keep her safe as I have been doing for my Hikari. I will let no harm come to her. I promise you._ The voice faded and she slid to the floor. He had gained enough strength to maintain his mental connection to her. He could now have access to her thoughts. She was not so sure that was a good thing. But she could not let his promise go unanswered. He was, after all, in the best position to help her. She hung her head.

_Thank you, my pharaoh. I am greatly in your debt._ Sensing his shock through their connection, she quickly closed it, standing as she did so. She heard Mokuba's voice coming from inside the dining hall, as well as another round of laughter from Pegasus. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the boy in chains sitting on the cold stone floor. There was another flicker in her mind. An angry presence. The elder Kaiba. Seto had arrived on the island. She could rest her search. He would be there soon enough to free Mokuba. This now left her time to watch Pegasus as he had been watching everyone else. This she was going to find oddly amusing. At least she thought as much until she saw the duel prepared for Yugi deep within the catacombs of the castle. A duels was about to begin. A two on two battle. Yugi and Joey were to go up against two of Pegasus' toughest eliminators yet. The Paradox brothers.

* * *

Zahara groaned as the duel moved forward. "If I have to hear one more rhyme, you guys will be short one member of this group." Ryou smirked as Tristan and Téa nodded in agreement. She was fortunate that Yami ad Joey were too busy dueling to pay attention to her remark. The duel they were facing was the toughest one they had been apart of yet. The amount of chips wagered were enough to get Yugi and Joey into the castle. But it would not be easy. They were dueling in a labyrinth arena. At one point the walls had shifted causing Yami and Joey's monsters to be separated. Joey had managed to make an attempt at regrouping them, but had triggered a trap within the maze. One of his monsters was destroyed, but Yami still had a plan. His favored Dark Magician was on the field, so using his Mystic Box, he switch places with one of the Paradox Brother's monsters, destroying it and placing his Dark Magician next to Joey's monster again. All plays had been back and forth this way. But then the Brothers reminded them of a puzzle that rested just beyond their arena. There was a choice of two doors. One door will take them back outside and near the castle. The other one would have them trapped beneath the castle for eternity. 

Zahara was not worried too much about the eternity part. Growing up, she has spent several centuries hidden beneath the sands of Egypt, guarding the tombs and Items. She was used to the darkness and could handle that with very little problems. But she knew the others would not handle it so well. They had to get out of the underground prison. And soon. Gasps from the others beside her brought her out of her thoughts and back to the arena. A large monster the Brothers called the Gate Guardian had been constructed on the field, staring down at the monsters left for Yami and Joey.

"It has the strength of three monsters!" Yami exclaimed.

"It's three monsters in one!" Joey echoed the shock in Yami's voice.

"Now what do they do?" Téa asked. Ryou shook his head.

"I don't know, this looks bad."

"Down be so down about this, Bakura. If they don't win this, we will never get out of here."

"Do you really think I don't know this, Tristan?" Ryou sneered back at him. Zahara placed a hand on his arm, instantly calming him again. She wanted to take no chances at any anger possibly bringing the spirit back out in him. Her plan seemed to work as his arm eased up in tension a little bit. "Thanks for cheering me up, mate," He added, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"We're not givin' up, right, Yugi? Bring it on!" Joey shouted at the Paradox brothers. He was rewarded with a laugh from Para. And Dox snickered as he spoke.

"No one has ever gotten past the Gate Guardian!"

"You will wander the labyrinth," Para told them. Then they spoke in unison.

"Lost for all eternity." Zahara sighed. _Haven't they already said that?_ She thought to herself.

"Me and Yugi will take on _anything_ you've got!"

Joey's right," Yami agreed with his arms folded over his chest. "We're a team. You will _never _beat our combined power." He lowered his gaze to challenge them. "Take your turn!" He commanded.

* * *

Aurora stood in the hallway, watching the duel with great interest when Croquet appeared beside her. Remembering her strength from the last time he had seen her, she gave an amused smirk as he skirted around her to enter the room. She listened as he reported to Pegasus that Kaiba was indeed within the castle and deep within the tunnels leading to the dungeon area at that moment. She stood back only briefly at the news. 

"Once again, Croquet you report what I already know," Pegasus told him, placing his wine glass on the table.

"I beg your pardon, sir," Croquet said with a bow. Pegasus stood.

"You can beg later, when you are being punished." She could not help the raised eyebrow at that remark as she made an attempt to digest it and figure out what it meant. Truth be told, she really did not like the image that came to mind so she shook her head and pulled into the shadows of the hall as he left the room. "Seto Kaiba's presence on the island was not part of my original plan," he was saying as he passed her. "But perhaps I could turn this to my advantage, and to my amusement." She did not need her powers to know what he was planning. In the time she had known him, she saw his tricks. She knew what he was capable of and knew he was not afraid to use the magic he had access too. A vision did come to her though. One that saddened her, more than shocked her.

She saw little Mokuba trapped in what looked like a Duel Monster's card. His soul locked away. She saw Seto's fury. She knew the great lengths Seto would take to ensure his victory over Yugi in order to gain entrance to the castle and face Pegasus in a duel. She saw Yugi's spirit crushed as he fought with Yami's spirit during that duel. Then she saw the terrible defeat Seto would be handed by Pegasus. Seeing his fate was too much for her as she made her way to her room. The mental strain of emotions had become too much. Too hard to handle. She did not even make it too her bed when her energy slipped from her and darkness consumed her, leaving her to fall helpless to the floor.

* * *

Zahara and the others cheered when Yami played his Reborn the Monster card to bring back the water elemental that had once been apart of the Gate Guardian. Yami and Joey had destroyed it once, but Yami needed it in order to implement his plan. They had combined the Summoned Skull and Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon to form the Black Skull Dragon. They had been disheartened upon learning that the labyrinth was a no fly zone and their dragon could not make a move toward their Gate Guardian. The Para Dox Brothers were not about to give up easily and made an attack which in the end destroyed the water elemental again. But by then, the Dark Magician was positioned where Yami wanted him. 

"I knew you would destroy that monster. In fact, I counted on it." Para's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What do you mean?"

"Anything to draw attention from my Dark Magician." Yami held up his next card. "After all if I am to use this Monster Replace card on our Dragon I needed someone strategically placed to switch places with."

"No, he can't!" Para shouted. Dox cringed.

"He played us for fools, brother. Knowing his dragon could not move within the walls of the labyrinth he had his Dark Magician move for him."

"And now," Yami commanded as he placed his card down on the field. "Monster Replace! Switch my Dark Magician with the Black Skull Dragon!" In a series of colorful lights Zahara and the others watched wide eyed as the two monsters switched places, the Black Skull Dragon now poised for attack. "With the Black Skull Dragon, Joey and I can finish this with one final, _ferocious _assault." Yami told them as they bother began to tremble in the wake of their defeat. "Black Skull Dragon! Molten Fireball _Attack!"_ The Dragon attacked on command, destroying the last two parts of the Gate Guardian and bringing the Paradox brothers life points to zero.

"Take that!" Joey laughed.

"The duel goes to _us_," Yami added. Zahara joined the others as they cheered the victory and the idea that they were home free. That thought hit her hard though as she remembered they were not out yet. The Paradox brothers were laughing. She turned and saw both doors behind them. She let out a sigh and hung her head.

"We aren't out of here yet, guys," she told them sadly.

"What?" Téa and Tristan asked her. Ryou caught her gaze as she looked up again.

"The doors. They still have to choose the right door that leads out of here," he explained.

"Correct you fools!" Para and Doxannounced. They all joined Yami and Joey on the platform close to the doors. Yami looked at each thoughtfully.

"Now, which of you is guarding the door that leads out of here?" Para grinned.

"If you cherish your lives, you will choose my way."

"Select my side or else you'll pay," Dox chimed in. Zahara cringed at the rhyme. She could not wait to get away from them. Téa stepped forward.

"Can't you guys act normal for once and give us a straight answer?"

"I am giving you a straight answer," They answered her in unison. She groaned and fell back a couple of steps in defeat.

"The answer is we can't trust either of them," Yami told everyone.

"Okay, guys," Tristan spoke up. "Any one got any bright ideas?"

"Ah, sure," Joey said. "Don't I always?" Tristan, Téa, Ryou and Zahara all hung their heads and groaned. "Eh, zero respect," he grumbled. Zahara watched as Yami produced two coins from his pocket. He closed his eyes a moment and she could feel a small burst of Power before raising the coins to the view of everyone else.

"We'll decide with these," he said evenly. Confidence flowing off him. Not a sign of weakness to be found. The brother laughed at him.

"Okay, heads or tails?" Dox asked him, amused. Yami placed a coin in each hand and closed his fist.

"Neither. I marked each coin to represent a different door. The one still clenched in my fist will be the door we choose."

_What is he doing?_ Zahara asked herself. She knew he was taking a huge risk in this game. King of Games from his time period or not, this was a risky move even for him.

"Ready?" A sly grin curved his lips as he raised his fist up in front of his face. His eyes slid from fist to fist as his friends waited in anticipation.

_Come on, _Zahara muttered to herself. It was all she could do to shout at him. The waiting was just too much. _Please, make your choice, and make it be right… _Finally he opened his hand to show a coin resting on his palm.

"That coin was marked for Dox's door," Para announced.

"But was the choice good or was it poor?" Dox added. Zahara clenched her fists, ready to deck the two brothers. Ryou covered one of her fists with his own hand and she felt herself settle a moment. Her heart thumping was the only sound she heard instead.

"What say you Dox, shall we say what was right?"

"In do time, Para, I'm enjoying their plight." Joey growled and inched forward. Yami reached back and stopped him from moving farther.

"Was it Para?" Joey asked.

"Or was it Dox?" Téa added.

"Yeah, come on and tell us," Tristan said impatiently. The brothers laughed wickedly again.

"I say…" Para began.

"You choose wrong," Dox informed them. "It was my door all along!" Téa looked confused. Yami stood unconvinced.

"So, it was Dox's door?"

"Not quite," Yami told her. The brothers stopped laughing and looked at him, confused.

"Yes it was," Para insisted.

"And if we had chose Dox's door, it would have been Para's. You have the ability to alter the rooms like you can with your labyrinth, don't you? Ensuring that we choose wrong."

"You guys cheated!" Joey yelled out with a fist in the air. Shock covered the faces of the brothers. Their careful plan had been figured out.

"Too bad, too late, you chose your way."

"And in this room you will stay!"

"But you did not actually see my choice," Yami told them with another of his sly smirks. He opened his other fist and everyone gasped.

"The Dox coin!" Joey exclaimed. Yami flipped the coin in his hand.

"I figured you two would pull a stunt like this, so I pulled a stunt of my own. Instead of marking them with just one door symbol, I marked this coin with both. One on each side, that way, we couldn't lose." Joey grinned.

"Ha, beat ya at your own game," he said happily.

"Both of them," Yami agreed. The others cheered loudly, jumping up and down as they surrounded Joey and Yami. Téa threw her arms around Yami who was forced to take a couple steps back in order to maintain his balance. Zahara raised an eyebrow at the brunette as she watched his reaction to her. His arms remained at his side, but his eyes registered his shock as he swallowed hard. He blinked rapidly. Zahara could not mistake the lack of comfort he was feeling. Of course, she, too, was not too happy with seeing Téa's arms around her father either. Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched again. Ryou grabbed her around the waist to swing her around which had caught her off guard as well. When he replaced her to her feet he leaned over to whisper to her.

"It will be okay. You will see." She glanced at him oddly and followed his wink over to Yami and Téa. She watched as Yami cautiously detached himself from the girl, careful not to do so in a way to hurt her, physically, or emotionally, but enough for her to know he wanted the space. Téa's face fell momentarily, but she recovered as they made their way through the correct door and out of the room.

"Fresh air!" Joey shouted as he rushed out of the cavern and into the light. Zahara laughed at him as he jumped around happily. Yami had been not far behind her, and she noticed he was silent. She wondered what was going through his mind.

* * *

Yami had been rocked when the brunette friend of Yugi's grabbed him back in the Paradox brothers' room. He felt strange at first, and then he felt like it was extremely wrong for him to hold her in return. There had been a brief moment during the duel when a soft pleading voice seemed to filter into his mind begging for help in protecting Zahara. 

_Who did that voice belong to? Why was I able to hear it? And why did it shut me out before I could ask it why the voice called me, Pharaoh? _So many questions were going through his head. So many things he did not understand. He knew Zahara was even more of a clue to his past. His missing memories. He felt two pairs of eyes gazing upon him and he looked up. Two sets of blue eyes were watching him intently. One bright and dancing, the other dark enough to make one feel as though they were falling into the night sky. _Those eyes! _He knew those eyes. He stalked up to the girl with those eyes and stared deeply into them. He saw her eyes widen and she attempted to take a step back almost in fear of him. He also saw Ryou place a hand on her back to stop her. This struck him as odd, but he could not be concerned by that at this time.

He watched as her breath caught in her throat as he reached up to touch her chin. He could sense the uneasiness flowing not only from her but from Ryou as well. Fine tremors began to run through her body. _Why do I frighten her?_ He wondered as he continued to stare at her. He traced her face with his thumb, gently touching her cheek and jaw line. He noticed then the white flecks of light in her eyes that danced like stars. He definitely felt he knew those eyes, but there were differences in the face. Small enough to shake him enough. He could almost see streaks of crimson filtering through the lapis blue of her eyes. Her face was that of the woman he danced with. But he knew this child was the woman's daughter. Searching Yugi's memory he found the name he was looking for.

"Aurora," he said softly. Her breath seemed to stop and Ryou's eyes narrowed. Téa was all out glaring at the trio, her arms folded across her chest. The girl he spoke to hesitantly shook her head.

"N-no. A-Aurora is my mother. I am Zahara, you know that." She tried to cover her shock and fear by giving a weak smile. He could hear her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

"You fear me." It was not a question. She shook her head again.

"I do not. I- I re-respect you, sir." He knew then she knew the difference between Yugi and himself. The others may not have sensed it and thankfully for Zahara and himself, the others, aside from Ryou, had been far enough not to hear their exchange.

"Why?" She lowered her gaze and turned her head from him.

"I- I'm afraid I cannot answer that at this time, sir. Duty bound to my own responsibilities, I am not at liberty to be the one to tell you the answers you seek." She took in a shallow breath as his eyes narrowed again.

_So she does know something_, he realized. "Who then? Who can tell me what is going on?" She sighed deeply.

"When the time is right, all will be revealed. Even I don't know enough to tell you anything, sir."

"Why do you call me, sir? Can you tell me that at least? How can you see the difference between Yugi and myself?" She swallowed again.

"To answer the first, I am uncertain as to what exactly to call you. And tothe second, my family has always been the guardians of the Millennium Puzzle. We knew the legends. We knew one day it would be claimed. I am here to maintain watch over the puzzle. Not to interfere in the events that must play out. Just watch. Please, sir, I cannot tell you any more. One day it will all be clear for you. I promise." She looked up at him then, her eyes meeting his in a way he could tell she never thought she would. She looked at him almost as an equal, but still regarded him with the same respect she had always given him. Disappointment slipped into his gaze and she lowered her eyes again. He had been hoping for answers. Answers he was certain she had. But he could see in her eyes that she was telling him the truth when she said she did not know what he was seeking. He backed up and looked over at Ryou, giving him a hard look at first. Then, almost instantly, he pulled back into the shadows of the puzzle, allowing Yugi to return to his own body. The duel was done, the questions asked, even if not answered. He was no longer needed at this time.

* * *

Zahara watched that change and saw the violet eyes of Yugi looking up at her with a curious expression on his face. She gave him a weak smile before turning away. Yugi turned as Téa placed a hand on his shoulder. She was still glaring at Zahara, but she said nothing to her. Instead she pulled Yugi over to where Tristan had laid out some of the food that had been in the bag, Mai had left behind before the duel with Panik. They had decided to eat something before they finished the long trip up the stairs to Pegasus' castle. Zahara was not hungry. The disappointment she had seen in Yami's eyes was enough to still her spirit. Silently, she slipped away while the others ate. She made her way up the stairs where she saw a very agitated Seto Kaiba standing in her way. 

"Well if it isn't one of the puppy's pals," he said smugly. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "How _is_ the mutt doing anyway?"

"Like you care," she snarled at him. How he had been a part of Sapphira Star, she could not figure out. He seemed so cold. Then again, after losing his parents and having his brother kidnapped, she could understand at least a little. But his arrogance over his defeat of Joey was enough to make her already on edge emotions, even worse. "Out of my way Kaiba. I've no business with you."

"Nor I with you," he sneered back at her. He still stood tall before her, not moving an inch to let her pass.

"Move or I will move you myself."

"I would like to see you try." Her gaze fell hard on his face. She had never told her mother about the strange things she had begun to notice she could do and control. That air around him seemed to stop moving and his eyes lost their amused coldness for a brief moment as he tried to regain his composure. He felt his feet slowly sliding across the stone and he dropped his arms to his sides. "How are you doing that!" he shouted at her. She sighed, letting go of the energy she was using to force him out of the way.

"I have my ways. Good day," she said lightly as she stepped passed him and through the first door. Kemo was waiting on the other side, checking the duelists' gloves for the mandatory requirement of ten star chips to enter. He stopped her.

"You cannot enter here, you do not even have any star chips."

"I am here with my mother, Ms. Aurora Hart, by invitation of Mr. Maxemillion Pegasus. Let me pass." Kemo halted her until he put a call through to security to check on her story. When they verified it he let her go. Quietly, she made it through the halls eventually meeting up with Croquet. "Where is my mother staying?" she asked him.

"Second level, fourth room down on the right." She nodded her thanks and made her way to the room. She was so lost in thought she had not noticed the door standing ajar. It was only as she neared it and pushed it open she saw her mother on the floor.

"Mother!" She ran over and turned her face up. Aurora's eyes blinked open and she moaned lightly. "Mother, are you ok?" Suddenly the glassy look in her eyes was gone and she sat up straight.

"Where's Seto? Have you seen him? I know he is here on the island."

"Yes, I just saw him a moment ago at the front door. Why?"

"His duel hasn't started?"

"No, it hasn't. Mother what is going on, Seto wasn't even supposed to be a part of this tournament." Aurora looked at her daughter and spoke the words that made her blood rung cold.

"Pegasus changed the rules."

* * *

**Ok, ok, I know. The exchange between Yami and Zahara did not go quite as well as he had hoped lol... But now it is time to move on to Kaiba's rematch with Yami. Should be interesting... And how will Ryou take to realizing the Zahara has left them? All to be revealed in the next chapter. Later everyone!**


	16. Forgive Me Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, Ishizusan, Pastelblue, and mugen thank you all!**

**DDCfreak- I wanted to thank you again for catching my error in Chapter 14. It is now corrected. I have been amazed at the background story I was actually able to weave into the main one. There are so many openings that could cut into so many options. I had some time as my husband was called back to his duties while the girls and I are down visiting so just to keep me busy while the girls were sleeping, a friend of his allowed my to use his laptop to work on my story a little and that allowed me to post a couple extra chapters. I am glad because this way I am not leaving my readers hanging for too long lol… **

**And now... Chapter 16

* * *

**

**Forgive Me, Brother**

Everyone had been deep into their food when Ryou looked around, realizing that Zahara had left them. His eyes narrowed in concerned thought. He had not expected her to just leave without telling anyone. Especially with everything they had gone through already. He had hoped she would at least tell him if she had to go so he could be sure she was safe. But safe from whom, he had to admit to himself he was not sure. He felt odd when the Ring began to glow. But it was not like before when the spirit was merged with his body. Still, he could not understand it. He also could not understand completely why Zahara seemed so jumpy around the Spirit of the Puzzle. She was so certain that spirit was that of her father and yet every time he came near her, she always tried to run. He thought he had her figured out. He thought he completely understood her. There was something he obviously did not know. Something she had not yet revealed. He wondered just what that was. Wondered if he would ever know the complete truth surrounding her. He sighed as Joey leapt up from his spot and began to run toward the stairway leading to the castle doors.

"Race ya to the top!" he shouted at them. Ryou stood with the others, following Tristan up the stairs as well. He turned back momentarily when he realized Téa and Yugi had not joined them. He looked down and saw Yugi staring at the star chips in his glove. His eyes so wide, innocent, and happy. He was so close to saving his grandfather's soul. All he had to do now was make it through the finals. Téa was standing beside him, staring at him, lost in thought herself. Ryou could see the far away look in her eyes. He knew the anger Zahara had felt when Téa hugged Yugi's spirit. He almost wondered what she would have done to the blue eyed brunette had he not distracted her.

His gaze faded a moment as he thought back over all the times he had distracted Zahara. The hardest one he had to face was when Mai had almost caught them behind the bushes. Zahara lying so still beneath him. Her neck right there beside his lips. He had closed his eyes then in an attempt to block out the thoughts filling his head. But her scent still filled his mind. It was like a mixture of jasmine and lilac. It was exhilarating to him and did not help the images in his head to what he could be doing with her. He suddenly shook his head to clear his mind. There were too many other things he had to concentrate on. Like finding out where Zahara had gone off to. He only hoped she had made her way to the castle already, or would be able to make it there soon after them. Then he would deal with what he was feeling.

"Hey what's the hold up?" Joey called down to Yugi and Téa. Ryou realized he had been staring down at them, but not really seeing them. He waved his arm at them to catch their attention.

"Yeah, com on and hurry up or we'll go in without you guys," Tristan added. Ryou could not help himself as he turned to look at the taller teen beside him.

"You know, since none of us are even supposed to be here, maybe we should wait for them." Tristan ran a hand through his hair, realizing the Ryou was right.

"Heh, good point," he agreed with a nervous laugh. They had all begun to chuckle little as Yugi turned to chase after them but his foot caught on a stone causing him to fall.

_Obviously, not his most graceful moment,_ Ryou thought with a grin. Téa helped her friend up and they advance toward the castle again. Ryou found himself lost in his thoughts as they neared the door. _Zahara, I hope you are all right, wherever you are._ They were all stopped suddenly in their tracks by a cold voice.

"You may have won enough star chips to enter the castle, but I cannot allow you to pass. You and I are going to have one final duel. The winds of change are blowing Yugi Motou."

"Stand aside, Kaiba. I have no desire to duel you."

"This duel is not an option, Yugi. I have changed since our last duel. I believe I deserve a rematch. To show you just how much I have changed." There was a moment of silence and then Ryou felt a change in the group. Yugi seemed to stand taller. His arms crossed. Ryou knew the Spirit of the Puzzle had returned.

"Yes, Kaiba, I believe you have changed. So I will grant you this duel."

"Our arena has been prepared. Follow me." The group moved silently after the young CEO to a tower outside the main castle. They agreed to use Seto's new dueling equipment for this duel. They readied their deck as he explained the way to use the new technology to Yami. The Spirit facing Seto nodded and took a deep breath.

"Let's duel!" they both said in unison.

* * *

"I knew Pegasus had Mokuba," Zahara was telling her mother after Aurora had filled her in on what was happening in the castle. "He tried to force Yugi into a duel with stolen chips and cards. Then there was a duel between Yugi and this evil, disgusting looking Seto. When the duel was over, the guard holding Mokuba had vanished." 

"Pegasus had him take Mokuba to a room somewhere in the dungeons of this castle. I was not able to find him. But I knew Seto had come for him." The sound of a dragon's roar shook the castle and brought the women to their feet. "No," Aurora, breathed.

"Yugi," Zahara gasped. They fled the room and tried to find the best view for what was going on. By the time they reached the scene of the duel, the found Seto standing on the edge of the tower wall and his dragon rotting on the field. All melting except for one head, that is. They watched Yami as he seemed to be struggling with his opportunity to attack.

"I have never backed down from a challenge before and I will not stop now! Celtic Guardian, _attack!_" They stared wide-eyed as the Celtic Guardian made his way across the field. Téa broke away from the other friends and ran toward Yami.

"Yugi, call him back! You can't do this! Please Yugi call off the attack!" Her words seemed to strike him hard for suddenly the darker presence of the spirit was forced back and Yugi fell to his knees.

"_STOP!_" he shouted, tears falling from his eyes. Aurora stepped forward, her hand gripping the edge of the balcony they were standing on. Zahara had stilled beside her. Seto jumped down from where he stood.

"Couldn't do it, huh?" Seto asked him. "White Lightning Attack!" The one good Blue Eyes head on Seto's monster fired its attack destroying the Celtic guardian where he stood. Tears were flowing freely from Yugi's eyes as he shook with fear and sadness. His heart broken.

"Yugi," Zahara whispered. She looked over at her mother whose eyes had not left the field. Téa was kneeling beside Yugi trying to help him. Yugi had shut down. It seemed he was no longer listening to anything going on around him. He had gone numb. Zahara placed a hand on her mother's arm. "Mother?"

Aurora had lost herself in the feelings Yugi was going through. She found herself drawn to his pain. It killed her that she could not help him through this. She knew he would have to deal with the spirit of the puzzle eventually. He needed that spirit to get through this. Silently, she turned and walked away. Zahara took one last look outside to see Téa yelling at Seto before joining her mother.

* * *

Aurora made her way to the dining hall. She knew Pegasus would be there. He smirked as she and Zahara entered the room, but he said nothing to them. The room was filled with electric tension. She had said all that could possibly be said to him. So at the risk of just repeating herself, she opted to remain quiet. Pegasus was not so willing to keep his mouth shut, however. 

"Seems Kaiba will get his wish as me for his next opponent. He did well in his duel against Yugi. Though Yugi did not do so well, did he, Ms. Hart?" She scowled but held her tongue. He chuckled at her. "His spirit is broken and his grandfather's soul remains." Zahara gasped as Pegasus held up a card from his hand. He flipped it over to show the shocked face of Yugi's grandfather.

"Solomon," she whispered. Her legs suddenly felt very weak. She could not allow herself to remain in the same room with him any longer. She turned and fled the room.

"Seems your daughter does not have the stomach for this kind of work, Ms. Hart. Maybe from her father's side?" Aurora sneered at him.

"Her father was a powerful man who gave his spirit for his people, Pegasus. He was generous and kind, but hard and fair."

"'His people?' Did he, too, run his own empire? Is that how you know so much about running a large company such as Industrial Illusions?" She could not help but chuckle.

"His own empire, yes. That he did. And he was better than you will ever be." His laughter rang out behind her as she left the room as well. She found Zahara standing in the main hall, face to face with Seto. They were staring hard at each other, but neither said a word. Eventually, she turned and made her way to the balcony that would over look the main dueling arena for the finals.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and dusk was falling when laughter and cheering filtered to where Zahara was standing. Her mother had fallen back into the shadows of the castle. Zahara wondered why but had not been allowed much of a chance to reflect on it as two arms wrapped around her and a soft voice reached her, and warm breath tickled over her ears. She had not realized just how sensitive they were until that happened, and a shiver coursed through her. 

"There you are," Ryou whispered. "I was worried about you." He turned her to face him. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" She gave him a sad smile.

"I am sorry, Ryou-kun. I just needed some time to myself." He raised an eyebrow at her choice in title for him. It was not often she chose to use the Japanese forms of names. But he felt a little easier about it knowing she used the affectionate term for friendship. Even if he had hoped her to think of him as something more. She nodded to the rest of the group. Mai had joined them. "I see Yugi has regained some of his spirit. Enough to rejoin the tournament?"

"You saw his duel with Kaiba, didn't you?" She nodded her response. "Téa dueled against Mai to get some extra star chips Mai was holding for him. They hoped it would snap him from where he had buried himself in his mind."

"I see." Zahara looked over at the smaller boy. Yugi was looking around in awe at the building surrounding them. It was impressive. Plain, but impressive.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Ryou asked her, gently cupping her chin so she would look at him. She nodded and their attention was distracted by Joey's voice.

"You slime bucket! I've been waitin' to find you eva since you left us trapped in that cave!" They turned to see Joey face to face with Bandit Keith. He was making swings and punches, but Keith was easily avoiding them.

"Can't this little grudge of yours wait? The real action is about to start down there," Keith told him as he pointed down to the lower level. Zahara knew he meant Seto standing there, ready to face Pegasus. She hung her head and sighed as everyone followed his gaze. "The world champion verses Pegasus."

"Are you saying those two are going to duel?" Yugi asked, amazed. It was Zahara who answered softly.

"Yes, they are. He has come to save his brother's soul. He must face Pegasus to do so. I overheard Pegasus earlier in the dining hall. He has been looking forward to this match." She never once raised her eyes to meet them as they all turned back to the platform in which Seto was standing.

"Pegasus took Mokuba's soul? When?"

"Apparently, not long after you dueled the fake Kaiba. It was his way on ensuring Kaiba would duel you to reclaim his title, and then he would face off with Pegasus himself." A gruff chuckle caught their attention and they turned to see a man with grey hair in a suit.

"Greetings, duelists. My name is Croquet and I am the chief liaison for the tournament. Master Pegasus is greatly impressed with your talents. In fact he was so impressed he wanted to reward you with some entertainment."

"Entertainment?" she asked him, her voice beginning to shake with anger.

"A special exhibition match," he explained. "I think you will all be in awe in what you are about to see." He grinned at them. Savoring the fact that all eyes were on him as he went into more details. "This match shall give you all some kind of idea as to what you will be facing in the final rounds of this tournament."

"So basically it is meant to intimidate us, huh?" Mai asked lightly.

"Why would Pegasus do something like that?" Croquet returned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Because he is a ketsuoanansi," Zahara said softly, her eyes flashing. Ryou found himself shocked by her language and almost nervous by her anger at the same time. He moved secretively to reach for her arm, to keep her grounded, just in case. Though he admitted to himself he was not sure just what he would be preventing her from doing. Croquet reacted to her anger though. He suddenly lost his sarcasm and coughed.

"Enjoy the match." With that he turned and left them. The group turned back to the balcony to watch as Pegasus entered. Ryou tugged Zahara lightly to pull her away.

"Why did he seem afraid of you?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. Unless my mother did something here earlier that I am unaware of, which is entirely possible."

"How so?" She raised an amused eyebrow at him and smirked.

"You and Yugi aren't the only ones here with access to power. Power has been in my family for generations."

"You, too?" She swallowed.

"I only just began to sense and make use of the few gifts I have. They aren't much, but they come in handy from time to time," she told him as she remembered her encounter with Seto at the doorway to the castle.

"Where's my brother?" Seto demanded of Pegasus when he arrived at the platform. Zahara was thankful for the interruption and she took Ryou's hand, leading him back to the balcony to watch. Pegasus laughed.

"What, no hello? No, how are you? I thought we were friends," Pegasus responded with mock courtesy.

"We were never friends, Pegasus, now quit stalling. Where is he?"

"It isn't like I hurt your kid brother, he is perfectly safe. In fact, you can have him back if you like, _if_ you beat me in this duel." Seto scowled at the man across from him.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I am _not_ hopin' Kaiba loses this duel." The others around him agreed.

It took only a few more moments of Pegasus' insults to Seto before the duel began. Zahara watched and realized that his Millennium Eye not only allowed him to steal souls but to read minds as well. She could tell he was using its Power to counter every one of Seto's best moves. Her eyes widened when Pegasus played a card called Toon World.

"Toon World?" Téa asked in wonder. "It looks like some kid's pop-up book to me."

"I've never even heard of this card," Joey added.

"My Dark Rabbit has found himself a new home," Pegasus said with a small laugh when everyone realized his monster had disappeared. "As soon as I close the covers of that book, Toon World cannot be penetrated by anything," he told Seto gleefully.

"You coward!" Seto growled.

"He will use that Toon world to protect his monsters the entire duel," Yugi said in shock. Seto's face was beginning to show fear as he glanced at the cards in his hands, trying to think up another strategy as quickly as he could. Time was running out for him, and Pegasus' Toon World was making it that much harder for him to make his move to defeat Pegasus. Realizing he could not make any attack this turn, he played a card face down for later. However, his blood froze when Pegasus called out his next monster. He brought forth a Blue Eyes White Dragon he had taken from Seto earlier in the game. Combining it with his toon world, the dragon became the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon.

"You've stripped him of his pride!" Seto told the creator of the game.

"Oh, please, Kaiba-boy. I merely transformed him into his most supreme form. Also, I made him look much more cuddly." Zahara felt herself chocking back her urge to gag. _Cuddly_, she thought. _Yeah, right._

"Of all the things that Blue Eyes is, cuddly, sure ain't one of 'em," Joey commented, unknowingly echoing her thoughts.

"For once, I think that Kaiba would agree," Yugi said, nodding his head. They watched as Seto took another hit and lost another monster. Anger was clearly written on his face as he barely held his anger in control while Pegasus made his insulting remarks to his title. Zahara looked up sharply when she saw a small glimmer of white near a curtain where a chair was placed. She guessed the chair was for Pegasus to sit in during the final rounds of the tournament. She looked closer and saw her mother watching the duel from her spot.

_So that's where she went to,_ she thought before returning her gaze to the duel.

* * *

Aurora watched the duel with narrowed eyes, though she kept drifting to catch glimpses of her daughter and Ryou. She watched as he placed a hand over hers on the balcony ledge. Zahara seemed to be paying him no mind, however, lost deep within the game being played. Sighing, she turned back to the field. 

"It's time someone put a stop to your cheating ways, Pegasus," Seto was saying. Pegasus stood shocked for a moment as Seto turned his hand face down before him so he could no longer see his cards. "I may not know exactly how you're cheating, but somehow you can see my cards."

_It's about time someone called Pegasus on his dueling strategy,_ she thought with an amused smile. The smile faded however with her next thought. _Too bad your fate has been already sealed. _She looked down for a moment. Pegasus was shaken but not for long. She knew that Seto was the kind of duelist who would have memorized his entire deck. She was also aware that Pegasus was certain of this as well. It would not be long before Pegasus played the one card that would destroy not only Seto's deck and chances of winning, but also his only chance to save his little brother. Pegasus eventually did play the card, and Aurora watched as Seto's spirit was crushed upon the realization he had failed to save his brother.

"I activate my Doppelganger card. I use it to copy your crush card." Seto had just ordered the attack on the monster of Pegasus' that was harboring the virus powers. He could not call it back in time and with the monster destroyed, so was Kaiba's entire deck. "Now every monster with more than fifteen hundred attack points is incapacitated, not only from his hand, but in his entire deck. That's what you get when you stack your deck with cards that have more than fifteen hundred offense points!" Pegasus laughed as Seto stared down at the field in shock. He made one last attempt to remain in the game, but everyone knew it was not going to be enough. He only had one last card that was unaffected by the virus Pegasus played. His Reborn the Monster card. He used it to bring back his Soggy the Dark Clown, and Pegasus laughed even more. Aurora nearly tore the curtain she had been hanging onto as she watched Seto's face grow dark and empty.

"Mokuba," he said softly as he thought about his brother. "I tried my very best."

"Your best failed you!" Pegasus exclaimed as he made his last attack. Seto watched the attack as it came at him. No emotion evident on his face, but as she looked into his eyes, she could actually see the tears he was attempting to hold back.

"Forgive me, Mokuba. I am so sorry." With those words, he hung his head to accept his defeat.

"There are no more cards for you to play, therefore you lose," Pegasus told him. "But you lost much more than just this duel, haven't you, Kaiba-boy?" Aurora could feel the power of his eye beginning to stir and she began to step forward, no longer caring who saw her and what the reaction could be. "You lost the only chance you had at rescuing your baby brother!" He grinned an evil grin at Seto as he pulled a card from a pocket inside his jacket. "You let him down, but don't worry. I will spare you the agony of carrying on in this world without him." Seto looked up, confused.

"What is that?"

"The final fate of your soul, Seto Kaiba!"

"Pegasus, no!" Aurora shouted, darting out and running to the ledge as close to the arena she could get. But her cry was spoken too late as the Eye began to glow and Seto's shout faded into nothingness. His body stood motionless as Pegasus laughed.

"Too late, Ms. Hart," he told her with a smirk. "His soul belongs to me and his body shall be taken else where to do dishes or something." She snarled at him.

"Pegasus, you have heard me say this before, but you will regret this day. You will live to regret ever receiving that Item!" He waved her off as Seto's body was dragged away. There had been gasps of surprise from the balcony when she made her appearance.

"Mother!" Zahara breathed in. Ryou stared down at the older woman, identical to Zahara. He could sense her strength and power, heightened by her anger.

"I am still awaiting that day you promised me would come," Pegasus returned evenly. His eyes showing his amusement at her anger.

"The cards are in place, Pegasus. The day of your reckoning is nearer than you think. The one I told you would make you suffer is here. It is only a matter of time now. You will see I speak nothing but the truth!" A new voice shouted down to Pegasus, then. This one filled with as much pain as anguish.

"He was like us, just wanting to save someone he cared for!" Yugi started, tears falling from his face. Téa stood on one side of him while Zahara had moved to the other side of him, each placing a hand on his shoulders to comfort him. "Why, Pegasus? Who are you to toy with our friends; our families? I won't let you get away with it!" Aurora watched the violet eyes as they began to change in color. Every instinct in her told her to run, but she fought against them and stayed still. She instead, faced Pegasus to see his reaction. She realized he was thinking Yugi would be the one she prophesized would take him down. Her gaze shifted over to Ryou.

_All your powers, Pegasus, and you worry about the wrong boy. Yugi won't take you down.However, the evil spirit will. Ryou's body will be there, but Bakura will be the one,_ she prophesized to herself with a small grin. The grin was replaced with sadness however, knowing she would have to allow the Eye to fall into the Spirit of the Ring's hands. But it was the only way to break Pegasus and punish him for what he had done. The deeper voice of Yami caught her attention, making her heart seem to stop for a brief moment in time.

"Pegasus, it won't be long now till I put an end to your game," Yami informed him angrily. Pegasus allowed the words to blow on by him.

"Yugi-boy, don't forget you still have to make it through the final rounds in the tournament to even win the _privilege_ of challenging me."

"Believe me, I will be at the finals, but the true privilege will be defeating you and undoing all the evil acts you have done against my friends!" Pegasus laughed.

"I look forward to seeing you at your best, Yugi-boy, as well as the wonderful performances from all our guests. For you all truly are the best of the best. Until tomorrow then. Enjoy your stay here, Croquet will first show you to your rooms and then you will meet at the dining hall for your meal." With one last chuckle, he left the room, angry eyes following his every move.

Aurora sensed eyes staring at her and she turned to see Yami standing up with Yugi's friends. He was watching her with interest. His next act, she admitted she found odd. He merely nodded at her. She felt her mental barriers fall, but she kept her mind blank for a moment as they stared at each other.

_I never knew what he was planning,_ she told him through their link. _I swear it. If I had known, I would have done something about him back then. But I cannot change what has happened. That is up to you. I am not sure what help I can give you, but I will do my best to serve you as I have in the past. _She saw him take a breath and close his eyes as he processed her words. Then he opened them again and it seemed as the coldness in those crimson eyes had softened.

_I believe you did not have anything to do with this. I believe you would have done everything in your power to stop him if you could have, and I sincerely believe you honestly could have. I understand why you cannot undo it now. _There was a pause before he spoke again. _You said you would help where you could, then I have only one request. _She swallowed hard, part of her knowing what was coming.

_Yes, Pharaoh._

_Meet me either somewhere here, or elsewhere, and speak with me. I have questions I am certain you hold the answers to. Answers that may help me stand a greater chance at defeating Pegasus at his own game. _It was not exactly what she was expecting, but it could lead to trouble just the same. Still, she had given her word to help him. This was his request of her. She had to fulfill this wish.

_As you wish, my Pharaoh._ Without a word, she turned and left the room.

* * *

**I seem to ba able to get more done that I thought I would on this trip (grins). Well, now, let's see... **

**First the dinner and then the search for Pegasus' way to cheat... Ahh but that would be so dull... Of course it is time to expand on a few things... Not so sure about Yami and Aurora just yet- too many things could be said in that discussion that would serioulsy end this series a lot sooner then I am ready for(giggles). However,Ryou and Zahara for sure lol... And maybe just a little vist to Zahara and Aurora from Bakura... So close to the wife of his enemy and you think he was going to just let it go? I don't think so lol.. well- not sure if I will be updating anymore this weekend. But who knows- I may surprise even myself. Hope you enjoyed! **


	17. Honor Thy Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, Ishizusan, Pastelblue, and mugen thank you all!**

**DDCfreak- Actually so am I lol… I had no idea what I was doing apparently when I wrote that but now I get to expand… Of course some info will still be kept silent, but the awkward moments will still be there lol… Have to clarify a few thing between the obvious pairings some how, don't I ? (grins)… So much room to play around with before and after the dinner scene in Duelist Kingdom… I think that is why I like that episode so much- tons of room for me to play… hmmm… well don't just take my word for it- go ahead and read on to see what my crafty little mind built lol…**

**Chapter 17

* * *

**

**Honor Thy Word**

Zahara followed silently behind Croquet as he led her to her room for the night. Ryou and the others were not far behind her. Téa and Mai's room were located first and the two instantly fell upon the obviously comfortable beds. Tristan and Joey's rooms were next, followed by Yugi's, then Ryou's, then her own. She looked back and realized that Ryou and Yugi were still standing in the hall in between their rooms, talking about something important to them. She looked ahead to see the larger doors that led to her mother's room and wondered if Yugi and the others would learn of that fact. She admitted to herself she found it odd that Yami and her mother had stared at each other without a word for so long after the duel between Pegasus and Seto. Or was it really a wordless stare down?

She sighed and entered her room, her first thought to grab a shower. She was still picking pieces of leaves and twigs from her hair from her tumble with Ryou into the bushes. She felt her cheeks begin to redden and her thoughts turned to of a lighter nature. A song floated into her head that she had loved hearing when she first came to Japan. So what if it was a song to a cartoon. It was a beautiful song and she eventually found herself humming to the tune in her head. A soothing and hauntingly, beautiful tune. Locked in her bathroom, she never heard her bedroom door open. Never heard the soft steps that carefully made their way inside her room, stopping near her bed.

* * *

Ryou had wanted to check on Zahara after they left the exhibition match. She had been so quiet at the appearance of her mother. He also noticed the silent stare-down between Yugi's spirit and Zahara's mother. He was not sure what it was about. He cared only about the distance he suddenly found her to be putting between the rest of the group and herself. After his chat in the hallway with Yugi, he, too, quickly showered and redressed. Then he hesitantly made his way to Zahara's room. He knocked but there was no answer. He could hear soft humming inside so he knew she was there. He tried the door knob and found the door unlocked.

"Hello? Zahara?" He carefully peeked his head around the door. Her voice floated from the bathroom as she continued her soft song, her humming turned to actual words. He stood in amazement as he listened to her. He recognized the song, but the way Zahara was singing it made it all the more beautiful. Every note seemed to implant itself into his head, so he still heard her even as the water ran for her shower.

Not wanting to startle her too much when she was ready to re-emerge from the bathroom, he turned and walked to a window. The view was impressive as it overlooked the cliff he and Zahara had spoken on after the duel with Panik. He had not been lying when he told her he accepted her and still cared for her. That he had always cared for her. He just had not felt it was the time to hit her with the exact word for what he was feeling. He could tell she was still so hesitant. But he did not blame her for that. He wore the reason around his neck.

_If only I could get rid of this thing,_ he thought wistfully. Truth be told, when his friends were suddenly turning up hurt back at his old home town, he feared it had something to do with the Ring and actually attempted to be rid of it. Then one morning her woke up, completely exhausted. The news reported another friend of his had fallen ill. A coma they were uncertain he would ever wake from. His eyes had widened in fear when he felt around his neck, his worse fear becoming a reality as his fingers touched the cold metal of the Ring. He sighed at the memory and placed his hands in his pockets. A whisper in his head spooked him.

_You will never be rid of me, Hikari. _He jumped, his voice catching in his throat as a hand touched his arm.

"No! Get away from me!"

* * *

Zahara reeled backward to avoid being struck, the towel around her head falling to the floor, releasing her long wet hair. She blinked rapidly as she caught her breath and clutched the robe she wore tightly against her.

"All right, fine, I will if that is what you want. I'm sorry; I had not meant to startle you. But I must remind you, you are in my room." She stared at him with wide eyes and suddenly saw his face flush. "Ryou? Are you all right? Please, speak to me. What is wrong?" She had started forward again, but stopped herself as she remembered his reaction to her touch a few seconds ago. She saw Ryou's shoulders begin to shake. She could not tell if he was laughing, crying or if it was something else. "Ryou?" she whispered.

"I should be apologizing to you, Zahara-san. You may have startled me, but I am in your room, as you said. I was lost in thought."

"Apparently, not a very good thought." She hesitated again before attempting to step closer. That was when she saw him cringe. "Something I have done?"

"No, it isn't you at all. At least not the way you are thinking."

"I am confused. Please explain." She could see him struggle with his decision to tell her or not, so she swallowed hard and finished closing the distance between them, putting herself between Ryou and his view of the cliff and ocean. She gently raised his face so she could look into his eyes. She saw pure fear hidden in the warmth of those big brown eyes. "What has brought on this fear?"

"I thought I heard him, Zahara." His whispered words struck her harder than any hand could ever have struck her. She blinked and forced herself not to move away from him. He saw her fear and concern and turned his head away. He was about to leave her when she grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. Please, Ryou, don't go. Don't deal with this on your own." He looked back at her, confused.

"I have for this long, why should now be any different? He is the enemy to your family, as you said yourself. That means my being near you places you in danger."

"If I have to be in danger, then so be it. I won't let you go through this alone, if you allow me to be here with you. Please, Ryou."

"What about your mother?" She swallowed again, knowing her mother would not be happy.

"What about her? I love her, I respect her, and I know she means well. But there are some decisions I must make on my own. Ryou, I…" He looked harder at her, trying to figure out why she stopped speaking. "I know I cannot stop the spirit of the Ring. I am not about to try. But I won't leave you alone to deal with it either. His power cannot touch me. A gift from my heritage. His power cannot harm me at all."

"But his strength still can. If he takes over, I can't stop him, and I don't want to see you get hurt. I could never forgive myself if he…" This time she looked up at him.

"If he what?" She heard him give a sarcastic laugh.

"You have no idea the thoughts he has had about you." Her eyes widened and she did take a step back then, her back hitting the wall just underneath the window. "The things he wants the chance to do to you. I have to keep him away." He turned away again and started to leave. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears, but something wrenched her away from the wall and grabbed him, pulling him against her.

"I don't want you to go away," she said softly near his ear, her voice trembling with emotion. She felt the shudder going through him. "You don't want to go away either."

"But, Zahara, I can't…" He took a shaky breath as he held her gingerly in his arms. "I can't control him…"

"I don't care. I will face him later if I must, but I'll not let you go through this alone. I'll not abandon you now, not after you accepted me upon learning my secrets. You thought he was gone, then. There had been nothing for you to fear. So I know you care." He closed his eyes tightly and breathed in the fresh clean scent from the soap she had used. He became acutely aware of her breath at his neck which was stirring even stronger emotions within him. He had to get away, but he could not get himself to move. He shuddered again and drew her even tighter against her, feeling her body as it seemed to mold against him.

"Do you have any idea what kind of a chance you are taking?" He asked her, his voice rough with his raw emotion. She closed her eyes a moment, savoring the feel of his arms around her.

"Maybe not, but it is worth it, if I can be with you."

"Zahara," Ryou, pulled back slightly and brushed his fingers lightly through her still damp hair. She trembled again as she tilted her face to meet his. The hunger was there in his eyes, but there was no sign of the darkness as there had been when the spirit was there within his body.

_Perhaps he was just scaring himself, _she thought as she felt her lips parts slightly, only to lightly find herself nervously nibbling her lower lip again. _Perhaps there is nothing to fear. _She felt his thumb lightly trace over her lip, gently pulling it out from where her teeth had it trapped, and then it happened. He lowered his head and captured her lips. She gasped softly and a gentle moan escaped her throat as she pulled him tighter against her. So many emotions whirled in her head again. Fear, and love, both fighting for control. Their hunger matching as the kiss strengthened, becoming more passionate. He pulled back only briefly and she felt him begin to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw line and to the base of her neck. He stopped only to find her ear to whisper his plea.

"Promise, you won't leave me, no matter how bad the future may become. Please, Zahara. Promise me…" He heard her breath draw in but noted no hesitation in her response.

"I promise, Ryou. I'll not leave you. Not by choice, not ever. I will be with you, I swear, no matter what happens."

"Oh, Zahara," he breathed against her neck as their bodies trembled together. So many things they wanted to do, but dared not to at this time. They settled for letting their lips meet a few more times before pulling apart and sitting down on the bed while they caught their breaths. Their hands remained clasped and when Ryou looked over at her, he saw that even though her head was lowered, there was a shy smile on her face. "I promise I will do what I can to keep you safe, should he return. I…" Zahara silenced him with a more gentler kiss that almost did more for him than the more passionate ones they had shared a moment ago. He resisted the urge to lay her down right then and there.

"I know, Ryou. I will never hold anything that spirit may do against you. I will know it wasn't you. That is all you really need to know," she told him, her lips still brushing his. He reached for her again and just hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Zahara." She smiled again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, thank you. Now come on," She reluctantly pulled back and motioned to her robe. "Dinner will begin soon and I still have to get dressed." She could not help the giggle that came from her throat as she watched his cheeks redden slightly. "Don't worry. I'll change in there," she told him as she nodded toward the bathroom. "You can stay here if you wish." She lightly caressed his face one last time before standing and disappearing within the bathroom, leaving him once again alone with his thoughts.

Once in the safety of the bathroom she sighed and leaned against the door, her eyes staring at the ceiling as she tried to calm her body. Just the thought of his lips on her skin made her shiver and she moaned softly. She moved away from the door and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She honestly was not sure what to do now. She knew what she wanted to do and was most certain he felt the same, but she knew there would be a new and better time later. She admitted to herself the prospect of Bakura's spirit returning did scare her, but she had given her word. If there was one thing her mother preached to Zahara and her siblings growing up was the value of honor. _If you made a promise, you kept it, no matter what the consequence._ Well, she had just made the biggest promise she had ever dared to make before. Now she had to follow through no matter how scary things may get.

* * *

Ryou lightly touched the door to the bathroom as he thought about Zahara. He could not believe the danger she was willing to place herself into for him should this spirit return. He wished he could have changed her mind, but then again, he did not want her to go either. It had been a dream come true when she begged for him to allow her to take this path with him so he no longer had to be alone in this struggle. There was no way he could allow the spirit to return now. But if it did, he had to make sure the spirit never laid a hand on her.

"I won't fail you, Zahara. You have placed your trust and faith in me, I won't let you down. I will die before I let him hurt or have you in any way. I have finally found someone worth giving it all up for." He walked away from the door to pick up the discarded towel that had covered her hair before he startled her. "You have no idea what you have done to me, for me. But I will make it all worth while, I promise, Zahara, my angel."

"Ready?" he turned at the sound of her soft voice as she reappeared outside the bathroom door. He laid the towel on her bed and walked toward her, wrapping her in his arms for one last hug. She returned the hug and they turned toward the door, hand in hand. Both had one thought in their heads as they made their way toward the dining hall.

_This should be an interesting evening._

Zahara held back only a moment before they opened the door. Ryou looked over at her and squeezed her hand to reassure her. Taking a breath, the door opened and they entered.

* * *

Everyone was already in the room, Joey grabbing as much food as he could possibly get on his plate. Tristan was right there beside him, scarfing as much as he could put in his mouth to a time. Everyone had been so busy watching them eat, no on even noticed Ryou and Zahara's arrival until they pulled up chairs beside Yugi.

"Hey, guys. We didn't think you would be joining us."

"And miss all this?" Ryou grinned as he picked up his plate. Zahara made a sad attempt at suppressing her grin as Yugi openly laughed. It felt good to have the tension gone for the moment. Téa had been too busy laughing at Joey and Tristan to even catch Yugi and Ryou joking around.

"If this was a duel _muncher's_ competition, you two would win hands down," she told them.

"I don't know, Téa," Yugi said with a chuckle. "I think they would have to worry about some competition from Bakura in that tournament." The table erupted into fits of laughter as Joey, Tristan, and Ryou all stopped a moment to grin sheepishly at their friends, their mouths too stuffed to speak. There was only one person not laughing, or even joining in on their joking. Bandit Keith sat at the far end of the table, trying his hardest to look like he was better than everyone else. Zahara rolled her eyes and sighed.

_Some people,_ she thought. A cough caught their attention and everyone looked up. Croquet stood at the foot of the table waiting for silence before he spoke. Aurora had entered the room as well, but stayed near the wall. She was only there to hear the pair ups for the tournament and then she had plans to leave again. She knew she had given her word, but she did not want the conversation to be there and then.

"On behalf of Mr. Maxemillion Pegasus, I would like to congratulate the four duelists who made their way to the finals here at Duelist Kingdom." Tristan and Joey continued to stuff more food into their mouths, but Ryou hand put his utensils down and sat up straight to hear the announcement. At least, that was what Zahara thought he had sat up straight for. When she caught sight of her mother watching them, she had a clearer understanding and shot a glare across the room.

_Something on your mind, Mother? He is fine. There is nothing to worry about, _she thought angrily. She jumped when her mother's voice reached her mind.

_You must have forgotten our uncanny ability to speak with our minds. He may be safe now, but he won't be for long._ Zahara's eyes grew large and she just stared at her mother. She realized her mother must have had a vision concerning Ryou and had just not told her about it.

_If you know something I should know, it might be a good idea to let me in on the secret._

_Later_. That was the final word as Croquet began to speak again and Ryou tapped Zahara's leg under the table to catch her attention.

"I trust you all have your play off entry cards. You received these two cards in your invitation to Duelist Kingdom. They are called, Glory of the King's Hand and Glory of the King's Opposite Hand. You must one of these to participate in the final tournament. Those without them are disqualified. The Glory of the King's Hand is required should you win the tournament to claim the three million dollar cash prize. The Opposite Card allows you to challenge Pegasus for the championship." All eyes turned on Joey as he nearly fell backward out of his chair with a shout. Yugi glanced over at his friend, but before he could ask what was wrong, Croquet continued. "To make tomorrow's tournament interesting, Pegasus has seen to it a special ingredient was added to your soup." All eyes turned down to the bowls in front of them. Gasps were heard around the table as a replica of the Millennium Eye rose to the surface in the bowls of the duelists.

"Hey, mine's eyeball free," Tristan announced as he stirred the soup. Zahara sighed with relief to find hers was as well. Joey stood up angrily.

"Hey! This is worse than havin' a fly in my soup!" Croquet ignored him

"Open up the Eye and look inside it if you will." The duelists did as they were asked as Croquet explained. "Each of you has been randomly assigned a letter." Yugi opened the piece of paper that had been inside his Eye.

"What's this for?" He asked, staring down at the paper.

"The computer will pair up the letters to determine the matches for tomorrow's play-offs."

"I wonder who is going up against whom?" Téa said aloud as the computer went to work. The table was silent. Each person going through their own private battle of emotions as they waited for the end results. Finally the computer began to chart out the match ups.

"And the pairings for tomorrow's play-offs are as follows: A verses B and C verses D." Joey stood up again.

"Okay, who has 'C'?" Bandit Keith laughed.

"Me, runt."

"All right! It's payback for trappin' us in dat cave!" Keith grinned wickedly at him.

"Once I crush you, you will wish you were still _in_ that cave," he promised Joey. Joey growled in response. Yugi turned to face Mai on his other side.

"Looks like it's you and me, Mai," he said lightly. Mai nodded with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to this duel," she told him.

"Me, too, and may the best duelist win."

"The duels are set," Croquet interrupted the conversation again. "Mai Valentine verses Yugi Motou, and Bandit Keith Verses Joey Wheeler. Please enjoy this gracious feast, because for three of you, tomorrow will end in failure."

"There's a positive light on the whole thing," Zahara muttered as Croquet turned and left the room. Aurora gave her one last warning glance before leaving as well. Zahara turned to see Yugi watching as her mother left. _Just what is going on?_ She asked herself as the meal continued. Yugi's watchful eyes was distracted when he heard Joey and Tristan groaning happily as they patted their stomachs. Zahara could not help but hide her smile behind her hand as she bowed her head. She could tell that even Ryou was chuckling.

"I can't believe you drank all of that eyeball soup," Téa was saying in wonder. Joey shrugged.

"Hey, food is food, Téa, don't matter what's in it." Zahara lost her smile and frowned with a groan, pushing the rest of her plate away. Yugi stood up beside her and made his way over to Joey.

"Hey, Joey," he started. "We had better get to bed. We are going to need our rest if we are going to be in top shape for the tournament tomorrow." Joey lost his smile and looked away from his friend.

"What's the point, Yuge? I don't have either one of the entrance cards so it isn't like…" He was cut off when Yugi handed him a card.

"Actually, this Glory of King's Hand is yours Joey," Yugi told him with a smile. "Why don't you just think of it as an early birthday present?" Joey stared at the card for a moment as a swell of emotions ripped through him.

"But you need that," he protested.

"The rules never said we needed both cards to participate, as long as we each had one, so I want you to have this one." Yugi could still see Joey struggling with his offer. "If you give up now, then who's going to save your sister?" That was the question that drove Joey to accept the card. Zahara had remembered hearing a little talk about Joey's sister while he was dueling in the cave, and she knew that his sister meant a lot to him. Yugi definitely knew what buttons to push when he had to. "What kind of big brother would you be if you didn't even _try_ to win the prize money?"

"Yugi!" Joey said in shock. Yugi knew he did not have to add any more but he drove the idea home anyway by mentioning they had better odds of winning if both of them entered the final phase of the tournament together.

"You're a real pal, Yugi," Joey told him as he finally took the card. Zahara watched a sneer cross Keith's face and wondered what was going through his mind, but she brushed t off as everyone began to stand.

"All this mushy, lovey-dovey stuff is making my skin crawl," Mai informed them. "So good night, boys and girls, and catch _you_ tomorrow, Yugi," With a flip of her hair, she left the room. Zahara stood then as well. She had not realized just how tired she was. Stretching slightly she looked down at Yugi, Joey, and Ryou.

"I think I had better head off as well."

"Wait up and we'll walk with you. Our rooms are all in the same hall anyway," Yugi offered. She smiled and nodded her head. Ryou stood and she felt his fingers snake between hers. She swallowed but looked over at him with a smile.

They made their way from the dining hall and into the hall for their rooms, still laughing about Joey and Tristan's food rampage. They all were glad to have such a large meal though after going two days with hardly anything to eat. The group stopped momentarily outside Yugi's door. Yugi looked up at Zahara with a question dancing in his eyes.

"I know your mother is here. Do you know where she is staying?" He asked her. It seemed like an innocent question, but Zahara could almost see that something else had prompted him to ask it.

"Yes, I know."

"She is staying somewhere safe then, right? I mean, after shouting at Pegasus they way she did earlier, I would hope he wouldn't try anything like what he did to my grandpa and Kaiba brothers." She smiled and gazed down the hall to where she knew her mother's room was. Though she could not be sure her mother was even inside the room.

"Yes, she is safe, but not because of the room." Both Yugi and Ryou gave her odd looks then, but she did not elaborate. She knew that Joey, Tristan, and Téa were all under the assumption that the duel between Yugi and the Spirit of the Ring had all been a dream. She was not about to break that thought for them. It was probably the only real thing keeping them sane through all of this. She realized they were still waiting for her to continue so she shook her head. "Good night, Yugi." She nodded at each of his friends in turn before leaving them and returning to her own room.

"She is such a strange girl," she heard Téa say, scornfully. She smiled when Ryou spoke up.

"She's not so bad once you get to know her."

"I bet you know her really well by now, don't you, Bakura," Tristan teased him. She could almost see the blush creeping across Ryou's face.

"Not in the way you are implying, Tristan. She isn't like that. Very proper when left alone with someone. I only meant I have actually taken the time to speak with her, and get to know her."

"Whatever, man," Joey was grinning right along Tristan, but the laughter in their tone left when Yugi spoke.

"Come on, guys, ease up. She has been there to help me even when no one else knew I needed help. I trust her and believe she is a good person. Just feeling a little alone and out of place, maybe. We have all been there at least once in our lives." The group fell silent a moment before Tristan and Ryou headed for their rooms saying their good nights as they left. Yugi then faced his own room.

"Well, good night," he said to Joey and Téa.

"Thanks again for bailin' me out. You really arethe best, pal," Joey told him as he flashed a thumbs up. Yugi nodded and stifled a yawn before entering his room leaving Téa and Joey to argue over the volume of Joey's snoring. Zahara sighed and closed her door. Her eyes narrowed in thought when she noticed a nightgown laying on her bed. Her only thought was her mother must have placed it there knowing she had not thought to bring one of her own. For once she was actually grateful to her mother for thinking ahead. Quickly, she traded her outfit for the nightgown and turned up the corner of her sheets. She was about to climb in when a soft knock at her door reached her ears. She found her robe and put it on as she made her way to the door.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" She smiled at Ryou's hesitant voice, as she opened the door.

"Not yet, not that I would have minded. Is there something I can do for you?" She noticed then that Tristan was knocking on Téa's door just down the hall. "What is going on?"

"Tristan won't stop about how Pegasus must have some mirror or hole somewhere that is helping him to cheat in the game. You and I know better, but I am humoring him."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come with us on his search party." She looked down. This was one of those moments she knew she would have to refuse.

"I am sorry, Ryou. I cannot tonight. Something tells me I will be needing more energy than normal tomorrow. I must get some sleep. Thank you for wanting to include me on this, though. It means a lot to me." She saw his face fall for a moment before understanding entered his eyes.

"You have been through a lot these last couple of days. I understand. Please take it easy and get some rest. He reached up and touched her cheek. She leaned into the touch and closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush her cheek, near her ear. "Sweet dreams, Zahara." She pulled back and swallowed hard, but smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ryou. Good luck on your search tonight. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, then?"

"I will be there," he nodded to her. They each looked at each other a moment longer before Tristan motioned for Ryou to join him and Téa. She closed her door as a feeling of dread washed over her.

"Something horrible is going to happen tonight," she whispered to her empty room. She debated changing and following them but fought against it again, knowing her mother was watching her even more closely now. No, for the sake of her mother's increasing weariness over Ryou, she had to remain in her room tonight. She would face whatever made her have her feeling of dread when it revealed itself to her later, she was certain. She had no idea just how close to the danger, she really was.

* * *

Sound asleep and snuggled deep underneath her sheets, she never heard the light footsteps that padded into her room. The door had not been needed open. The shadows seemed to move on their own. She moaned softly as the bed dipped when the other presence sat down lightly, taking care not to disturb her more. The evil in his eyes matched the smirk on his lips as he gently reached out to brush her hair away from her face and caress her cheek. Even in her sleep, she leaned into the touch, quietly whispering Ryou's name. That made the figure beside her chuckle.

"So you yearn for my Hikari, little Zahara. Too bad. You could have had some real fun. No matter," he said standing and turning toward her door. "There is someone much more valuable to me down the hall." Bakura swiftly passed through the door and gone into the hallway before Zahara woke with a start and sat upright in her bed. Chills coursed through her body and she looked wildly around her room, finally reaching for the lamp beside her bed and switching it on. The dreadful feeling had returned to her full force, only this time she sensed danger. She found her clothes and dressed herself before opening her door and looking around.

"Seems quiet enough," she whispered. Still her senses screamed to her that someone was in danger. She only wished she could fine tune her senses like her mother had so she could figure out just who was in danger. Quietly, she made her way to Téa's room and found the girl sleeping, but not peacefully. Her next stop was Tristan, who was also tossing in his bed. She frowned as she closed his door and went to Joey's next. She stopped when she heard him shouting something about someone not taking his pizza and realized he had to be just fine. His worst nightmare at the moment was someone stealing his food. Her hand touched briefly on Ryou's door. She figured she would leave Yugi's for last to check, just in case he was only sleeping as well so she did not disturb him. She also was not ready to face the Spirit of his puzzle if he felt Yugi was being threatened in any way by some stranger coming into the room. Her fingers tingled on the door knob and a moan escaped her lips. She had a feeling she knew what she would find.

The door crept open and she peeked her head inside. The bed was still neatly made. He had not even been to bed yet, she guessed. No running water, so he was not in the shower. She realized he was not even there. Panic surged through her body and the raced from his room to Yugi's. _If the spirit has indeed returned, Yugi is in danger!_ She did not knock; she did not even bother to be quiet when she burst through the door to her nephew's room.

"Zahara? What is it? What is wrong?" Yugi asked as he stood from his spot by the window. He had been awakened earlier by a dream and could not go back to sleep. His heart jumped when she flew into his room, and he could tell by the look in her wide eyes, something was terribly wrong. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're okay! You're safe, oh thank Ra!" He hugged her back before pushing her away slightly so he could catch his breath.

"What is wrong? Why wouldn't I be safe?" She looked around his room.

"Is he here? Is Ryou in here?"

"No, why would he be in here? Zahara, you are starting to worry me. What is wrong?" She stopped for a moment. _If he doesn't know then there is no reason to worry him more, come up with a reasonable explanation, baka!_ She shouted to herself. She did the only thing she could think to do. She shook her head and sat down.

"It must have been a dream. But it seemed so real." She sighed as Yugi came up to her and placed a small hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right, really Zahara. You just had me a bit freaked, that's all. Are you going to be okay?" She nodded. "What was the dream? What made you think I was in danger.

"I dreamed the evil spirit was back in control of Ryou again and that he was after your Puzzle." _Ra, I'm good,_ she thought as the story rolled right off her tongue. She hated lying and she rarely did so, but she had locked herself into a spot in which she had no choice. She hung her head and he looked at the ground a moment. Suddenly a stronger voice spoke to her, and the hand on her shoulder took a firmer grip.

"Are you certain it was a dream?" She stifled her gasp and was glad her head was lowered so he could not see the fact her eyes had widened in shock. "Zahara, look at me." She gulped and did what she was told. He was, after all, her father. Even if he was in another's body. "Are you certain it was a dream?"

"I –I don't know for certain. Something startled me awake, tonight." She realized she had to tell him the truth. Yugi could be shielded form the truth of this. "Can Yugi hear us?"

"Only if I choose to let him. Most times I make it so he just goes to sleep. He never even knows what is going on. At least that was how it was at first. Now we seem to just work closely together. At least until…" He paused a moment before changing his thought process to getting back to the topic at hand. "Why, is there something he should not know?"

"Perhaps right now. Until we know for certain." She stared at him with her pleading eyes and after a moment, he nodded. He closed his eyes briefly to set up his mental blocks and then looked at her again.

"So what is wrong?"

"Ryou's missing. After I woke, I had this… feeling… that something was wrong. That something wasn't right. I checked everyone's room. Ryou was gone. So I feared the spirit had returned somehow and that the Puzzle was in danger so I came here. I did not mean to frighten him. I am sorry."

"Do not worry about Yugi. He will be all right. His innocence allows him to forgive easily. Besides, he may not even remember all this come morning." She gave Yami a grateful smile. "You said Ryou was missing? Do you know where he could have gone?"

"He was with Téa and Tristan earlier, but they are in their rooms. They are not resting well, though. I wonder if it has something to do with Ryou's disappearance."

"Come, let us check on them." She stood with him and followed him back into the hall. She suddenly felt very foolish, like a child insisting on a monster in her closet, asking her father to check and make sure the monster was gone. Only this time, the monster was real. And her father was actually there to help her, not one of her "uncles."

Yami frowned as they checked in on Tristan and Téa but he said nothing. They went inside Ryou's room to look around, but saw nothing to give the slightest clue that anything was out of place, aside from Ryou's missing body. They walked back into the hall and Zahara sighed.

"I am sorry I disturbed you, but I appreciate you helping me to check on them." He was still lost in thought when she spoke, but he did look over at her.

"I am not so certain you are far from the truth, Zahara. It is possible he has returned. Just be careful when you see Ryou next, okay?" She nodded in agreement. They were about to part ways when a crash caught their attention.

"That came from my mother's room!" Zahara exclaimed. Instantly the raced to the room at the far end of the hall.

* * *

Aurora had not been able to rest that night so she stood on the balcony to her room. Standing there, she had seen Tristan, Téa, and Ryou scaling the tower to Pegasus' secret room and felt a premonition of trouble. There was soft light and then a brighter golden flash. She shook her head, praying that the trio of friends were okay. Turning, she brought her attention to the scene before her. She felt oddly at home in that room as she peered out over the landscape. The only real difference was that instead of sand, she could see the ocean and the thousands of trees that lead up to the edge. That and the fact that it was not her husband's palace, but rather the castle of a mad man. She sighed and began to return to her room when she was caught off guard by a strong arm around her waist, and another covering her mouth.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She berated herself for letting her guard down as she began to struggle with her captor. She froze at the voice near her ear.

"Miss me, m'lady? The years have not changed you I see. At least in looks, but how about strength?"

_Bakura!_ Her struggles increased and she sank her teeth into his hand causing him to hiss and release her. She spun around to face him, wiping his blood from her mouth.

"My strength is just fine, _Bakura_," she spat out as she took up a defensive stance. "As I recall, you did not care for my kind of power being used against you, so why tempt me now?"

"Because it is so fun to watch my prey struggle. I have been looking forward to this day. So many centuries and I finally find the Pharaoh's family. What luck!"

"Consider that the end of your luck, Bakura."

"Is that how you really feel? Such a shame, we could have ruled the world together, you and I."

"And I would want that, _why?_"

"I see, I am not good enough for you, a mere thief is nothing once you have tasted the power of the _Pharaoh_." She felt her blood beginning to boil. The boy before her looked indeed to be the boy Zahara had fallen for, but the face; no, the eyes, gave him away. They were cold and calculating. The eyes of a predator. He faded from sight a moment before she felt him behind her again, his breath at her neck. "You have no idea what you are missing out there, Lady… Aurora… _Phoenix._" Her breath sucked in and she stood frozen. No one had used her real name since the Pharaoh's body had been laid to rest. She swallowed hard to get her nerves under control. She tried to face him and he moved with her, to keep her back to him. They were doing a dance of sorts. A warrior's dance. She finally stopped moving and just let her eyes roam side to side to watch for him. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She had not had to actually fight in a long time, but the skills were always there.

"What do you want here, Bakura? Even you are not foolish to think I would turn to you after all you have done."

"All _I _have done?" His soft evil laughter echoed in her mind. "My dear, you are a part of the family who ruined my life, and you think _I _am the one in the wrong? Guess I will just have to take the family apart one by one, just as I swore to all those years ago." His next words were his mistake. "That pretty little daughter of yours would be a nice beginning…" His thought was cut off as he was forced to the other side of the room by a blinding white light.

Aurora breathed heavily as another white orb of light appeared in her hand ready to attack him again. He shook his head and stood slowly against the door. "Leave my daughter out of this, or I swear to Ra it will be the last thing you _ever_ do. Not even the gods will be able to find your soul to take with them by the time I finish with you." He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Sounds tempting, is that an offer; perhaps a promise?" He shouted as the white light struck him again and he was forced through the doors shattering wood everywhere. Aurora gasped when she saw Zahara and Yami standing just outside the room. She could tell they had been about to enter.

"Ryou!" Zahara raced over to him and lifted his head. Aurora had been about to stop her when the boy lifted his head.

"We aren't finished, Lady Aurora. Not by a long shot." Yami frowned and Zahara gasped, nearly dropping him as his eyes closed and his head fell back into her arms. There was a groan and Ryou lifted a hand to his head.

"What hit me," he murmured.

"Ryou?" Tears filled Zahara's eyes. She recognized the voice that had spoken to her mother. It struck fear into her heart. But she was glad to hear his softly accented voice again. She pulled him to her and held him.

"Zahara? Where am I?"

"You don't know?" Aurora asked as she stepped forward. He saw the angry frown on her face and cringed. He looked around at the doorway, seeing it shattered around him.

"I am sorry, Ms. Hart, I am afraid I don't."

"It is best to leave it that way then." She looked over at her daughter. "It is safe for you to take him back to his room, now."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Yami asked her as he helped Zahara to help Ryou stand. She looked away, but nodded.

"Yes, no harm will be done to anyone tonight. He is weakened to a point he could not return if he wanted, at least for now. But that does not mean Ryou is in the clear." They realized Ryou had not heard her as he collapsed against Zahara's shoulder. She tightened her grip on him and began to head toward his room. Aurora, and Yami helped her to make sure he made it there and watched as she laid him on his bed, gently covering him with a blanket. She brushed several strands of white hair from his face, but said nothing. She noticed the cut on his hand and lifted it to her lips. Aurora looked hard at her daughter as a soft light appeared where her lips touched his skin and when she lifted her head, they saw the cut was gone. Not even a scar left behind. Silently, she stood and walked past her parents to enter her own room where they saw her collapse on her bed in tears. Aurora sighed and turned back to her room.

"Is there nothing you can do to comfort her?" Yami asked her. She stopped and looked at him. Sadly, she shook her head.

"She made her decision. Now she must follow through. It was the way she and her siblings were brought up."

"There are others?" She nodded.

"Three of them total. She is one of two daughters and one son that were born at the same time." Yami seemed to be searching Yugi's mind for something.

"Triplets?" She nodded again. This time she turned and made her way back to her room. "Wait, I still have a few more questions."

"Of that, I don't doubt. But I can only help you so far. Several answers you must seek on your own. Yugi will be there to help you."

"If he can ever forgive me." She stopped and saw him looking down. It was an odd sight to her, to see him humbled like that. Her heart reached out to him before her head kicked into gear.

"Please, Yami. Come inside what is left of this room at least." He nodded and entered. He watched as she closed her eyes and he felt the floor shake slightly underneath him. As he stared, he saw the door begin to reassemble itself in its place. When she turned to face him again, he noted a few beads of perspiration on her temple from the strain. His questions of her powers left when he noticed the tinge of blood on her lips and on instinct hewent to her and touched them.

"Were you hurt? Did he harm you?" She smiled and lightly brushed his fingers away as she touched her own to her lips.

"It isn't mine," she said simply. "He more startled me, than hurt me. I am guessing he forgot the blow I dealt him the first time we met."

"When was that?" She paused.

"Years ago." Taking a quick breath she turned and went to the bathroom for a cloth to wipe her lips on. When she returned she had regained her composure at least slightly. She fought the memories of the night in the club as she tried to keep her business-like stature. "You wanted answers that could possibly help you to defeat Pegasus, did you not?"

"Yes, I did. Though it may seem premature to go about it now. I still have… _Yugi _still has to make it through the next two rounds." He watched her shake her head.

"You're wrong. In your way of thinking, that is."

"I am?"

"Yes, in order to face Pegasus, as I know you will, the two of you must set aside the results of your duel with Kaiba. You must have faith in each other, trust in each other. Be able to play off each other." She saw him nod, but he hesitated to respond. She offered him a spot on the couch in her room and she sat on the bed. "Yami, he is still so young, he has no idea what he is involved in. He has no idea the dangers. But he will. And he will be scared. He will need you. Just as you will need him.

"But how can we help each other? What can I do?"

"Pegasus holds great power. A power that you, yourself are very familiar with actually. He grows stronger with every soul he keeps. But he will not be at his strongest unless he takes your soul, along with the Puzzle."

"But why?"

"You have seen a sample of the power he unlocked with the Millennium Eye. Imagine the power he could unleash upon this world if he had your Puzzle as well. He has to be stopped."

"I agree," Yami told her softly. "So how can Yugi and I stop him?"

"It will be up to Yugi. He has to face the fear within himself that has him holding you back right now. He has to be able to capture and harness the powers of the Puzzle."

"How can he?"

"That is something he must learn on his own, Yami. Not even I am able to tell him that, for those secrets were kept even from me."

"How do you know so many of the legends regarding the Millennium Items? I mean, I know Zahara said your family has guarded them for centuries, but how was it your family that was destined for this task?"

"Another lesson you must learn on your own. All you need to know is that my children and I are directly connected to them. Or rather, connected to your puzzle at least." She paused and decided to bring the conversation back to Pegasus. "Yami, it is important that Pegasus be stopped no matter what the cost this time. He can't be allowed to continue to abuse the power of which he was given. He has the kind of soul which would lead him to use the powers, on top of the powers he would have access to from any other Items, to destroy this world, leading it into absolute nothingness. The fate of this world lies in the hands of you and Yugi."

"But he won't even acknowledge me anymore. I only broke through earlier because his sadness and anger had weakened his barrier. He has struggled against me ever since. Even now I can feel him fighting to get back in control."

"Then don't hold him back. You know all I can tell you about getting to Pegasus. The more you find yourself fighting Yugi, the more he will refuse to trust you. He _has_ to trust you. It is the only way he can harness and use the powers that are available in that Puzzle." She stood and ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. He stood as well and watched her, his arms crossed in front of his chest. There was still one question he had to ask.

"You know the legends, you protected the items; perhaps you can answer me this," She was glad he could not see her face as she felt it drain of color. She closed her eyes and waited. "Do you know who I am and why I feel connected to you in a way that is not connected to the puzzle?" Those were the words she had been dreading.

"You have been known by many names: Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yami. That is all I can tell you. The rest you must learn on your own." She felt him touch her arm.

"You cannot even tell me why I feel so strange when I am near you? Why I want to hold you and never let go?" She bit down on the inside of her lips to keep herself from speaking. He could tell she knew the answer and was holding back.

"I cannot. Only you can find the answers you seek. They are there. Buried in your mind, deep inside your mind. Just know that I will never be far and should you need help, I shall do my best to give all I can. Now please, you mustn't keep Yugi back if you stand a chance to have him trust you enough to defeat Pegasus." He nodded and stepped back. He was disappointed again, but he had expected this answer.

"All right, I will leave you now. But one day, I hope I may be able to get the answers I know you are keeping from me. First thing's first. I have to stop Pegasus."

"And I am certain you will. My daughter and I both have faith in you. We will be watching. Good luck tomorrow." He nodded and left her. Her strength failing her, she fell to her knees as a sob wrenched itself from her throat.

_Ra, you know how much this hurts! I want to tell him. I want to let him know._ She hung her head. She knew no matter how badly she wanted to tell him, she was right in what she told him. There are some things he just had to learn on his own. Memories he had but were clouded if not completely buried. He had to find the clues and figure out the answers on his own for it to work. For him to regain his sense of self. If she told him, all he would have was her word. That would be what he based everything n and that was not fair to him. To find himself, he had to seek the answers on his own. All she could do was be there to nudge him along the way.

"Zahara?" Aurora heard Yugi's soft voice as he made an attempt to reach her daughter. "Is there something I can do to help?" Aurora moved to the door to see Yugi's uncertain body standing near Zahara's door. Her voice was rough from her sobbing, and she never moved from her bed to go to the door to see him.

"No, there is nothing anyone can do. Not now. Thank you, Yugi. But I will be just fine… Eventually."

_Zahara, things will work out in the end. But they will get far more worse before get better. I am sorry this happened to you, dear. I wish I could change it. Just be careful. Tread cautiously. Bakura is not one to be messed with. But Ryou will truly need your help. So I give you my best and I will do what I can to keep you safe from the spirit. My word is my bond. I promise, you will not be along in this fight. _Aurora closed her door and attempted to get a couple hours of rest before the games were to begin.

* * *

**Well... That was a little unexpected. I have to admit I had no idea just what was going to be said between those two when I brought them together... But I knew it had to happen. We all did lol... And now the Bakura is back- that should throw a few more twists in here as Ryou struggles with his spirit. Yes... Very interesting... and that is coming from the authoress (grins)...**

**Now- onward to Mai vs. Yugi...**


	18. Facing the Darkness Within

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are: **

**Lady Aurora Phoenix **

**Lady Natara Fear **

**Lady Sapphira Star **

**Dorian "Chaos" **

**Bryant "Havoc" **

**Sanura **

**Zahara **

**Adais **

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out. **

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, Ishizusan, Pastelblue, Luna Duskand mugen thank you all! **

**Pastelblue and Ryou: Yes, that was a smart move of his. and don't worry, Ryou... It isn't the kind of fighting you were afraid of. At least I don't thing it is... yet. (blushes) Yeah, Blue... There had to be a moment where they both get a little speachless (grins). Two people in love... took them long enough to act on it (laughs)... Don't kill Bakura just yet. I need him still for the Battle City section of the story (smiles).. There are some evils that even Ryou can't protect Zahara from, and her mother isn't always around. Her powers are no where near strong enough to go up againts the angry force of the evil Marik... (smacks forehead) There I go again with the sneak previews (hangs head and grins)**

**Luna Dusk: (sighs) I know the first one was sad... You know the saying, it gets worse before it gets better. But I have a happy ending planned. I am glad you liked the first part. Here's to hoping you like this second part as well. (smiles) Thank you for reading! **

**now for chapter 18

* * *

To Face The Darkness Within**

"Realm of shadows, in this twilight hour, accept these souls and grant us power." The voices continued their chant in Zahara's head as she tossed and turned in her bed. She kept seeing visions of what looked like the darkened halls of the underground tombs and hidden rooms she and her siblings had been warned about as they grew up. There were hieroglyphics everywhere on the walls. The chanting seemed to get closer and closer as she made her way down the path.

"Must you criticize all my ideas," she heard Tristan hissing at someone. She stayed to the shadows as she crept closer. Her eyes widened as she found Tristan, Téa and Ryou peering around a corner at a bunch of robed figures. Two of the robed figures looked to be preparing for a duel.

"These are the ancient rituals Mother always spoke of!" She realized with a gasp. She was finally seeing something that had been lost long before she was old enough to remember it ever being done. As she got closer to the three spying the ritual as well, she realized they could not see or hear her. It struck her as odd that she had even found this place to begin with. "Is this a dream? A nightmare? Maybe a little of both," she added as she ducked back and the battle began.

"These guys are creeping me out," Ryou told the others as a stone tablet raised from the ground.

"There's a Blue Eye's on that Tablet," Tristan commented to no one in particular. Looking closely, Zahara realized he was right. Ryou shuddered.

"I don't like this, let's get out of here." Zahara realized there was more to his request then he let on. She could almost see the struggle beginning within him.

"But Yami banished the spirit to the Shadow Realm… unless…" Zahara looked around again at the darkness around them. It was very possible this had been a part of the Shadow Realm. If that was the case… "So _that_ was how the spirit came back," she said with a sigh. Téa pointed ahead.

"Look there!" She told them softly. "It's that painting again. Who could she be?" _Again?_ Zahara thought. Apparently, she must have stumbled on to what happened to them during their search. Something dealing with that painting of a beautiful, but frail looking woman. She watched as the other robed figure raised his hand to bring up another tablet.

"Those two look like they're dueling," Tristan commented. The second robed figure spoke as the first one's tablet crumbled to the ground.

"You lose," he said. The first one shouted as he disappeared and the three in front of Zahara gasped loud enough to be heard. All the robed figures turned to look at them.

"Oh no!" Ryou gasped as he prepared to flee. The robed figure removed his hood to reveal himself as Pegasus. He gave them all a chilling grin. Tristan seemed unphased by the white haired aristocrat. He stepped forward with a clenched fist.

"Where did that guy go?" he demanded.

"The Shadow Realm," Pegasus answered him simply.

"Oh, the Shadow Realm?" Téa asked, confused. "Not again!" Ryou grew still a moment. Zahara could almost feel the change in him. Using her ability to not be seen in this dream she hurried around them all to see his face from where Pegasus stood. She realized she had been correct. A closer look at Ryou's face saw the cold hard look had replaced the warmth of Ryou's eyes. The spirit had returned. But what he would do, she was not sure. She had to admit, she found herself surprised by his actions.

"This is how the Shadow Games were played thousands of years ago," Pegasus explained to them. Even Zahara found the lessons interesting. She had heard of them, but had never seen how they were played. "These rituals are what released the powers of the Shadow Realm. The powers that released the monsters to play. The loser loses their soul to it, and every soul I trap there increases my powers. You can't imagine the strength of my magic. Only one power eludes me. The power to control Life over Death!" He shrugged. "For that magic I must capture more souls. Souls like yours!" Tristan jumped back and made an attempt to cover Téa.

"He's gonna send us to the Shadow Realm!" he exclaimed.

"Please no!" Téa begged.

"It is your own fault. You can't honestly think I would let you escape after you have learned my secrets, can you?" Pegasus turned his look and Eye on Ryou. "And my dear Bakura, your capture will do more than just strengthen my shadow powers, for I shall also gain control of your Millennium Ring!" Zahara watched as Ryou took a step back in fear. At least at first. She could sense the darkness stirring and knew it would emerge soon. Pegasus laughed as he prepared his attack. Zahara cringed as she heard Téa cry out. Suddenly, the laughter stopped. She looked around to see a shocked look on Pegasus' face.

"What's this!" She turned to follow his gaze and gasped as the Millennium Ring appeared around Ryou's neck. The laughter she heard then, made her blood run cold and all she could do was stare at the change in Ryou as Bakura's spirit made himself known.

"Change of plans, old man," Bakura told him with a smirk.

"This can't be!" Pegasus exclaimed. "I sense a dark soul within your Ring!" The Ring began to glow brightly, matching Pegasus' Eye. Bakura growled as he unleashed the full power of his Ring, causing Tristan and Téa to jump back and shield their eyes.

"You may indeed sense me now, Pegasus, but you won't remember any of this later!" He promised them. The light grew brighter still and Zahara could no longer see. But she heard the dreadful voice as he uttered the command of his Power. "_Erase their minds!_" The room faded from her vision and she sat upright in bed.

"So that was how he came back," she whispered again. "Oh, Ryou! I should have been there. I should have gone with you." Tears fell from her eyes again as she flopped back down on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. "Please forgive me for not being there, Ryou. I will be there next time. Oh, Ra, please help him. Help me to help him." The sunlight began to pour into her window and she lifted her head, blinking in the light. Her blue eyes red from her tears, which made them even more sensitive than they normally were. Slowly, she stood and made her way to the window, placing her hands on the ledge.

"He erased their minds. They won't remember what happened last night. Does that mean that Ryou won't remember?"

"Remember what?" She jumped at his soft voice at her door. She spun around, her hands instantly going to her hair and lightly brushing her face. She knew her eyes had not had time to calm from her torrent of tears, but she could not do anything about that now. She had to come up with some other reason for her tears. So once again, she found herself lying.

"Nothing, my mind is just overworked, that is all." He looked at her strangely as he rubbed his head, then his chest.

"I wish I could remember what I did last night. My chest and head both hurt like I was hit by a truck." She arched an eyebrow at him for a moment.

_So he doesn't remember being at the wrong end of Mother's attack last night. Then that means he really doesn't know,_ she confirmed to herself. She forced herself to move toward him. Carefully she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. She wanted to get his mind off the soreness before he began to ask too many questions. "Come on, let's go get something to eat before everyone has to meet for the tournament." That brought the reaction she was hoping for. His aches and pains were forgotten with the promise of a meal. Together they started into the hall. They stopped only when Aurora appeared before them.

"Forgive me, Ryou, but I need to speak with Zahara a moment." He nodded and Zahara stayed behind while he walked in ahead of her.

"What is it, Mother? What more could you possibly say to me to make this worse? I already can't tell him the spirit returned. He was already upset enough with the mere _idea_ of it returning. And if you say 'I told you so' I am going to scream." She knew she was speaking out of turn, but she did not care. She had been through enough over the years and she no longer felt she could take any more. Here was the boy she cared deeply for fighting the hardest struggle of his life and there was very little to absolutely nothing she could do to help, aside from just risking her life by staying by his side.

"Calm down, Zahara. I am not going to come down on you. I understand you had no idea. There was no real way you could have known. It is my fault. I should have prepared you better. I had no idea we would come across the Ring. But I should have. I should have warned you." Aurora placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders before pulling her into a hug when she saw the tears filling her eyes again.

"Mother, I don't know what to do. I made a promise to him that he would not have to face this alone. I can't go back on it. He needs to know he has someone he can turned to. Someone who knows his secret and won't push him away in rejection or fear. Mother…" She could not speak anymore as she fought against her emotions. Aurora pulled back and hushed her daughter.

"It will be alright. You will get through this, and somehow we will help Ryou get through this as well. We do still have watch him around Pegasus and Yugi, though. Bakura's top priority will be to gather the items no matter what. But Ryou still has a part of himself. You can help him maintain that part so he can still survive this fate." She paused a moment as Zahara nodded sadly. "Actually, though, that was not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"It wasn't?" Zahara asked, looking up at her mother.

"No, it wasn't. I saw you do something last night I wanted to ask you about. I watched you heal the wound on Ryou's palm with a kiss. When did you discover the power of healing?"

"The power of…" Zahara looked at her, confused for a moment. "Is that what it was? Something inside me just took over. It was like a need. I felt this extra energy burning to be released."

"That was what it was. Zahara, how long have you been able to do this?" She hung her head.

"That was my first time healing if that is what you're asking. But I have been having strange sensations. And I had a vision last night. A past vision. I saw when Bakura came back."

"When? When did vision happen?"

"Just before the sun rose. It woke me. Mother, it was horrible. I was in what looked like a burial ground. A tomb. Men in robes were dueling with the ancient tablets you told us about. Téa, Tristan, and Ryou were there. But they weren't alone. One of the robed men was Pegasus. He told them his opponent had been sent to the Shadow Realm. That because of what they saw, they would go as well. He couldn't see me. None of them could. It was as if I was taking part in one of their nightmares. And then he told Ryou he would be taking the Millennium Ring as well as his soul. Suddenly Ryou's eyes grew cold. Empty. A sneer was on his face. Pegasus reacted badly to him. He called him, 'a dark soul'. Bakura erased their minds so they would not remember. Ryou has no idea that Bakura is back. He doesn't remember being near your room. Doesn't understand why he is so sore this morning. He has no idea, you sent him flying through your door. Mother, what were you _thinking?_ You could have killed him!" Suddenly, she shoved herself away from her mother.

"That was not my intention. Bakura came to me. He threatened you, your safety. My first instinct was to stop him before he could make good on his threat. Ryou is only lucky that Bakura was in control of his body at that time. Or yes, it would have killed him. He knew just what to say to get my reaction. You, your sister, and brother are all I have left of your father. I can't… I _won't _let anyone harm you. Zahara, you have to believe me, I never would have harmed Ryou. But I do hope you remain wary of him. Please be careful." Zahara regretted the harshness of her tone when she saw tears in her mother's eyes. She had not meant to sound the way she had. She lowered her head.

"I know, Mother. I am sorry for my reaction. I understand you were only trying to protect me. Now please, trust me. I will be okay. Somehow I will keep my promise to both you and Ryou." She paused and brought her hand to her face to wipe away a stray tear. "I have to go, Mother. He will worry. He is already concerned that you do not like him. He is worried I will turn my back on him if you ask me to. I cannot do that."

"I would not think to ask that of you. I understand. Good luck, and be careful. I will see you in the main hall." Zahara nodded and watched her mother walk away before entering the dining hall to join Ryou who was seated with Joey, Tristan, Téa and Mai. Yugi had not appeared. This worried Zahara and she made a mental note to check on him after the meal.

She was not alone in that thought however as they all gathered in front of the door leading to the upper level that over looked the dueling arena. With no sign of their shorter friend, they all agreed to go looking for him. They walked silently down the hall their rooms were in and stopped in front of his door. Téa reached up and lightly tapped on it to announce their presence. They did not wait for an answer. Joey turned the knob and walked in with a smile on his face when he saw Yugi sitting on a couch in his room.

"Hey, Yugi!" Téa called out happily.

"Hey, guy" Yugi said to them. Zahara noted the tired look in his eyes and wondered if he had managed to get any sleep at all after she had left the spirit with her mother . She also saw slight fear and concern in his eyes. He was worried about something. She guessed it had something to do with the duel. She would not have been surprised. With his faith shaken and at least two more duels to face ahead of him before going head to head with Pegasus, that would be enough for anyone to be concerned. Ryou shut the door behind them as they all entered.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Téa asked Yugi. "You're gonna be late." Joey added more salt to the hidden wound.

"And if you're late, he'll disqualify you right outta the tournament." Yugi nodded and there was a flash of golden light as Yami appeared before them. He would be dueling in Yugi's place, but Yugi would be calling the shots. He was bound and determined not to let the spirit get out of control this time. He would not allow the spirit to take any unnecessary risks. Zahara looked at Yami and noticed a sadness in his eyes mixed in with the determination he was feeling.

_He is still feeling the guilt over the duel he had against Kaiba! _She realized with a start. _He knows he is being held back, yet he is still here to help Yugi play. At least Yugi will not be alone in the arena. I just hope Yugi will allow his help. He will need it._ She could not help the smile that curved her lips when Yami donned Yugi's school uniform jacket, wearing it as he would have worn a cape or cloak back in his time as Pharaoh.

"Let's go," he told them. The seriousness back in his tone, and a fierce look replacing most the sadness in his eyes. He was ready. He lead the way out of the room and into the hall. Zahara could not help but wonder if this was something that just came natural to him. She also noticed that he had decided to put his arms into the sleeves of the jacket as well, wearing it the way it was supposed to be worn. She wondered if that was Yugi's doing in his mind. She looked ahead to see Mai and Bandit Keith standing at the door to the upper level platform by the time they arrived.

"We will be watching you from here," Tristan told Yami and Joey. "Only duelists are allowed on the duelist platform."

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Téa told them with her brightest smile. Zahara met Yami's eyes and nodded her head with great respect as she flashed a smile of her own to him. She was surprised when he returned the smile. But nodded as well.

"Good luck you two," Ryou offered to them before Yami and Joey split from their group to head toward the dueling platform. The doors were open on the upper level and so the group made sure to find the spot with the best view of the arena. Zahara leaned against the balcony ledge and peered over and down at the arena. She involuntarily sighed as she tried to stifle a yawn and a shiver.

"Are you cold?" Ryou asked her as he came up beside her. She shrugged.

"Not really. More tired than cold. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Any idea why?"

"Seems I inherited my mother's ability to have visions. I had a couple that kept me up last night. But not of the future. The past."

"Remembering what your life had been like back in Egypt?"

_Not exactly,_ she thought. But she nodded her response as a yes to him before turning her tired eyes back on the field.

"I take it the memories weren't good."

"To say the least," she answered truthfully. All talking ended as the doors to the arena opened and Mai, Keith, Joey, and Yami entered the room together. Croquet appeared near one of two chairs placed on another ledge near the arena. This was where Pegasus was to sit and oversee the duels as they proceeded. They wondered who would dare to sit near him.

"And your host, Mr. Maxemillion Pegasus," Croquet announced. Pegasus arrived and stood beside the chairs, his most arrogant look in his eye. Zahara realized he had no idea what happened last night, just like the others. Either that or he had learned to cover fear really well.

"Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Bandit Keith, I welcome all of you to the playoff arena," Pegasus told them as he moved to stand in front of his chair. "Here is where the championship will be decided. Only one of you can be victorious. Only one will win the three million dollar prize. And then that victor will have earned the right to challenge me in the final match." He was interrupted by Tristan and Zahara felt the sudden urge to deck the taller boy to shut him up.

"Well isn't that special," he sneered. "And what does the play off winner get if he defeats you in the duel?" Zahara had to admit, she had been wondering the answer to that herself. Her urge to hit him subsided and she relaxed slightly.

"The victor will be granted one request," Pegasus told him. "Whatever his, or her, heart desires. And if it is within my vast power to do so, their wish shall be granted. The victor will also be declared the undisputed Duel Monsters Champion; Ranked number one in the world." Tristan blinked.

"Number one in the world?" He breathed in disbelief. Mai looked smug down there beside the other duelists.

"That title will be mine," she told them, confidently. Keith grinned as Joey and Yami pretended not to hear her as they focused their attention on more important matters in their minds. Pegasus' face took on his typical amused look.

"Surely any duelist who has come this far realizes that it is the title and not the money that is the real prize here." Keith laughed without humor.

"You're a real comedian," he told the smug host.

"You listen here," Joey shouted over at him. "The money is all I need for my sister's operation!"

"Yes, yes," Pegasus said dismissively. "I am sure some of you have more riding on this than others, isn't that right, Yugi?" Zahara's face matched the glare in Yami's eyes but they were not alone. Aurora appeared just then and stood beside him.

"That's enough Pegasus," she warned him. Zahara arched an eyebrow when it appeared that Pegasus had actually shied away from her mother. Yami was deep in thought and did not respond, though it seemed he had noticed the change in Pegasus as well. Aurora stood and faced the duelists for a moment before bowing her head and taking her seat. Pegasus regained his composure enough to face them again.

"All right, then, let's get this duel started shall we? I wish you good fortune in your endeavor."

"Like they need any thing that comes from you," Aurora muttered with a sly smirk as she noticed his fist clench beside her. Zahara could not mistake the sneaky look in her mother's eye and wished she could have heard what she had said to Pegasus. He seemed to ignore her as he continued.

"Now shuffle your decks and let the games begin!" He took his seat and leaned over to Aurora. "Watch yourself dear, it is unwise to speak to me in that manner." She leaned over to him as well and whispered her response.

"Idle threats, Pegasus. Idle threats." She winked at him, earning a growl before turning her attention toward the arena where Mai and Yami had taken their places as the first match was preparing to take place. Joey and Keith made their way to join the others on the upper level. Well, Keith stayed away from the group and lounged in a couch distance away form them. Joey nearly knocked Téa and Tristan over as he busted between them on the balcony so he could see the duel.

"Before the duel begins, the duelists must show me their entry cards," Croquet informed them. Yami and Mai nodded and produced their cards. Mai held out the Glory of the King's Hand while Yami showed his Glory of the King's Opposite Hand. "Both cards qualify and the duel shall now begin." As they prepared to duel, a small struggle had begun on the balcony as Tristan and Téa recovered from Joey's intrusion between them.

"Hey!" Tristan shouted.

"What's with you, Joey?" Ryou asked, giving him an odd look. Zahara just shook and hung her head before sighing and crossing her arms over her chest and looking down.

"What?" Joey shrugged. "I just want da best view of da action," he told them. "Go Yuge! Wipe her out, man!" Joey cheered down at his friend. Zahara noticed that Yami seemed to not be paying attention to anything being said around him. His eyes gave away the inner struggle he was facing. Fear had slipped into those crimson eyes as well. She wondered just what was going through his mind. Her powers were no where near fine tuned enough to peer into another's mind and see what they were thinking though. So she did not even bother to try. Instead she just sighed and watched as the game began.

Turning her attention to Mai, she realized the woman was also deep in thought. Yami drew his first hand and stood ready to begin.

"Here I come, Hot Shot!" Mai shouted over to Yami. He looked up at her, ready.

"Right!" The duel began and everyone's eyes were glued to the arena. Mai drew her first card and looked hard at it. Yami chuckled at her, causing her to look up at him. "If you're planning to play honorably, you can't try your psychic act on me, like you tried on Joey." Mai smiled.

"Uh-uh, no tricks this time, Yugi," she promised. "I'm not all smoke and mirrors. I don't need my tricks to duel with the best of them." With that she made her first move: Harpy Lady in attack mode. Zahara frowned.

"She always uses that opening move," Tristan commented.

"Nothin' to worry about. Yugi knows what's comin'. He has seen Mai's Harpy Lady in action like a billion times already. It's nothin' new to him by now," Joey told him. Mai placed a second card face down and ended her turn. Yami drew and called Gaia the Fierce Knight to the field to attack Harpy Lady. Zahara's eyes widened when she noticed the smirk on Mai's face. She started forward to say something, but kept her mouth shut upon realizing the warning would be too late. Gaia attacked only to the attacked reflected back at him by her Mirror Wall. The Knight was drained to half its power. With Yami's turn done, Mai equipped her Harpy Lady with her Cyber Shield. With the new armor, Harpy Lady attacked Gaia, destroying him.

"He's gone!" Yami gasped in shock. Zahara closed her eyes. She opened them again to see Aurora watching the duel with her chin rested on her hand. She did not seem bored, but she did not seem to be impressed with the duel either. Looking closer, she realized her mother was not even paying attention to the duel. She was watching Yami. Boredom was not in her eyes. Concern was, as well as confusion. Zahara closed her eyes again, trying to focus on him. That was when she sensed the struggle again. Yami and Yugi were still fighting each other. Yami begging for Yugi to trust him and Yugi stubbornly refusing. She had concentrated so much on the sensations that she had missed the couple of plays. She was thrown back into the game when Mai challenged Yami's worthiness as an opponent.

"Are you saying _I'm_ not worthy?" he asked her.

"Not today, your body may be here in this arena, but your head and your heart have split for parts unknown. It's actually a real let down, Yugi." Yami growled his response. Frustrated with the knowledge that she was right and there was little he could do about it with Yugi holding him back.

"You're questioning my fighting spirit as well?"

"Bingo," she told him. Zahara noticed the smug look was gone from the older woman's face. "Seems to be you still have yet to recover from the lose Kaiba dealt you in your last duel." Yami stood back, stunned. "Get over it, Yugi. I want to battle someone at his best. I am your opponent now. I am not here to duel someone afraid of his own shadow. If you don't straighten up, I will be taking you out of this tournament." Yami straightened but Zahara could tell he was still reeling form the shock of Mai's words.

"You don't understand, Mai. It isn't about Kaiba at all!" Pegasus' laughter brought all eyes to him. Aurora sat up in her cheer to look at him out of the corner of her eye. A warning glance that Zahara knew all too well. Pegasus heeded the warning and kept his thoughts to himself.

"Whatever it is, get over it," Mai went on when it was obvious Pegasus was not about to go on. "This duel is mine."

"Sorry, but I can't let you win, Mai."

"_Let_ me win? Hon, keep playing the way you are and there won't be a single thing you can do to _stop_ me. I promised you an honorable duel and I thought you would give me the same. So what is it, Yugi? Are you going to come back to the game, or are you going to just give up on me?" Tristan growled up on the balcony.

"She's even more obnoxious when she's winning," he commented in an annoyed tone.

"Don't listen to her, pal!" Joey shouted down. Téa was lost in thought. She gasped when Zahara actually voiced her thoughts allowed.

"She is trying to help him, not hurt him," she told them softly. She did not look over while she spoke. She kept her gaze on the arena.

"What do you mean, Zahara?" Ryou asked her.

"You will see." Yami looked up at Mai, his frustration clearly evident on his face.

"Believe me, Mai, I am giving all I can." Zahara nodded. _Yugi still won't let him play to his max potential. Come on, Yugi. Trust in him. You have to._ "I promise you Mai, I am not about to lose this duel. Now, your move." He offered a smile to try to prove he was really ready, but Zahara felt the hesitation in his spirit.

Mai took her turn to only sweep his face down trap card away with her Harpy's Feather Duster. Yami scowled as he realized his Spellbinding Circle would not be of used to him anymore after that move. "I just may teach you a few things about the game before it is all over," she told him. Again, Zahara watched Yami with all the concentration she had as she sensed the struggle beginning again.

_Yugi, please, don't continue to hold him back,_ she whispered with her mind. She was not sure if she could be heard. She knew that Bakura could read her thoughts, and that at least Yami could sense them. She did not want to over step her boundaries. So she did not push too hard. A slight suggestion she did not think would hurt. She sensed a small ripple of shock, and she stepped back.

"What is it?" Ryou asked, as he placed a hand on her arm. She shook her head.

"Just wishing I could help. But Yugi really has to learn this lesson. If he doesn't learn it soon, the duel will be over." He nodded in agreement. Their attention returned to the duel with Mai's next question.

"Just why _are_ you dueling, Yugi?" Zahara frowned. _What kind of question is that at a time like this?_

"I'm dueling for my grandpa, Mai," he responded in a dark voice. Joey took Mai's attention up to him in the balcony.

"He isn't just dueling for himself, Mai. And neither am I. Some people actually have other people and more important reasons to duel!"

"That's what you say, but something tells me your motives could possibly not be entirely unselfish."

"You saying we are more like you? I think I can do that." Zahara groaned inwardly and sighed as Joey went on with his impression of Mai during their first duel. She heard a few snickers, so she gathered at least some of them thought it was humorous, but she just was not in the mood for humor. Joey had been so caught up in his impression and emotional outburst of anger at Mai that he lost his balance and began to fall over the edge. Ryou and Tristan grabbed him, yanking him back over the edge while Téa lit into him.

"Will you control yourself?" Mai watched them silently for a moment. As did Yami. His eyes were narrowed in thought as he pondered the meaning behind Mai's words. He covered his thinking by staring back down at his cards. He ended the spat between Mai and Joey by making his turn, calling the Dark Magician in defense mode. He ended his turn and Mai drew her next card. Her play rocked Yami's body with shock again as the Dark Magician stood from his defense position, switching to attack. She explained that her Shadow of Eyes draws men into battle. He was no longer going to be able to place his monsters into defense mode either. Her next card eliminated his mirror Force trap card as well leaving his Magician open to her next attack.

"The Dark Magician never stood a chance with that combo attack," Zahara whispered. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Come on. You are better than this. I know you could have seen that coming if you were playing you best. Three hundred life points are all you have left. You have to turn this around!" She had kept her voice soft enough that she hoped no one would hear. She did not realize that someone was able to hear her every thought, and her every whispered word. So intent on the duel, she never saw the smirk that passed Ryou's lips before returning back to normal. She did catch him rubbing his chest slightly out of the corner of her eye. "Ryou?"

"Huh?" He looked over and then down at her gaze where she was watching his hand pass over the tenderness of his chest.

"Still sore?"

"A little. Still wish I knew what happened." He sighed and dropped his hand. She said nothing as she turned back to the match. Yami was showing signs of his strain. The tension was beginning to get to him. She began to wonder if he would be able to make it through or if he would crack under the pressure of the match.

* * *

Aurora watched Yami just as hard as Zahara had been. Her thoughts distracted by the laughter Pegasus had at the duelist's expense. She arched her eyebrow at him and repositioned herself in her chair. She knew Pegasus' thoughts about Yugi and the Puzzle. She could sense the pleasure he was getting out of this. It made her want to do something, anything to teach him a small lesson. Unfortunately, she could not think of anything at the moment. So she returned her gaze to the field where an odd look crossed over Yami's face. Mai had been talking about the lesson she had learned from her loss against Joey. She admitted she had relied on her tricks because she was afraid to face things. Afraid to face herself as a duelist and more. Her lesson was to face what she was fearing, deal with it and move forward. Not to let it hold her back anymore. Her words were what Yugi needed to hear. Yami's eyes reflected that.

"You've really changed, Mai," Yami told her with admiration in his voice. Mai looked up at Joey.

"Do you know how you made it all the way to the final round of this tournament?"

"I made it because I have my friends here cheering me on and telling me I can go all the way!" Joey boasted proudly.

"That's very true, they have always been there for you. But you also managed to look inside yourself and have the guts to own up to what you found in there. You faced your demons and dealt with them. You never let them control you. You became stronger because of that. That's the lesson we all need to learn. You taught me to face the fears I had. Not to ignore them and hope they went away." Yami looked down at his duelist panel, lost in his head again. Her words hitting him to the very core of his soul. Mai gave him another hard look. "So, Yugi. Are you ready to face your demons? Or will you continue to hide away from them?"

Aurora continued to watch him carefully. Willing him to heed Mai's words. She knew that Mai had been secretly trying to help him since the duel started. She had to admit, she admired the blonde's ways and her words. She had once thought Mai to be nothing more than a selfish, arrogant woman who was out for no one but herself. From parts of duels she had seen Mai in, the woman had actually almost said as much. But her choice of words that morning were very elegantly spoken. Now the choice was up to Yugi. He had to be the one to see the words for what they were worth. He had to face his spirit in his mind and come to terms with what had happened in the past. Then and only then, could they move forward and complete the fate bestowed upon them. Eventually a smile appeared on Yami's face.

"Thank you, Mai for reminding me that a true duelist has to face his problems. This time, I will no longer be holding back." Aurora sat up with a sigh and a grin. The look on his face told her that this time he spoke the truth. The battle she had been sensing seemed to have come to an end. Yami and Yugi were ready to face this challenge together.

"Pegasus, be ready to see a change in the tides. This duel is far from over. And he is far from beaten." She heard his frustrated moan as his lips turned to a frown.

"Must you ruin all my fun?" She giggled softly.

"But of course, my day wouldn't be complete unless I have ruined at least one of your plans." Her smile faded and she turned to face him. "I told you, you would regret this. You refused to listen. Now you will see a taste of just what Yugi can do with that Puzzle. So I hope you're paying attention, Pegasus. Close attention."

"Believe me, Ms. Hart, I shall be."

* * *

**Well, that is for the beginning of that duel... the next one will continue it. As well begin to open up a few new ideas to the story... There is one character that hasn't been spoken about too often since arriving on Duelist Kingdon... Can't leave characters hanging in nothingness now can we ? (grins) Hope you guys liked! Will get started on the next chapter shortly.**


	19. Beaten By An Amateur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, Ishizusan, Pastelblue, Luna Dusk, and mugen thank you all!**

**Chapter 19

* * *

**

**Beaten By An Amateur**

Zahara watched in awe as Yami began to turn the tide of the duel. He managed to break through the Mirror Wall and gain an opportunity to have a chance to win. She watched as he stopped Mai's assault with his Swords of Revealing Light. The look of concentration on his face made her wonder just what he was trying to call up from his deck. There was a moment of hesitation. A moment of weakness. Fear flashed in those crimson eyes and it startled her. Fear was not something that settled well with his look.

_What is he planning? What does he fear?_ Yami had Kuriboh and Gaia the Fierce Knight on his side of the field. The Swords of Revealing Light faded as Mai ended her third turn. The fear returned to his eyes. At least for a moment. Suddenly there was a grim determination on his face. Respect and relief. He bowed his head as if praying. He picked up the last card.

* * *

Aurora was rocked suddenly by a burst of hidden power and she heard Pegasus gasp beside her. She had not realized he had felt the power as well. Something happened when Yami drew that last card. Something magical. Something that would be the key to ending the duel. Yami flipped that card over to show Mai what he had drawn; The Black Luster Ritual spell card.

"I play, Black Luster Ritual!" he shouted out. Mai's mouth fell open in shock as he threw the card into place on his panel. He sacrificed his Kuriboh and Gaia the Fierce Knight to bring forth an ultimate monster. A monster with so much power Aurora was stilled in her seat. Her eyes were transfixed on the soldier as it appeared on the field.

"No! Is that really the Black Luster Soldier?" Mai gasped out.

"Now, Black Luster Soldier, Attack !" Mai's Harpy Ladies had been able to fly away to escape the attack, but the Pet Dragon was not as lucky. A bright white light filled the room causing everyone to shield their eyes while the dragon called out with one last roar. "Harpy's Pet Dragon is gone!" Yami announced. Mai's eyes were still open wide. They were the eyes that showed fear this time. She bowed her head and placed her hand over her deck. Aurora frowned at the young woman, but said nothing as she heard Ryou explaining the meaning of Mai's actions.

"When a duelist places their hand over their deck like that, it means they concede the duel. They surrender."

"Mai?" Yami frowned as well. He was confused by her actions. "Does this mean… Do you really… Surrender?"

"I would rather not see my Harpy Ladies taken out in the next turn. The duel is yours Yugi." With a toss of her hair, she turned and stepped down from the platform to head back to her room. Yami stopped her.

"Wait, there is something I would like to say to you." She half-turned back to show she was listening, even if she did not feel she could actually face him. "Thank you."

"What?"

"You said a lot of things during this duel that I had forgotten. If it was not for what you said, I would never have gone face to face with my own fears and weaknesses. I never would have been able to deal with them and come back into the duel the way I had, if it had not been for you. If you had not forced me to realize this, I could never have defeated you."

"That is awfully nice of you to say that, Yugi," Mai told him, her back still turned to him. "But it seems I still have a lot to learn myself. Like that defeat does not have to be forever." She turned then to face him with a smile. "We will meet in the arena again one day Yugi. And when we do, be ready. Because I know I will be." He smiled back at her and gave a noble nod of the head. Aurora loved that smile. She had to shift in her seat again to allow her hair to fall over her face at such an angle, the crimson color she felt beginning on her cheeks could not be seen.

"Something the matter, Ms. Hart?" Pegasus asked her, flashing an amused look.

"Nothing you can fix," she told him coldly.

"I'm hurt," he toyed with her.

"And I care, why?" His smile faded.

"You are a cold hearted woman, Ms. Hart."

"Only when I need to be, Mr. Pegasus." She felt him continue to gaze at her through the curtain of her red-gold hair, and she continued to ignore him as Croquet announced Yugi as the victor in the match. As Aurora watched, the darker half of Yugi faded from sight leaving her grandson in his place again. The sound of clapping startled her a moment and she cast a glance back over at Pegasus. The blush fading from her face, she gently lifted the curtain of hair from her view and brushed it over her shoulder again.

"Well done, Yugi. Excellently played," Pegasus praised him. She arched an eyebrow at him, but turned a genuine smile to the young boy and nodded, pride glowing in her eyes. This was one step succeeded. He only had one match left to duel that would decide whether he faced Pegasus or not. Pegasus stood. "That was a marvelous performance." He paused in his clapping as Aurora stood and all he saw was the glare on Yugi's face.

"Apparently, he is not as impressed with your praises as you would have hoped, Pegasus," Aurora muttered at him with a sly smile. His own smile faded slightly, but not enough to give himself away. He did glance over at her for a moment before sitting again and allowing the duel to continue. Aurora left without another word. She was determined to meet up with Yugi as he left the arena.

"The second match between Bandit Keith and Joey Wheeler will begin shortly. Duelists, prepare your decks." Aurora was already out of the spectator's section Pegasus had created for them and made her way to the door leading to the duelist platform. Yugi looked up at her shocked when he stepped into the hall. Then he frowned at her.

"I know you are Zahara's mother. I also know you work for Pegasus."

"That is true. To a point."

"How so?"

"I work for him, only because I forced my way into his company. I knew he was planning something but had no idea just what it was. By the time I pieced everything together, it was too late. I am terribly sorry, Yugi." She bowed her head to him and he was taken aback.

"You knew he had planned something evil?"

"I had a feeling he could not be trusted with the Millennium Eye, but the guardian over it, he tested Pegasus. The Eye chose him. It then became a matter of making sure he did not abuse his power." She sighed and glanced back in the direction she had just come from. "He was once a good man. He had the purest of intentions. But the Power corrupted him." She looked back down at Yugi. "Thank you, Yugi, for putting your trust back into the spirit of the Puzzle. He never meant any harm. He thought only of protecting and helping the one who set him free. He never dreamed he would have put you in the position he did."

"I know that, now anyway. But thank you for your words." She nodded at him again before turning to return to her spot. "Why do you sit next to him, may I ask?"

"You may. I sit next to him to keep him in line. To make sure he meddles not in the duels that take place, by adding his own twisted mind game to it. He had more planned to say in his welcome speech this morning. My appearance stopped him. Stopped him before he could have you and Joey, as well as the other's, too shaken to really concentrate."

"Oh, then thanks again."

"I admit I cannot help much, Yugi. But I will help where I can. I promise you that." He watched her leave without another word.

"Something in the way you look at me, see me, and speak to me, has me believing that. I am certain we will meet again after Duelist Kingdom," he said softly after her, knowing full well, she wouldn't hear him. Joey's foot steps pounded up behind him and he turned to give his friend a high five.

"That was great, Yuge!" His friend told him. "Now it's my turn."

"You can do it, Joey. I know you can," Yugi told him with a smile.

"Thanks man." He paused as a thought came into his mind. "You know, Yuge, if I win this, you and I will have to duel each other. What do you think about that?"

"I think that we can both look forward to an honorably fought match."

"And we will stay best friends no matter what?"

"No matter what, Joey," Yugi promised him.

* * *

Sanura stretched out by the helicopter. It worried her that Seto had not come back out yet. She wondered what was going on. If he was ok.

"He never actually told me to stay put this time," she muttered to herself. She made a quick decision to leave the helicopter and go in search of her boss. She found it odd that the forest was so quiet. Off in the distance, she heard the sound of thunder announcing the promise of a storm. Her main thought now was to get inside before the rain began to fall. Taking a breath, she made her way through the paths and up to the stairway. She found it odd that none of the guards seemed to be around. She had expected and prepared to face at least one of them. Cautiously, she made her way to the door and found a lock on it she could not figure out. She glanced around to see she was alone and no one was watching her. She raised a hand and concentrated. A soft red glow began to show and she pressed the hand against the lock, burning through far enough to open the door and let herself in.

She looked around the inside of the castle, shaking her hand to rid it of the tingling after affect of using that power. It was something she had realized a few years earlier that she could do. She had always meant to talk to her mother about it, but timing had never been right for her revelation. She instead began to research other abilities she may have by first speaking with her "aunts" and "uncles," learning as much about her ancestry as she could. It was the only thing that kept her somewhat sane when she learned why everyone around her was growing old and dying while she remained so young and untouched by the years. She secretly fine-tuned the skills she had begun to sense within her. Using the abilities to her advantage. She was the one who had taken Ishizu out of the tomb keeper's home one day. She knew she should not have, but she had been tired of being underground as well. They swore each other t secrecy. Vowing that no one would ever know of their excursion. Up until Ishizu took pity on her brother and helped him out one day. Sanura cringed at the memory of the phone call with the news of the death of Ishizu's father. She wished she had never broken the key rule that day.

"Nothing can be done about it now. What is done, is done," she whispered as she headed downstairs, away from the sounds of the duel taking place down the hall. She knew she would not find Seto up there. She would find him somewhere down below, searching for his brother. "I will find you, and your brother. I promised to take care of you both. I have to find you." She made her way down several passageways, keeping to the shadows, and away from the security guards pacing and making their rounds through the halls. She had a dark feeling creep through her as she began to fear that Seto was in danger. That feeling pushed her farther and faster in her search.

"Did you hear something?" Sanura stopped and flattened herself against the wall as two guards turned around to check out the hall behind them.

"Check it out," the other guard told him, nodding his head. Sanura held her breath and closed her eyes, silently pleading for the guard to walk by and not see her. Her breath stopped and she tried to calm her wildly beating heart. The guard kept getting closer. Every step echoing in her ears.

_Ra, help me!_ She begged silently as she turned her head up to the ceiling of the hall. The steps stopped right beside where she was hiding and the guard grew silent. Her hand began to tingle as adrenaline flowed through her. She did not want to hurt anyone, but that did not mean that she would allow herself to be captured either.

* * *

Zahara found herself learning a great deal more about the game as Yugi and Ryou gave commentary during Joey's duel against Bandit Keith. She was afraid the duel would not even take place as when the entry cards were asked for, he found that his had gone missing. When he returned he not only had an entry card, but he had his confidence back as well. However, the duel did not start out well for him. Keith's monsters well metal type which had the advantage of Joey's warrior type monsters. Their magic seemed to not be able to touch Keith's monsters. This point in the duel was no different. Their life points were low, but the emotions were running deep. Her thoughts were distracted when a battle of words broke out between Joey and Keith.

"People like you never win Keith," he told him. "Your tricks may get you a little ways, but only until people with good intentions show up. So if by some odd chance you _do_ defeat me… which you won't, Yugi would cream you. Your selfishness will break you."

"Oh yeah," Keith challenged him. "We'll just see about that." He placed one card face down and played his barrel dragon. Yugi cringes beside Zahara and she turned slightly to look down at him. Keith explained his dragon had the power to make three attacks in a duel. The dragon attacked, clearing the two monsters Joey had off the board. He boasted about being able to wipe Joey out. Joey smiled and pulled a card from his hand.

"I already figured out how to beat your toy blaster," he told Keith. The Time Wizard appeared on the field. Along with the Time Wizard, Joey added his Baby Dragon to the game. He called the Time Wizard's Time Roulette to begin his chance to win.

"It's in fate's hands now," Ryou said as they all watched the Time Wizard go. Fate was smiling on Joey as the spinner landed on a time warp. Baby Dragon turned to Thousand Dragon. He destroyed Keith's dragon, but Keith had a new move planned. A Time Machine that brought back his Barrel Dragon. One attack from the Barrel Dragon took away Joey's Thousand Dragon. Joey's eyes showed his frustration as he laid one monster in defense mode on the field. The next monster to hit the field, however, was one that drew an odd feeling for Zahara. Keith's Slot Machine, monster. He used his Barrel Dragon to take out Joey's only defense, leaving him wide open to an attack from the Slot Machine. Joey looked back and forth from the field to his hand. The group on the balcony stood there watching nervously. Finally Yugi could not keep quiet any longer.

"Joey! You have to believe in your cards! You need to trust them now if you want a hope at beating that thing!" Zahara could not be sure if Joey had been listening as he made his play. One card face down and then bringing his Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field. The room seemed to shake with the mighty roar of the Red Eyes.

"That Red Eyes is no match for the kind of fire power I hold on my side of the field, dweeb!" Keith hollered at him, with a laugh. He ordered his attack, which gave Joey his chance. He flipped over his face down card. The Copy Cat. He used the card to copy the effects of the Magic Metal Force Keith had played on one of his own monsters earlier in the duel. Keith was shocked as he watched the Red Eyes take on a shiny new coat.

"Now my Red Eyes Black Dragon has become a Red Eyes Metal Dragon," Joey told him with a grin. The metal on his dragon gave him the strength to withstand the attack of the Barrel Dragon. With Keith's attack thwarted, Joey countered with his Red Eyes, destroyed the Barrel Dragon. Zahara joined the others in their cheering.

"All right!" Yugi shouted.

"Great play!" Ryou added.

"You got it going now!" Tristan joined in.

"We knew you could do it!" Téa said as she jumped up and down. Zahara let them do the talking as she clapped along with them. A bright smile on her face. She glanced over at her mother who was staring hard at Keith.

_Does she know something we don't,_ she wondered. _Could Keith be plotting something that could spell trouble for Joey? _

"I have far too much on the line, Keith. The moves will only get tougher from here on out!" Joey Promised his opponent.

"Keep talkin' tough guy!" Keith told him as he placed one card face down and switched his Slot Machine monster into defense mode. Joey had a look on his face that had him seeming like he was going to win in this next turn. He had no idea the surprise Keith had hidden for him. Joey played one card face down and ordered his Dragon to attack. Keith flipped over his face down card. A Seven Completed card that spun the center slot on his Slot Machine. The center slot spun to a seven as the attack struck, raising the Machine's defensive power by seven hundred points, high enough to be safe from the attack. "I have two more where that Seven Completed came from, too," he added smugly.

"Yeah, well, just because you have 'em, doesn't mean you will draw 'em." Zahara saw her mother suddenly sit up right in her seat as she watched Keith make his draw. An odd look crossed Pegasus' face as well.

_Hmmm, this could be interesting. Both Pegasus and Mother eyeing Keith like that. Something definitely has to be up, _she thought.

"Well, lookie what I just drew," Keith bragged with a grin. Zahara glared when she realized what had caught their attention. _So he is cheating. Figures,_ she thought angrily. She realized there was a reason both Pegasus and her mother had not said anything so she kept her mouth shut, but Ryou sensed her suddenly still beside him.

"What is it? Do you see something?"

"I didn't, but it looks like they did," she told him softly as she nodded down at her mother and Pegasus.

"Wonder what is going on?" They watched as Keith used his second Seven Completed card to power up his monster's attack strength. Joey frowned and said nothing as the slot spun and another seven appeared.

"If that Slot Monster gets one more Seven Completed card, it will have powered up enough to destroy Joey's Red Eyes!" Yugi exclaimed.

"No," Téa said softly, her eyes wide. On top of the Seven Completed, Keith played a Blast Sphere to attack to Joey's Red Eyes. Ryou gasped.

"At the end of his turn, the Blast Sphere will self destruct!"

"Meaning the end of Red Eyes," Zahara added quietly. A violet light began around the Blast Sphere as Keith ended his turn. Zahara's keen eyes saw Joey flip over a face down card he had played just before the light grew to be too bright for anyone to see. Keith laughed as he thought he had taken the match, but his laughter died when the smoke cleared and he found the Red Eyes still standing.

"But how?" he growled. Joey showed him the card he had flipped over. Dragon Nails. Its power boost had given the dragon enough strength to be stronger than the Blast Sphere. Sparing the dragon form the fate Keith had wanted to hand it. Not only did the Dragon survive, but because of the raise in attack strength, when the Blast Sphere attacked, the difference in attack strengths was subtracted from Keith's life points instead of Joey's. Zahara watched him more closely when he went to take the draw for his next turn. That was when she saw it. She saw what had brought Pegasus and her mother to attention in the duel. His fingers dipped underneath the cuff on his wrist and removed the card hiding there. Zahara leaned forward and gripped the railing, her knuckles growing white with the grip.

"Zahara?" Ryou lightly touched her, but her attention was glued to Keith as he made his next play. "Zahara, what is it? What is wrong?" She heard his sigh when she did not answer and he turned back to the duel. He took a look at the calculated scores between the monsters and the life points. "Their monsters have the same attack strength now," he commented.

"And almost the same amount of life points," Téa added.

"The whole match could be decided in this next turn," Yugi told them. Joey was staring hard at his cards, trying to see what he could do to increase his chances. He drew and played one card face down without a word. Keith grinned.

"This duel is over for you," Keith told him as he held up a cared called the Pillager. He used the card to steal one card from Joey's hand. The card he stole was Joey's Shield and Sword card. He then played the Shield and Sword card to increase his odds of winning. The defense points of each monster switched, giving Keith the advantage. He switched the Slot Machine monster into attack and ordered the move. Joey's eyes widened and he sat up, flipping the face down card into face up position to activate it.

"Activate Trap!" He shouted. Keith growled in frustration. His original laughter cut short with the sound a tiny laughter. His eyes widened when he saw what Joey's trap had been. The Grave Robber Card. But that was not all he saw.

"Is he holding what I think he is holding?" Téa asked. Zahara smiled. Joey could win this even with Keith cheating.

"It is, Téa," she answered. "Joey brought back Keith's Time Machine card."

"That means," Ryou began.

"That Joey can bring one monster back from one turn back. His Red Eyes will return!" Yugi said excitedly.

"And with its full power, too," Zahara added, her smile growing larger.

"Should have paid more attention to my moves," Joey told him. Red Eyes glowed from inside the Time Machine Trap. "He's back, and he is hungry, Keith." The Dragon stepped out of the trap, ready to end the duel. Joey ordered his attack and the Slot Machine was destroyed. Keith stepped back, completely taken off guard by the idea an amateur could have beat him. Croquet threw his arm up in the air.

"Joey Wheeler is the victor!" He proclaimed. Everyone cheered again and Joey jumped up in surprise and joy. He was one step closer to winning the tournament. But not just any tournament. His _first_ tournament.

However, Keith was not finished by a long shot.

* * *

Aurora glared at Keith as a premonition of danger flashed over her. She saw the stab of anger in his eyes. Her body tensed and she readied herself for whatever may come. She expected anger and violence, but his next words did not surprise her either.

"This duel doesn't count!" He shouted. Aurora arched an eyebrow. _He cheats and he wants to try to draw attention to the legality of the duel? Baka!_ She thought with a mildly amused look. "The entry card Joey showed to even get into this match wasn't even his!" Aurora stifled the chuckle that wanted to escape her lips. She cast a glance over at Pegasus when she realized he was doing the same.

"He's right," Joey admitted. "My card was missin' so Mai gave me hers. But tell me, how did you know that this wasn't my card, Keith?"

"Good question, Joey," Aurora mused. She turned her gaze back to Keith as everyone waited for the answer. She saw he realized he walked right into his own trap. "Care to explain, Keith?" Pegasus stopped him.

"He doesn't need to," he said nonchalantly. He gave her a look that told her she should already know the answer. She did know the answer. She wanted Keith to be the one to give it however. "Seems to me that Keith _stole_ Joey's card."

"Yes, and that is the reason why he was so sure Joey would never find it, or just not show back up at all." Aurora added. "So much for him being to afraid too come back and face you, Keith. Not only did he come back, but even with eh odds you handed him,. He was still able to defeat you at your own game."

"Hey, then Keith should get disqualified, not Joey!" Tristan hollered down. Aurora laughed softly.

"Oh yes, he should. But not just because he stole the card to ensure Joey to be unable to duel today," Aurora finally said. Zahara could see that this was the time everyone would know what she saw happen with Keith and his hidden cards.

"Oh yes, very true, Ms. Hart. We can finally find something to agree on. There were misdeeds going on during the match that had not gone unnoticed by the both of us, I see." Pegasus turned and his Millennium Eye flashed as Keith growled.

"Is that so, Keith?" Joey asked him, his anger beginning to grow evident in his voice.

"Of course it is," Pegasus answered for the silent but growling duelist. "Keith kept his set of Seven Completed card hidden under his wrist ban so he could draw them whenever he wished."

"I _knew_ it," Zahara exclaimed. "I knew I saw him pull something from his wrist ban!"

"Is that why you got so angry earlier?" Ryou asked her. She nodded as Pegasus continued.

"Take the scoundrel away," he told his security. Aurora had accidentally brushed her arm against Pegasus' and caught a quick vision. She swiftly stood and moved form her chair, prepared for what was to come. Keith came running back into the room, a gun aimed right for Pegasus. Gasps rang throughout the room as Keith leapt from the dueling arena and landed right beside Pegasus. The Duel Monster's creator did not move, but he simply closed his eye and smiled. Aurora realized he had known all along that Keith would pull a stunt like this and had fully prepared for it.

"You truly are a stubborn one, aren't you?" He asked Keith with an air of arrogance in his voice. Aurora crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Nothin' you can do about this, now hand over the prize money or else!" Keith demanded.

"Fool," Aurora muttered.

"Of course, just let my body recover from the paralysis you sent it into with your return," Pegasus told him.

"You got till the count of three to hand it over," Keith informed him. Aurora saw the next move before it even had the chance to take place. Pegasus' smile never waved.

"Fine, one, two, three," he said quickly as he uncrossed his legs long enough to press a sensor on the floor near his foot. Aurora made a mental note not to find herself standing in Keith's spot for whatever reason during the time she was there. A panel opened up under Keith's feet and sent him down a hatch and out to of the castle. With Keith gone, preparation for the duel between Joey and Yugi could finally be made.

"A ten minute recess will be given so that the duelist for the next match can ret up and make ready. The duel will be between Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler," Croquet informed everyone. Aurora turned to see Joey and Yugi staring at each other. Serious looks in each other's eyes. Neither one of them wanting to go against the other, but both knowing they had to. She lowered her gaze and left the room. This was not only going to be a tough duel, but a very emotional one as well.

* * *

**And now the duel between Joey and Yugi... This will be fun to try to write and yet not write at the same time... (grins) how to change that duel without really changing it will be my greatest challenge so far so it may take me a little bit to get the next chapter up. So bear with me... I will have it up shortly...**


	20. Trust the Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, Ishizusan, Pastelblue, Lady of Perfection and her Yami- Yami Nefera, Luna Dusk, and mugen thank you all!**

**LoP and Yami, Nefera: Thanks for plugging my fics! It really makes me feel good to know you appreciated them that much despite the things you had found wrong with it (grins).**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Trust the Magic**

Sanura's breathing had stilled. Her heart racing as she crouched to prepare for an attack as the suited man came closer. She could see his gun was drawn and she knew she had to be ready. She could not get any closer against the wall and as he moved closer, his torch light made her only cover, the shadows, fade nearly completely out of sight. She felt the fire tingling in her hand but it did not burn her. It felt cool, like ice to her skin. She counted the steps. Closer. Closer. Stop. Her heart froze.

"Well, what do we have here?" the guard sneered. He gazed upon her with a look that made her want to be sick. He was about to call his partner over when she reacted. Swiftly she used one hand to whip him around and pull him closer to her. Her one hand slipped over his mouth easily and the tingling hand was placed over his heart. She closed her eyes and concentrated as he began to struggle. His eyes were wide with the pain he felt. The cold fire seemed to shoot from her hand and seared through his chest to his heart. It was not long before he slumped in her arms.

Whispering a soft prayer, she opened her eyes and gently laid the body to the floor. She was careful not to draw any more attention to herself. It would not be long before his partner came looking. She had to escape that hall. Silently she leapt up and grabbed a ledge in the wall to haul herself up out of sight. Sadly, Sanura gazed down at the lifeless man. It was not the first time she had killed. Still, the remorse was always the same. It was one reason why she never used her powers too often. Too risky. To harmful. But they certainly helped when she was cornered. Slowly the tingling feeling eased in her hand. The partner did come for him and alerted someone on his radio that there had been a breach in the security. Not long after he took off down the hall along with three other men for back up. When the coast was clear, she slipped down to the ground, landing almost catlike.

"Good thing I paid attention to Aunt Sapphira's lessons," she told herself softly. "Now, if I was an evil mastermind, where would I put my competition's bait?" Again, she kept to the shadows of the halls as she made her way down. She thought she was looking for Mokuba in order to find he had been reunited with Seto. She had no idea what she would find.

The hall twisted and turned as she moved along. Eventually she came a cross a dead end. She sighed with frustration. "Come on, you guys. Talk to me. Where are you?" she muttered under her breath. She hit a fist against the wall and stared, dumbfounded as it slowly opened before her. "What the…?" She looked around, but saw no one near her.

Cautiously, she made her way down the darker path. There were rooms with bars across the doorway. They were like prison cells. The farther she made her way into the darkness the worse her feeling about the place became. She had no idea how to get back out if they came and found her in there. But she forced herself to keep going, taking only enough time for her eyes to readjust. She checked each cell as she walked passed. That was when she found what she had been looking for. In the last cell at the end of the hall, she came to an abrupt halt. She gasped and gripped the bars of the cell.

Seto had been propped up against the wall, chains shackling his ankles. He was limp, not moving. She could not tell if he was even alive. Taking a brief look around she made her choice to rely on her powers again. She placed her hand on the lock and felt it begun to melt away from her touch as the red light appeared. Mere moments had passed before she was able to swing open the door to the cell. She hurried to his side and took him into her arms, gazing down at his face. Gingerly, she brushed his brown hair away from his eyes. She could tell that she was holding a soulless body. She hugged him close to her, tears silently falling as she berated herself for not coming to him sooner.

"I am sorry, Aunt Sapphira. I failed him. But I will do what I can to keep his shell safe until Mother can find a way to reverse this. I will stay by him and protect him," she whispered. She freed his ankles of the shackles and just held him, keeping watch of the door in case the guards returned. She did not want to kill again, but she most definitely would.

* * *

Zahara had been on edge throughout the entire duel between Yugi/Yami and Joey. They were each teaching each other new tactics to defend and attack. They were dueling their hardest. Too many things were on the line in this duel. She had been impressed with the skill Joey was showing. He had taken Yugi/Yami off guard several times. But that was about to come to an end. Joey had the Dark Magician wrapped up in his Coon-Eye with Chain. He was set up perfectly for an attack.

"Hey, Yug?" Joey asked from his spot at the arena.

"Joey."

"I just wanted ya to know, it's been a real honor duelin' ya." Yami smiled.

"Likewise," he agreed with a respectful nod. Téa reflected over how they remained friends even in the middle of the match of their lives. Joey continued.

"I know neither of us wanna lose this match, but if I have to, I am glad it was to you. Now let's finish this duel!" Yami nodded again. The fierce determination returning to his eyes. Joey took his turn and a smile crossed over his face. He turned the card over to reveal his Time Wizard. With his Baby Dragon on the field already, all he needed was a Time Warp to come up on the Time Roulette spin and he counted himself the winner of the duel. He missed the look Yami gave as he remained silent. Things were not going to work out as Joey had hoped. Zahara could see that. Her eyes stung with tears that wanted to fall, but she blinked them back. The spinner began to go around and everyone watched on the edge of their seat. Joey cheered as it landed on a Time Warp. Baby Dragon became Thousand Dragon and the Dark Magician looked withered with age.

Tears formed in Joey's eyes as he felt this was truly the end. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his jacket, before flashing his smile. "I'm gonna win!" He shouted before ordering the attack. He was caught off guard when Yami's voice could be heard above the roar of the dragon.

"I counter with Makiu, the Magical Mist!" The Dragon's attack dissolved before the Magician could be touched and the chains around him faded as well. Joey stepped back, shocked by what he had just seen. He was not the only one surprised by the counter attack. Aurora's mouth had dropped open as she sat straighter in her seat. Pegasus openly gasped as he uncrossed his legs and seemed almost ready to stand up. Zahara heard the gasps around her. This was a move, no one had seen coming.

"How are you able to play Makiu while it's still my turn?" Joey asked his friend.

"With Magic," Yami explained simply. He went on to tell him that when the Time Wizard aged the monsters on the field, he made the Dark Magician more powerful, not weaker. The Dark Magician had become, The Dark Sage. This transformation allowed Yami to use one magic card during every one of Joey's turns, and every one of his own. Yami reached to his deck to draw his next magic card to be used during his turn. Zahara gasped and leaned forward upon seeing the tears slipping down his face.

"It's over," she whispered.

"You fought a valiant duel, my friend, and this is the hardest play I have ever had to make. But this ends now." Joey practically threw himself backward in shock. Yami played his magic card. His Reborn the Monster card. He used it to call back Joey's Black Skull Dragon. Zahara turned to look at the tears falling from Joey's eyes. This duel had been so hard on them. She did not envy their situation at all. Suddenly, though, she saw a sad smile cross Joey's lips. He stood up to face Yami and the attack that was prepared for him.

"It's ok, go for it!" he told his friend. Yami's voice shook as he called the Molten Fireball Attack on Joey's Thousand Dragon. Aurora closed her eyes with grim respect, standing and bowing her head. Ryou's hand found Zahara's and gripped it as the attack finished and the light from it faded away. Téa let her tears fall for her respect and pride of them.

"I am just so glad it's over," she said softly. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Aurora narrowed her eyes and glanced at Pegasus as he laughed quietly beside her. She pondered asking what he found so funny about the duel. Then again, she knew his heart. He was truly enjoying the pain they had been dealing with during the match. The only way it would have been better was if he was the one causing that pain. She watched as he stood and silently walked away, the smirk still clear on his face.

_Now is the time of truth. Now you will see I had been correct in my prophecies, Pegasus. Your time for stealing souls is done.

* * *

_

Zahara followed the others down to the lower level to congratulate Yugi on his victory. The tears had dried from the eyes of the two friends. Joey handed Yugi his Glory of the King's Hand card telling him to use it for the prize money. Zahara smiled when Yugi pushed the card gently back at him.

"You keep the card Joey. You need that money for your sister's operation." Joey grew silent. He stared down at the card, still trying to let Yugi's words sink in. Téa began teasing him about always being the tough guy. She regretted her words, however, when the tears came pouring down his face and he could not stop thanking Yugi.

"When I lost this duel, I lost all hope of saving my sister," he said humbly. "Thank you so much, Yugi. Now go and take down Pegasus!" He gave his friend a hard pat on the back that made Yugi rub his shoulder, but smile at he same time.

_This is it,_ Zahara thought._ The duel we have all been waiting for.

* * *

_

"So, Ms. Hart, will you be joining us this afternoon for the duel?" Aurora turned a sneer at Pegasus' direction as he made his way to her. She had just checked in on everyone who had met for something to eat while they awaited the time for Yugi's duel with the creator, himself.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Someone has to be there to make sure you behave." His smile left his face.

"Are you saying I am not an honorable duelist?"

"Honorable in most of your business practices, maybe; but dueling, no, you are not. You rely too much on that Eye of yours. But today…" Her sneer turned to a smile of amusement. "Yes, today, you will see there are limitations to your Eye. You have used its powers for your own selfish needs for so long, I believe you may not be able to come up with a decent strategy if you wanted to." He growled at her. "Careful, Pegasus, you may wrinkle your suit."

"Insolent wench!" She coughed and blinked before laughter took over. She shook her head.

"It has been ages sense anyone has called me that. How amusing. You are lucky today. I have a bigger task set ahead of me. Count your blessings, Pegasus. The last person to call me that went through a stone wall."

"Why is it I don't believe you?" She shrugged.

"Suit yourself, believe what you want. But there is not much time before the duel begins. I am making sure I am right there. Pull anything and you will regret it. This time, nothing will hold me back," she warned him.

"Why is it I don't believe you?" he asked her again.

"Because you are a fool, Pegasus." She spun on her heel and made her way back into the hall where she found Yugi going over his deck. He seemed startled when he noticed her watching him from her side of the hall. She made no effort to go to him, though. She would let him come to her if he had anything he wanted to say to her.

"Yugi?" A soft voice caught her attention. Looking just passed the boy, she saw Zahara had poked her head out of the dining hall. "Are you okay? You hardly ate a thing in there." Zahara slowly moved out into the hall to stand near him. Yugi looked down at his deck again.

"I know I should have probably eaten more. I just can't stop thinking about my Grandpa and what Pegasus has done to him and the Kaiba brothers."

"I know it wasn't right for him to do that. You should not have been forced into this." There was a slight pause before she continued. "That was an awesome duel between you and Joey. You both have really come a long way."

"Yes, we have. Thanks." Zahara looked up and spotted her mother.

"Yugi?"

"Yes," he returned, looking back up at her.

"Don't fret too much over your duel with Pegasus, ok? I am certain there will be someone there to keep some kind of grip on him." He followed her gaze to see Aurora again. There was a nod from her as she agreed with her daughter's words. She was unable to say anything, however, as the doors opened again and Yugi's friends all came out to see him. Aurora turned and made her way back into the dueling arena room. She took her seat, sitting upright and alert. She had to keep a close eye on Pegasus. She could not let him pull any of the extra tricks she was afraid he would attempt. The doors opened and Yugi was seen standing with his friends. Croquet stepped forward.

"Would the challenger, Yugi Motou, now enter the dueling ring?" A fierce look of determination clouded Yugi's face. Aurora watched as his eyes went from violet to crimson. They were ready for this. He left his friends and made his way to the duelist platform. Walking proudly, with his head held high. Aurora smiled. His nobility had never left him. Just switched to a new form. He stopped at his place in the duel arena and waited as Pegasus made his entrance. Aurora narrowed her eyes as she noticed he had two of his security guards with him.

"Afraid, Pegasus?" she mused with a sly smirk. He glanced over at her with a scowl, but returned his attention back to the arena. Words of praise and hope rained down from his friends up in the balcony over-seeing the duel. Yami heard them, but made no sound as he stared ahead. He was on guard, not knowing if Pegasus would start them out in the Shadow Realm or not. He had to be prepared, just in case. Pegasus made his way toward the center of the arena where they were to meet to shovel the other's decks for the duel. The entire time he walked, he talked about his admiration for Yugi's dueling prowess. His determination to make his way all the way to the end just to face him.

"I am flattered, Yugi-boy," Pegasus said with a smug grin. Yami felt his control slipping. He refused to be talked down by the man who had stolen Yugi's grandfather's soul.

"Pegasus!" he shouted angrily. "I want you to agree to keep your promise if we proceed with this duel! To release my grandfather's soul to me!"

"Of course, Yugi-boy. I'm a man of my word." Aurora quirked and eyebrow but said nothing. Evil he may have been acting, but she had never known him to go back on his word before.

"But that is not all," Yami continued. Pegasus raised an eyebrow at him this time. "I want you to release the souls of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba as well!" This had Pegasus confused a moment.

"That is a strange demand coming from you," he commented lightly. "I thought you hated Kaiba as much as you hated me." Yami narrowed his eyes at the man across from him.

"I need to keep a vow of my own, Pegasus." He informed the creator. Aurora sighed. Her eyes dropping their gaze on the field. She could feel guilt along with his determination as he spoke. Her glare returned when she heard Pegasus' soft chuckle.

"A vow to Mokuba, I see." Shocked gasps were heard all around the room. Yami's eyes widened.

"How did you…?" Pegasus laughed again. Aurora stood from her seat and walked over to the edge.

"Pegasus…" she said to him in a warning tone. He glanced over at her again and opted to change the words he had been about to say.

"Okay, very well then. If it will set your mind at ease, I will agree to your terms. If you win your duel against me, I shall release these three from their world of souls." Yami growled as Pegasus held up the duel cards which held the faces of Seto, Mokuba, and Solomon. Aurora was fuming and her anger began to radiate around her. Pegasus sensed it and withdrew the cards from sight.

* * *

Zahara cringed at the sudden burst of energy she felt coming from her mother and Ryou instinctively took a step back as well. They were all watching the exchange in awe. Zahara was still amazed at the affect her mother seemed to have on Pegasus. He truly did seem to be frightened of her at times. Amused by her at others. Her thoughts were interrupted when Téa commented on Pegasus' wanting something of Yugi's.

_Of course, Téa,_ she thought, turning her gaze to the puzzle around Yami's neck. _He wants the power of the Millennium Puzzle._

"I hope that Yugi can handle him," Ryou said in his soft voice. "This whole tournament has been stacked for Pegasus."

"Are you kiddin' Bakura? Pegasus won't have a clue what hit him when Yugi is finished with him," Joey told them.

"But Pegasus has never played fair this whole time," Tristan reminded him. Zahara and Ryou nodded.

"No matter what Pegasus tries to pull, Yugi will beat him," Téa returned. Zahara glanced at her mother who was openly scowling at her boss.

"I am certain Pegasus will have hell to pay if he tries anything," she commented softly. Ryou followed her gaze and immediately understood.

"Hey, they are about to start. Let's get up to the upper gallery so we can get a better view." Joey agreed and they turned to head up. Tristan, Ryou, and Zahara stayed behind for a brief moment. Zahara was watching Tristan's face as he grew thoughtful.

"What is it, Tristan?" she asked him.

"I am thinking about Mokuba. As long as Pegasus holds the bodies of the people whose souls he has claimed, he will always be one up on Yugi. But if I can find even one of them, he would not have all the pawns in his game anymore."

"What are you saying?" Ryou turned to look at him. Zahara's eyes flashed quickly with concern as she felt a change in Ryou's hand. She raised an eyebrow and tried to see his face.

"I'm saying I am going to go see if I can find Seto or Mokuba Kaiba. We already know their bodies are still here in the castle." Tristan turned and ran off leaving, Zahara alone with Ryou. Though she began to fear Ryou was not the one with her as his grip began to crush her hand. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

_I will not show my fear, I will not show my fear,_ she chanted to herself, before stopping as she remembered he was able to sense her thoughts. _Damn! Mental links can really be a pain in the rear._

_Can't they though,_ Aurora's voice reached her. _Are you ok? Why are you chanting those words?_ Zahara mentally choked back her shout of surprise and threw up a mental barrier to protect her thoughts. She only projected one last one to her mother.

_No reason, just fearing this duel between Pegasus and Father._ She was not sure her mother believed her, but the lie would have to work for now. She had an even bigger problem on her hands. She used her free hand to lightly stroke the back of his.

"Ryou? Is everything all right?" Almost instantly the bone crushing grip left her hand and only the tenderness remained. She swallowed hard as the feeling returned to her fingers.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" he asked her as he turned to face her. She held back her sad look as she saw traces of the darkness that lurked in those warm brown eyes.

"No reason, I guess. Come on, we better join the others." She said nothing more as they moved through the hall and toward the path to the upper level balcony. Croquet had just finished telling Yami about the different requests he could make should he win his duel with Pegasus. But Yami wanted none of it. He only had his one request. The same one it had always been. To release the captured souls of the Kaiba brothers and Yugi's grandpa. Pegasus' request was more sinister. One that had Aurora's eyes blazing.

"If I win, I claim your soul, forever! With everything you stand to gain, you stand just as great a chance at losing everything."

"It's a risk I am willing to make," Yami informed him. "But I have no intention on losing, Pegasus."

"This is the biggest gamble I have ever seen anyone make on a Duel Monsters game," Ryou told them, his voice sounding a little sad. Yami grinned.

"Guess your soul card collection will be incomplete," he told Pegasus. "For I have no intention of joining it." They matched each other scowl for scowl. The tension being felt by everyone.

* * *

Aurora saw Croquet about to announce the start of the match when she waved him silent. Pegasus glanced over at her, wondering what she had planned. She coughed lightly to clear her throat and stood up even straighter. Yami looked at her then and for a moment was struck by a vivid picture in his mind. A picture of a woman on a balcony dressed all in white with silver armbands and a long white cape flowing behind her on the breeze. There was a simple crown on her head. The sign of royalty. The vision left him almost as soon as it appeared and he was left with even more questions. Questions he did not have time to reflect on. She eyed both duelists and began to speak.

"Throughout the tournament, Croquet has been the one to make the rulings in each match played out in here this day. This one will be different." Pegasus scowled at her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Ensuring a fairly fought match, Pegasus. I do not have any intention of actually stopping the duel. That cannot be done. But pull anything, Pegasus and you will be severely punished. This time, my threat will be made good on. I will be watching closely from the start. And don't think I cannot go into other realms myself, Pegasus. I will go where I am needed to continue to judge this duel."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying you cannot escape your fate this time, Pegasus. This time you will have to face it. And I will be there to see you do." She turned her face to glance up at Zahara and the others. She noticed the worried looks her daughter was giving Ryou, but had no time to reflect on them. She turned back and faced Yami. "Good luck, and be prepared for anything and everything. This is your true test. Show him what true Power is." She slowly back up and sat down in the chair again. "Game start."

They drew their cards and made their first plays. It became obvious right from the start that Pegasus was using his Eye to see Yami's cards. There was very little Aurora could do about that. She knew that Yugi and Yami had to learn to work together on a whole new level in order to take him out. She only hoped that they could figure out. The first sign was when Pegasus growled in frustration as he attacked the wrong hat when searching the Magical Hats for Yami's Dark Magician. She looked over to see violet eyes staring out of a cherubic face instead of the chiseled and defined features of the Pharaoh's spirit.

"You hit the wrong hat because I don't know where the Dark Magician is hidden," Yugi told him with a small hint of joy in his voice. Something told her it was his idea to make this switch. He played a card and in a flash the spirit had replaced him.

"This is not possible! I can't read what card you played!" Joey's and Téa's mouth dropped open at the next revelation.

"That's because I am not longer, Yugi Motou, but someone else altogether." Aurora beamed at him. _Yes! He finally learned how to tap into the Puzzles powers!_

"Thanks to the magic of the Millennium Puzzle, _two_ minds inhabit this body. From here on out, our chosen strategy is to use the Mind Shuffle, to keep you out and make this game more fair."

* * *

Zahara sighed and smiled. She no longer had to keep the secret from Joey and Téa. They now knew why their friend seemed so different when he dueled. There was no denying it like they had in the past. He had finally come clean. Zahara looked over to see Ryou's reaction and realized he had been walking away.

"Hey, Bakura, where are you going? The duel is getting' good now," Joey asked as he realized the same. Zahara had cringed at the name, but said nothing. Ryou only half turned back toward them. They had not noticed the change, but Zahara had known his face enough to notice the sharper features. She swallowed hard.

"I am going to check on Tristan, he has been gone an awfully long time." The voice was an attempt at impersonating Ryou's. It was enough to pass for Joey and Téa, but Zahara sensed trouble. He did not realize it, but he would have company on this search.

"Good idea, try to hurry will ya? Yugi still is going to need us." Ryou nodded and turned back. Téa and Joey became engrossed in the duel once again. They never noticed as Zahara backed away and slipped into the shadows, herself.

_I promised you wouldn't be alone, Ryou. I meant it,_ she thought as she kept her barriers up. The last thing she needed was Bakura to realize he had a shadow following him around. _Father, my thoughts are still with you. Mother is there to help you. I have to fulfill my own destiny now. _

She was forced to run as quickly as possible once Ryou's body made it out of sight of the others. She sensed the power of the Ring. It was leading him somewhere through the many passages of the castle. Her agility and speed were definitely to her advantage. He stopped suddenly at a fork in the path. They had long since left the colorful halls and gone deep below into the cold stone that reminded her of the path that lead to the Paradox brother's arena. She flattened herself against the wall when he half turned. The innocent face of Ryou was now completely gone. Only Bakura's sneer remained.

"Where are you, little Mokuba?" he asked darkly as he lifted the Ring and looked to it for help. Two of the tines lifted and pointed in one direction and Bakura was off and running again. She sighed and pulled away from the wall. She had no idea what would happen when he found Mokuba. Nor did she know how she would even attempt to stop him. But she knew she had to try. She pulled back again when she saw him stop. She heard other voices as well.

"No where else for you to run, punk"

"We have you surrounded." Bakura moved forward, slowly, stalking the voices. Cautiously, she began to move forward as well.

"Hand over the kid."

"No," Tristan said evenly. "You want him, come and get him." She cringed at the soft evil laughter she heard next.

"Lay one finger on the boy and you will regret the day you were ever born." She bit her lip hard and closed her eyes. That voice stirred feelings in her that were a mixture of fear and interest combined. She mentally kicked herself.

"Bakura, get outta here!" Tristan shouted at him as he made his presence known by stepping into the light of the torches. "Run and save yourself!" Bakura chuckled again, and made no move to leave.

"Get out here and face us now or else," one of the guards ordered him. The darkness in his face seemed to somehow increase in its intensity.

"Or else what, fool?" he challenged him. They pulled their guns on him.

"We warned you."

"Yes, and now I am warning you." Zahara frowned as she watched him hold up what looked like a Duel Monsters card. "You don't want to mess with me." His voice had deepened to a near growl. Again, Zahara felt the strange stir of emotions. Bakura never even flinched as the safeties were released on the guns aimed at him. He held the card above his head. "Chain Energy!" She shielded her eyes as a bright light lit up the halls and instinctively pulled herself farther into the shadows.

"What on Earth?" one of the guards exclaimed as shadow chains appeared around them, pinning their arms to their bodies. Tristan gaped at the sight before turning back to Bakura, adjusting Mokuba's soulless body on his back.

"What did you do?" Bakura ignored the question as he lowered his hand and returned the card to his deck.

"Come, now we can escape." Bakura turned and headed back the direction he had come. Zahara took a breath and leapt up to swing herself up onto a pipe she spotted running along the top to the hall. She had just barely hidden herself when he and Tristan raced underneath her. She was about to jump back down when the guards broke free of the shadow chains and chased after them. With a silent sigh, she swung herself down and landed neatly on the ground. She knew she was going to have to move fast if she was going to catch up with them.

She tore through the catacombs underneath the castle, allowing her mind to guide her. She had not known what was happening at first, but she could almost sense the direction and paths Bakura was taking. She sensed nothing from Tristan. But her mind could easily pick up Bakura's presence. She wished she had more time to discuss this with her mother. She needed to better understand what was going on. She shook her head briefly and kept running until she heard the sound of Tristan shouting. It sounded like he was in trouble. Instantly, she doubled her pace. Shouts from the guards told her they heard the cry as well. Rounding another corner, she stopped short. She tried to get control over her breathing, to quiet it. She could not afford to be seen now. Not after coming this far. If Bakura was here, she knew someone was going to be in danger. She had to have the upper hand by having a sneak attack if she was going to be of help at all.

"There they are!"

"Get 'em!" She saw Tristan and Bakura turn to face the guards. She had to admit, for someone who was supposed to be the enemy, Bakura surprised her by taking a stance to remain between the guards and Tristan.

"Well," Tristan said with a hint of defeat in his voice. "We tried." Bakura turned angrily on him.

"What do you mean, 'we tried'? We are not yet taken," He informed the taller male. Tristan gave him an odd look.

"We are totally out numbered, man. There is nothing we can do."

"We have a chance as soon as I enlist some help from the Shadow Realm," Bakura told him evenly as he produced his deck. He looked at the guards and gave his soft chuckle. Zahara leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes.

_Come on, baka. It's Ryou you care about, remember that. Ryou, not Bakura._ She rolled her eyes at herself. _Mother and Father would kill me if there was even a possibility. Or, at least, Mother would._ Ryou's face flashed behind her closed eyelids making her open them wide. Her decision was made.

"It's over, boy. Return the prisoner and we may let you live!"

"You have no where else to run!"

"Who said I wanted to run?" Bakura sneered at the guards. "_Mortal_," he spat out as if it was a curse. "This game is _far_ from finished. Fate has called your names. Now to see what the cards have in store for you."

"Yeah right!"

"Give up!"

"Right now!"

"I shall teach you the true meaning of fear," Bakura told them as he pulled a card. "I summon the Man Eater Bug from the darkness of the Shadow Realm!" Zahara peered out into the stairwell and noticed a dark cloud beginning to circle around the stairs between the guards and Bakura. She gasped as the monster crawled out of the darkness. "Now, Mortal fools, prepare to meet your doom!" The monster crept down the stairs and made its way toward the guards. Zahara had to close her eyes when it made its attack. But something told her, Bakura was far from finished with them. "Any other day I would love to spend my time having fun, but I have other things to do." He drew yet another card. The Morphing Jar. It appeared and Zahara watched as the guards were swept away into the nothingness. Bakura and Tristan slowly made their way down the stairs. Bakura smiling at his handy work and Tristan trying to figure out a way to get away from him.

* * *

Aurora watched in amazement as Yami and Yugi continued their switching tactic to thwart Pegasus' attempts at getting rid of the Dark Magician. Yugi was in place and ready to draw. A bright smile crossed his face as he placed a card face down on the field and then vanished to allow Yami back in control. But the smile on Yami's face was quickly replaced by a shocked expression when Pegasus played a card to rid the field of all magic effects, leaving the Dark Magician out in the open once again.

"It's all over for you, Yugi-boy," Pegasus boasted. "Toon Summoned Skull, Attack!" Aurora felt herself surge forward as if she could have stopped the attack. Yugi's voice stopped her though and she eased slightly.

"Pegasus!" Yugi shouted at him. Pegasus' smile turned once again into a scowl. "I defend my Dark Magician with the Magic of the Living Arrow!" Yami replaced Yugi again to finish the play. "Now it is time to use your own magic card against you," he told the creator. He fused his Living Arrow with the magic of Pegasus' Neutralizing Magic card and blasted the attack back at his Toon World to destroy it, bringing all of Pegasus' toon monster back to their toon free state and onto the field.

Pegasus was taken aback only a moment before he smiled. "Nice try Yugi-boy, but your Magician is still open for the attack I called. Nothing can save him."

"Wrong again, Pegasus!" Yugi's voice could be heard again as he reappeared to flip over another card he had placed face down. "Mirror Force!" The trap card reflected the attack to Pegasus' monsters clearing the field and taking Pegasus down a notch on his pride and arrogance. Aurora took all her strength to hold back the cheer she wanted to cry out. She allowed his friends to do it for it. That was when she looked up to see that both Zahara and Ryou were missing. Her eyes narrowed in wonder. Her thoughts were disrupted by Pegasus' ranting.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening! This is a dream, a bad dream…"

"Welcome to the nightmare I predicted for you, Pegasus," Aurora turned on him. His eyes were wide in shock as he realized she had been telling him the truth all this time. The shock turned to anger. He was not to be outdone. Not just yet. He had one other option available to him.

"You can hide behind the Mind Shuffle all you want, but now the game has changed. Let's see how well you can both handle the stress brought on by the Shadow Realm!" Aurora shot up from her seat and growled. She had expected him to do this. A black cloud began to form around the arena.

"You coward, Pegasus! Hiding behind the Shadow Powers; it will be your final undoing! You should have heeded my warnings. You have sealed your fate!"

"Hush woman! You know nothing!" Aurora found herself shut out by the blackness

"If you truly think that wall will stop me, then you truly have not been paying much attention," she said in a soft dark voice.

* * *

"I've no patience for things that get in the way of what I want. Remember that, mortal," Bakura was telling Tristan. The brown haired boy looked over at the body of the boy he once thought was his friend.

"It wasn't a dream," he said softly in realization. "You are the spirit who faced off with Yugi in that duel in the woods, aren't you?"

"How very clever of you to figure it out so soon," Bakura returned with a sly grin.

"But Yugi beat you in that duel. Sending you to the graveyard and freeing Bakura of your control." Zahara felt her eyes sting at Tristan's words. If only it had remained that way.

"Yes," Bakura admitted as he stepped down the last of the stairs and moved closer to Tristan who was still holding Mokuba's body. "But that wouldn't have happened if Ryou hadn't betrayed me." He nearly spat out those words as if they sickened him.

_He did so to protect his friend's, baka,_ Zahara thought as she began to creep closer. She knew Tristan was going to be needing help.

"I've decided the time has come for me to find a new host."

"You won't take me without a fight," Tristan informed him. Bakura smirked.

"Not a problem, I want a vessel without a mind or soul of its own."

_Mokuba! He wouldn't, he… _Zahara's eyes narrowed and grim determination flooded her body. Her fingers began to tingle in a way she had never felt before. She felt full of fire. Completely alive. She had powers that had lain dormant for far too long. She now had to trust them and hope they could help her in protecting Mokuba from Bakura. _He won't. I won't let him._

"If you wish to avoid the same fate as the guards, I suggest you turn him over to me," Bakura told him. His body seemed almost relaxed, like he did this kind of thing every day. Tristan looked around and Zahara decided it was time to make her presence known. She motioned with a finger to her lips for Tristan not to give her away. She relied on her instincts to move silently across the floor. She cringed momentarily when his laughter echoed in the small room. Doubt flitted in her mind but she shoved it away. She knew she only had one shot at this. He was definitely stronger then she was physically, but between her heart and her soul, she knew she could gather the strength needed for a surprise attack.

"So what will it be, _mortal_? Be consumed by the darkness to the Shadow Realm? Or hand me the boy?" Tristan hesitated again, causing more laughter. "You know I have the power to back up my threats." Tristan sighed.

"Your Ring."

"That's right. It not only allows me to control your friend Ryou, but it allows me other abilities as well. Now, will you stop resisting me, or shall I give you a more personal display of my powers?" He asked him, offering a hand out to take Mokuba. Zahara, shook her head at Tristan. She could not tell if he had seen her or not. She was still cautiously making her way closer behind him.

"Alright, I give up, Mokuba's yours." Bakura shook his head slightly. Zahara stopped dead in her tracks. Neither could believe what they had just heard. Then she looked closer and noticed Tristan give a barely noticeable wink. It was a ploy. A ploy she could use to her advantage. Her fingers tingled even more. The feeling swept through her hands, ending at her wrists. Suddenly, Tristan was moving. Tossing Mokuba into Bakura's arms. Zahara dashed forward before Bakura fell with Mokuba. Tristan did a karate chop to his back but Zahra was not about to let him go.

Her hands had a white glow to them as she planted them firmly on each side of his head. Tristan twisted to retrieve Mokuba and place him against a wall as Zahara concentrated on Bakura.

"Get out of his body!" She commanded the spirit. "Leave his body _now!_" Bakura shouted out in shock and anger, his hands grabbing at hers, but unable to remove them. She felt a surge of energy as it left her body and entered his own. His hands changed their pressure and she followed his body as it landed on the ground.

"What did you do to him?" She swallowed hard and sat back.

"Forced him back deep into Ryou's mind for the moment. I do not know how to get rid of him completely. Not even sure if that can be done."

"It's that Ring. That is what is causing the trouble." Tristan came over and ripped it from Ryou's neck. Zahara instantly went to his neck to see about any damage as Tristan hurled the Millennium Ring over the ledge he had nearly fallen over earlier. "Come on, let's get them back to the others." She let Tristan take Ryou and she picked up Mokuba. He started but stopped. "So you have magic too, huh?"

"Apparently so. I was not aware of it until recently."

"You won't use it on any of us will you?"

"Do you plan on having an evil spirit possess your body anytime in your life?"

"Okay, I get your point. Let's get going."

* * *

**OK- I am letting you all kow I will not be able to update as often as I normally would. Personal events are taking their toll so thoughI do intend to see this fic though, so should something happen and I am unable to post for a few days, hopefully you will inderstand... Take care and until next time...**


	21. A Bad Day for Pegasus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, Ishizusan, Pastelblue, Lady of Perfection and her Yami- Yami Nefera, Luna Dusk, and mugen thank you all!

* * *

**

**A Bad Day For Pegasus**

Zahara and Tristan nearly crashed into Joey and Téa when they returned with Ryou and Mokuba. Zahara staggered to get her balance back as the dark sphere caught her eye.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"Pegasus took a hard hit from Yugi and decided he was making this duel a Shadow Game," Téa explained.

"Now what happened ta you two? Zahara, I didn't even know ya left," Joey asked, eyeing the unconscious Ryou in Tristan's arms.

"That evil spirit that was in his Ring made a come back. But I got rid of it. Hopefully this time it doesn't come back."

_Wishful thinking_, Zahara thought as she placed Mokuba on the floor near the balcony. Tristan rested Ryou's body beside him. Then they both looked down at the darkness. It was not long after when they were all struck with a sudden pain that made them gasp in shock.

"What happened?" Tristan asked.

"You felt that, too?" Téa returned.

"Something is wrong," Joey added.

"You are right," A new voice agreed. They turned to see Aurora standing at the entrance that Zahara and Tristan had just come through. She had stopped there but then started forward, calm and with deadly purpose. "Something has gone terribly wrong. Yugi needs your help."

"I don't feel him anymore," Téa said softly.

"He is still there. But he is very weak. The spirit of his puzzle is left alone to face Pegasus now.

"Mother?" Zahara started forward, but stopped when Aurora looked over at her. "How can we help him?"

"At least you understand…" Aurora sighed and looked at Tristan, Joey, and Téa. "Zahara and I can take you to him. Through a spiritual sense. The spirit needs your help to stop Pegasus."

"But how can we help him?" Téa did not hide the scorn in her voice as she squared off with Aurora. Zahara watched as her mother quirked an eyebrow at her, vaguely amused.

"By changing the game, he changed the rules. I warned Pegasus if he tried anything I would see to it he failed. I have every intention of going through with that promise. Now you can forget your little grudge against me and think of your friend, or you can leave him to lose his soul forever to Pegasus. Now you tell me what is more important at this time." Téa took a step back as the guys looked back and forth between them.

"Tell us what we need ta do," Joey told her.

"Count me in, too," Tristan agreed. Zahara nodded to her mother. She glanced down at Ryou and felt he would be alright for the most part, right there. She walked over to stand beside her mother as Téa still struggled with her hatred for Aurora and her need to help Yugi.

"You are not a cold person, Téa. Neither is my mother. She can take you to Yugi to help him. Don't let him suffer because of some hurt pride that happened a long time ago." Téa finally relented. Zahara looked up at her mother. "How am I supposed to help you?"

"When you started showing access to your powers, that was when you established that you could handle the Shadow Realm. I will take care of transporting. You will guard them. We have to help Yami keep his mind shielded from the Millennium Eye. He has not been able to work the special powers granted him by Reno all those years ago. Until he can tap into their full strength, his mind is susceptible to the power of the Eye." She turned back to the others again. "Your friendship, belief and trust will give you the strength you need to do what needs to be done. But we must act quickly while we still have a chance." They all nodded and headed down to the duelist platform. Zahara pauses only a moment to return to Ryou and place a tender kiss on his cheek.

"I will return for you. I am sorry if I hurt you. I had no other choice." She touched his face lightly and then stood and ran after the others. The dark shadows surrounding the dueling arena sparked with dark electricity and Zahara eyed it cautiously. "How do we expect to get through that thing?" She asked as Téa and Tristan made an attempt to run through it.

"Not like that," Aurora answered. She blinked as she felt Yami's fear begin to grow. Pegasus was quickly making his move now that Yugi was no longer there to help him. She knew they had to act fast. "Quick, put your hands together and think only of Yugi. Concentrate on him. Imagine yourselves right there beside him." They no longer fought against her order. Téa had completely given up her fight with Aurora and began to do what she was asked. "Zahara, place your hand on Téa's shoulder, as she is closest to you and the Shadow Realm." Zahara nodded and did just so. Aurora placed a hand on Tristan's shoulder and nodded toward her daughter. Together they raised their hands as Aurora murmured a chant. Zahara received a shock when her hands met the power of the Shadow Realm under her fingers as she and her mother reached out to place their hands on the orb of dark power. It was not long before she could hear Pegasus taunting Yami.

"This day came so much sooner than I had hoped it would, Yugi-boy," Pegasus purred in his arrogant voice. "You see I truly wanted to see your pain last. It was such a beautiful sight, don't you agree?" Yami scowled at him as he thought back to Yugi's last desperate attempt to save them. "Watch yourself, Yugi-boy… This battle is too the end, so stay on guard and play your strongest card, because there is no way you can beat me now." Yami looked away, his words cutting him deeply as he began to doubt himself. Pegasus saw this and decided to drive the nail even farther into Yami's heart.

"All your cunning strategies and all the tricks you've tried are mere child's play to all the skills I possess. Especially when I can see them all coming from a mile away! And they helped you to fail at protecting the one you vowed to guard." He laughed. "What's wrong, Yugi-boy? You look so sad? Losing your soul isn't all that bad, I can assure you." His eye began to glow as he made another attempt to read Yami's mind. He received a shock when his powers were blocked.

"Ever had your soul stolen, Pegasus?" Aurora's voice called out. "No? Then hush your mouth!" He scowled as she appeared beside Yami. Zahara appeared on his other side, each placing their outstretched hands on his shoulders. Joey, and Tristan were just behind them while Téa was seen holding the faded form of Yugi. Yami felt a wave of energy surging through him like never before. He cast a corner glance at Aurora who was staring straight ahead at Pegasus. "I warned you, Pegasus. If you pulled anything I would be here to stop you. By overtaxing Yugi's mind, you dealt me into the game."

"Your mind reading days are over, Pegasus," Zahara chimed in, finally finding her strength. Yami gasped and passed a look over at her, before turning slightly to see Yugi's other friends as well. He felt as if a part of him was complete. As if he was a part of a team again.

"But my Millennium powers are supposed to be unstoppable!" Pegasus cried out.

"Not anymore, Pegasus," Joey said with a tight voice. "Not as long as we're here to help our buddy out. So get out of his mind and _stay_ out!" Pegasus reeled backward.

"Thank you," Yami said softly as he turned to face them all. Aurora and Zahara dropped their arms from his shoulders so he would be able to continue the duel unhindered. "Together we shall face him."

"And together, we can take him down," Zahara agreed. Aurora nodded with a smile on her face. Pegasus growled at them as he regained his composer.

"Traitor," he snarled at Aurora. She chuckled back at him.

"I was never a traitor. You knew right from the start where my loyalties laid. I was against this from the beginning and you knew it, which was why you hid all of this from me. You knew I would stop you. Just as I was able to stop you now. I know the rules of the Shadow Games. I have known them far longer than you. But I am not the one playing. I am merely, evening the playing field." She waved her hand to shed light on Yugi's other friends.

"You just don't get it, Pegasus!" Téa called out to him.

"You think your Eye makes all the difference," Joey added.

"But you're wrong," Tristan chimed in. "Friends do." Yami turned back to face Pegasus, his head still trying to process everything happening around him.

"That's right," he acknowledged as he realized he had a new strategy to try. "And thanks to them, I can save my Magician!"

"You. Can. Not." Pegasus returned, his good eye twitching with his anger.

"I can, and I will," Yami returned. "This is a whole new game, now, Pegasus. Since you can no longer see the cards I pull, you will have to just take them as they come!" He drew his next card. "And they don't come any better than this!" He laid the card on his playing grid. "I play, Mystic Box!" Two magic boxes appeared on the field, allowing the Dark Magician to be free from his prison within Pegasus' Relinquished. In replacement of the Magician, Pegasus' Time Bomb was sealed within Relinquished instead. Pegasus scowled when he realized the Time Bomb would only destroy his own monster, causing no damage to Yami at all. He drew a card, but found he could do nothing so he passed his turn.

Yami drew his next card and revealed it to be Brain Control. He used it to bring Relinquished to his side of the field, but he was far from done. Pegasus felt a moment of joy when he saw the Time Bomb was about to detonate and he lowered his apprehension. But he was in for another shock. As he laughed about his certainty of Yami's demise, Yami grew solemn as he lifted a card that had been placed face down.

"I still have one more card to play. The last one Yugi lay down. Now it is time to find out what it is!" He threw that card down and blinked as he saw it was a ritual card. The Dark Magic Ritual Card. Yami knew he needed to make a double offering for the card to work. So he sacrificed his Dark Magician and Pegasus' Time Bomb, throwing the creator into another world of panic. Aurora gasped and stepped back slightly as the new monster was brought into the game. She knew that monster. It was his Chaos Mage. The same monster he had called upon in his time as Pharaoh to go up against her enemy, Shadow. She never knew if she would see him again. But there in the arena, standing poised for battle, the Magician of Black Chaos awaited Yami's command.

"You may have succeeded in putting Yugi out of commission, but not before his final courageous act could set the stage for the greatest magician in all of Duel Monsters! And with him, I will avenge my fallen friend," Yami vowed. "Face it, Pegasus, you're through!" Pegasus glared hard at the Chaos Mage before him. Aurora grew concerned for a moment when she saw an evil smirk come across his face and he began to laugh again. That was when she remembered that his Relinquished Monster would return to his side of the field again at the end of Yami's turn. She realized he was laughing because he felt certain of his victory.

"You know, Yugi-boy, you may be right about that Chaos Mage. I think he will be the end of this duel, and a lot sooner than you think," he told the spirit.

"We shall see!" Yami ended his turn by playing one card face down and one monster card in face down defensive mode. "That ends my turn."

"Now Relinquished returns to his daddy," Pegasus cooed as the monster reappeared on his side of the field. With the placement of two cards on the field, Pegasus transformed his Relinquished into Thousand Eyes Restrict. His ultimate merged monster. Yami froze as he stared at the monster in front of him. His friends felt his fear and doubt.

"Come on, Yuge. We _know_ you can do dis," Joey told him.

"We're not giving up on you, Yugi," Tristan said.

"We have always believed in you, that won't change now," Téa added.

"You have all of us with you. Feel the strength we are offering you," Zahara insisted. Aurora lowered her gaze a moment before looking back up at Yami.

"You are not alone, here. We fight beside you in one way or another. You can't lose faith. You can't let the monster Yugi helped you to create go to waste. He _can_ win this. I know you know that. Now go ahead and strike Pegasus down for his abuse of the Millennium Eye, for Yugi's grandfather, and for the Kaiba brothers." Yami nodded at her and turned to face the effect of the Thousand Eyes Restrict as the eyes opened, freezing the Chaos Mage on the field.

"You haven't won yet, Pegasus!" Yami informed the creator.

"Don't be a fool! Once my Thousand Eyes Restrict assimilates your Mage, I can turn his powers against you, ending this duel and taking not only your soul, but your Millennium Puzzle as well! Accept it. It's all over! Even the monsters you have hidden from me are trapped under the spell of my monster!" Pegasus called upon the Absorption Force power of his monster to assimilate the Chaos Mage, not knowing he had stumbled upon a trap. "It won't be long and your Mage's powers will be mine!"

"Wrong, Pegasus," Yami said evenly.

"Huh?" He watched in shock as the field was suddenly covered with Kuriboh. Yami explained that his monsters had indeed been caught up under the spell, but that the Thousand Eyes Restrict would have to assimilate all the Kuriboh before it could take a chance at claiming his Mage. Pegasus watched as the Kuriboh began to appear and cover his monster; blocking the gaze and breaking the spell held over the Chaos Mage. Aurora smiled as she watched the valiant attack Yami called forth.

"Attack with Chaos Scepter Blast!" Yami ordered. The Mage twirled his scepter in his hand before leveling it at the enemy monster sending a black ball of electric light hurdling toward it. With the monster destroyed, Pegasus found himself the loser. The shadows began to lift. Aurora watched him as Yugi turned to thank his friends. She knew Pegasus still had one more thing he had to do and she was going to make certain he followed through. Silently, she moved away from the cheering group and followed after the retreating creator of Duel Monsters.

The Spirit had returned to the puzzle, resting from the duel. Trying to go over more questions in his mind. He knew there was so much more to Aurora than he had realized at first. When her hand had touched his shoulder, he felt a chill run through him. A chill of excitement. He knew that touch. Was very familiar with it. He cursed himself for not understanding why he did not know who she was. But he knew there was nothing he could do just then and Yugi's friends needed the boy.

Zahara smiled and backed away to let his friends crowd around him. She looked up at the balcony to see Ryou beginning to stir. Quickly, she left the platform and made her way up to greet him.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head," she said softly, trying to manage a smile. He raised a hand to his head.

"What happened?"

"Yugi won," she answered, trying to avoid the real question he was asking.

"He did?" He stood and looked down at the group still congratulating Yugi. "Hey guys, up here!"

"Hey there! Feelin' back to normal?" Tristan asked. Ryou arched an eyebrow and looked over at Zahara who immediately found the carpeting very fascinating.

"Have I not been normal, Tristan?" he asked.

"Do you not remember, Ryou?" Zahara returned softly. He looked at her again and his eyes widened as realization began to sink in.

"Yeah, that weird Ring you wear was making you act like a real freak again!" Tristan shouted up to him.

"A freak? Oh my…" Yugi blinked.

"His Millennium Ring?" He turned to Tristan. "Tristan, where is it now?"

"Gone, I chucked that thing as far away as I could." Ryou sighed. Zahara got the feeling they had not seen the last of the Ring and by the tone in Ryou's voice, she knew he felt the same, even though he tried to sound better for everyone.

"Oh well. If it was making me act strange then it was for the best." Zahara turned to see about Pegasus when she realized he was gone.

"You guys, look! Pegasus is gone!" Everyone gasped and spun to the opposite side of the arena.

"Looks like your _mother_ is gone as well. How convenient," Téa muttered. Zahara's eyes flashed, but she held her tongue.

"Ryou and I will watch over Mokuba. You find him and get him to keep his word. We will be fine. Just you guys be careful," Zahara told them instead. Yugi nodded and they all took off out of the room. Ryou sighed beside her and watched them go. But it did not take long for Zahara to sense the change. She cautiously and instinctively moved to stand between him and Mokuba. She watched him as he slowly turned to face her, gazing down at Mokuba. "You can't have him, Bakura," she whispered. He looked up at her then, his eyes widening in brief shock before returning to their cold demeanor.

"You are very perceptive, Zahara."

"I have to be. He will never be rid of you, will he?" Bakura chuckled.

"Only if I choose him to be. But this vessel serves well for me right now. In more than one way," he sneered as he quickly moved toward her. She raised her arms up to defend herself as he came at her. He grabbed her arm and swung her to rest precariously against the railing of the balcony. "I could drop you right here and now, and no one would even hear you," he hissed at her. She gulped, knowing he was heartless enough to do just that.

"Then what is stopping you?" she returned in a cold voice. Bakura had to admit, he admired the fact she was willing to tempt him, knowing what the end result could be, and yet keep her cool. She was very much like her mother when she had to be. He leaned forward, his lips brushing her cheek and she closed her eyes when his breath met her ear.

"You are just lucky I have more important matters to attend to. If Pegasus returns Mokuba's soul, his body will be of no use to me. However, he was weakened in the duel with Yugi. He is my target now." Her mother's words filtered into her mind and her eyes snapped open.

"You! You are the one!" He pulled back, blinking at her.

"Depends on what you are saying I am…"

"You are the one Mother predicted would teach Pegasus his lesson. The one who would make him sorry for all he had, and has,done…" He grinned at her.

"That I shall…" He spun her back around and threw her at Mokuba. She had to twist out of the way in order to not fall on the boy. When she looked up he was already disappearing down the hall. "See, Zahara… I'm not all bad…" She could hear the smirk on his face. "We are not finished yet. We will meet another time." She shivered, knowing he was not lying. Silently, she lifted Mokuba's head and cradles him in her arms. She could at least stay and make sure he remained safe. She knew her mother was gone. She figured Aurora had gone after Pegasus.

"You will be in for a surprise, Bakura. Pegasus is not alone. You won't take his Eye without a fight. I can promise you that."

* * *

Sanura kept silent as she watched the darkened hall for signs of guards. Seto was still rested on her lap as she brushed his bangs away from his eyes. He still had not awakened and she grew concerned. She wished there was something she could do, but this was not something she had experience with. She sighed and looked back down at him again, this time seeing the slight flicker of his eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba?" she whispered, daring to hope. He groaned and slowly tried to move his stiff neck. He blinked his eyes open and stared up at her for a moment.

"Sanura?" She nodded mutely and helped him to sit up. She found his briefcase and reached for it, handing it to him. He opened it to check the contents and when he seemed satisfied everything was in place, he stood.

"Are you all right, sir?"

"I'm fine." His cold voice was back, though his eyes betrayed the confusion in his head. He was still staring at her when he remembered why he was there to begin with. "Have you seen Mokuba?"

"No, sir. I am sorry, but he is not down here."

"I have to find him!" He turned and ran out of the cell. Not wanting to be left behind, Sanura chased after him.

* * *

"You choose not to heed my warnings, Pegasus. Do you believe me now?" Pegasus had just released the souls he had stolen when he spun around at the voice. Aurora was lounged against the doorway with a calm expression on her face. "All you had to do was back off. Not steal the souls of others… But you just couldn't resist the temptation the powers gave you. Now you will end up suffering."

"But if you wanted to make me suffer, you could have done it at anytime."

"True… But I am not the one. Your fate was sealed from day one, Pegasus. There is nothing I can do. I am only here to make sure you fulfill your promise. I see that you have." She sighed and turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of a dark voice.

"Don't leave just yet, milady." She stepped back into the room, her body tense as she saw Bakura standing in the room. She did not even bother to ask how he managed to get in with her standing at the door. The Ring allowed him Powers like the shadows. He could pass through the stone if he wanted to. "Things are about to get interesting."

"Bakura!" Pegasus gasped. "You're the one who possesses the Millennium Ring!" Bakura chuckled and stepped into the light.

"That is correct. I intend to have all the items," he said, glancing over at Aurora. She arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing. She knew what had to happen. She knew it had to in order for future events to take place as they should. Bakura winked at her earning a non-amused roll of her eyes before he turned back to Pegasus. "Care to wager yours on a Shadow Game? It would give you a second chance at a Millennium Item. What you couldn't win from Yugi, perhaps you can win from me." Bakura produced a Duel Monsters Deck and began to shuffle it casually as Pegasus thought over the offer. Aurora went back to leaning against the door way. She watched as he spread the top few cards out on a table in tarot fashion. He was using his deck to foretell Pegasus' future. The future she, herself, had already told him. "Your Eye allows you to look into one's mind, mine allows me to look into their _soul_."

Bakura flipped over one card as Pegasus watched. "I have but to look at your cards to know what you hide. Ah! The Happy Lover Card…" Bakura looked up at Pegasus with a smirk. "So you have been in love? But with the card upside down it means your love met with a tragic end." Pegasus glared at the ancient spirit before him. "What a pity, love can be such a glorious feeling."

"And you know this how?" Aurora asked him suddenly. He glanced over at her.

"You think I can't feel what my Hikari feels for your daughter? The fool's head is so full of fluffy thoughts it is actually enough to make me sick."

"So leave, and you won't have to deal with them," she told him with a shrug.

"You would do well not to anger me right now, milady."

"But it is just so fun," she replied evenly, the sarcasm clearly evident. He glared at her before returning to the next card.

"The Mask of Darkness for your present, eh? So your true objectives were masked behind your evil acts. You had pure intentions even though you went about things in not the best way possible." Pegasus stepped forward. "I never would have pegged you to have much of a heart, Pegasus."

"Something we can actually agree on, thief," Aurora murmured. He chuckled.

"Give me a chance and I can make you agree to so much more." She caught the innuendo, and growled deep in the back of her throat.

"Baka, you should know better than to speak to me in such a manner."

"Like I ever worried about my conduct before you before. Just because you married _him_. You sealed your own fate." She laughed softly.

"So you say, Thief." He turned back to the cards on the table turning over another one.

"Quiet!" Pegasus said, stepping closer to Bakura. He had heard enough from the both of them. "Let's just play the game." Bakura chuckled.

"As you wish, after the last card is revealed. Doma the Angel of Silence. It is the card of your future. And a fitting one at that." Bakura turned to face him directly. "I shall silence you forever!" Pegasus' eye grew large and he took a step back as Aurora watched. "Prepare yourself, mortal, for a Shadow Game the likes of which you've _never _played." His Ring began to take on a blue-green hue as the power collected and gathered at the Sennen Eye in the center. Pegasus used his own to bring a golden beam of light to meet the light coming from the Ring. He had not realized just how weak he had been from his Shadow Game with Yugi. It was not long before he had fallen to his knees, completely drained. He looked up at Bakura with a pleading eye. "You were defeated, an amateur to someone who has played games like for centuries."

"Centuries?" Pegasus asked. He looked between Aurora and Bakura, taking in their past words and Bakura's comment right then. "You've lived for centuries? What kind of creature are you?" he asked as Bakura approached him with a deadly calm pace. He was going to enjoy this and Aurora closed her eyes. Though she was in fact a warrior who had seen her fair share of blood, she was not always too keen on it.

"I am the one who shall control _all_ of the Millennium Items with which I will use them to conquer the entire world!"

"Not without a fight, you won't," Aurora told him softly as she heard Pegasus' anguished and pained scream. When she looked back up, Bakura was standing in front of her, holding the Eye. Pegasus' blood dripped from it, running down his hand and wrist. A sick smile played on his lips as he watched her twitch uneasily.

"The sight of blood makes you weary, milady?" he mocked her.

"No, the site of you again makes me sick."

"I still say I can change your mind… It isn't like the Pharaoh is much good to you as is now. I, however, am here."

"And in the body of the one in love with my daughter. You aren't just a fool, Bakura. You are a sick fool. I pledged my heart to the Pharaoh three thousand years ago. Just because he is but a spirit means nothing. He still lives. My vow continues." She stood up straight to face him evenly. "You may have the Eye now… But you will not be keeping it. As you foretold his future," she said, nodding at Pegasus. "I shall foretell yours."

"There is nothing you can say that will unnerve me."

"Very well… But beware of whom you befriend, Thief. For you are not the only one seeking power. Seeking to take down the Pharaoh. You will one day find yourself unable to escape your own fate. That is, unless the Pharaoh decides to set you free." He scowled at her in disbelief before fading from site. Aurora went to kneel in front of Pegasus. "Here, look up at me."

"Get back." He tried to turn away, but her gentle hand caught his chin.

"I am not here to gloat. I am here to help you now. Unless you wish to bleed to death." He hung his head and she closed her eyes again to call upon her power to staunch the blood flow. She then called for his security. She remained after they took Pegasus away, looking around to see if there was anything else she needed to take care of before leaving. "Shadi is not going to be happy about this," she said lightly as she began to leave.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that battle... I like the banter Aurora gets into with certain characters... It gets to be quite fun... (grins)... ok - well you all know what is next... Shadi arrives... but - you won't see him much in the next chapter... just the ride home, and some filler scenes between Yami and Aurora and Ryou, Bakura, and Zahara... wow does that sound worse than I mean it to sound... Only about 2 more chapters and it is on to Eternal Love 3: Battle for the Gods and yes... Marik and Adais make their appearences... Sanura gets more time in the light as well... At least the series is moving along quite nicely... I hope... lol Hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter!**


	22. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, Ishizusan, Pastelblue, Lady of Perfection and her Yami- Yami Nefera, Luna Dusk, and mugen thank you all!**

**Mailbox:**

**Luna Dusk- I am getting them out as I can right now lol… I know I let it go long enough. Feel free to kick my muses along with me as I blame them for the lack of creative juices for the fic lol…**

**DDCfreak- Glad to hear you are still enjoying it. I only have maybe one more chapter to this one and then EL3 comes out. Fair warning- the next chapter is actually a filler chapter just to take care a of few loose ends before moving on to Battle City...

* * *

**

**Going Home**

"Where could Pegasus have put him?" Seto asked to no one in particular as he emerged from the castle to the outside air. They had searched everywhere they could think of and still found no sign of his brother. Sanura had suggested that it was possible Mokuba had found his way outside. Seto had nodded and walked outside. But there was still no sign of him. They started when they heard a scream from within the castle. "Sounds like Pegasus is finally paying his dues…" Sanura turned toward the castle, worried. The scream had been filled with pain and agony. "Are you coming?" She looked back to see he had begun walking again.

"Where to, sir?"

"We will go around the front and see if he comes out there." She nodded and followed him in silence. He glanced back as they walked. He watched her looking around, her crimson eyes scanning the castle walls and the forest. She truly was dedicated to him and his brother. So much so, she obeyed without a fight to anything he had asked of her. He remembered looking up into those eyes when he finally opened his own. She had stayed with him. Stayed with him to watch over him when he could not protect himself. He found it odd that someone would be willing to do that for him. He remembered thinking about all the wisdom he saw in her eyes. He could not help but thing she knew things no one else knew, or should know. "Do you not speak that often?" She turned to him, startled. Blinking she looked away.

"Only when spoken to when it comes to you sir," she answered softly. "Out of respect for you and your brother. You are after all my boss."

"I admit I am not easy to work for, yet you stayed with me back there." He turned back to face ahead as they walked. "I want to thank you for that display of loyalty."

"Yes, sir." He waited to see if she said anything more, but when she did not he just returned his focus to finding his brother. He would make an attempt to figure out more of this later. Right then, he only really wanted to know that his brother was safe.

* * *

Aurora had found Pegasus' journal and thumbed through it as she waited for Yugi and his friends. She knew they would be coming. Knew that his scream would have caught their attention. It was not long before she heard hem making their way up the stairs. 

"Did you guys see Pegasus?" Téa's voice asked.

"Wonder who did that to him," Tristan commented. "You don't think that Zahara's mom…"

"No," Yugi answered immediately. "Though I know there are things about Zahara and her family that don't make a lot of sense, and spark more questions than answers, I don't think her mother could have anything to do with this." Aurora had no idea that Yami was silently agreeing with his Hikari's words. "Maybe we can find a way to help from that room." Aurora took the book and went to stand near a large painting of a beautiful blond woman in a blue dress.

"So dis is where Pegasus hangs out?" Joey asked as they entered the room. He turned and noticed the painting. "Whoever that woman is, she sure is pretty."

"The woman was named Cecelia," Aurora said softly, surprising them all. She stared up at the painting, holding the leather bound book to her chest.

"Aurora?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Téa sneered at her. Aurora sighed.

"If it wasn't for me, Pegasus would be dying right about now."

"What? No way!" Yugi gasped.

"What happened to him?" Joey asked.

"He lost a Shadow Game, to someone shortly after retreating from his defeat against Yugi. The defeat cost him his Millennium Eye." She looked down at the blood still pooled on the floor near her feet.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, Yugi. He will be. But he will be in need of much rest and medical attention." The room was silent a moment. Téa remained still at Pegasus' desk while the guys had come to stand by the painting with Aurora.

"So who is this Cecelia?" Tristan wondered.

"She must be pretty important to him. I have seen this painting everywhere in the castle," Téa commented.

"She was his wife. He had built this castle for her. Wanted to treat her like the queen he thought she was."

"You keep saying 'was'. Did something happen to her?" Yugi asked.

"She died shortly after they were married. Believe it or not, he was once a good and kind man. When she passed, he felt his world had beentaken from him. He could think of nothing but her. He lost his passion to paint, among so many other things he loved to do. He grew so empty, he began to fear himself. So he went on an expedition to find some way to bring her back to him. His studies turned toward the practices of Egypt. He read somewhere the Egyptians had a way to revive the dead. But it took a special kind of magic."

"Shadow Magic?" Aurora nodded.

"During his trip to Egypt he met a man. A mysterious man who tried to warn Pegasus to give up his search. But Pegasus is not a man so easily swayed. He followed the man deep into a darkened underground chamber. The one we held the Millennium Items in for so long. You see, this man was the main guardian of the Items. It was his duty to see the Items go to the chosen bearers. When he realized Pegasus had followed him, he informed him that he could not leave until he was tested by a Millennium item. The item to test him was the Millennium Eye. Needless to say, Pegasus passed the test, but with the Eye his mind began to fill with ideas of how he could harness the powers to one day bring Cecelia back to him. The fool actually thinks you can wake the dead, with a few souls, Kaiba Corps' technology, and the Millennium Items," she added bitterly. Yugi looked up at her.

"You lost someone, too?"

"Years ago, but there is nothing I can do now. I can only stand by and protect him now. Pegasus chose a different path, which led him to taking souls. It angered the gods of Egypt, and the other Item guardians. I had to come and see to it he faced his punishment."

"You saw who did that to Pegasus, didn't you?"

"I did, but I was duty bound by the gods not to interfere. Pegasus was challenged and he lost. He was required to give up the Eye to the challenger."

"Wow," Tristan murmured. Téa was still glaring at Aurora from the desk, silently muttering curses she had no idea Aurora could hear.Aurora arched an eyebrow andtook a breath.

"There is nothing you all can do here now. He has released the souls of those he had taken and the bodies shall be waking soon."

"He did?" Joey asked.

"He may have been psychotic thanks to his Eye, but he was always a man of his word." Yugi shocked her by coming up and hugging her. She swallowed and closed her eyes before hugging him in return.

"Thank you. For everything." She nodded and stepped back.

"Go to your grandfather, Yugi. He is waiting for you."

"Right." Yugi watched as the others left and Aurora went to return the journal to the desk. She felt his innocent eyes on her back. Then it happened.

A darker force made itself known and she spun toward the stairway to see Yugi had been stopped in his tracks by what looked like some kind of magical portal.

"Shadi," she whispered so low, Yugi could not hear her.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked as Shadi appeared, blocking his way down the stairs. "What? He has a Millennium Item, too?" Shadi opened his eyes a stared hard at Yugi.

"The disturbance I sensed brings me here," Shadi said in a cryptic voice. Aurora started forward to make her presence known to the spirit guardian.

"Don't do it, Shadi," she whispered. But she knew Yugi would have to be tested. She prayed Yami would give him the strength to pass.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked Shadi. Shadi's eyes had locked on the Millennium Puzzle hanging from his neck and he rushed forward.

"I know not who has stolen Pegasus' Eye, but perhaps I should begin with this boy. How he managed to put together the Puzzle when no one else has been able to in three thousand years, is a mystery in itself." Yugi took a step back as Shadi removed his Millennium Key from around his neck and continued his approach.

"What are you doing?" Aurora placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"It's alright, Yugi. Just be strong. There is nothing to fear." She said softly to him as she felt him tremble. He barely had time to react when the Key touched his forehead and his eyes went blank. "You have to be strong, Yugi. The test is yours now." She stood and watched as Shadi seemed to gaze through Yugi and herself. Knowing Yami's spirit was within Yugi's mind, she could not help but almost worry more for Shadi than Yugi in this test. It was not long before Shadi gasped and stepped back, releasing Yugi from the Key. Aurora noticed the uneasiness in Shadi's usually blank eyes. He stared at Yugi with a great deal more respect.

"I apologize for my rude intrusion into your mind," he said softly. "I did not realize that you were the chosen one."

"Didn't you, Shadi? His appearance alone should have given that away," Aurora said to him. He looked up at her, seeing her for the first time. Yugi looked back and forth between them. His eyes wide in confusion mixed with fear.

"Forgive me, milady," Shadi said with a bow. "I had not realized my search for a thief would uncover the one who wasfated to unlock all the magic the Pharaoh gave his spirit to lock away." Aurora looked down and turned her head. She did not wish to be reminded of that day. Shadi realized his error and sighed. "It still haunts you, milady." It was a statement; not a question. A statement she had no intention to grant a response to. Shadi turned to begin to walk away, his portal opening in front of him.

"The fact that the thief has taken Pegasus' Eye proves that once again evil walks the Earth, ready to claim them all and bring madness, chaos, and destruction to the world," Shadi said as he walked away. "Only you, who have solved the Millennium Puzzle can save it."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "Can you tell me anything more?" Shadi looked back at him.

"Take great care and be on your guard. The thief who stole the Eye will come seeking your Puzzle." Yugi was still pondering those words when he realized Shadi was still walking away.

"Wait, don't go! I still have lots of questions! Like, who are you!" Yugi shouted after him as the spirit began to fade away.

"My name is Shadi, and we will meet again, of that I am certain." Yugi turned back to look at Aurora who had retreated to the window. "Please tell me you can make more sense out of this?" She sighed and turned to face him.

"Yugi, when we all return to our homes come and find me. I will find a way to give you the answers you seek. There has to be a way I can do that without breaking my responsibilities to our people."

"'Our people'?"

"The spirit of your Puzzle is that of the Pharaoh Shadi spoke of. But because of the magic of the Puzzle, his memories are lost to him. Those memories he must seek out on his own. Clues will be given along the way, but in the end it must be he who makes all the final steps to recovering his past. I can explain the puzzle, and the ways of Ancient Egypt, but not who he is, or who I am. And if I am not mistaken, that is what he wants to know above all else."

"It does seem that way. I can always seem to feel his thoughts lately. As if we are connected more so now than before."

"He has regained most of his strength again. That is why he can speak to you and merge with you yet still allow you complete control. When he first appeared he had to put you to sleep to do what was needed."

"So that's why I always either seemed so tired. And why I could never remember how I got to certain places, or sometimes how I even made it home." He looked up at Aurora. "So he would never hurt me?"

"He would rather risk his spirit and be completely taken by the Shadow Realm before he put you at risk. He sees himself as your guardian now. You will always be protected, Yugi. But not always by him alone. Now go," she said nodding before he could ask her anymore questions. "Your friends are waiting, and so is your grandfather." He nodded and left the room. Aurora closed her eyes to steady her heart before following slowly after him.

* * *

"Zahara?" She started and tensed her grip on Mokuba when she heard the voice. She cautiously turned to face Ryou as he walked toward her. She could see his dazed expression. She could also smell blood. 

"R-Ryou?" She swallowed hard as she stared up at him. "Is it really you?"

"I-I think so." He looked around. "He came back again didn't he?" She looked down at Mokuba resting in her arms. She said nothing, but it was the answer he knew was coming. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not me. But I think he hurt someone."

"What do you mean?" She nodded at the cuff of his sweater and he gasped. His hand had been stained in the creases of his skin with the blood. His darkerspirit had not even bothered to clean up to spare him having to explain it away.

"He wants you to remember. To remember he is there. That is why he left it," Zahara explained softly. "He loves it when others fear him. Especially you. He feels he has better control over you if you fear him." They could not say more as that moment found Mokuba stirring on her lap. She brushed away stray hairs from his face and smiled down at him as he opened his eyes.

"Where's Seto?" She could not help but give a small laugh as she helped him to stand.

"Why don't we go find your big brother?" He smiled back up at her. Their attention was caught again by the sounds of their names being called.

"Bakura!"

"Zahara!"

"You guys still up there?"

"Yes, we are here!" Ryou called back at the group arriving.

"Is Mokuba ok?" Téa asked them.

"Yes, he is fine," Zahara answered.

"Great!" Joey said as he crouched down to Mokuba's level. "So his soul's back in his body huh?"

"That's a relief," Téa breathed. Yugi ran up just then and stopped beside Zahara and Mokuba.

"So, how are you doing, Mokuba? You feeling up to getting off this island?" The boy looked up at Yugi with sad eyes.

"Not without Seto. Where's my big brother?"

"He is somewhere around here. I am sure we will find him."

"If he doesn't find us first," Zahara assured the boy with a grin and a ruffle of his hair. Aurora stepped forward holding a small box while Croquet stood beside her with an envelope. Yugi turned to face them.

"Yugi, as the champion of Duelist Kingdom, you have already received your agreed upon award of three freed souls. But there is one other prize Pegasus had set aside for the winner." She stepped forward and produced the box for him. Yugi looked inside to find a Duel Monsters card. He looked up at her with confusion in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's a card called the Ties of Friendship. Pegasus painted it himself. There is none other like it. Pegasus left strict instructions to deliver it personally to you, Yugi. So you may never forget that Friendship conquers over all. No matter how bad things seem, just remember you are never alone as long as you keep your friends in your heart."

"Thank you," Yugi said, giving her his shy, yet extremely happy smile.

"You, Yugi, are now officially the King of Games." Croquet stepped up to her and produced the envelope.

"And the prize money of three million dollars won by Yugi in his duel against Joey." Yugi lightly guided Croquets hand to give the check to Joey.

"For your sister, Joey. Just like I promised."

"Thanks, Yuge." Joey said, gratefully as he took the envelope. Without another word, Croquet and Aurora turned to leave.

"Aren't you coming back home, Mother?"

"I will shortly. I must tend to Pegasus first. Then set up arrangements for him at Industrial Illusions. Then I can return. Just be careful, Zahara. You never know when danger will strike, for it is always lurking nearby. You are strong. You can face it. But be careful just the same." Zahara watched her mother leave before turning her gaze to Ryou. Her mother's warning had been clear. Beware of Ryou and his evil spirit.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they all left the castle. Mokuba bounded out of the door calling for his brother. Zahara walked in silence not far from Ryou, keeping her eye on him while the others laughed and talked about their adventure. 

"Where are you, Seto?" Mokuba called out. Two large metal doors began to open and a smile brightened Mokuba's face as Seto stood there. An uncharacteristic smile curved his lips as he knelt down to accept his little brother's excited hug. "Big brother! You're here! You're here!" Mokuba's tears began to fall and Seto hugged him tighter.

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere again. I will be here for you as I promised, Mokuba." Zahara looked up as another shadow fell over the path. She saw a woman standing behind Seto with long red and black hair, and blond bangs. She wore black jeans and a red silk top.

"It is good to see you again, Sanura. It has been awhile."

"I had forgotten you went with Mother on this trip, Sister," Sanura said with a tired smile.

"She's your sister?" Tristan asked Zahara. "That has to be hard." She looked down at the ground.

"It isn't easy. Mother working for Pegasus and my sister working for Kaiba Corp…. No… It isn't easy at all. And it is one of the reasons I tend to have the house to myself so often." There were a few scattered laughs as Seto broke the hug to look at his brother's face.

"Are you ready for me to take us back home where we belong?" Mokuba nodded and Seto stood, picking up his briefcase. Sanura sighed and stood up straighter behind him. "Thank you, Yugi, for saving Mokuba's soul. He means everything to me." Yugi nodded.

"How could I do anything else?" he asked the young CEO. Seto brushed off the question.

"Don't get me wrong, Yugi, I _am_ grateful, but because of the circumstances our last duel was not conclusive." Yugi nodded again.

"Yes, you're right."

"We will meet in the arena again Yugi, and then we may decide who is the better duelist. Come on, Mokuba, Sanura, let's go." They turned and began to walk away. Sanura gave a short wave at Zahara before following after them. A thought struck her before they had gotten too far away, however.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, I am sorry to speak out of turn, but I must ask you something."

"What is it?"

"The boats have gone. They have no way back home. There is plenty of room left on the helicopter. Would it be to much trouble, to give them a lift back home?" He thought a moment before hearing Tristan and Joey calling after them. He nodded and continued on his way to where he had landed the aircraft. Sanura turned to tell them they would have a ride.

"That's great! Thanks, Sanura!" Joey exclaimed.

"But you must hurry, Mr. Kaiba waits for no one. If you want that ride, you must be there before he starts it up to leave," she told them with a smile. Nothing more needed to be said as the two took off after Seto, Yugi and Téa following not far behind. She turned to see Zahara and Ryou still standing where they had been. "Are you two coming or not?" She called out to them. Zahara glanced over at Ryou. He had been quiet since learning that Bakura was back. She watched as he slipped a hand in his pocket as if grabbing something. She sighed and hung her head as she began to walk toward her sister. She may have missed the sinister look on Ryou's face when he pulled out the Millennium Eye, but she could sense the evil presence behind her.

"You may be able to pass through walls, Bakura, but that won't help get you and Ryou back home. I suggest you let Ryou return and come along, unless you wish to stay behind." It no longer surprised him that she could sense him. He chuckled for a moment.

"Don't worry, I was merely getting one last good view before going on my way," he told her. He was speaking of the Eye, but her mind thought he was speaking of other things as she spun around to smack him across the face. Ryou lifted a hand and looked at her, blinking his eyes in shock.

"What was that for?" She gasped and bit down on her lip.

"I-I'm sorry, Ryou. It wasn't meant for you, honest." She lowered her head and hurried toward her sister. Ryou watched her a moment before joining as well. He had a feeling trying to control Bakura was going to be even harder than it ever was before. And he could never control him before so the thought scared him.

* * *

Mokuba, knowing full well he could not cuddle next to his brother while he flew the aircraft back home, comfortably rested his head on Sanura's lap. She doted over him as if he was her own son. Carefully brushing his hair from his face and softly humming the same song Zahara hummed when they first got into the castle. It was just soft and beautiful enough to be like a lullaby. A smile was on his lips when he drifted off to sleep. No doubt to dream of getting back home and spending time with his brother again. Zahara scanned the rest of the group. Seto of course flying the helicopter, Sanura's eyes were beginning to close as well. Tristan and Joey were propped against the side of the helicopter, legs outstretched and arms crossed in front of their chest, eyes closed, quietly dozing. Téa had curled up and laid her head on Yugi's lap. Zahara could not help but think what a cute couple they made. And she could easily tell that Yugi cared for her by the tender looks he cast down at her as she slept. He had one hand rested on her shoulder and the other laying down at his side. He lifted his gaze from her at one point, looking over at Zahara and then staring out over the water. Zahara turned slightly to see Ryou still rubbing his cheek. He had not said anything since they boarded. He was uncertain as to if he should even try to. She sighed. 

"I really am sorry," she whispered to him. He jumped; startled by the fact she was even speaking to him. He blinked and then looked down.

"No, I should be sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what he had done." Ryou shrugged. He then looked up at her.

"Be honest with me. How long has he been back?" She sighed. She did not want him to know, yet she could not lie to him either.

"Since dinner that first night at the castle. After you, Téa, and Tristan went scouting around."

"Oh," Ryou's eyes slid down to look at the bottom of the aircraft.

"But you know… He actually reappeared to protect you three." That shocked him enough to look back up at her.

"He what?"

"He did. Pegasus had taken you all into the Shadow Realm to claim your souls. Bakura appeared to transport you all back to your rooms."

"Then how did I end up outside your mother's room?" Zahara looked down, softly laughing nervously.

"You remember that now, huh?" He nodded and she sighed. "Apparently he had some business with her. Business she did not approve of. She sent him through the doorway. I was with the Spirit of the Puzzle looking for you when we saw what happened."

"The Spirit was looking for me? How did he get involved?"

"That was my fault. When I saw you weren't in your room, I flipped out, certain he was back. I barged into Yugi's room thinking Bakura would be after the Puzzle while Yugi slept. When I saw he was alright, I calmed down but tried to explain it away. The Spirit appeared, not believing me. He told me he put Yugi to sleep so he could help me search for you. Bakura remained in control so you didn't take the worst of the crash, he made one last warning to Mother and then he left, too weak to remain in control."

"So that explains why I felt like I was hit by a truck that morning. Anything else I should know?" Zahara fidgeted in her seat, debating telling him much more. He reached over and cupped her chin with his hand. "I know there is more. Tell me." She sighed.

"He came back and followed Tristan during Yugi's duel with Pegasus." She stopped and gave him a curious look. "Are you _really _sure you want to know this?"

"Was it that bad?"

"It wasn't exactly pretty…"

"Then I guess not." He grew quiet again. "As long as he didn't hurt anyone…" He looked down at the cuff of his sweater, still stained with the blood from someone. He looked over at her as if searching for marks. "He didn't hurt you did he?" She decided against telling him about the balcony ledge incident and shook her head.

"As far as I know, he left me alone."

"Good." He frowned. "What did he do to get me slapped?" She arched an eyebrow.

"The Spirit of the Ring has a very lecherous mind," was all she said before placing a tender kiss on his cheek and hushing him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her near and she happily rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

* * *

Seto expertly landed the helicopter on the heliport of the hospital and let everyone except Sanura and Mokuba out. With the "thank yous" said and promises of "next time we meet" done, everyone waved goodbye and made their way to the entrance on the rooftop. Yugi gasped in surprised when he saw his grandfather out of bed and dressed, waiting and ready to head home. He ran to his grandfather, tears shining in his eyes. Everyone was ready to just head home. But Yugi had one last thing to do. He turned to Zahara. 

"I wanted to thank you and your mother for the help you gave Yami and me."

"So he gave you his name now, did he?" She returned with a smile.

"Something like that. I get the feeling even he doesn't know his real name."

"I doubt he does. He has forgotten everything else." She sighed. "Don't worry about it Yugi. Mother and I will always be somewhere near by to help. We are the guardians or the Pharaoh and his Puzzle after all. And you have them both. We will meet again."

"I look forward to it. But I have to ask you something, if that is okay."

"Of course, Yugi. Go ahead."

"Do you think you can let me know when your mother comes home. She promised to talk to Yami and me when she returned."

_That's odd, why would Mother do that?_ She asked herself as she nodded her promise to Yugi and he ran off. Sighing, she turned and left the hospital, herself, heading toward the bus station to grab the bus home. She and her mother had ridden in one of Pegasus' limousines to the port so she did not have her car.

Night had fallen and Zahara tightened her grip on the color of Ryou's jacket.

_Wait!_ She looked down. She had forgotten she still had it. She caressed her cheek with the cool fabric and sighed. She still had a little while before her bus came. She debated going back and giving it back to him so he had it.

"The bus station can be a scary place, you know." The voice was so close to her ear, she gasped and jumped forward, almost into the path of an oncoming vehicle. A strong arm snaked around her waist, yanking her back and against his body. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

_Ra, this can't be happening…_ she thought before the arm left her.

"Don't tell me you are really that eager to die tonight?" She cautiously turned to see Bakura lounging against the glassed in bus stop. He had an amused smirk on his face as he eyed her.

"Not really, and the people I can meet on the bus are no where near as scary as you want people to believe you are." He arched an eyebrow at her.

"That I want people to believe I am, huh? Take it you don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that."

"So I scare you?" His smirk grew larger.

"I didn't say that either."

"Princess, you would do well to fear me, you realize that don't you?" He disappeared from in front of her and reappeared behind her, his lips touching her neck. "There are so many things I could do to you."

"I know."

"But…?" She did not answer him. Her eyes closed and her heart had stilled. She could not believe she was reacting to him the way she was. He sensed that reaction and grinned. "The darkness intrigues you, does it not? It calls to you, pleads for you." She swallowed again feeling his hands on her arms, holding her still as he kissed her neck. "Let me lead you to it…" She caught the whiff of Ryou's cologne coming from his jacket and her eyes snapped open.

"No." He pulled back with a snarl.

"What?"

"I said no. I am here to protect others from creatures such as you. Not join you in some sick and twisted game." His eyes flashed.

"You do realize by accepting Ryou, you have in fact accepted me, don't you?"

"No, I have accepted Ryou and have promised to help him see he is not alone thanks to you. You have taken all his friends away from him. Forcing him away from his own home. He needs me. He needs me because I won't abandon him, even knowing his secret." He sneered at her.

"You're a fool," he told her shoving her back.

"No, I am not. I am a friend. If not more." Bakura scoffed and suddenly left a very confused looking Ryou alone with Zahara on the bus stop platform. "Are you okay, Ryou?"

"I think so…"

"You know, I am not really feeling like riding the bus tonight. Would you like to walk with me?" He shrugged. They walked the stretch of streets to her home in silence before he looked up at her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Zahara asked him, getting her key out of her pocket and putting it in the lock.

"For some reason, he let me hear what was going on between you two this time. I heard what you said. It means a lot to me. Thank you." She looked back at him and smiled lightly.

"I only told him the truth, Ryou."

"Still, I will never forget what you said."

"Good, now go get some sleep. It has been a long weekend. And Ryou?" He had begun to leave when she placed a light hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her, seeing a soft look in her eyes.

"Yes, Zahara?" She leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Things had been different between them before Bakura came back. They had felt the passion. But now Ryou was constantly worried about whether Bakura would hurt her in some way and he feared getting too close.

"I will always be here for you. You know where to find me." She turned to enter her home but was stopped when his hand grabbed hers.

"Zahara, would you understand if I told you I did not want to be alone tonight?"

"I would." They smiled at each other and she stepped back into the home. "So you coming in or not?" she asked him when he made no effort to enter. Slowly, as if in a dream-state, he entered the house and she closed the door.

* * *

**And just in case anyone is wondering... No they didn't do what was alluded to (grins)... And after rereading this chapter I scare myself realizing I made Aurora have a Téa moment... (cringes), and yes... there has been a triangle established...In fact... I think the main pairings have all been esablished now... (shrugs)... Anyway- I am trying to get regualr updates again. I am up to I think one last chapter here and then this part is complete. hope you liked... I admit it isn't the best work... At least in my opinion... But it was an attempt none the less... See you all next chapter!**


	23. What the Heart Wants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Dorian "Chaos"**

**Bryant "Havoc"**

**Sanura**

**Zahara**

**Adais**

**A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 2 to the Eternal Love fanfic that I ended a little while ago as it was getting to be too long. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over however. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.**

**I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genera and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me. **

**Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey. DDCfreak, Atemu Fangurl, Ishizusan, Pastelblue, Lady of Perfection and her Yami- Yami Nefera, Luna Dusk, and mugen thank you all!**

**Mailbox:**

**Luna Dusk: I am glad you liked the last chapter as much as you did. I admit this one isn't as good, but it is to lead into a few things dealing with a few pairings that will be explored more in the 3rd part. It also is leading to the reason Aurora came back home after Duelist Kingdom instead of staying behind with Pegasus.**

**Lady of Perfection and Yami Nefera: I think this chapter helps to raise the rating even if it is just a little bit. I guess I am attempting to keep them all in the same area as best as I can. Just an annoying little aspect of me (grins). Glad you are still an avid fan.**

**Pastelblue: um… yeah- the part I am ducking and running from you from is in this chapter (sheepish grin). Then again what happens to Bakura is kind of funny… and well deserved (giggles) **

**Anyway- enjoy the last chapter and see you in the next part! (waves)

* * *

**

**What the Heart Wants **

Sanura groaned as she poured over the transcripts for the damage done by the executives of Kaiba Corp. when they redid Seto's Virtual Reality Simulator game in an attempt to trap him so they could gain control. It would set them back thousands as they tried to reconfigure everything again. Fortunately, technology was not foreign to her. She knew what would be needed and set about getting the figures down on paper for her boss. It had been a few weeks since he was trapped in his game and he became withdrawn from everyone except his brother. And herself. She paused in her work long enough to reflect how he had sent a limousine to fetch her for work every morning since the Duelist Kingdom incident. He never said why, exactly, and she did not bother to ask. She had a ride to and from that was all she cared about. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Do you have those transcripts ready, Miss. Hart?" Seto's voice seemed strained even for him. She doubted he had been getting much sleep lately.

"Yes, sir," she said, standing and turning to hand them to him. Instead he stood aside to let her into his office. She looked at him cautiously for a moment before entering without a word.

"Go ahead and spread them out on the desk. You helped me put this thing together once, you will help me do so again." She bit her tongue on a sharp witted remark she desperately wanted to return with. She knew that would be a problem, however, and she set about to complete the request. She knew it was as close to a request she may ever get out of him. He did not ask. He ordered and you obeyed. No questions asked, or you were without a job. She swallowed hard when she became acutely aware of his body standing near her own as he leaned over the desk with her to go over the papers.

"Okay, we are going to have to change this and switch these," he began telling her as she grabbed her notebook and pen to begin scribbling down his notes.

It was another hour before they had made their way through even half of the transcripts. There had been more changes than they had even realized and they had to practically redo the entire thing. Seto scowled in frustration and Sanura sighed. Her legs were getting tired of standing and she let her eyes trail to a chair in the corner of the room. She had not realized he had noticed this as well until he motioned tothe larger desk chair.

"We are going to be here a while longer. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." She blinked at him. He never gave out his chair to anyone.

"What about you, sir?"

"I am used to standing. I will be fine." He looked up at her and nodded to the chair again. "You going to sit or not?" She slipped into the comfortable chair and swung it slowly around to face the desk, her legs crossed and pen ready for more notes. "Good, now we can get back to this…" Mokuba entered at that moment with a tray of drinks and some food from the local take out restaurant.

"Rolland just had this delivered for us." Mokuba set the tray down on another table and slowly made his way over to the desk, stopping when he saw Sanura in his brother's chair. He looked up and gave his brother an odd look. Instead of asking why, he decided to give it up and went to sit at another table to eat his meal in peace. He knew he would be lucky if he made it back to their home to sleep that night. Though as he watched the two work, he could not help but begin to think things could get very interesting. He noticed a small change in his brother when he was around Sanura. It was very subtle as, of course, his brother had an image to uphold and he would let his guard down for no one. But Mokuba knew his brother better than anyone.

"What if we changed out these figures for these ones?" Sanura was asking as she peered down at the paperwork. Seto stared down at them as well before he began to drum his fingers on the desk.

"Yes, that would make it even better than it was before those jerks ruined it," he agreed. They reached forward with pencils at the same time to make the change, their hands brushing each other and causing a blush to creep over their faces as they jerked their hands back.

"Go ahead, sir. I am sorry," Sanura said as she went back to her notepad to make mention of it with the other scribbles for the game. He turned his head slightly to look at her as she wrote, before returning to his own task. Mokuba could not help but smirk at them. _Yeah, _he thought._ Things are definitely going to be interesting around here form now on.

* * *

_

Aurora stood at the doorway to Pegasus' room. He had hardly spoken since the medical team removed his final bandages. He was lost inside his own head. Not sure what to do or how to act anymore. He had lived accordingly to what the Millennium Eye had shown him. Now that he was without it, he was left with only one eye and a new outlook on life. She sighed and stepped inside the room to close the drapes as she always did at that time of day. His eye grew sensitive of the light at certain times of the day as he made an attempt to get used to the difference.

"I would have expected some kind of harsh words from you, yet you hardly speak, Ms. Hart." She looked up at him, startled.

"You have been through enough, Pegasus. I, in now way, am about to make a horrible experience worse."

"You and I both know I am not deserving of your kindness now."

"Perhaps. But that does not mean I have to dish it out." She turned around to leave the room when he stopped her.

"Ms. Hart, there is something you should know." A curious look crossed her face as she half-turned back to face him.

"What is it?"

"There are three cards to the game that have been hidden for some time now. Three cards I worked on for a long time to create and get perfect. But they were too powerful for the game as we play itnow. I had to see to it they were hidden away, never to be used." He had her attention now.

"So powerful you did not even want to keep them? But that isn't like you, Pegasus. No monster in Duel Monsters could be that powerful unless…" Her voice trailed off as her mind went on overdrive. A vision came to her head of three ancient monsters. One in particular stood out form the rest. A golden dragon with fire behind it. She gasped and turned to face him completely. "_You. Did. Not, Pegasus_. Tell me you did not create cards of the god monsters…" He looked away. Her fists closed at her side. "You did."

"I did."

"Where did you stash them?" Her mind continued to work ahead of her words. There were two reasons she wanted to know this answer. One, it could help Yami regain his memories faster than she had thought possible, and two, after that task, they had to be destroyed so no one else could get their hands on that kind of power.

"I gave them to Ishizu Ishtar. A tomb keeper I met in Egypt the last time I was there doing research." Dread washed over Aurora in waves. A knock at the door made that feeling even worse.

"Phone call for you, Ms. Hart." She swallowed and made her way after the servant to get the phone.

"This is Ms. Aurora Hart. Can I help you?"

"Mother, I am going to be in Domino City. We need to talk."

"Adais? What is going on?"

"There is a big problem over here in Egypt that has made its way to you."

"How so, please explain."

"Ishizu just told me about the god cards Pegasus gave her to separate and hide. She told me because she went to check on them and found two of them missing. Marik is after them. His rare hunters are growing in numbers, taking down every duelist they come across to gather the most rarest of cards."

"You said he already has two?"

"Yes. He knows Ishizu has the third one in her possession and he wants it in a bad way. He threatened to use the Millennium Rod against her to gain it as well."

"This is bad. He must not get his hands on that third card. Do you know which one she has?"

"Obelisk." The phone nearly fell out of her hand. That meant Dragon of Ra was in Marik's possession already. This was going to be worse than bad. "Mother?"

"When will you be getting to Domino City?"

"We should be there in two days time. We are heading up the Egyptian exhibit being shown at Domino Museum."

"'We?'"

"Ishizu had a vision. She said she had to be there as well. That there was someone she had to speak to. And she said something about the Pharaoh needing her help." Aurora lowered her gaze to the floor. Ishizu had been given the Millennium Necklace. She was a lot like her ancestor Isis. But if she had seen something, Aurora knew she had to learn more about it herself.

"I will be there by the time you arrive. We will talk more then."

"Yes, Mother. See you then."

"And, Adais?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful. Marik will try anything to get that god card. Do not let him have it at any cost." He agreed and they hung up the phones. Slowly, she made her way back to Pegasus' room. "Mr. Pegasus, something has come up that could spell trouble for everyone. The god cards have been found. Two of them are gone. The third one is on its way to Domino City now. I am to be there to meet with Ishizu and my son."

"Go then. I will be fine here." She nodded and left to pack up her things in her room. Before she left to meet the helicopter she had waiting to return her to the mainland, she reached for the phone. She had to at least let Zahara know she was on her way back home.

* * *

Zahara groaned as the sound of the phone woke her from her peaceful slumber. She fumbled over the top of her bedside table to find it. She cursed when she sent her clock falling to the floor.

"Here." The phone met her hand and she looked up to see Ryou sitting up beside her bed. He had been staying with her since their return from the island. A cot had been set up beside her bed for him to sleep on. She knew she was taking a real chance and dancing with danger, but she found she no longer really cared. Things were progressing greatly between them and she could not have been happier. He had begun to lower his guard more and give in to showing his feelings for her as well.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Zahara? It's me. I just got off the phone with your brother. He is on his way to Domino City."

"He is?" She sat up straighter, suddenly more awake. "That's great!" She noticed the darker tone in her mother's voice. "That _is_ great, isn't it?"

"Not exactly. Pegasus made another mistake. One he had no idea would come back and could possibly destroy everything."

"How? What did he do?"

"He created cards for the gods only your father had once been able to control. He knew how powerful they would be so he decided to hide them. He gave them to Ishizu."

"I think I know where you are headed with this. Marik's darker side decided he wanted them?"

"Yes." Zahara sighed.

"I would make up a room for Adais, but I am betting he will be staying with Yugi and his mother, right?"

"I would say as much, yes."

"Why is he coming anyway?"

"An Egyptian exhibit has been scheduled for the museum. He and Ishizu are going to be overseeing it."

"Are you going to be coming home, then?" Zahara asked her. Ryou looked up with a sad look hidden in his eyes. He had enjoyed spending all the extra time with her since her mother had been gone. He knew that would come to an end when Aurora returned and he was not looking forward to going back to his home to deal with the evil spirit on his own.

"I am meeting my flight now. I will be home by morning."

"Okay. See you then." She hung up the phone and noticed that Ryou had turned away. She felt the distance growing between them. She sighed and quietly left her bed to kneel behind him, placing her arms loosely around his neck. He reached up and rested a hand on one of her arms. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I am going to have to go back home." She swallowed and leaned her chin on his shoulder so she could rest her head against his.

"Maybe so, but that does not mean we cannot keep seeing each other as we have. There is still school as long as we keep things quiet. And we can meet after as we have been doing. I refuse to let you feel like you are alone. You are not. Not anymore."

"I know." They grew silent a moment and she moved to kneel in front of him.

"Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Let's not worry about it right now, okay? We still have tonight." Ryou looked down into her deep blue eyes and reached up to touch her face. He had struggled so hard against his feelings because of his fear of Bakura taking over, but he knew he could not keep it up. He cared too deeply for her. She leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed. He felt her breath as it sighed against his wrist, causing a stir of emotions within him.

"Yes, we do," he whispered to her, not trusting his voice. She nervously nipped down on the inside of her lower lip as she opened her eyes again. Warm brown eyes was all she saw. No sign of evil within them at all. She hoped it would stay that was as she leaned forward to lightly kiss his lips. He met hers and the kiss did not remain light. They had both been holding back for so long. There was no duel to watch, no impending danger that they were aware of. Just the two of them, alone, with no one to bother them. Unless Bakura decided to come out and play, that is. Ryou pleaded silently that he did not as he wrapped his arms possessively around her, leaning her back onto the small cot as the kiss intensified.

_Take her…_

Ryou started a moment, his lips stilling. Zahara looked up at him, a small frown on her face.

"Is everything all right?"

_You know you want her… take her._ He swallowed hard and mentally shook the voice away. "Everything is fine," he told her leaning down to kiss her again. She sighed and lightly brushed her hands up his arms sending a shiver through him. He could feel the spirit's sly presence in his mind. He could hear its taunting laughter.

_Shall I show you how it's done, Hikari?_

_NO!_ His eyes shut tighter as he struggled against the presence, trying hard not to let her see the mental war being waged.

_You could not stop me if I truly wished it, you know that, fool._

_I won't let you. I won't let you hurt her._

_Who said anything about hurting her?_ The spirit smirked. Zahara had noticed the hesitation and figured it had something to do with the spirit. She in no way wished to be interrupted by him though and decided to try something.

"Ryou? I know he is fighting to come out. Will you let me try something?" He looked at her, startled.

"You want to see him?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "But I may be able to by us a few hours alone if you let me try." Ryou smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can you really?" She shrugged.

"It's worth a shot." He helped her to sit up and she closed her eyes to concentrate. She had been thinking about the power she had that knocked him out cold in the castle while saving Tristan and Mokuba. She had a feeling if she could harness it just right, she could shut Bakura away for a little while. "Do you trust me?" she asked Ryou. He nodded and watched as she lifted a hand to his head. "Then allow me access to your mind."

He did not fight her. There was a bright mental flash of light and Zahara found herself in a dark hallway. There were two rooms, one on each side. A lighter, brighter room on one side that she thought had to be Ryou's soul room, and the darker one she was certain was Bakura's. Standing in the hall and leaning near the darker doorway, Bakura watched her approach with his arms crossed in front of his chest. She knew he could sense her thoughts so she did her best to mask them with new thoughts. Sensual thoughts she knew would attract a greater response from him. She was right. He stood up straight as she drew nearer and faced her.

"The voice of Darkness that strong you had to come find me after all, huh?"

"Something like that," she responded evenly. He flashed his wolfish grin.

"I knew you would come to me. The boy is to weak for someone like you."

"Is he really?" She stopped just inches from Bakura, her hand resting on the knob to his soul room. "Then perhaps you would like to show me what real power and strength is like? What a lover of your caliber can be like?" She flashed him a sly and seductive grin as she turned the knob and pushed the door open. He blinked for a moment, watching her as she disappeared into his darkness of his soul room. Casually, he strode in after her.

"Perhaps I will," he returned, his voice a lust-filled growl. He looked around when he entered, allowing his eyes to grow accustomed to the blackness around him. But she did not wait. She slammed the door shut and leapt up to grab his head in her hands, sending a burst of energy at him. He tried to throw her off, but her grip would not allow it. He shouted and fell to his knees, vowing vengeance before he was overcome by the darkness and his eyes closed. When he was no longer moving, Zahara stood and went back to the door.

"Now, to get back to Ryou for some peace and quiet." She left the room and used her magic one last time to seal the soul door shut. "It will only last for a little while, but at least during that time, Ryou will be free to be his only master without any problems from the spirit." Another mental flash of light brought them out of the trance she had placed them under and Ryou looked at her.

"What did you do to him?"

"Locked him in his room for a little while. My powers won't hold him forever. But they will grant you some freedom for few hours at least." She gasped as he grabbed her and held her tightly against him.

"Thank you!" he said over and over again as he began placing kisses on her cheeks and neck, not entirely aware of what his actions were doing to her. He had lost himself in the knowledge that he had even a few hours of freedom. He pulled back slightly to finally gaze down into her deep blue eyes which were heavily clouded over with the lust in her heart.

"Ryou?" She tried to shake he head as if to clear it, but she could not. She found herself trapped within the gaze of his warm brown eyes.

"Zahara," Ryou breathed. His voice sounded strange, even to him. It betrayed his heart. The feelings he had been fighting since Bakura's return threatened to take control. And what was more; he wanted them to. He wanted to bear his heart to her. To have her see him for whom he really was. He knew he was ready.

Her eyes closed as he lowered his lips to hers again. She allowed his tongue access to explore her mouth as their tongues battled back and forth. Their hands carefully mapped out each other's bodies and she did not fight him when his feather-light touch was suddenly felt at the hem of her shirt. His lips went to her throat and she arched back to allow him more freedom as the tender lips created their trail of fire across her skin. A soft moan escaped her lips causing Ryou to shiver with the knowledge of what his touch was doing to her. One of her hands sank into the silky strands of his hair as she pressed his lips closer to her neck, urging him to continue. Her body had never felt so alive. It scared her and frightened her at the same time.

"Ryou!" She gasped out when he lightly nipped at her neck, causing her to arch up again. He looked down at her. Amazed by the darkness of her eyes as they filled with her passion.

"Zahara?" He grew hesitant. Suddenly, his shyness got the better of him. "I've never…" She placed two fingers over his lips.

"Hush… you were doing just fine," she whispered.

"So, you are okay with this?" She nodded in a dazed, dreamlike state. "And if I wanted to try more?" She smiled then.

"As far as you wish. As far as you are ready to go. It matters not what happens or does not happen here tonight. I will still feel the same toward you." He breathed her name and came down to capture her lips again. She had said the words he had been wanting to hear. And thanks to her, he did not have his evil spirit of the Ring there to interfere.

* * *

Zahara's lapis blue eyes fluttered open a short time after and she stretched slightly, not wanting to disturb him while he slept. Carefully, she detached herself from him and found her robe in the dark. Quietly she made her way to the dresser to retrieve her cordless phone and went into the hall. She mentally kicked herself when Yugi's sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Oh! Sorry, Yugi, I lost track of the time."

"It's okay, Zahara. Is something wrong?" He was beginning to sound more awake.

"No, you wanted me to let you know when my mother was returning. I just got a call from her. She will be here in the morning." There was a slight pause before he spoke again.

"He really wants to meet with her as soon as he can. When would be okay?" Zahara nibbled on her lower lip for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I have to get Ryou home before she arrives. Meet me here at six, maybe? That way I can let you in. You can be here when she is and will have the home to yourselves to talk."

"Are you sure?" Zahara nodded even though she knew he could not see her.

"Yes. I am sure. Otherwise, you may not be able to get a hold of her for a little while. My bro… A family friend is coming into town and needs her assistance at the museum." She realized it was not a complete lie. Ishizu was a good friend of theirs.

"Okay, then. We will be there." She found it amusing he was already adapting to Yami's spirit so well. Instead of it just being Yugi, himself, going anywhere, he now acknowledged Yami's presence and included him. "Arigato, Zahara. Good night."

"Good night, Yugi. And tell Yami I said good night as well, would you?"

"He says the same." They hung up and she leaned against the wall. She looked at the clock and realized she would have to wake Ryou in a couple hours so they could get ready to head back to his place. She was about to return to the bedroom when she felt a light touch on her shoulder.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Ryou. It is. For once in a very long time it is finally all right. At least for now." She grinned up at him and they returned to the room to gather clothes. Ryou took a shower in one bathroom while Zahara took one in a different one. Her mind did eventually wander to thinking about Bakura still sealed in his soul room for the moment. She wondered how long it would take for him to make his way out and come after her for her trick. "I better remain more on my guard than ever now," she whispered as she redressed and toweled off her hair.

She reentered her room to find Ryou standing there staring out the window. His hands were in his pockets and he wore a tense look on his face. She could sense a struggle. A struggle that told her Bakura was awake. She walked up to him and encircled her arms around his waist to pull him close to her, resting her cheek against his back. He moved one hand from his pocket to cover hers.

"He's angry," he told her softly.

"I know. I never doubted he would be." Her voice was equally just as soft. She wished there was something she could do to rid him of this spirit. Someway she could better help him.

"This can't be real." She pulled upright and looked at him.

"What can't be real?"

"I am waiting to wake up. I was free of him. Free from him long enough to do what I have been wanting to do for a long time. Now it is time for me to wake up. This dream can't last forever. Not for me." His voice carried a bitter sound to it. She gently turned him to face her.

"It can. It will just take a little more time."

"And in the mean time? His favorite pastime was hurting those close to me. Those I loved." Zahara was stunned. She tried to mentally go over what he had just told her. _Was he saying…?_ His arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly against him. His face buried in her shoulder. "It means so much to me that you have stayed beside me, even when he is here. I have waited for so long to have you to hold, and now that I've got you, I never want to let go. I- Zahara… I- I love you." He shuddered as the words came out. It felt as though he was ripping them from his soul. It was dangerous for him to love. Bakura had always made sure of that. Not dangerous to him. Dangerous to the one he loved.

Zahara closed her eyes. This was one step in her life she feared would one day come. He did love her. She could feel it. It was not an ordinary kind of love, either. It felt like a love that had reached out over the sands of time. One that could not, would not be denied. She held him tighter, as if afraid to let him go.

"I am not going anywhere, Ryou. I promised you that back on the island. I promise you that now. I will stay by your side no matter what fate must befall me as a result. Ryou?" She pulled back slightly, forcing him to look at her. His fear filled his eyes. Reaching up, she brushed a few strands of his white hair away from them. "Ryou, I promise this, to stay beside you, because I love you as well. A part of me always knew I did. Now I am certain." She leaned up to kiss him lightly and she felt a recoil. She knew it was not Ryou recoiling though. Their pure hearted emotions were too much for him and he locked himself away for the time being. _At least I know how to get rid of him,_ she thought with a mental smirk as she pulled back again. "Come on. Let's get you home." He nodded but stopped her as she began to turn.

"Do you think… maybe… We could go get something to eat first?" She smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, I think that would be great!" The doorbell rang at that moment and Ryou gave her a curious look.

"Expecting someone?" She nodded.

"Yes. Yugi wanted to speak to my mother. Since Sanura never came home last night, I gather that Seto kept her at the office. I had to take you back home anyway, so I told him that he could meet me here. I would let him in the house before you and I left and he could be here when my mother came home." Ryou followed her as she went to the door. "Good morning, Yugi."

"Good morning, Zahara." She allowed him to enter before grabbing her jacket and keys.

"Make yourself at home, Yugi, please. I have a few things I need to pick up while I am out. It should give you and Mother plenty of time to talk."

"Thank you, Zahara. I really appreciate this." She ruffled his hair.

"Anytime." It was then, Yugi noticed Ryou standing near by.

"Ryou? I'm sorry, I had forgotten she said you were here. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Ryou told him with a ghost of a smile.

"Well, we had better get going. Talk to you later, Yugi?"

"Sure," he agreed with a nod. It was only a few moments later when the door was shut and he watched her car pull away. He was alone in the Hart's home. Well, not exactly alone.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Yami?" There was a slight flicker beside him and Yami appeared, looking solemnly at the floor. "You know what questions she won't answer. How can anything else she tell us help you?"

"I don't know, Yugi. But anything is better than knowing nothing at all." There was a silence before Yugi sighed.

"You want to greet her? Or shall I?" Yami looked over at his partner. He had figured Yugi would remain in control for this. He was not sure he wanted to be face to face with a woman who stirred so many emotions that were familiar and yet foreign to him at the same time.

"It makes no difference to me. She may react better to seeing you than me."

"But you are the one who wanted this meeting." Yami looked away and sighed. He stood and crossed his arms, peering out a window. A limousine pulled into the drive and the driver stepped out to open the door. "What ever you want to do, you might want to make up your mind and fast." Yami said nothing as he watched Aurora step out of the back of the limousine. She seemed tired. Her eyes showed she had several thoughts on her mind. Suddenly she blinked and looked up in the direction of the window Yami was standing in front of. He tried to return to the Puzzle, but Yugi stopped him. "You stay. I will retreat for this. I could use the extra sleep anyway."

"But, Yugi…" The argument fell on deaf ears as Yugi disappeared, leaving Yami in control of his body. The appearance was noticeable to those looking. Yugi's body suddenly seemed taller and more refined. Held with more poise than before. His eyes were no longer rounded, but crimson and cat-like. The blond bangs no longer fell in front of his eyes, but stood along the rest of his hair as they were meant to be. Yami sighed and returned to the chair he had left, sitting upright, yet looking down. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. Or say.

* * *

Aurora stared up at the window a moment before making her way to the door. She could have sworn she saw someone peering out at her. Someone she knew could not have been there. She swallowed hard and unlocked the door. Or at least she was going to unlock the door. It gave before her key even made it in the lock.

"Don't tell me she was fool enough to leave the door unlocked while she slept." She opened the door and quietly crept inside. She could never be too careful these days. Especially knowing Bakura's spirit was free to wreak havoc on anything he chose to. She scowled when she thought of Zahara being with Ryou. It was more than dangerous for her daughter, but she also knew there was nothing she could do about it. Zahara had made her choice, and made it very obvious.

Slowly making her way up the stairs, she became acutely aware of a presence humming in the back of her mind. A presence that made her stop still in her tracks. She knew she should not be feeling it. She was certain of it. Her steps became more controlled and cautious. Reaching the top she stopped and looked around. The shadows from the sunrise were still covering the front room. It shielded one part of the room completely. But the presence was there.

"I know you're here. Show yourself." Her voice was a quiet warning. Her eyes adjusted to the dimness and her heart stopped. He was sitting there in the darkness, looking down at the floor. Then in one fluid motion he uncrossed his arms and stood. She immediately lowered her gaze. "I should have known you would be here. Zahara let you in." He did not need to answer. It was not a question. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was not awake enough for that right then. Especially knowing that Marik had control of two of the three god cards. Unfortunately, his being there gave her no choice.

"I did not mean to startle you. Or intrude," he told her in his dark voice. She bit the inside of her lower lip. She had missed that voice. Dreamed of it. Craved to hear it again. She only wished it did not have to be under these circumstances.

"Do not worry about it. I told Yugi to find me when we all made it back. Zahara told him and he came. He just left you in his place." She knew her tone sounded colder than she meant, so she offered a sly smile. "She means well." He walked toward her and took her suitcase.

"At least allow me to help." She quirked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing as she nodded and led him up another flight of stairs to her room. He stopped at the doorway, not daring to enter further. She could not help but smile to herself as she remembered him doing the same thing after their first kiss in the Egyptian gardens back when he was alive. Then she kicked herself.

_He is still alive. Just missing his spirit. I must remember that. _"It's all right. You may enter," she told him softly. He was hesitant at first. Then he made his way into the room, placing the suitcase on a bench near the foot of her bed and looking around. The room was lavish and royal looking. There was a tiara in a crystal case on her dresser. Hanging in a display case on the wall was a piece of Egyptian decoration. Yugi's voice whispered in his mind. He recognized it from pictures his grandfather had shown him. A neck piece worn by royalty back in ancient Egyptian times. More importantly, the women wore pieces like that one. His gaze fell upon more ancient-looking pieces. He would have been surprised except from what he had gathered from Yugi's memories of what Zahara had told them, as well as the veiled hints Aurora had given herself, he knew that she had always been surrounded by treasures such as this. His eyes rested on a covered spot on the wall. It looked like a portrait that was hidden behind a curtain. Before he knew what he was doing, he began to walk toward it. He stopped only when a light hand rested on his arm.

"No, that you cannot see. Not now. Not yet. When the time comes you can."

"Aurora, you confuse me. It is as if I know you and yet I cannot remember why or from where."

"That is because long ago, we did meet. But as I told Yugi, now is not the time for me to go into that. That is a memory you must seek on your own. There is greater danger approaching now. You must be careful."

"How so?"

"Your Puzzle is on the minds of many who wish access to its powers. Powers that could easily wipe out existence if the wrong person held it. Yugi was chosen for his pure soul to be the one to put it together. To release you. The world needs you again as it did several centuries ago."

"But why me? Why was I sealed in there?" Aurora turned her head. The memories flooding back to her as if they had only happened the day before. The last thing she wanted to bear that sorrow at this time. Not with him standing right there. He turned to face her, his crimson eyes trying to peer through her own lapis ones. Trying to find the answers he sought.

"Long ago a war was being waged. A man, a thief, was bent on destroying the royal family and in doing so he would have brought its dynasty down. He felt betrayed. Alone. His hatred consumed his soul. He took it to the grave. Or rather, he took it with him when he was bound inside a Millennium Item. But he is the least of the worries and problems you are to face, now. However you will have to face him in order to reclaim you past and missing memories." She heard his sharp intake of breath. She was bound by her duty not to reveal certain details, but that left other details wide open for her to discuss. _Besides,_ she thought. _Ishizu will be telling him something similar anyway._

"So this spirit. He is… like me? In the body of another?" She nodded.

"He has revealed himself to you already. You have faced him once, but the battle was a test for the both of you. And for the hikari's as well. To see how strong their souls and spirits were for this kind battle. It is a shame really. Two innocent boys trapped in a battle that has gone on several years before they were even thought to being born. But it was their destiny. One of them has agreed to accept it. The other fights it. He does want the evil. But he has no choice."

"Ryou." His was not a question. A stated fact. Aurora silently turned to leave the room. He followed her out of respect. "I remember how you entered the Shadow Realm to bring Yugi's friends during the duel with Pegasus. How are you able to? Do you have a Millennium Item?"

"No, I do not. My powers are of a greater source. Not of this Earth. The Millennium Items cannot touch me unless I will them to. And you can guess how often that has happened." The more she slowly revealed, the more he wanted to know more. But he knew he was pushing his luck.

"You still have not answered my question as to why I was sealed in the Puzzle."

"The Shadow Powers grew so great it was feared they would spin out of control. There was a creature that thrived on the darkness and no one had the power to destroy him. However it was learned that you as the Pharaoh had a greater destiny. To face this monster again. Only when your Puzzle was at its strongest. You see, your puzzle only works one true way. It is filled with the power of unity. When several people are bound to you in a common cause, the Puzzle grows stronger. Able to take out even the toughest of creatures. You were needed to return again. But only after you had acquired all that was needed. Already you are part way there by joining and accepting Yugi as he does the same for you."

They reached the living room by the time she had finished speaking. She had kept her back to him, trying to avoid him. It had been hard enough at the club when he had her against the wall. Having him in her home was more than unnerving to her. She struggled at keeping her needs under control.

"Aurora," he started, stopping when he heard a soft moan. He saw her head hang a little lower than before. "Does my presence bother you?" She shook her head.

"Not in the way you are thinking, Pharaoh," she answered, cringing as her voice cracked. He made an attempt to move toward her, but forced himself to stop.

"Then how? Please try to explain that to me at least."

_How do I do that without giving away too much information? _

"Does it have anything to do with the connection I feel toward you? The connection you refuse to explain?" Her silence gave him the information he needed. There was something about the two of them she was not revealing. Something she was duty bound not to. It had to be hidden for a reason or he was certain she would have broken by then and told him everything. She turned to face him then, tears in her eyes. His eyes widened in shock and he swallowed hard. "It does." She merely nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Why can you not tell me? Relieve yourself of the burden of that secret?"

"Because I cannot. It is for you to learn. You once told me you would never forget. You may forget my name, but you would not forget …" Her eyes widened and she gasped, spinning back around, her hand to her mouth. She knew she had said too much. She mentally kicked herself again and prayed he did not press the subject more. She froze when his hand touched her shoulder.

"You are older than you appear, aren't you?" His voice was soft. Not pressing or demanding. Just soft. She nodded. "There was something between us long ago wasn't there?" She did not move. She could not move. She heard him breathe in, as if catching a scent and trying to figure out what it was. "I know that scent you wear. I wish I knew more, though. I won't deny you haunt me. Even in the darkness of the Puzzle. There are doors within that are locked even from me. But one is always partially open. I cannot open it enough to see inside though. But the scent is there. It is always there. Please…" She shook her head.

"I can't. I have already said too much." She turned then but avoided his eyes. "A-" she cut herselfoff again as she realized she was about to reveal his true name. "Yami, the answers you seek are within yourself. You just have to keep looking. That is all I can tell you, now. I am sorry."

"No, I am, for intruding. But I thank you for the knowledge you did give me." He turned to leave but she surprised them both by taking his hand. He looked from their joined hands to her face. Her eyes were still staring at their hands with a curious wonder shining from them. "Something wrong?"

"No," she whispered. "Yami, you won't understand this, I know. But I have to tell you. You have no idea how good it is to see you again. I only hope that the door begins to open a little wider for you soon. You know where to find me, if you ever need me." He lifted their hands chest high to stare at them. No, he did not completely understand, but he was beginning to get an idea. There had been something between them when he was more than just a spirit. He was growing more and more certain of that. It was how close they had been that still had him confused.

"I do. I will be sure to be seeing you again as well." She nodded.

"I would not expect anything different. Just never lose sight of your path, Yami. There will be those of us here to help guide you, but you alone are the only one to end the threat to this world this time." She closed her eyes when he place his lips against the back of her hand. She would have been willing to give up everything right then and there to feel his lips on hers. Her body craved his touch. Her eyes certainly gave that away so she hid them from him once again, her fingers tightening their grip on his hand. There was a swift movement and he brought her closer to him. Her heart froze the way it had at the club.

"If there was something between us in the past, why do you try to distance yourself now? It is clear to me you do not wish to be distant. You are fighting something. But what? Why?" She lowered her head, her body trembling because of the closeness of his body to hers.

"Because, of Yugi," she whispered. He realized then what had been preventing her from allowing herself closer. The fact that it was not his body exactly, but that of his younger light. He instantly pulled back and swallowed hard.

"That is a good reason. Sometimes it is hard not having my own form. This is just one of those times." She could not help but offer a small smile.

"One day, Yami. One day you will be whole once again. For now, you have a boy you need to protect, and I have a plane I must meet." The tension seemed to lift then. They each smiled warmly at each other. An unspoken alliance. He walked with her outside and to the limousine. "Do you need a ride back to the game shop? It is on the way." He thanked her and climbed in after her, gazing around at the elegance of the vehicle. "I can do without, typically. But every once in a while it is nice to have someone drive me around," she told him with a grin.

The limousine pulled up to the game shop and the driver stepped out to walk around and open the door closest to Yami. Aurora looked over at him to find he was looking at her as well. His fingers lightly brushed her hand and her breath quickened. She looked down at their hands again, not sure what to do. She knew what she wanted to do, but thought better of it.

"Thank you for speaking with me today. I am grateful you shared what information you did. It will help in the future, I have no doubt." The door clicked and opened. She looked up and saw he had leaned closer. She felt his lips brush her cheek and her head spun. "I will look forward to our next meeting," he whispered near her ear. Silently, he pulled back and climbed out of the vehicle, disappearing into the game shop.

"The airport, miss?" The driver received no answer as she stared after Yami. "Ms. Hart? The airport, correct?" She acknowledged the question by nodding her response. He shut the door and she sighed.

_He may be Yami to everyone else. But he will always be Atem to me.

* * *

_

**A/N: As you may know by now this was the crappy ending to EL2 lol. Now that Duelist Kingdom is done, we all know that Battle City came next. Meaning the introduction of a couple new characters. To those who may remember some characters from EL1, you will recognize a few others that will come into play in EL3. So if I haven't turned you away by the crapiness that was this last chapter… (grins) Be on the look out for:**

**Eternal Love Part 3: Battle for the Gods -**

**Summary- the grudge Seto has against Yugi and Yami is far from settled- but a new threat arrives that could destroy them both. And when the unthinkable happens to one character, she will never be the same again… -Rated M for violence and some very mild mature content**

**(genre-Fantasy/Romance)**

**And with that all said... I think I will duck and run from two of my readers for content in this chapter (grins and giggles while searching for a place to hide) Ryou and Seto plushies, maybe? (offers as a peace offering)...**


End file.
